What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: Beau knows first hand just how strong she can be, but when it comes to the walking dead it will take much more than strength to keep her alive. OC/Daryl Dixon
1. Ab Initio

**Chapter 1**

I could feel my lungs in my chest about to give out as I quickly darted through the trees. I could hear the hungry growls of the dead that continued to chase me through the woods and I knew there was no way I'd be able to lose them, they knew my scent by now.

_How the hell did they get all the way out here?_ I thought to myself, gently pushing a branch out of my way. I sat quietly for a second, getting as low to the ground as possible, simply listening. Twigs broke somewhere n the direction I just came, followed by grunts and moans. Feeling here was a bit of a distance between the walkers and myself, I stood up and hiked my Bow and quiver to a more comfortable position on my back, before stepping cautiously out of my hiding spot.

The sharp sound of rustling branches echoed from behind me and I turned just in time to side step a snarling walker. He grabbed for my arm and I screamed out in terror, plunging harder and faster into the deep woods.

I ran blindly, haphazardly stepping over trees and gopher holes. My breathing was now labored; my calm mentality vanished with the surprise appearance of a walker. Against my better judgment I looked over my shoulder, crying out again as the ground disappeared underneath me.

I tumbled head over feet for what felt like forever, before landing hard with a sickening pop. Covered in mud and soaking wet, I attempted to peel myself off of the floor of the creek bed, pain shooting through my left shoulder. I whimpered, knowing I dislocated it, and felt my heart sink when I realized I could no longer use my bow. Scrapes covered my entire body from my knees to my chin, but slowly I clamored to my feet.

The creek bed was a good 10-foot drop and the only way out was unfortunately up. Holding my left arm close to my body, I grabbed for a system of tree roots with my good arm and began to slowly hoist myself up. It was all for not and unfortunately I slid down the muddy wall. I stayed where I fell, knowing that climbing with a dislocated shoulder was hopeless. Sitting back against the creek bed, I looked up to the other side with tired eyes.

Slowly, the Walker came into view, looking at me hungrily. I felt like a trapped animal, and I could feel the fear building inside of me. I reached for my hunting knife and glared at the beast.

"Come and get me you stone dead piece of shit!" I knew the walker was more than happy to oblige, but before he could make the conscious effort to eat me, an arrow pierced the side of his head, making a nasty sucking sound as it settled into the rotten flesh.

The walker fell, landing in the water next to me with a splash and I desperately looked around trying to see where the arrow came from. To my surprise, above me on the creek wall, stood a muscular looking man. His hair was cropped short, and his stubbled face was dirty from the obvious lack of bathing the post apocalyptic world enforced, albeit he was quite handsome, for an obvious redneck.

His blue eyes were calculating, almost as if determining whether saving me was worth it and I leaned my head back against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Please don't leave me here like this." I groaned. He ran his thumb across his lips before shouldering his crossbow and hesitantly jumping down in the creek bed next to me.

The man squatted in front of me, throwing a few wary looks over his shoulder, before inspecting the damage I had taken. I knew I looked terrible, I could feel the burning cuts all over, but at this point all I cared about was my throbbing shoulder. The man placed a gentle thumb under my chin, coaxing my head up and clicked his tongue.

"There anymore followin' you?" He asked, reaching over and pulling his bolt from the dead man's skull.

"Yes, but if they were still chasing me they'd be here by now." I watched as he washed the arrow of in the small stream before placing it back into the bolt rack on his bow. He didn't seem like he fully believed me, but he helped me up anyways, mistakenly grabbing my left arm. "FUCK." I breathed in pain. Quickly he released me and went for the other side, hoisting my right arm around his shoulder.

We found a spot where the creek bed was like a ramp and quickly we got to dry ground. After we were out of the creek bed, he hastily removed me from his shoulder and sat me down on a nearby log. The man examined my shoulder with the same calculating blue eyes he had found me with.

"Dislocated?" He said after a long pause. Nodding, I took a shaky breath as he reached for my elbow. I knew what was coming next, I'd performed manual relocation on many a dislocated shoulder. "This is gonna hurt." The phrase wasn't meant to comfort, and he allowed none as he quickly coaxed my shoulder back into place. I gave a slight squeal and bit my lip, feeling the warm sensation of pain ripple through my body.

Without another word, he stood up, briskly walking past me. I wasn't too upset he walked past me. He didn't owe me anything more than what he did, hell, the man didn't even have to save me from the creek. I continued sitting there, flexing my arms for a few seconds and as I went to stand up, I felt a pair of eyes on me, watching me coolly.

"You comin' or what?" I looked at him, confused, weighing the options in my mind. I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to have somebody around seeing as I've been alone for weeks now. If he was offering, I wouldn't feel obligated to return any favors either. "I'd hate to leave you sittin' here injured and all, but I got a buck I'm trackin' and I got people to feed. You can stand here alone, or you can come with me."

"How many people?" I called after him. When he didn't respond I ran to catch up to him. His demeanor showed that he wasn't much for conversation and I didn't push him for words. Quietly he reached into his pocket, brandishing a red rag, and handed it over to me. "Hold this to your head."

"Oh, thanks." Confused, I brought my hand to my forehead and wiped awkwardly. Blood stained my fingers and quietly I held the rag to my forehead. Another awkward silence ensued, but I didn't mind, it gave me time to watch my companion, get a feel for him.

With every step he took in his surroundings, I knew he could figure out a way out of any conceivable situation in these woods, not to mention how quickly he'd picked the buck back up after saving my sorry ass. Judging by the silence, he was obviously a loner, not used to close, constant contact with somebody. It was obvious that's what he wanted, seeing how the silence was only awkward for me. Another thing I noticed was the way he kept stealing glances at me out of the corners of his eyes. He was watching me as much as I was him.

"My name is Beau. Beau Abner." I suddenly blurted out, my own voice sounding foreign to me. "And thanks for saving my ass back there." The man next to me huffed, obviously torn between the polite thing to do, and not wanting to speak to me at all.

"Daryl." There was no following 'your welcome' or 'don't mention it.' Like I said, he didn't embrace his words, who would in a time when actions speak way louder? "I can't afford to take any breaks for you."

I can honestly say I was offended. He said it like that had been all he was thinking about. I never asked for a break, never asked to slow the pace. Hell if he hadn't invited me I'd be going in the opposite direction as him.

"Well," I started, making eye contact. "If I slow you down to much you can just shoot me." I muttered bitterly, quickening my pace so I didn't have to walk in stride with him


	2. Catch'em and Skin 'em

**Chapter 2:**

_"They're here!" The news report was suddenly drowned out by my panic stricken roommate, Ally. As she entered my bedroom, where we had been holed up for the whole week, I could clearly see the terror in her eyes. "Oh my god Beau, they're here!" My heart stopped and I looked at the TV again._

_ "The military is urging the public to stay in doors! I repeat, stay in doors." The look on the reporters face was just as frightened, just as fear struck as Ally's. "They are…" He struggled fro words. "They are suggesting you take up arms. They... they…" The screen went blank with the colored bars that typically appear when service is lost._

_ "We're all gonna die!" Ally began to cry hysterically, trembling. I stared at her in disbelief. We need weapons? I thought they were just sick? Thoughts began pouring into my head, so many that I couldn't even keep track of them._

_ "We need weapons." I thought out loud, bringing her back from her hysterics. "We need weapons and people." I looked up at her, wide eyed. "Go and get anyone you can find who is still here,"_

_ "And what will you do?"_

_ "I'll get the supplies together. We need to leave." A scream came from outside of our window. We both rushed over, looking down at the scene that unfolded. Two co-eds had been taken down in the quad and were ferociously being ripped apart by two of the sick. With a gasp I brought my hand to my mouth. _

_ The human in me wanted to look away, but it was some other part, some sick, perverted part of me that couldn't._

_ "Oh god." Ally turned away from the window, grabbing for the front door. "I'm getting others, wait for us to come back!."_

_ I ripped my eyes away from the quad and watched as the door shut behind her. Springing into action I ran to my closet, furiously going through box after box of old high school memories. Pom poms, cheerleading skirt, yearbooks._

_ "Why did I keep all of this useless shit!" I growled to myself, slinging another box on the floor. It landed with a loud clunk and my heart skipped a beat. Running over to the box I flipped the lid off. With a smile I ran my hands over the smooth metal of my Diamond Air Raid SC Pro Compound Bow and Quiver. Underneath the bow sat my hunting knife, which I grabbed and tied it to my belt…_

We had been walking the better part of a day, the sun was going down, and much to my dismay, I wished we'd caught up with that buck. I was starving, going on my second day without eating more than a granola bar. I felt my stomach rumble and my face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'd kill for a cheeseburger." I joked. Daryl flashed me a look that was somewhere between amusement and annoyance, and unshouldered his crossbow. Feeling awkward I followed his lead, placing my weapon gently on the ground. A good hour of silence ensued, we chopped wood to make a small fire and set up a small tripwire around camp. I rolled up two logs, one on each side of the small fire, for us to sit on.

"Here," Daryl reached for his belt, pulling at some trappings he had hanging there. He held it out to me silently, and with inquisitive eyes I took it from him. The first thing I noticed was the bushy tail, and I felt a small grimace come across my face. "It's not a cheeseburger, but if you'd like you can pretend." A mischievous glint played across his face, something of a smile and I snickered.

"I haven't had squirrel in forever." It wasn't a taste I can say I'd missed from the back woods of Georgia, but anything was better than another granola bar. "I don't even know if I remember how to skin one."

"Nah, it's easy, watch." Daryl leaned closer to the fire from his seat on the log and got quickly to work. It took him a mere 5 minutes before the small animal was stuck on the spit he had been sharpening. I sat awestruck and he held his hand out to me. "I gotta catch 'em and skin 'em?" It seemed to be a joke, so I smiled and handed it over to him.

"Thanks." I watched intently as the man put his knife to work. He seemed to know what I was doing, obviously he had been skinning animals and tracking deer since before the outbreak.

His eyes were focused on the dead animal in his hands, so I took this time to get a fairly good look at him. He seemed more muscular than he had earlier, more… I don't know. His head snapped up and I looked at my hands In my lap, but I knew it was too late.

I looked back up at him slowly and now he sat with a smug smirk as he finished skinning my dinner.

"So," his eyes flicked over to me for a second, acknowledging I had spoken. "Earlier you said 'people.' How many people?"

"A few."

"Ah." I nodded my head and looked at my hands again. A stick found its way in front of my face, he had sharpened another stake for me. "Oh, thanks." I smiled and held my squirrel out to the fire.

After a silent dinner we had decided it best to take shifts, one slept while the other watched over our well being, made sure the fire stayed lit. Like a gentleman, he let me sleep first. Sleeping under the stars used to be a favorite past time of mine, however when I was younger zombies had yet to walk the earth, there was no fear of being eaten alive by the dead.

I awoke with a start in the dead of night. The fire had burnt out, no, someone had put it out, and not long ago, judging by the fizzle of smoke still swirling above it. I gasped at the sound of cracking branches behind me and sat up quickly. There was movement in the bush and I went to cry out when a finger covered my mouth.

My eyes met Daryl's deadly serious gaze, and slowly he pulled his finger away. Groans and moans could be heard, snaking their way through the trees, and I felt my heartbeat racing in my chest. My breathing became stressed and I could feel my panic rising. Before I fell asleep I took off my knife and my bow, and now in the dark I scolded myself for not keeping them closer.

"Just lay back, they don't know we're here yet." Daryl's eyes darted around at a mile a minute. "An' if we keep quiet, they'll move on." Reluctantly I settled back into the grass and just listened. Listened to the wind, listened to the crickets, listened to the sounds of the dead, creeping through the foliage.

The night passed slowly into morning. Needless to say I didn't fall back asleep, I just laid there, incredibly awake for not sleeping very long, and as soon as morning reached above the trees, Daryl was up an at 'em. He quickly packed up the small amount of things he'd had, a metal can for water, his carving knives, and extended a hand to me.

I took it graciously and pulled myself up out of the dirt. Dusting myself off I watched the woods around me. I knew the walkers had cleared off hours ago, but after a scare like last night I wasn't going to let my guard down.

"So now what?" I asked absentmindedly. Daryl had already begun walking, out of earshot of my last comment, and briskly I walked to catch up to him. "Are we gonna pick up the buck again?" Daryl nodded, rubbing his thumb on his bottom lip. I'd noticed he did that a lot, sort of a tell for him, something he did when he was thinking.

"Prob'ly pick him back up down at the creek. If we're lucky, the walkers didn't get 'em." It was a concept I hadn't ever really thought about, what do walkers eat when human flesh isn't abundant? "Been tryin' to chase him back towards camp."

"So you don't have to drag him as far?" I teased and looked at the ground, tying my hair back with the only hair tie I had left.


	3. Chokehold

**Chapter 3:**

Daryl signaled for me to crouch down and I obliged him, loading my bow and holding it low. He brought two fingers up to his eyes and pointed out, but he didn't know I saw the buck already, gracefully walking through the trees.

It took us a few hours to catch up with the buck, it was around mid day judging from how sun was casting it shadows through the trees. I began to circle around to the left, keeping low to the ground, and Daryl circled the other way, his eyes darting between myself and the unsuspecting buck. Bringing my bow up, I aimed for the bucks chest and Daryl did the same.

A loud crack rang out and the buck's head snapped up looking over to Daryl, who cursed under his breath. I took this time to let my arrow fly. Every time I took a shot with my bow it seemed to go in slow motion, this shot was no different and I watched expectantly as the arrow stung the buck. Daryl also let one of his bolts fly, and I reloaded my bow, taking one final shot to the deer's heart, a damn good shot for my distance.

The deer jumped in surprise and began to stagger off, running awkwardly. I knew it would only be a matter of time until he dropped dead, like I said, it was a damn good shot.

I stood up and threw my bow over my shoulder, running after the wounded animal. I heard Daryl crunching over the leaves behind me, and in no time he was in stride with me.

"Good shot." He seemed reluctant to compliment me, I couldn't blame him, it was his hunt.

"Couldn't have done it without the distraction." I said with a smirk. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but a set of screams in the distance interrupted him. "Were those children?" the panic in my voice with clearly evident and I grabbed Daryl's arm, dragging him faster through the trees. A woman's voice called out and in a matter of seconds Daryl and I burst through to a clearing filled with half a dozen people.

A woman was consoling two crying children and a group of men stood over something, talking. I knew it was a walker and a feeling of guilt came over to me. The deer had caught its attention, and these children could have been hurt or killed because of it.

The group of men began chatting amongst themselves, all the while looking shiftily at me. Out of instinct I took a step back behind Daryl who was, at this point, fuming.

"…All Gnawed on by this filthy, disease bearing, motherless, proxy bastard." With the last word, he kicked the decapitated body and everyone took a step back. The older gentleman, a voice of reason, tried to calm him, but he was met with a crack about his hat and "On Golden Pond." I could tell they were tiptoeing around him, around something, and I knew I wouldn't have long to wait until it all came out. "We've been trackin' this deer for miles, was gonna bring it back to camp and cook us some venison." He aid, mercilessly grabbing out our arrows. "What do you think? Think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" he pointed to the deer's missing throat.

His suggestion however was met by silence, as the groups eyes were all on me. The silence was broken by the sound of the walkers mouth opening and closing.

"oh god…" One of the women groaned turning away hastily. Dale muttered under his breath and shot the head through the eye. "It's gotta be the brain, don't ya'll know nothing?" his remark got a rise out of the darker haired man with the hat.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who is this?" He asked curtly. A few of the group had begun walking back up he way they came, leaving only myself, Daryl and another gentleman.

"Shane…" the quiet man spoke calmly to him, obviously letting him know that he was being rude.

"I'm just askin' a simple question. A walker comes into camp and Dixon comes back with a new companion." Daryl eyed Shane with contempt as he forcefully pulled the bolt and arrows out of the walker's brain.

"I found her on my trip. Walkers trapped her in the creek bed. Had I known it was a problem, I would've just left her to die." Daryl's words were challenging, and he wiped the arrow on his pants slowly, an obvious dare. "Her shoulder was dislocated, she's got some scrapes, figured she could tag along." Daryl's eyes flicked to the quieter man and he continued. "Seein' how we don't have a problem with new people." Shane crossed his arms over his chest, obviously less than happy with Daryl's tone of voice.

"Of course it's not a problem." This time it was the quiet man who stepped up. Like me, he could tell it was getting tense between the two men. I could practically taste the testosterone. Daryl handed me back my arrows, which I held awkwardly in my other hand, and briskly he pushed past me.

"My name is Rick, what's yours?" he held his hand out to me and hesitantly I took it.

"Beau." I said with a smile.

"Well, this is only my second day here, but the people are good, a big family." Rick ensured me with a smile. "This here is Shane, my deputy." I looked over at him, he was still angry, but had calmed down considerably.

"Nice to meet you." Shane watched Daryl's back as he proceeded up the hill.

"Merle!" Daryl shouted. The two men in front of me exchanged a knowing look and Shane briskly headed up the hill after Daryl.

"Follow me, we've got food, water, somewhere you can sit and rest, and I'll have Dale take a look at those cuts, he's the closest thing we have to a medic." I smiled at him.

"Well, now you have a nurse."

"Oh that's great! So you can probably fix yourself up then?" he was being friendly to me, very welcoming, which immediately left me unguarded.

"And anyone else who needs it." Shouts from the top of the hill could be heard, and Rick's face hardened as we reached the top. The first thing I noticed was a group of tents and an RV.

"There was a, uh, a problem in Atlanta." Shane seemed uncomfortable and Daryl looked at the ground.

"He dead?" Slowly Daryl looked up at Shane.

"Not sure."

"He either is or he ain't." At this point the entire camp was watching as Daryl was put on the spot. Somebody he cared for was gone, and this was how they told him? I felt bad for the man, and a part of me was angry for him. Rick was rubbing his chin and he stepped forward.

"No easy way to say this so I'll just say it."

"Who're you?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes?" Daryl spat. Rick stopped in front of Daryl expectantly. "You got somethin' you wanna tell me?" Rick wasted no time in continuing his story.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof to a piece of metal. He's still there." He tried to make his argument sound logical, but it didn't seem that way to Daryl.

"Hold on…" Daryl muttered, turning around. I could tell this news did not sit well with the hunter. "So you handcuffed my brother to roof? And you left him there?" Daryl yelled at Rick who answered him simply.

"Yeah." Daryl paced for a seconds, breathing heavily as his rage set in. before I could tell what had happened, Daryl's string of squirrels came flying towards me, and I nearly had to dive to get out of the way.

"Watch the knife!" As I dusted myself off I saw Daryl swing at Rick with his knife, only to be subdued by Shane and Rick.

"Best let me go!" Daryl shouted as Shane put him in a chokehold. I took a step forward, feeling a soft hand on my arm. "Chokeholds illegal."

"File a complaint." Shane said sarcastically, bringing Daryl to the ground.

"Let him go!" I spoke up. Rick looked at me, and then crouched next to Daryl, completely ignoring the fact that I had spoken.

"Now I wanna have a calm discussion on this topic, think we can manage that?" When Daryl didn't answer Rick asked again. "Think we can manage that?"

"He can't speak because you're choking him!" This time I stepped forward to the gentlemen and pushed Shane, who dropped Daryl to the ground. "You want a calm discussion? Next time how bout if you break the news a little less freely?" I gestured to the entire camp, who was still staring at the group of gentlemen. "And with some damn compassion for the man." My hard gaze met Daryl's, who was still laying in the dirt, and I offered him my hand, which he didn't to take. I hadn't expected him to.

"Your name is Beau right?" The older gentleman, the one that Daryl had insulted minutes prior, asked, breaking the tense silence. I nodded to him, realizing just how awkward the situation was, and felt my cheeks flush. The older man smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "My name is Dale, you seem a little flushed, so why don't you come with me?" I hesitated, and looked back at Daryl who was now looking at the ground. "It's alright, I think everyone has calmed down enough to where they can talk like adults." This time he gave a stern look to Rick and Shane, and finally, Daryl. I did as I was asked and followed the old man to his RV, looking back once to the men. "I've got water and food and even a first aid kit so we can clean those cuts of yours."

Although Dale had taken me away from the fight, I still felt the need to keep an eye on the men who were outside talking.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, may I have a little back story?" Dale smiled warmly, stepping between me and the window, obstructing my view. He had a gauze pad in his hands the reeked of rubbing alcohol, and gently he put it to the cut on my forehead. I cringed in pain at the sting.

"I was a nurse. In med school." I breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled the patch away. The two children in the camper watched me intently and I gave them a forced smile.

"We can always use a nurse." Dale handed me a band-aid for my forehead, then took the gauze pad to a few of my more epic scrapes, cleaning those just as thoroughly as the one on my head. A woman entered the RV and grabbed her son, giving him a tight hug. She seemed incredibly distraught.

"Lori?" Dale was the first to address her. "What happened?" He quickly looked out of the window of the RV and I did the same, just to make sure nobody was dead. Lori gave Dale a grave look.

"They're going back for Merle."

I had settled in with the women of the camp, Lori, Amy and Andrea, trying to make a suitable dinner out of the squirrels Daryl had caught while we were hunting.

"So, Merle almost killed him?" Andrea had decided to take this time to fill me in on just how much of a peach Merle Dixon had been.

"Yeah, if Rick hadn't been there T-Dog would be dead right now." Andrea's eyes flicked quickly to Daryl's back, and then back to the squirrel she was gutting. I followed her gaze, but I didn't look away. I still felt terrible for Daryl, even though Merle was an asshole, he was still Daryl's brother. Daryl still deserved some kind of closure.

"Why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane's tone was not pleased, and he let everyone in camp know as he followed Rick around.

"Hey. Choose your words more carefully." Daryl warned.

"I did. Douche bag's what I meant." Shane replied, not caring what Daryl thought of his opinion. "Merle Dixon. Guy won't give you a glass of water of you were dyin' of thirst." Shane muttered.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me." Rick had already made his mind up and it was clear that nobody was changing it, not even his deputy, Shane. "I can't let a man die of thirst. Thirst and exposure. That's not a way to let an animal die, much less a human."

"So you and Daryl? That's your big plan?" His wife, Lori, was the next to undermine him, but he didn't give her much thought either. Instead he turned to the Asian, Glenn.

"Oh, come on." Glenn sighed.

"You know the way, you've been there before. In and out." Glenn was still not sold, so Rick began to beg. "It's not fair of me to ask, I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along." He motioned for his wife. "I know she would too."

"That's just great, now you're gonna risk three men, huh?"

"Four." T-Dog interrupted Shane's disapproval and he put his hands behind his head and took a deep breath while walking away. Daryl scoffed and T-dog glared at him. "You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brothers cracker ass?"

"Why you?" Daryl didn't even look at the man, instead he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. It was quick, but I saw it, and then went back to cleaning his arrows.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language."

"You're putting every single one of us at risk, you know that Rick." I understood where Shane was coming from, now they would have a camp consisting of mostly women, children and older men. "You saw that walker, it was here, it was in camp! They're moving out of the cities, we need every able body here to protect camp."

"Seems to me what you really need is a lot more guns."

"That's right, guns." Glenn and Rick knew something Shane didn't.

"What guns?" He asked impatiently.

"6 Shot guns, 2 high powered rifles, over a dozen handguns." Rick paused. "I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left, but I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed."

"Ammo?"

"700 rounds, assorted." Even my mouth was watering at this point, and I knew the attention of the group had been peaked.

"You went through hell to find us." Lori spoke up. "You just got here now you're turning around and leaving?" Her feelings were hurt, but guns and ammunition were what weighed heavily on everyone's shoulders now. "To hell with the guns, Shane is right. Merle Dixon?" Her voice was full of disbelief. "He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in." Lori stood and Rick walked over to her. "Tell me, make me understand."

By now I had stood up and was walking over to the group that was leaving with Rick.

"I can stay." Shane scoffed at me, but I stood my ground. "I know that don't sound like much, but I'm good with a bow, and a knife. I know how to hunt and I'm a nurse"

"And what good is your bow when you're swarmed by walkers?" I hadn't expected my words to make Shane feel that much better, but what he said made me feel useless, something I knew I wasn't. I felt anger flare up inside of me and I took a step closer to him

"Yeah? Well what good is a group of men with no guns between them? You gonna nay say the walkers to death?" Daryl stood and walked up next to me, his eyes fixed on Shane. I decided right then that I didn't like this man. I could still feel Daryl standing next to me, ready to back me up if he needed to and that made me all the more confident. "You can say whatever you want right now, because you're angry that no ones listening to you or cares what you say, but how about if you let me prove it to you before you count me out."

"Fine. Go and get your guns, go and get Merle, but if anything happens in this camp it's on you." Shane said, pointing to Rick before storming off.

"Thank you." I said softly to Daryl. I knew he was watching Shane walk away, so I didn't even look up at him.

"What are you thankin' me for? I was just standin' there."


	4. No Mercy

**Okay... i just want to say that the reviews i'm getting are flipping awesome and you guys are AMAZING. There is nothing more awesome than getting feedback and every time I open a sweet review it makes me want to write the most badass story you guys have ever read. 3 keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter 4:**

The camp was quiet now. The men had pulled out in search of Merle and the others were off doing there own things. Dale was keeping a close eye on camp from atop his RV, the children were off playing somewhere not far from camp, and the men that were left were collecting firewood.

I heard laughter from down in the quarry and I peaked over the side of the mountain. The women had gathered by the water to do laundry, something I hadn't been invited to do with them.

"You know, they would probably love to have you down there." Dale called from behind me. I turned around and looked up at him, shielding my eyes from the sun.

"Didn't exactly get an invite." I smiled hopelessly, shooting a look at Shane, who was still glaring at me. It was unsettling, but I let it slide.

"You didn't make yourself available either." The old man smiled at me warmly and looked out at the woods again. "Don't be afraid to make friends, we're all family here." I found this adage rather amusing, considering how they all felt about Merle and mine and Shane's apparent distaste for each other. I stood there awkwardly for a moment before begrudgingly deciding to join them down at the quarry.

As I had expected, the women grew quieter the closer I got to their group, almost stopping the laundry all together. I waved awkwardly and looked back up the mountainside at Dale, why did I listen to him? I bet he was enjoying this. Despite the less than warm reception, I spoke.

"Do you mind if I join you guys?" I was met with a chorus of 'no's' and took a seat at the far end next to Andrea. She smiled politely and I reached for a shirt. We sat in silence for a few minutes, a few sighs and groans. Jackie was making light work of the laundry she had, and I found that I was beginning to enjoy the fact that these women were still clinging to some form of normalcy.

"I do miss my maytag." Carol moaned, reaching for another shirt. The younger blonde, Amy, giggled softly.

"I miss my Benz, My sat nav." Andrea said, without even looking up. I felt a bemused smiled come across my face.

"Those were great huh?" I said through a wide grin, looking up at the woman to my left. Andrea chuckled at me and handed me another shirt.

"I miss my coffeemaker." Jackie crooned, twisting dry a shirt. "With that dual drip filter, and built in grinder," She fantasized a few more seconds, still twisting the shirt.

"My computer, and texting." Amy said begrudgingly, showing her young age.

"Oh god me too." I muttered. Amy looked up at me. "However I will not miss auto correct." We shared a teenaged laugh before Andrea spoke again.

"I miss my vibrator." I felt my cheeks grow hot as I stifled a laugh. Andrea shrugged, not the least bit embarrassed.

"Ohhhh." Jaqui teased, as every single one of us shared a look of mutual agreement.

"Oh my God!" Amy exclaimed, causing all of us to have a quiet fit of giggles. Carol looked around for a second before returning to her clothes.

"Me too." She said quietly. That caused an uproar, and all of us had to actually quit what we were doing in order to let the side splitting fit subside.

"What's so funny?" a deep voice said from behind us. I quickly looked over my shoulder, the voice had startled me and a few of the others. I saw fear in Carol's eyes as she went rigid.

"Just swappin' war stories Ed." Andrea's tone was tired, almost as if they went through this at least once a day. Something was coming, and I could feel it in the sudden tension of the group. We went back to silently doing laundry, however Ed continued to approach us, walking in an almost threatening way, taking slow puffs of his cigarette.

Andrea looked back and sighed, continuing to scrub her pants. "Problem Ed?"

"Nothin' that concerns you." He shot back, ashing his cigarette. Andrea turned around, obviously put off, and a wicked smile came over Ed's face. That's the moment I knew this was going to get bad. I hadn't known Andrea for long, but I knew she wasn't the type to take disrespect, from man, woman nor beast, and from the few words Ed had spoken so far, I knew he wasn't very respectful. "And you ought to focus on your work." He spoke to Carol. She cowered underneath him and I felt my ears beginning to get hot. Fucking asshole. Next he looked at me and grinned. "New woman in camp, ya'll should have already been done with this laundry, but you're too busy crackin' jokes. This ain't no comedy club." His gaze was piercing and sent shivers up my spine. Quickly I turned around, picking up another shirt.

Andrea huffed and threw her scrub brush into a bucket. I felt my heart sink as she got up.

"Ed, tell you what. You don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself." Ed puffed his smoke again. "Here." Andrea tossed the shirt at him, but he flung it back, smacking her in the face. She cried out in surprise, and I stood up. This was escalating and with my shoulder there was no way I could take him down by myself.

"Ain't my job, missy." Andrea looked at Ed in defiance; whose face wore a clear expression of high and mighty.

"Andrea, don't." Amy spoke up, taking a few steps towards her sister. I followed her leader, putting and hand on Amy's shoulder. We don't need two of us getting hurt.

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" She challenged him, taking a few steps forward.

"Well it sure as hell and listenin' to some uppity smart mouthed bitch." He ashed his cigarette again, looking at Andrea through slit eyes. His gaze drifted over Amy and myself, before settling on the back of his wife. "Tell you what, come on, lets go." Carol got up obediently, looking at the ground the entire way. I felt bad for the woman, and as our eyes met, I gave her a look of sympathy.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed." Quietly, I put a hand on Andrea's shoulder, but she shrugged it off. I realized she was not only hardheaded, but her mouth was dangerous.

"And I say it's none of your business. Come on now." He waved Carol out from behind our small line of defense.

"Andrea, let it go." I whispered. I knew she didn't quite understand how domestic violence worked, but I did. The more outside interference, the worse it would be for Carol back at their tent.

"Carol," Andrea stepped in front of the woman, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Andrea, please. It doesn't matter."

"Hey, don't think I wont knock you on your ass, just cause you're some college educated cooze, alright?" Ed asked Andrea, towering over her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The thought came out of my mouth before I could even think.

"Now you come on now, or you're gonna regret it later." He threatened Carol, pointing up the side of the mountain.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed?" Jacqui had been quiet through out the whole argument, but now she was boiling just like the rest of us. "yeah, we've seen them." Ed laughed her off.

"Stay out of this. Now come on!" Carol flinched "This ain't none of ya'lls business, You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking. Come on." He grabbed Carol by her upper arm and began to walk away.

"No, no Carol. You don't have to." Andrea and Amy grabbed for her arm, and Carol began to mutter something to Ed.

"You don't tell me what!" Ed turned around, his voice and temper raised. I rushed forward, attempting to step in between the two but it was too late. "I tell you what!" I heard the smack before I saw the resulting impact. Carol fell back into Amy's arms, leaving me standing, unguarded and in shock. Andrea lashed out, pushing and punching at Ed's chest, which advanced toward his stunned wife. We all began to yell and scream, when Shane came over, grabbing Ed by his collar and shoulder.

"Get off me!" Ed struggled against Shane's grip, and Shane threw him to the ground. The other women consoled Carol who cried out for her husband, but I watched the two men, and before I knew what was happening, Shane began to mercilessly pound Ed's face.

"Shane stop!" I didn't know what to do. I looked back to the other women huddled together to comfort Carol, who was crying uncontrollably at the sight before her, so I took a few cautious steps forward. "Shane, please stop, you're upsetting Carol." Now Ed's face had begun to bleed, Shane's fist still bearing down on him endlessly. "Shane! He's learned his lesson now stop!" I grabbed Shane's shoulders, pulling with everything I had. The other women called for him to stop with me, and in the heat of the moment, in one single motion, Shane turned around, swinging his huge fist at me.

I didn't have any time to react, and his fist came crashing down hard on my left cheekbone with a sickening crack. I crumbled to the ground, all of the breath knocked out of me by the searing pain shooting through my head and neck. The canyon went deadly silent, only the sounds of shuffling feet could be heard.

"Oh my god, Beau!" a blurred vision of blonde joined me at my heap, only recognizable as Amy from the sound of her voice. "Her eye is bleeding! There's already swelling! Somebody get Dale!"

"Dale!" Jacqui yelled up to the cliff. The voices were fading in and out, and I heard Carol crying over her downed husband. More shuffling and Andrea spoke up.

"Get the fuck out of here Shane."

"What the hell happened!" Dale's voice now, there was a loud ringing and I began to cough. I knew there was blood, I could taste it in my mouth.

"Shane was gonna kill Ed. Beau tried to stop him." Hair was being brushed out of my face, and I was being lifted around somebody's shoulders. "Then he turned around and socked her."

"We have too get her to the RV. I may have some something for the cut." I tried to stay awake and alert by talking.

"I'm fine… honestly…" I slurred, the ringing getting louder. My feet tried to keep up with their brisk pace, but ended up dragging behind. "I can walk…"

"No, we're almost there." Amy cooed, pressing a cold, wet shirt to my swollen eye. Now I was being laid down, carefully. My head pulsed and sent shots of pain to my brain as the room began to fade…


	5. 3 2 1

**Chapter 5:**

I woke up to setting sunlight and sat up rather quickly, which unfortunately left me dizzy, with a headache. I could feel my body fighting against me as I tried to get up off the makeshift bed, my limbs were shaky and I took a deep breath.

"Owww ow ow ow." I groaned, forcing myself off of the bed. Shakily I stood, removing my supporting hand from the bed I slowly walked to the bathroom. Without turning on a light I closed my eyes and turned to the mirror. "3,2,1." I opened my eyes and gasped, slowly bringing my hand to my left eye.

The eye itself was red with busted blood vessels, leaving the blue tint in my eye looking cloudy and gross. The skin around the eye was filled with deep purples and gizzly greens, and incredibly swollen, almost forcing my eye shut. On my nose was a small cut, nothing to worry about, but the cut on my cheekbone was a different story. It spanned my entire cheekbone, and appeared to be deep. I felt it gingerly, it had been super glued together. Nice.

After thoroughly looking over the damage, I exited the bathroom, heading to the front of the RV. Lori was hunched over sitting at the table, and as I entered the room her head snapped up. Her eyes were puffy and red, and I'd wager an argument that she looked worse than me.

"Oh my god." She breathed, putting her head in her hands. I could hear her sobbing and my heart sunk. Is she crying over me? "I am so sorry Beau." She said, not looking up.

"Why are you sorry?" I whispered, not sure what to say.

"I did this to you." I scrunched my face in confusion. Last I remember it was Shane. "I fought with him and he went over there pissed and now," she paused to look at me before burying her face in her hands, sobbing. "Look at your eye." Subconsciously I brought my hand to my eye and winced as it made contact with the bruised, swollen skin.

"I'm fine, really, I'm okay." I awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Nothing some beauty rest won't fix." She smiled weakly and stood up.

"Are you sure you're okay? You can sit in here tonight if you'd like, there's A/C, comfy places to sit." I shook my head at her.

"Nah, I should help finish that laundry from earlier or something." Lori bit her lip.

"Sweetie, you've been out for a whole day, it almost dinner time, are you sure you're okay?"

"A whole day?" I was shocked. I lost literally all day? "Now what?"

"Why don't you come sit around the fire with us, we're making dinner right now. It should be done soon." She awkwardly wiped her eyes on her arm and then her hands on her shorts. "I'm sure Dale will be glad to see you up and about."

I waved Lori off, wanting to get my bearings before leaving the camper, and after I felt I had them thoroughly gathered, I exited the trailer.

Much to my horror, I bumped right into the man I didn't want to see. My eyes widened and I felt myself flinch as I bounced off of Shane's body. He stared down at me with hardened eyes, apologies not apparent in them. Coldly he walked off to the campfire. I continued to stand there, until a warm hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Come on, Amy and I saved you some fish." Andrea looked out after Shane as she turned me towards the fire.

...

"Pass the fish please?" Amy asked and I obliged her. I ignored the sting of the cut on my cheek when I smiled, and continued to chat with the group. Everyone was enjoying a break from squirrel as they passed around the fish fillets and other random sides the women had scraped together.

I frowned to myself and played with my food. I hadn't trapped this food, I didn't help gut it, or help make anything else. Suddenly I lost my appetite and nonchalantly put my plate on my lap.

"What's wrong? Is it your teeth? I didn't see anything wrong with them when we looked earlier." Dale was genuinely concerned and I could see it in his eyes. I shook my head and smiled at him making my cheek burn.

"No, I just feel like I don't deserve it." His face was confused. "I didn't work to prepare it with you guys." Dale pish-poshed me.

"If our camp went by those rules plenty of people would starve." He muttered to me, causing me to grin widely. "Eat it." He picked my plate back up, practically shoving it into my hands.

"Where are you going?" I heard Andrea ask from across the fire.

"I've have to pee, geeze, you try to be discreet around here." Amy said, sounding exasperated. I knew Andrea cared deeply for her sister, but we were sitting around camp, not walking alone in the woods.

Mindless chatter ensued between us, but I kept to myself, thinking and re-thinking the events of the past days, and I found my mind drifting to Daryl. I felt that we were so similar, yet so different, I may have been considered slightly more socially acceptable than him, sure, but he wasn't the only outsider now. Even though people were talking to me readily, I could still feel their wary eyes on me when I turned around. Secretly I hoped he was okay doing whatever it was that they were doing.

A loud scream stirred me from my thoughts and I looked up from my chair. Beyond the fire I could scarcely make out Amy and what appeared to be a walker chewing on her arm. My heart sank in my chest, but I barely had time for remorse. Walkers were now coming from everywhere, the trees, behind the RV, and I realized I had no weapons on my person.

The whole campfire erupted into a frenzy and Shane stood up with his shotgun. He glanced over at me, with a surprisingly smug look on his face. "Where's your bow and arrow bullshit now?" I was at a loss for words because I had no idea.

"Beau get up!" Dale was behind me, pulling at my shoulder and unsteadily I obeyed. He handed me a large stick. "Here." I felt the weight of the weapon in my hand, but didn't have much more than a few seconds before I had to swing it at a walker. Unfortunately my stick broke over its head, and I cried out in terror as I had been separated from the group who were making their own way to the RV.

I was panicking and I picked up another stick, stabbing for a walker that was walking towards me. It went into its soft eye and he hit the dirt, but there were three more around me, and backed up against a tree, I was out of options. Taking a deep breath I fell to the ground, trying to ball myself up.

Shots rang out from the woods and I screamed. They had been so close. A relieving sound of bodies hitting dirt came from in front of me and I opened my eyes. The three walkers who had been advancing on me fell quickly, and two strong arms yanked me to my feet.

I was met with a pair of icy blue eyes and a mess of dirt and sweat.

"You okay?" I barely heard over the commotion. "No bites, no scratches?" Again I stood speechless, looking at the dead men next to me on the ground. Daryl shook me harshly. "Beau!"

Before I could restrain myself I collapsed into his arms, wrapping my own tightly around his waist. I sobbed hard into his chest and he froze, not quite sure of what to do.

More gunfire in the background, I could hear Shane yelling, rallying the camper's, Rick calling out to his family, Andrea's moans of pain. Everything began to come back to me in this one moment. The feelings I had been keeping close to me in the back of my mind, everyone, everything I'd lost, poured out of me.

Again Daryl shook me, this time more softly.

"Beau." The moans of the walkers had subsided and I knew the carnage was over. "Did they get to you?" My head snapped up to look at him, and I shook my head no. As we made eye contact I could see him study my face, a flash of anger present in his eyes. I looked away, but Daryl grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. He didn't speak to me, merely tilted my cheek towards the light so he could get a better look. "You sure they didn't get to you." His eye's narrowed as he asked, some form of emotion hiding behind them. It was a statement, more than a question, and he rubbed his thumb against his lip. I shook my head again.

"No, you got here just in time." Daryl took a good look at what was once their safe haven. I followed his lead, looking with wide eyes at the damage. The camp was in disarray, the children were mentally scarred and poor Andrea had just lost the only family she had left.

"Not enough time I would say."


	6. Fit to be Tied

**Chapter 6:**

_"No, no! That's not even the best part!" I laughed at Ally, knowing exactly where this story was going. It was one night at a bar during a drag show, one of many we had participated in together. The rest of the group sat intently listening to her around the fire, eating a nice stew our lit professor had cooked up. "So THEN the guy walks up to me, drag and all, and says 'Hey baby, there's enough room in this dress for two, if you know what I'm saying.' Oh my god… it was terrible, his make up was basically dripping from his face…"_

_ Though the world was ending, our rag tag crew of people still loved sitting around the fire for dinner. It was the one scrap of normalcy we still had amidst sleeping in tents with shotguns loaded under our pillows._

_ "Oh god! He was trying to hard!" Ally laughed, which seemed to always make the entire camp erupt._

_ "So would you say that men who try get laughed at often?" Our resident nerd, Andrew, spoke up. I mean he didn't wear argyle or glasses, but he was in line to be the valedictorian of our class. Not entirely socially awkward, just… slight._

_ "Mmmm." Ally squinched her faced, thinking._

_ "Wow Ally, I think this is the most thinking I've seen you do since ever." I teased, nudging her side._

_ "Oh shut up!" Our laughs were interrupted by screams coming from the back woods, where our tents were set up_

"_Help me!" The screams turned into gurgles of death, and the sounds of moaning got closer and louder. I scrambled up, grabbing my bow, which I never let stray from my side. The sight I turned around to was grim._

_Line after line of walkers emerged from the trees, shuffled and groaning absently towards their next meal._

"_Oh fuck, Ally, get back." I grabbed her wrist and tugged, but she was too slow, as I looked up to my friend, a walker grabbed her from behind, sinking his teeth into her neck. Her eyes opened in shocked and I released her, tears stinging my eyes. "No!" I sobbed, tripping over one of the folding chairs._

_I gathered myself quickly and Ally screamed, holding her hands out to me. By now the walker was dragging her to the ground and another approached, jumping at the situation. I stood and watched, helplessly, as the majority of camp was mutilated around me. The people I had grown quite fond of, learned to rely on, trying to crawl away or already dead on the ground._

"_Beau!" I felt a hand grab my wrist and looked up at Andrew. "This way hurry!" he pulled me along and we ran blindly through the trees, branches scrapping at any exposed skin. We were making great distance, the screams barely cutting through the trees, until he fell, dragging me with him._

_A loud snap could be heard, and I waited for the pain, but the scream didn't come from my mouth, it was Andrew._

"_Fuck!" he reached for his leg, which had broken, both sides of the break puncturing the skin. I knew he was done, but I stood up and grabbed his arm anyways, trying to pull him over my shoulder. He cried out in pain. "Put me down, put me down, put me down." I brought my hands to my hairline and ran them through my now disheveled locks._

"_I can set it, I just need a branch." I tore at my shirt, pulling off pieces of fabric to tie the branches to his leg._

"_No!" His tone of voice startled me and I stopped. "No, Beau. Its too dark, you can't see anything." He sighed and laughed, a laugh of desperation. "I'm done, please leave me here and you run." I shook my head defiantly. I couldn't leave him by himself, by myself. He nodded at me. "Yes." I didn't move so he pushed me. "Get the fuck up and go! GO!" _

_I did as I was told and began running through the darkness. The shot of a sidearm pierced the otherwise silent woods, and I stopped in my tracks. Turning around I looked back through the trees._

"_Andrew?" there was no answer, only silence, and fear took me over. "Andrew? ANDREW?"_

I sat by silently, taking a quick break from the gathering of bodies. For some reason the campers were separating them, walkers from their fellow campmates, which I couldn't decided if that was sick or not. Burn the ones you don't know?

I realized the damage didn't end with the death of all the walkers, sure they were out of danger, but Andrea was at breaking point. She had pointed her gun at anyone stupid enough to approach her about Amy, and every second she sat there with her sister, the more she shut down completely, becoming, in a way, a zombie herself. The entire camp was fighting, Daryl being the center of almost every spat. The last one causing him to walk off towards the woods. I went to follow him when Jacqui yelled.

"A walker bit Jim!" whipping around I saw her backing away from him and the walker they were dragging.

"I'm fine," he reassured quietly, seemingly out of breath.

"Oh god…" I whispered. Daryl came from behind me, brushing past me fiercely.

"Show it to us." He demanded, his eyes intensely staring down Jim. Daryl twirled the pickaxe in his hand, poised for anything. Good thing, because Jim turned around picking up a shovel, ready to strike.

"Show us right now!" Shane demanded. Jim was distracted and T Dogg dropped the walker he was dragging, grabbing Jim by his arms, causing him to drop his weapon.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" he chanted over and over again. Daryl rushed over to him and lifted his shirt. Sure enough there was an ever so clear bite mark on his side, so deep I could practically count the walkers teeth. Daryl dropped his shirt in disgust and back up towards me, putting his arm out instinctually front of me, shielding me. Jim kept chanting his "I'm okay" mantra, making my stomach turn at the sight of the helpless man standing on trial in front of us.

"Oh god…" I felt sick.

...

The men had sat Jim aside from the group and we all reconvened a few feet away.

"I say we put a pick axe in his head, an' the dead girls an' be done with it." Daryl spoke low and nonchalant, his tone void of any sympathy. It panged my heart.

"Is that what you'd want?" Everything with Shane was a challenge, this statement being no exception.

"Yeah, an' I'd thank ya while you did it." I had to admit Daryl's brain was now safety only, and I couldn't help but agree. Jim could go whenever and we didn't have time to wait around. I looked up at him, trying to catch his icy blue eyes, showing that I agreed with him.

"I hate to say this, and I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl's right." Dale said, covering an insult with praise. Daryl and I shared a snort, both thinking the same thing, causing us to make eye contact yet again. Officer Rick shook his head in disagreement, like I knew he would.

"He's not a monster, he is sick. He is a sick MAN." He looked up at the rest of the group, making sure to make eye contact with every one of us before continuing. "And if we start down this road, where will the line be drawn?"

Daryl took a step back, shaking his head and biting his lip.

"The line is pretty clear, Zero tolerance for walkers, or the debate."

"What if we could get him help?" Rick pleaded, irritating Daryl even more. "The CDC was working on a cure"

"Heard that too, heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." Shane spoke. Daryl looked bemused and sniffed the air. "And that is a stretch right there."

"Why? If there's any military left, they'd protect the CDC at all cost. Its our best bet." Rick continued. "Shelter protection, rescue." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"I know you want those things, I do too. Now if they exist, they're at the army base, Fort Benning." Shane was attempting to take control of the situation. I noticed that Jim wasn't being discussed anymore at all.

"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction." Lori spoke, arguing with the man.

"I know that, but it's away form the hot zone. They'd be heavily armed, we'd be safe there."

"They got over run we've all seen that!" Rick said. All of this arguing was giving me a headache and I massaged my temples. I looked up at Daryl and I knew his patience was gone as he played with his pickaxe.

"You go lookin' for aspirin, do what you need to do." Daryl raised his pickaxe and began stalking over to Jim and who sat helplessly on the ground. "I'm gonna grow some balls an' take care of this damn problem!"

"Daryl, wait!" I yelled, following him over, putting a hand on his arm, hoping to stop him.

Rick didn't hesitate, he drew his side arm and held it to Daryl's head, causing him to stop what he was doing. I gasped and put my hands to my mouth, silently pleading for Daryl to put the axe down. He looked over at me, the hardness in his face disappearing.

"We don't kill the living." Rick spoke slowly. Daryl lowered his weapon slowly and Shane stepped between him and Jim.

"That's funny comin' from a man who just put a gun to my head."

"We may disagree on some things, but not on this. You put it down." Shane's tone was demeaning, and he spoke to Daryl like he was a child. "Go on now." Daryl dropped his axe with a huff and Shane picked it up, walking away with it. Daryl stalked off, not caring about the looks he got. I glared at Rick, slapping his handgun to the ground.

"I respect you're authority, I respect your stance, but the least you could do, is give Daryl the same common courtesy instead of shutting him down because you don't like what he has to say." I glanced down at Jim and then back at Officer Rick "You didn't hear him out about his brother, you just expected him to deal with it, or the dead campers, and now this." I left it at that as I turned around to follow after Daryl.

...

I found Daryl down by the quarry, pacing back and forth angrily. As I walked down the gravel path, rocks crunching under my weight, he stopped and glared in my direction. Once he saw it was me, he turned to face the quarry. I didn't say anything to him as I approached, and he didn't say anything to me.

We remained silent for a few long minutes, and I found myself kicking little pebbles into the water.

"These people say they're admirable and loyal, look out for each other, got each others backs." He laughed cynically. "Didn't mind leavin' Merle on a roof, and I know for damn sure had Jim been me or my brother, there wouldn't have been no conversation." He looked over at me and I looked back at him, not speaking, just giving him time to vent his frustrations. After a few seconds he spoke again, this time more calm. "So you gonna tell me which one of those admirable people gave you that shiner?" It wasn't what I'd expected him to say next and he didn't look over at me as he asked. "Or do you think I'm stupid too?"

I took a breath and opened my mouth to speak, only to shut it again. I wasn't sure of the reaction I'd get if I told him, but judging from his interest in my eye, I knew he'd probably be pissed.

"You'll get mad." I spoke matter of factly. Daryl turned to look at me and scoffed.

"You're damn right I'll be mad. I'll be seein' red. Can't leave these people alone for damn day without some pig beatin' on a woman?" He looked out at the water again. I turned to him and grabbed his hand. Daryl stood rigid.

"I got involved in a fight that was none of my business." He snorted and pulled his hand away.

"So you think I'm stupid too, huh? To hell with all of ya's." He began to walk away from me and deep down a part of me was hurt that he would leave like that.

"You wanna know what happened?" I hollered after him, realizing I wanted him to know, and I was dying for him to be angry over me. He stopped but didn't turn around. "Ask Shane." I began to walk back up to the top of the quarry, not pleased with how our conversation went; obviously I had expected it to take a different direction.

"So, so you're tellin' me," Daryl called after me and I turned around. He began walking towards me, stopping right in front of me. "You're tellin' me Shane did that to you?" His brows were furrowed and he took my silence as a yes. He grabbed my face and turned my cheek towards him, taking another look. "I will kill that bastard." His eyes darted quickly between my bruise and making eye contact with me.

"No." I was confused. Daryl didn't know me and I didn't know him, yet the fact that he was so furious about my eye made butterflies in my chest. How he stood in front of me, shielding me from Jim, the way he saved me last night. These feelings hit me all at once, and I realized I had a school-girl crush on this redneck hick.

"He can disrespect me all he wants," His face was beat red "But I ain't gonna let him put his hands on you." His eyes widened and he removed his hand from my chin, taking a step away from me. Without another word he turned and stalked off, leaving me standing there, my cheeks hot and a faint hint of butterflies in my stomach.


	7. Coddle the Dead

**some fluff... i so sorry!**

**Chapter 7:**

I was successful in avoiding Daryl the rest of the afternoon. Between the dead we had to wrap up, and the walkers still left to burn, I had my work cut out for me. Daryl was silent, something the camp was not used too, but they relished in his quiet work ethic.

Andrea still sat next to her sister and I paused in what I was doing to look at her. Despite my better judgment, I slowly approached her, sitting down next to her.

"Hey." I was quiet, and she looked up at me out of the corner of her eyes. "I'm no coming to say anything to you, I'll just sit here so you don't have to sit alone." She didn't say thank you, but her features showed she wanted to.

I glanced at the row of dead campers that Daryl was gracefully taking a pickaxe too and found him watching me intently. He ran his thumb across his mouth, his typical anxious look, and I knew that me being so close to Amy was making him nervous.

"I never really got to spend much time with her. I was always too busy." Andrea's voice was low, and I tore my eyes away from Daryl to look at her. "I never had time…" The tears began, and I put my hand on her shoulder as she brushed a strand of hair off of Amy's forehead.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk either." She began to breath heavily and I looked up at her, to make sure she was okay, when I realized it wasn't her that was breathing. Slowly my eyes fell to Amy and a small pang of terror floated up into my chest. Andrea slowly brought her head down to her sister's mouth to listen, and her fearful face brought my suspicions to light. Amy was back.

Her body began twitching as she was being reanimated, and Andrea brought her hand to her sister's cheek. Slowly, Amy opened her eyes, but behind them there was no life. The sight stunned me and I inhaled sharply, unconsciously leaning back on my hands. I didn't stand up, however, and I looked over to Daryl. He was already watching with cautious eyes, pick in hand, and I could tell his anxiety was heightened by the situation as he grinded his teeth.

Slowly Amy looked at her sister and began to reach for her, If I hadn't known any better I would've thought she recognized Andrea.

"Amy, I'm sorry." Amy brought her hand to Andrea's cheek. "I'm sorry, for not ever being there. I always thought there'd be more time."

"Andrea…" I warned, seeing Amy's fingers grasping at her hair. Amy began to sit up, trying to bite at her sister, her moans of hunger stirring the rest of the group. The sheriff and his deputy turned in alarm, but Andrea just kept holding her back.

"I'm here now, Amy." Amy's moans got louder and I scooted back a few inches. Dirt crunched behind me and two hands hooked under my shoulders, pulling me away.

"She wants to get eaten by her sister that's her choice." Daryl's husky voice murmured behind me, as he helped me to my feet. I didn't take my eyes off of the two sisters, just stood there quietly, feeling like I was intruding on an incredibly private moment.

Andrea brought the gun to Amy's head and even as I watched it happen, I still wasn't expecting the gunshot. I jumped and Amy's lifeless body fell to the ground. Andrea again returned to coddling her dead sister. Tears stung my eyes and I turned to walk away, running into Daryl's hard body.

I tried in vain to break free of his grip, but his hands held my upper arms

firmly, which I found surprisingly comforting. I didn't cry though, I pushed back the tears and placed my heavy head on his shoulder, suddenly realizing how tired I was, how tired this day, this life had made me. The other survivors sauntered off solemnly, leaving Andrea to her mourning, which now she started all over again.

I looked up at Daryl and our surroundings, realizing we had been left alone, and I attempted to take a step back. Daryl let me take a small one, his hands still on my arms. My eyes suddenly felt heavy, and though I was standing I could barely keep them open.

"I gotta help them load the truck, here." Daryl thrust a bottle of water into my hand. "You can have the rest, you look like shit." His tone was playful, and I knew it was his version of lightening the mood. His eyes narrowed at me, wanting me to respond, but after I didn't say anything he rubbed his thumb across his lip. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I knew it was for the comment, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"I jus' want you to smile," he paused for an awkward moment, and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Hey Daryl! Help me load this body!" Morales called from Daryl's blue truck. Daryl growled, obviously not pleased with the interruption. He looked at me again, and then down at the water bottle in my hand, and turned to help Morales.

"Daryl," He turned around and I looked at him, putting the biggest smile I could possibly muster on my face. He didn't say anything, just chuckled, and I didn't expect him too, nor did I want him to, it would have only cheapened the moment, which at this point, I wasn't quite sure what exactly that moment was.

...

Tensions were high at the funerals and I watched in silence as the dead were tossed into their respective holes. People's heads were low, some were saying prayers, others just stood quietly.

Andrea, being her usually stubborn self, wanted to bury Amy alone, without any help, and I looked on in pity as she drug the girl's body slowly across the ground. Dale followed her, but every time he tried to help, Andrea smacked his hand away or told him she could do it herself. Slowly she piled Amy into the hole, adjusting her position so Amy laid comfortably in her final resting place.

Closing my eyes I took a deep, slow, shaky breath, just wanting this to be over. I hadn't liked funerals before the end of the world, and I surely didn't like them now.

Dale helped Andrea out of the hole and she began to say some sentiments, this time I respected her private moment she was having and walked back to Daryl's truck, where I leaned silently. After a few minutes the rest of the survivors began to descend the hill around me.


	8. Glovebox

**Chapter 8:**

The last few minutes spent at camp were quiet as people packed up what remained of their things. Daryl's tent was easy enough to disassemble, and I did it with ease as he slowly hoisted a big Harley into the back of his truck. I chucked his tent into the bed of his truck and brushed the dirt off on my jeans.

"That the last of it?" Daryl was tying down the bike and I nodded my head at him.

"Yeah, your bag is already in the cab."

"What about yours?" He asked, still doing up the knot, not even bothering to look up at me.

"Mine?" his question took me by surprise. I didn't really have a bag to begin with, but the women lent me some clothes as sort of a care package.

"No, your sister's. Yes yours." This time he stood back from his work, shaking the bike, making sure it wasn't going anywhere. I looked back towards my bag, which still sat on the picnic table. I hadn't really given much thought to who I'd be riding with. "Unless you're walkin' to the CDC?"

"Don't think I'd make it very far." Daryl smirked, looking up at me for the first time.

"I don't think so either, darlin." I dropped my mouth in shock and crossed my arms. Despite his lack of faith in me, I could feel the heaviness of the day slowly dissipating from my shoulders and I smiled, looking at the ground. It was good to laugh again, even it's only a small smirk or a slight chuckle here and there, and for some reason it felt good to laugh with Daryl, knowing the stuff he'd gone through in the past few days. "You comin' or what?" Daryl's voice brought me back from my thoughts, and he'd already opened the passenger's side door for me.

"Geeze, yes I'm coming." I grabbed my bag and shouldered it, taking a seat in the cab. "Impatient much?" I teased as he shut the door. I sat awkwardly in his truck, fingering my bag, taking in my surroundings. It was what I'd expected. Ashes and cigarette butts on the floor, an 8-track player in the console, a bucket of 8-tracks on the floor and a CB radio.

I smiled to myself as I opened the glove box. This took me by surprise. It was shockingly organized. His registration and insurance information were nice and neat in a baggy as well as his ID. I slipped my hand in, fishing out the plastic card. I wasn't sure what I'd expected because Daryl Dixon stared back at me, same serious demeanor as always.

I marveled to myself the simplicity of his glove box. Mine was always crammed with useless papers, garbage. I wasn't a slob, I just found the glove box useless and typically when I pulled out my registration it was stained with some type of liquid. I heard voices approaching and stuffed his registration back into the glove box, closing it.

"Yeah, we'll follow ya'll." Rick's voice replied to Daryl, who just nodded and took his seat in the driver's side. He turned over the ignition and the others of our convoy began to drive past, single file. With a honk and a wave he pulled up behind the others and we were off. I only looked back once, the smoke from the fire still flowing over the fire pit.

The car ride quickly became awkward and I kicked off my boots, pulling my knees to my chest. I rolled my window down and relished in the breeze as it whipped through my hair. He cleared his throat and nudged my shoulder. I looked over at him and the beat up pack of cigarettes he held out to me.

"No thanks." I smiled at him, my eyes lingering on his. "I smoked until I got into the medical profession." He shrugged and took one from the pack, tossing the rest to the center seat. Glancing down at the bucket of 8-tracks, I dropped my hand and began to shuffle through them. It was what I'd expected of him, a lot of classic, country.

Daryl's eyes flicked from the road to what I was busy doing and he flicked his cigarette out the window. I don't even think he lit it. I thought it was funny how territorial he seemed to get over his music.

"What?" I smiled up at him, a wry smile. "Don't trust me to pick something good?" I pulled out an 8-track, looking it over, before slowly, teasingly putting it up to the player. He watched every movement I made, and I placed the 8-track into the console.

_Carry on my wayward son, they'll be peace when you are done, Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more._

Daryl visibly relaxed and I smiled at him.

"You're lucky." He said with a smirk. I laughed at him and put my head back on my knees.

"I have good taste in music. Just because I want to college doesn't mean I like that hipster bullshit." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I was a good little Georgian girl."

"Oh yeah? Well that don't make your taste in music good. Alabama?"

"_I'm in a hurry to get things done oh I rush and rush until life's no fun_…" I sung under my breath, grinning widely. Daryl raised his eyebrow at me.

"Skynard?"

"_Gimme three steps, gimme three steps ah mister, gimme three steps towards the door.._." I was enjoying this now as he grinned down at me in a look of admiration. He ran his tongue over his gums and I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Charlie Daniels Ba-"

"_The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal_-"

"_He was in a bind cuz he was way behind and he was willing to make a deal_." We both finished together. Our eyes met and we both started laughing. After a few minutes we died down to soft chuckles, followed by a sigh.

"Yep Earl had me listening to all of those." I sighed and buried my face into my knees.

"Earl?"

"My dad." My voice was muffled but he understood me. I had opened a door that had long been closed and I knew, out of sheer curiosity, Daryl wasn't going to let me close it. As I'd expected he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't call him dad?" He asked with a laugh. His question was genuine enough; it didn't feel proddy or pushy.

"Nah, not anymore." The conversation had reached its obvious conclusion, but now since the door had been opened, I wanted to keep it that way. "My father was… not very nice and my mom died during child birth, so you can imagine the hell I got from him…" Daryl's demeanor quickly changed and he locked his jaw, his eyes narrow.

"He hit you?"

"He did a lot of things, but I'm no worse for wear." I smiled up at him, but his good mood was evaporated. His eyes were slit, watching only the road, and his jaw was grinding fiercely. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have survived as long as I did, so I guess in the end I can thank him for something." Slowly I brought my hand up to his elbow. An awkward place to put your hand I know, but its better than putting it on his hand that was driving and possibly dying. "I don't let that define my life." Finally he looked down at me, his features softening.


	9. Lucid

**It's so hard to show Daryl's softer side because everybody likes the "fuck it, i'm a badass" character we've grown to... well... fantasize over. But I've been getting good reviews so far so i'm feeling confident. In the next few chapters you'll see the more intimate layer of Daryl Dixon, hope you guys still enjoyyy :D**

**Chapter 9:**

I found myself nodding off when the caravan came to a halt. Lazily I looked around, Daryl, who had put his arm on the back of the bench seat, removed it to open his door.

"What's going on?"

"The RV is busted. I knew this trip was bullshit." I watched as Daryl clamored out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. Following his lead, I chased after him, coming into stride with him moments later. The group had convened at the front of the camper, Dale looking on in dejection at the engine, which smoked profusely.

"Can you jerry rig it?" Rick asked, studying the machine.

"That's all It's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose, and I'm out of duct tape." Dale said with a shrug.

"I see something up ahead." Shane said, looking through his binoculars. "Hopefully a gas station." Jacqui came rushing from the RV pushing past myself and Daryl, who snorted in complaint.

"Yo, It's Jim. it's bad. I don't think he's gonna make it." She was visibly shaken. I looked over to the open door of the RV. I was compelled to look inside. Taking a few steps forward, I was just about to put my first foot on the step when a firm hand held me back.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw Daryl silently shaking his head, pulling me back towards him. He leaned down towards me, his mouth inches from my ear.

"You don't wanna see what's in there." He murmured, loud enough so only I could hear. His breath on my cheek sent shivers down my spine and I nodded my head in understanding.

"I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back?" Shane offered.

"I'll come along too, I'll back you up." Chimed in T Dogg.

"Ya'll keep your eyes open now, we'll be right back." Shane led the two gentlemen to his jeep and they hopped in, taking off for the distant gas station. Rick turned solemnly towards the door to the RV and stepped up into the hulking structure, assumingly to talk to Jim. Daryl stood quietly off to the side with Lori, Carol, Jacqui and myself.

I was staring at the ground, silently drawing patterns and biting my lip. Out of morbid curiosity I wanted to see Jim. I knew he wouldn't make it, I knew the CDC wouldn't let him in alive, but I'd never seen someone who was infected who was still walking around alive.

We said nothing to each other, but Daryl gently nudged his hand into mine, stirring me from my thoughts. I looked up at his curious blue eyes, which were constantly asking me questions. I shook my head and forced a smile, one he didn't buy. The men who rode into town pulled up a few moments later, duct tape and radiator hose in hand. Dale had just fixed the RV when Rick stepped out, shaking his head solemnly.

"What is it?" Jacqui asked, breaking her from her constant pacing. Rick sighed and took off his hat, holding it in his hands.

"He wants us to leave him here." My eyes widened. Shane and Andrea walked up to the rest of us, Shane leaning against the door.

"He's lucid?" Carol asked, shaking her head.

"He seems to be, yes."

"Back in the camp, when I said Daryl might be right, you shut me down. You misunderstood." Dale stated, shaking his head in confusion. I wasn't sure if I was ready for one of his Confucianism's, so I merely shifted my weight and hunkered down for a long-winded speech. "I would never go along with callously killing a man." Daryl went rigid next to me and I knew his teeth were grinding together in his skull. "I was just gonna suggest we ask Jim what he wants, and I think we have an answer." The group seemed okay with that as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Just leave him here and we take off? Man I'm not sure I could live with that." I held in a snort, bringing my fingers to my mouth.

"It's not your call, Shane." Lori piped in.

"It's what he wants, as a dying man's last wish I feel we need to respect it." Rick had convinced everyone, and Shane offered to help Jim to a nearby tree. As they brought Jim out I realized Daryl was right, I did not want to see what he was becoming.

Jim was an ash grey pallor, covered in sweat. The only color left in his body was the red of his feverish cheeks. I watched in horror as the two men held him on their shoulders, helping him along. He cried out in pain every step of the way, until they set him gently under the tree.

As the group began to approach Jim, I felt Daryl's hand on my back, coaxing me along. I watched as Shane shared his last sentiments with the dying man and then one by one, the others.

I felt foolish, and for the second time in a day I felt like an intruder, an outsider looking in on a private moment. I didn't know Jim, I didn't know any of these people, but as I watched the survivors saying their final goodbyes, my heart couldn't help but break. Tears welled in my eyes and before I could blink them away they began to silently fall down my face.

Daryl and I were the last left to say our goodbyes. The men shared a knowing nod, their relationship not needing words, and I crouched down in front of Jim. I gave him a tearful smile and he opened his mouth to speak but began to cough profusely and ushered me away. I obliged him, letting Daryl lead me back to the truck silently.

Jacqui cried quietly in the RV as we walked past, and the group meandered on, their heads held low. Every single person looked back. Daryl ushered me into the car, himself entering into the driver's side. I knew he was looking at me, but I watched Jim as he looked up to the sky, a smile on his face. Slowly Daryl pulled off, and I turned in my seat to watch Jim disappear from view.

Once he was gone I turned to face the front of the car, trying so hard to hold myself together, but it wasn't long before heavy, shoulder heaving sobs began to escape my throat. Bringing my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them and buried my face in my elbows, attempting to get some form of privacy during my emotional breakdown.

I knew Daryl was watching, I knew he was concerned, but the more I thought about Jim just sitting there alone, the more sobs I heaved. I felt a calloused hand in my hair, roughly entwining itself, attempting to calm me.

"Just breath…" He whispered, clearing his throat. I inhaled sharply, releasing a shaky breath and putting my hand on his. "Breath."

...

Daryl nudged me awake, I couldn't even remember falling asleep, but I had been, laying across the bench seat. My eyes were heavy and sore; I didn't even have to look to know they were red as hell.

I could smell something rotting for about 10 minutes before we reached the CDC, but it wasn't until we pulled up outside when I realized it was hundreds of decaying bodies. They littered the lawn of the CDC and I sat back in my seat, my heart sinking in my chest. Daryl leaned over the seat towards me, taking a good look out the passenger's side window before making eye contact with me.

"I don't think this was such a good idea anymore." I muttered under my breath. He gave me a look of agreement before opening his door slowly. I followed his lead, pulling our weapons and bags off the floor and handing him his when he stepped around the truck.

Quickly and quietly our group made its way through the graveyard. I had pulled my shirt up over my nose to stifle the smell before loading my bow and following Daryl.

"Alright everyone, keep moving." Shane whispered, bringing up the rear. Daryl and I had made our way to the front of the group with Rick, making us the first to the door. I turned around a looked at the carnage we'd just walked through while Rick worked on the door. He pushed at the button frantically, and with every sound of him pressing it I began to panic more.

"Open the door, Rick." I murmured to him, as the rest of the group caught up to us. Rick looked at me in desperation, obviously the button was not working and now Daryl's interest had been peaked. Shane pushed past me, nearly knocking me into Daryl and began pounding on the door. This caused alarm in the children who cowered into their mother's chests.

"There's nobody here." T Dogg said, panic rising in his voice. Rick had begun pacing in front of the door.

"Then why are the shutters down?" He snapped. I physically recoiled and looked up at Daryl. His eyes went wide with fear as he raised his bow at something behind me.

"Walkers!" He yelled, sending the group into a panic. Quickly I turned around, staring in terror at the walking corpse heading for us. Daryl let his bolt fly, taking down the walker, before rounding on Rick, murderous rage in his eyes. "You led us to a graveyard!" He yelled, getting into Rick's face. I forcefully pushed him away, letting my hands linger on his chest.

"Daryl stop!"

"He made a call!" Shane stepped in, defending Rick.

"Well it was the wrong damn call!" I pressed my eyes shut tightly as Daryl yelled at the men, his voice ringing loudly in my ears.

"Please stop." I barely recognized my own voice, which came out quiet and meek. Daryl took a deep breath in and dropped his head, looking at the ground. Shane muttered something to Rick and Lori spoke up.

"We can't be this close to the city after dark." By now walkers had realized we were here and slowly but surely they were coming out of the woodwork. Daryl and I loaded our bows while the others fought uselessly amongst themselves about Fort Benning.

"The camera, it moved…" Rick stared up at the camera, much like a crazy person looks to the sky. "I saw it move!" Shane shook his head, grabbing at his partners elbow. The walkers continued to move closer and closer to us, their moans and groans becoming louder and my heartbeat sped up frantically. "YOU'RE KILLING US!" His screams made the children begin to cry harder as he kicked and punched at the people pulling him away. "YOU'RE KILLING US!"

A loud screeching sound of metal on metal nearly made me jump out of my skin. Turning quickly I saw the door that Shane had just been beating on slowly opening up, blinding us with a bright light. Lowering my bow I turned around completely, awestruck by the bright light and sudden salvation.

"Beau lets go!" Daryl yelled next to me. He grabbed me by my waist and practically tossed me into the open door. I landed on my hands and knees with a thud, my bow clattering to the floor.

The familiar sound of a gun cocking brought my attention to the man standing in the corner with an assault rifle. I took Daryl's hand and he lifted me off the hard floor, never once taking his eyes off of the man. Not quite the welcome any of us had in mind.


	10. Trypanophobia

**Chapter 10:**

"Anybody infected?" he called out to us, not lowering his gun even an inch. His eyes were rimmed with dark circles and I realized that this place may not be all Rick made it out to be.

"One of our group was, but he didn't make it." I scowled at Rick. The perfect thing to tell the man pointing a gun at us.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I couldn't help myself, and I found myself shivering.

"A chance." I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes, hoping this man didn't just save our lives to end it in a massacre.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." Daryl grabbed my elbow and pulled me closer to him, obviously not a fan of this man's tone. The stranger however looked at us in pity and lowered his weapon.

"Thank god." I breathed, a wave of relief washing over me.

"You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission." The entire group began to nod in unison, everyone as relieved as the next. "If you have stuff to bring in, get it now, because once this door closes it stays closed." That statement brought shivers to my spine and my hair stood on end. There had to have been a better way to say what he actually meant, right?

"Me, Shane and Glenn will go out, it will be safer than having everyone go." After a few minutes everyone's stuff had been gathered and the ground had claimed a few more dead walkers.

"Vi, seal the front entrance." The man said, causing the gates to close. I watched in somewhat hopelessness as they latched.

"I don't like this…" I muttered to Daryl as we picked our bags up off the ground.

"Not one bit." He completed my sentence, running his thumb on his lip again. "Stay close to me, when shit goes down I don't wanna have to find you." He didn't have to tell me twice.

After our introductions to the man I now knew as Dr. Edwin Jenner, he pointed us in the direction of an elevator. We were to go down.

It was uncomfortable in the elevator, 15 people all crammed together, and I swore up and down in my head we were breaking some form of safety regulation. Daryl's eyes never left the man standing in front of me, Dr. Jenner, as he studied him from his shoes to his hair and then back down to his gun.

"Doctor's always go around packin' heat like that?" He asked. I smiled because the tone in his voice made him sound so menacing. Dr. Jenner turned, looking at him coolly before replying.

"There were plenty left lying around, I familiarized myself." I shifted uncomfortably and Rick cleared his throat awkwardly. "However, you look harmless enough. Except you." He looked down at Carl. "I'll have to keep my eye on you." I snickered and Daryl elbowed me, rather pointedly, in my side.

"Ow." I whispered, taking a millimeter step away from him.

The elevator dinged and the double doors slid open effortlessly. Everyone piled out together, entering into a hallway equally as cramped. As we began walking I quickly started feeling the onset of claustrophobia. Doors kept passing by on both sides, and the hallway seemed to never end.

"Are we under ground?" Carol asked, shifting her bag.

"You claustrophobic?" Jenner called back.

"A little." She muttered in reply. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

"I know the feeling…" I muttered. Daryl's lips pulled into a tight smile as he glanced down at me.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." I stood on my tippy toes trying to look over the tall doctors shoulders, but tripped. Daryl caught me before any real damage was done and gave me a look that a father would give a misbehaving child.

We entered a fairly large room, filled with rows of computers and multiple levels. It reminded me of command central from Apollo 13. Lights lit up the entire room, and for the second time I was nearly blinded.

"Welcome to zone 5." Jenner said, gesturing towards the room. It was massive, much bigger than I had anticipated in the dark. After a few moments of aweing, Rick spoke up.

"Where is everybody? The Doctors? The staff?"

"I'm it." Jenner announced, looking at our fearless leader. Lori looked up at the ceiling and then back to Jenner.

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Dr. Jenner smiled at her question. The other survivors looked around, getting antsy at the thought of no other doctors on the premises.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them…" He paused for a second, thinking. "Tell them welcome."

"Hello Guests, Welcome." The monotone voice made me shiver and I took a step closer to the rest of the group, catching Daryl's eyes.

I bit my lip nervously; I had a serious problem with this place. The whole idea of it was unnerving. We were welcomed with a gun in our face by a man whose been here alone talking to a computer for god knows how long. I looked away from Daryl to the clock on the wall. When were first walked in I thought it was just a clock, but now I realized it was a timer. Before I could even ask about it, Jenner spoke up.

"Alright, now as promised, blood tests."

...

We filed into a room, very reminiscent to that of a college lecture hall. Jenner fiddled quietly in one corner, getting together the necessary supplies and i wondered to myself why the hell not do this in a lab? A pang of anxiety came over me. I knew I wasn't infected, it was simply the "what if?" that got to me. Would he shoot me then and there? Maybe run tests on me? I looked over to Daryl hoping to share my anxieties, but he was busy studying the room.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" There were obviously no takers. Especially not me, I hated needles. "No volunteers?" Jenner was amused and looked at all of us before his eyes settled on me. "Alright, you then. Hop up." He patted the chair. The blood drained from my face.

"Oh no, I don't like needles. I would prefer to go-"

"You agreed to it."

"Yeah, but I didn't agree to go first!" I pleaded.

"Ain't you a nurse?" Daryl teased, smiles pulled at the lips of most everyone in the room, and I dared not even look at Daryl, I knew he was having a field day. Begrudgingly I stepped up to the chair and plopped down, extending my arm for him.

"A nurse with a fear of needles, fascinating." I glowered at the doctor as he tied up my arm.

"Don't like doctors either." I muttered, causing him to smile. After sanitizing my inner elbow, he brought the needle to my arm and I looked away, biting my lip. There was a slight pinch and a few seconds later he handed me a clean gauze pad and wheeled over to the microscope.

"You're clean but… If you want I can take a look at that eye of yours, it doesn't look infected yet, but it could use some stitches." I knew the look I was giving him was one of horror and he smiled at me. "It'll be quick and painless."

"We'll wait outside." Rick chimed in. I shook my head, begging them not to, but the others agreed, leaving the room. Daryl however, stood by the inside of the door, his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the situation with a watchful eye.

"I'm comfortable here."

"Suit yourself." Jenner shrugged, grabbing out his suture kit, placing a numbing pad on my cheek. "So you don't feel anything." He reassured me. I wanted to say duh, but he was giving me free medical attention so I bit my tongue. "I'll have to use an alcohol pad to get rid of the super glue, can't leave that in there." He placed it on my cheek without warning and I inhaled sharply, the numbing medication not in full swing yet.


	11. First One to the Bottom

**Chapter 11:**

After my "procedure", Daryl led me out to the hall, I refused to sit in that room with him and needles any longer. The _kindly_ doctor graciously applied Neosporin and a gauze pad to my now stitched cheek. Unfortunately I was left to wait alone until after about 20 minutes when Dr. Jenner exited the room with his victims.

"So, I hear you haven't eaten in a while?" At the prospect of food I jumped to attention, getting on my feet rather quickly. Daryl looked at me amusedly as Jenner took a few steps forward, tracing his way through the crowded hallway. "Well I think that can be remedied, if you'll just follow me down through these doors." Cheerfully he wagged his two pointer fingers towards a set of double doors on our left. "Vi, lights on in the mess hall." Almost like a scene from a movie, the florescent lights clicked on one by one illuminating the hall.

Rows of tables were set up in front of us and my mouth dropped when the buffet line came into view. A few "ooos" and gasps came from behind me.

"Mommy, can we eat?" Sophia asked quietly. Carol murmured something, only to be interrupted by Jenner.

"You can have anything in the kitchen, and as for you," He turned to me and a few of the others. "There's a cabinet and cooler back there with enough alcohol to last years." Then he gestured in the direction of the cabinet.

"Seriously?" I asked without thinking. My words were slurred slightly because my cheek was still numb. Feeling my cheeks grow hot I covered my mouth.

"Come on, A.A." Daryl nudged my shoulder with a smile and I playfully punched him back as he led the way to the cabinet. As he opened the cabinet my eyes grew wide, there were wines and vodka's, champagnes and cognacs.

"This is my kinda party." Daryl huffed as he grabbed out four forty's of Bud light. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And I'm an alcoholic." I snorted, reaching for my face. The stitches were still tender and I felt them pull everytime I smiled. He handed me two of them and grinned widely, devilishly.

"First one to the bottom wins." We both took a step away from the door, allowing the others to grab out a few crates of wine to drink with dinner. I looked at the bottle in disgust. "Oh come on Georgia Peach, Don't tell me Miss Backwoods can't drink with the best of em?" I eyed him up and down, realizing his little taunts had caught the attention of Glenn and T Dogg. They both stood watching us, looks of pure amusement on their faces. Slowly I unscrewed the top of my bottle.

"Nooo, I just don't want to embarrass you." I clinked the bottom of our bottles together and smiled the sweetest smile possible. "Bottoms up?" Taking a big swig I turned away from the men and began walking back towards the rest of the group. T Dogg and Glenn maturely continued to tease Daryl who still stood where I left him, cussing both of them.

...

Lori and Carol took up work in the kitchen that evening, making spaghetti and chicken and something that included bacon. Once everything was on the table it didn't take long for people to dig in.

After I had stuffed my face, I sat on a stool out of the way, still drinking my first forty. I was nearly halfway done, and all the way tipsy. My tolerance hasn't been the same from the lack of frat party's in a post apocalyptic world.

Carl's parents had been pressured, persuaded, whatever you would like to call it, into letting him try a sip of wine. I laughed at the face he made.

"That's my boy." Lori smiled, taking the glass away from him. I could feel myself relaxing when Daryl walked up to me.

"You should stick to soda pop little man." Shane replied with a smile.

"Not you Glenn," Daryl spoke. Glenn had already been drinking profusely and he looked up, astonished someone had said his name. "I wanna see how red your face can get." The table laughed and began to dog Glenn. Daryl, proud of himself, poured two shots of Southern Comfort, bringing one over to me.

"Here." He held it out for me to take, and I dropped my head back, groaning in reply.

"Oh god."

"Oh god what?" Daryl asked with a smirk. I looked over at him.

"Ain't you ever heard of the rules?" I had surprised myself, hearing my southern upbringing clearly in that last sentence. It was the liquor. Daryl raised an eyebrow at me and I continued. "Liquor before beer, have no fear, beer before liquor never sicker." Daryl chuckled, extending the shot to me again.

"I'll hold your hair back darlin', now drink the damn shot." I did as I was told, taking in a sharp breath as it burned my throat. I made a face and felt my cheeks flush when Daryl did the same, except his reaction was much better than mine. "This is gonna be a long night for you." He teased.

There was a tapping of glass, a toast of some kind, which drew all of our attention to Rick.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly."

"He is more than just our host." T Dogg stated drunkenly, raising his glass. Every yelled out their agreements including an ecstatic Booyah from Daryl.

"Booyah!" I cheered, feeling myself relax a little. Shane, however, was not relaxed, and being the only sober one at the party brought up a point we all would have thought rather valid, had we not been under the influence.

"So when you gonna tell us what the hell happened here doc?" The excitement and the playful energy immediately died, and I pulled my bottle of beer away from my mouth. "All the uh, other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?"

Daryl scowled next to me and Rick gave Shane a frown.

"We're celebrating Shane, no need to do this now."

"Wait a second, this is why we're here right?" Shane countered. The tension was building again, and I felt my drunk disappearing with every passing second. "This was your move, supposed to find all the answers." Shane stared challengingly at Rick. Maybe he was drunk, because I could see his rage building from someplace unknown. "Instead, we found him?" Shane began to laugh. "We found one man, Why?"

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families." Jenner paused for a second, swallowing something hard, before continuing. "And when things got worse, when the military Cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?"

"No. Many couldn't face walking out the door. They… Opted out. There was a rash of suicides." Jenner's tone was plain, somber, informative and I felt disgusted with him. I took a deep breath, putting my bottle on the table for good. "That was a bad time."

"How come you didn't leave?"

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good." I was about done with this conversation as I stood up straight. Looking at the Doctor sitting across the room from me, I saw the agony in his eyes. I knew he'd probably thought about death many times, but probably never found the courage to pull that trigger.

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill, man." Glenn was somber and he slowly took a seat.


	12. You've Got Red On You

**Chapter 12:**

"Most of the facility is powered down, including housing, so you'll have to make do here." Needless to say everyone was pretty much over the party atmosphere. I few people kept some bottles, I myself had grabbed a bottle of wine, as we followed Jenner down the halls. "The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you'd like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy," He wasn't speaking to me, but I was listening, rather intently. With a knowing smile he bent over to talk directly to the two of them. "Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Also," he stood up again, making eye contact with the group in its entirety. "If you shower, go easy on the hot water."

"Hot water?" Music to my ears and I jumped in place.

We all split up, heading to our separate rooms, Daryl and I picked ones that were next to each other, it wasn't intentional on my part, but the protective glance he gave me as we opened our respective doors told me that it was on his.

The room was nice, bare, like a hotel room, and I set the bottle down on the coffee table. I planned on getting a cot, but first order of business was, needless to say, a hot shower.

I didn't even check to make sure the door was locked, I simply kicked off my boots and ran into the bathroom. I tore my shirt off over my head, giggling to myself like a schoolgirl, while simultaneously dropping my pants to the floor. I hesitated for a brief second before twisting the handle.

The hiss of the water was exactly what I wanted to hear and timidly I took my first step under the showerhead. I laughed again once I put my head under the stream, running my hands through my hair. The water that ran off my body ran in dark browns, and I pumped some soap onto a waiting washcloth. I scrubbed until my skin was a lovely shade of pink, and then proceeded to shampoo, rinse and repeat a grand total of five times before the water ran cold. I groaned miserably and shut off the spout, grabbing a fluffy towel and drying myself off.

After I had dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, I exited the room with the soul purpose of finding the said storage area. Taking a right, I began to walk at a brisk pace, suddenly feeling very exposed in my short shorts and no socks, when I heard a ruckus from the rec room. Slowly I came to a stop, bringing my ear to the door, another yelp and without thinking I flung open the door.

Shane and Lori were alone in the rec room, standing some feet apart, but I could tell from Lori's posture it hadn't just been that way. I eyed them both cautiously, picking carefully through words in my head. Lori was breathing heavily, seemingly horrified, and Shane staggered around to look at me, pure hate in his eyes.

"Lori, are you okay?" I noticed the scratch marks on Shane's neck looked fresh. Neither of them said a word, but Shane rushed at me, his eyes slits. Backing me up into the wall of the hallway, Shane put a hand on either side of my head, his face mere inches from mine.

"Why are you always in the way little girl." His breath reeked of alcohol, and I was reminded of my confrontations with my father, which unfortunately left me feeling encouraged.

"Your neck is bleeding." I was trying to get at him, and He reared his fist back. I flinched, expecting him to hit me again, but he punched the wall next to my head instead. I was reminded of how hard he hit me in the quarry, and began to panic. I heard Lori cry out from inside the room, obviously startled.

"I asked you a question!" He was getting frustrated, his face was red. I recoiled as he raised his voice to me, letting out a small yelp. "I asked, why are you always in the way. Little. Girl." He articulated the last three syllables of the sentence, causing spittle to wind up in my face. I realized I was unsure of how this situation would play out. Lori was still in the position Shane left her in, and hadn't moved to help me.

There was movement down the hall to the left, and both Shane and I looked over to see Daryl coming into the hallway. He was confused at first, but once he saw Shane standing over my ever-cowering figure, he began to walk towards us, a deadly look in his eyes. Shane gave me one last lethal look before stepping away from me.

Daryl slowed down in the hallway, throwing Shane a hard shoulder, the two men squared off for a small second before Shane continued down to his room. I still hadn't moved from my spot on the wall, my eyes focused on Lori, the both of us frozen in terror. Daryl stopped a few inches from me, glaring at Lori, and without words he coaxed me away from the wall and back to my room.

I stood silently, taking deep breaths as I heard the door close behind me. Glancing back I saw Daryl gesture to the lock and I nodded my head. After a faint click, his soft footsteps on the carpet thudded up to me.

His rough hands rested on my shoulders before gradually sliding their way down my arms.

"Can't you ever stay out of trouble?" I turned around to face him, and his eyes read that he was not happy with me. I felt a gut instinct to kiss him, and without thinking about it again I leaned forward on my tippy toes, throwing my arms around his neck and crashing my lips down on his.

He didn't push me away but he didn't immediately warm up to the idea either and I pulled away, wiping my lips on my arm.

"I'm sorry." I felt so stupid, and I went to walk away, but his hands held a firm grasp on my upper arms. Daryl studied my face, but I turned away from him, realizing how vulnerable I'd left myself. His left hand slid up my neck, finding a comfortable place behind my ear, where he held my face firmly in place.

A kiss was his reply to my apology, and I could feel every little bit of anxiety and uncertainty, that this new world forced on us. He pulled me into him, deepening the already frustrated kiss, working his fingers into my hair. After a few moments he pulled away, resting his lips on my forehead.

"I don't know what this means." He was honest, something I hadn't quite expected, and I shook my head. I took a deep breath and felt the tears stinging my eyes. Daryl looked down at me and caught one of my tears on his fingers. He stared me in the eyes before taking a deep breath. We sat silently for a second before he stood up.

My heart fluttered as he pulled away, heading towards the door, and as the door closed behind him I began to cry.


	13. TS19

**Chapter 13:**

_"Getchur skinny ass in here you lil' bitch!" The screen door slammed behind me as I limped towards the tree's. My breaths came in ragged, painful bursts and I clutched my side. I ducked a few feet back into the tree line and crouched behind a large, thick bush. Tears streamed down my face, but I cut the tears short when I heard branches breaking in the direction I had came from. "Don't make me come in there after you! You'll just get it worse."_

_ Running my hands through my hair, I felt something wet and sticky a few inches into my hairline. When I pulled my hand back, I could vaguely make out a dark crimson color in the darkness. Attempting to stand, I felt my ribs rubbing weird and I knew one or more was broken._

_ "Leave me alone!" I screamed shrilly, trying my damndest to get to the front of my property. After I'd screamed, I heard Earl's footsteps get more determined, and I again I started sprinting. A familiar whooping noise and blinking Red and Blue lights cut through the openings in the tree, and my heart lightened. _

_ He was closer than I thought, and as I broke the tree line he grabbed my wrist, jerking me back with a loud pop. My arm went limp and I cried out in pain as the two officers began running in our direction._

_ "Sir, let her go." The deputies slowed there pace, holding their hands out in an authoritative gesture. "Release her and take a few steps back sir, please." By now my father had me back my neck, and I heard his shotgun cock, the barrel finding it's way under my chin._

_ "Sir! Drop the weapon, now!" Both officers had their guns drawn, and Earl began to laugh loudly._

_ "How bout you get your pig asses off my property and let me punish my teenager for not doing her chores." My father was swaying profusely from the alcohol he had consumed, and I took advantage of his lack of balance. I reared my foot up and kicked his knee. _

_ We both clattered to the ground and I began to crawl towards one of the officers, while the other restrained my father on the ground. There was yelling and spitting, but Earl was easily overpowered by the seasoned veteran._

_ The officer rushed me to his car, radioing for an ambulance, which was already in route. _

"_How many fingers am I holding up?" The officer was attempting to perform some form of medical exam on me, but my fathers drunken shouts from the dirt a few feet away drowned him out._

"_You're worthless little girl! You ain't worth a damn and you don't mean a thing! Never have, never will!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, tangled in sheets on the couch of my room. Attempting to sit up I found myself with a shooting headache, and the empty bottle of wine on the floor as the only explanation. I brought my hand to my forehead, wiping it across my face. I felt the sleepies in my eyes and hoped that the hot water was back. Slowly, unsteadily I worked my way to the bathroom, decided it best to keep the door open and the light on in my room, than to blind myself with the bathroom light.

The water wasn't nearly as hot as it had been the night before, but it was warm nonetheless, and I relished in it. As the water washed the sleep and hangover off of me, the revelation of last night hit me hard.

Everything was ruined now, I found myself thinking. I got drunk and now whatever Daryl and I's relationship was, was shot to hell. Shaking my head I bit my lip, how could I have been so stupid? I had a hazy memory of him leaving, but what I could remember left a gaping, painful hole in my chest. I took sharp, short, anxious breaths and shut off the water.

There were five sharp knocks on my door, and they sounded impatient, like the person had been knocking for a minute or two while I was in the shower. Quietly I stalked over to the door and listened. I knew who it was, but I wasn't sure if I could face him yet. The shadow at the bottom of the door moved off, and I put my hand on the doorknob.

After a few seconds I pulled the door open, still clinging to my towel, and poked my head out. I was correct in my assumption, and Daryl who had been walking away down the hall, turned on his heel to look at me. I bit my lip, holding back a frown, and he looked at me, his face stoic.

I retreated back into my room, shutting the door behind me. Standing in silence, I let my emotions calm before crossing to my bag, where I fetched out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

After changing and finger brushing my hair, I exited my room, heading down towards the mess hall, but my attention was caught my the rec room, which I hadn't noticed last night, but had an entire wall of books. Raising and eyebrow, I decided that I would return to this room, a good read would be perfect right now.

By the time I made it to the mess hall, tensions were building, and the majority of eyes snapped up to me. Jenner had just filled his cup with coffee

"Follow me." Jenner stated calmly, without taking his eyes off of me.

"Dammit." I muttered to myself, catching the scent of bacon and eggs. The others began to slowly follow Jenner, but T Dogg gave me a wry smile, holding a plate up for me.

...

"Give me play back of TS-19"

"Playback of TS-19." Vi's hollow voice echoed loudly throughout the room and the large screen up front lit up. Myself and the others had gathered quietly around the big screen, the majority of us demanding some kind of answer for what we found, or rather, didn't find here. "Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few." I narrowed my eyes at the picture on the screen. It was a human skull, a blurry face, but the main focus was the blue brain.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked, a slight tone of disgust in his voice. I smiled into my hand, which my chin was now resting on.

"An extraordinary one." Dr. Jenner replied with admiration. He paused thoughtfully before continuing. "Not that it matters in the end." I barely had time to feel uncomfortable before he spoke again. "Take us in for the IV."

"Enhanced Internal View." Spoke the robot.

The screen zoomed in and I moved towards the front of the group, attempting to get a better look at the somewhat pixilated picture. The enhanced picture showed clearly the human brain with thousands of neurons sparking and firing on each other. It was beautiful.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked, clueless.

"It's the brain functioning." I answered, my mouth agape. "That's beautiful…"

"She's right. It's a person's life," Jenner paused, and I glanced over at him. He smiled weakly at me before continuing. "Experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you. The thing that makes you unique and human."

"Ya don't make sense? Ever?" Daryl spoke up, his arms crossed. All of this was frustrating him, but it was a lot to take in. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, watching him quietly as he scrutinized the diagram. I couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks, from the moment of birth to the moment of death." Rick said something to the doctor, but I was too hung up on the visual in front of me to care.

"This person died?" Andrea's voice snapped me back to reality. "Who?" I focused on the doctor, and his pained expression told me this was much deeper than some random test subject.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected." He paused, growing quiet. "And volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to first event."

"Scanning to first event." The hollow voice seemed to downplay the apparent anguish of the situation, but I watched silently as a black mass grew throughout the brainstem, snuffing out the lights as it went on.

"That looks like meningitis." I pointed at the screen and looked over at Jenner. "Is that what this is?" The group seemed to be impressed with my knowledge, some more than others I noted, as Shane glowered at me. Doctor Jenner shook his head solemnly.

"Not quite, if it were meningitis we'd have some idea of what we're dealing with, but not unlike meningitis, The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shut down. Then the major organs." TS-19 began to breath heavily, and I frowned to myself as I watched this person's life flickering out. "Then death. Everything you were, or ever will be… Gone." I shut my eyes and looked at the floor. Daryl had migrated over to me, now standing only a few feet from me. I pretended not to notice, but this small, tiny gesture made me warm inside. Andrea turned away, tears in her eyes.

"She lost somebody two days ago, her sister." Lori spoke. Jenner gave her a few words on condolence before continuing with his show and tell.

"Scan to the second event." Another file began to load as Jenner started talking. "The resurrection times vary widely. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes." He paused, staring sadly at the black brain. For the first time since meeting him, I felt for the man. He's been here alone, distraught, working on something as impossible as a cure for something no one can name. "The longest we heard was eight hours."

"In this patients case?" My question was quiet and I crossed my arms in front of my chest, not taking my eyes off of him.

"Two hours, one minute, seven seconds." He replied, not looking away from the screen. A small red area began to radiate through out the brain, it's focus mainly the brain stem.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked, leaning forward in shock.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?"

"You tell me." Doctor Jenner shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head silently, the brain was dark.

"Its not… like it was before." I whispered to no one in particular. Daryl heard me however and looked up at me, before his gaze returned to the monitor.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex," he paused, giving everyone a chance to catch up with his semantics. "The human part, that doesn't come back." He pointed to Rick's chest. "The you part. You're just a shell, driven by mindless instinct."

The barrel of a gun appeared in the frame.

"Oh god." I whispered. The next few seconds, a single shot was fired, taking a path straight through the brain. My eyes widened and I gasped out loud.

"He shot his patient in the head, didn't you?" Andrea's face was blank, emotionless, it made me want to slap her.

"I'm done watching this." Shaking my head I turned on my heels, rushing out of the room. I felt every one's eyes on my back, but as a practitioner of medicine I couldn't take it anymore. That wasn't just a video he played for the hell of it, that video put everything in perspective. This is just as hopeless as everyone thought.


	14. The Final Countdown

**Chapter** **14:**

The others left me alone for the day, some of them peaked their heads into the rec room, asking if I was okay, how are you doing. Apparently when I decided to storm out, it worried everyone. I guess they had never seen that emotion from me before. I was acting "volatile."

The good thing about the rec room is that the books it carried were varied widely. Curling up on the couch, I decided to pick up a lengthy Nora Roberts. I had gotten about halfway through when I felt I wasn't alone.

Daryl stood quietly in the door, staring down at the bottle of liquor in his hand. I watched him expectantly, and he brought his hand behind his head, rubbing profusely. When he looked up at me I could tell he had a slight buzz, and I felt terrible for him.

Closing the book, I quietly set it down on the table. I went to stand, when Daryl spoke.

"I can't-" he stopped, rethinking his words. "I don't know how to do this." He started awkwardly. We sat in silence, I wanted him to continue and he licked his lips thoughtfully. "I don't get women, I don't get what women want." He chuckled. "And I thought a zombie apocalypse would mean I'd never have to figure it out." He finally looked up at me with his blue eyes. "I ain't no bitch, never have been, but you've softened me up, and the fucked up part about it is... I ain't mad about it..." He trailed off and I stood up, walking over to him. Brushing my fingers across his cheek, I smiled at him.

The lights went off, leaving only the emergency lights on, and a click rang out, signaling the end of the A/C.

"What the hell?" Daryl and I both looked up at the ceiling. The other survivors began to emerge from their rooms.

"What's going on?" footsteps in the hall, and Doctor Jenner walked past the rec room at a brisk pace, the others struggling to keep up with him. He grabbed Daryl's bottle away from him. Daryl and I shared a look, before following them back to the big room.

"Energy use is being prioritized." Jenner took a swig of the bottle as he walked down the hall.

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?"

"Its not up to me, the system is shutting itself down."

"What the hell does that mean?" Daryl called over to him, only to get no response. He sped up to the front of the group. "Hey man, I'm talking to you, what do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?" Rick, T Dogg and Glenn bolted in from the other room, the failing lights and A/C catching their attentions as well. Rick questioned Jenner, who finally answered someone.

"The system is dropping all non essential use of power, it's designed to keep the computers running until the last possible second. We're approaching the half hour mark, right on schedule." He pointed to the counting down red clock on the wall and I followed his gesture, the itchy sensation of fear creeping up into my throat.

Jenner took a swig of Daryl's bottle and handed it back to him silently, as the rest of waited to hear what the hell all of this meant.

"It was the French."

"What are you talking about?" My patience was wearing thin, and I waved my hands wildly. "The hell is going on?"

"They were the last to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors, committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution." He said matter of factly.

"What happened?"

"The same things that's happening here." Jenner sighed, depression evident on his face. "No power grid; ran out of juice. This world runs on fossil fuel, how stupid is that?" Was he making jokes now? Shane jumped at the man, but Rick held him back.

Rick turned around, yelling about grabbing our things and I sighed angrily, rubbing my temples. When I looked at the bright red digital clock on the wall I noticed we had lost so much time. Suddenly alarms began to blare loudly, and Rick and the others stopped in their tracks, looking up at the ceiling. The clock was now on the screen, in big letters.

"30 minutes to decontamination." Vi said emotionlessly. My heart sank.

"We need to leave!" I grabbed Daryl's wrist, and looked at Carol who began to usher Sophia to the door. We were so close I could taste freedom, when big metal doors slammed shut in front of us.

I ran up to them, resting my head on their cool surface, taking a few deep, shaky breaths.

"He just locked us in!" Glenn shouted, rightfully panicked. I should have assumed this was what the clock was counting down to. It's the CDC for crying out loud. Daryl had left my side and I heard him screaming at Jenner.

"You sonuvabitch!"

"Shane! Stop him!"

"You locked us in here!" There was a ruckus behind me and I turned around slowly, leaning back against the door with my head back. T Dogg and Shane had successfully pulled Daryl off of Doctor Jenner.

"Jenner, open that door now." Rick pleaded with the man. He shrugged in reply.

"There's no point, everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well open the damn things!" Daryl snapped, struggling against T Dogg.

"Once these doors shut they stay shut. That's what you meant by that, huh?" I spoke up from my spot on the door.

"You all heard me say it." I laughed soundlessly at his stupid justification.

"So a vague double entendre just automatically makes this okay, right?" Pushing myself off the door I approached him, stopping mere inches from his face. "You disgust me." Soft hands on my shoulder and I was pulled away from him.

"It's better this way." His eyes told me he actually thought that was true.

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" Rick questioned him. We all knew what happened in 28 minutes, we just didn't want to see it. We hadn't wanted to see it the whole time we'd been here, but now that we all knew, the idea scared us more than a horde of walkers. It was a countdown to our deaths. Jenner didn't respond so Rick asked again, more forcefully. "What HAPPENS in 28 minutes?"

"Do you know what this place is? We've protected the public from very nasty stuff." Jenner was yelling now. "Weaponized smallpox, Ebola strains that can wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out EVER!" He stopped in front of me, screaming the last word in my face. Daryl pushed me behind him, out of the mad mans angry gaze. The two men stared each other down for only a moment before Jenner sat back down at his computer collecting himself. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure, a terrorist attack for example; H.I.T.'s Are deployed to, preventing an organisms from getting out." His explanation was so calm, it made me even angrier.

"You fucking asshole." I muttered. Some of the survivors didn't know what they were, but i had a pretty good guess.

"Vi, define."

"H.I.T's, high-impulse thermo-baric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition, which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between five-thousand, and six-thousand degrees, and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired." The shock that came next was indescribable. Every reaction was different, and I found I was short of breath. I began to hyperventilate, and fell to my knees. Jenner smiled at us bitterly before speaking.

"It sets the air on fire," Jenner's words only made it worse, and I couldn't catch my breath, no matter how many times I tried. Its exactly how you would expect to react, learning that in 27 minutes, you're going to die and there's nothing you can do about it but wait. "No pain. An end to sorrow, greif, regret, everything." He spoke with such finality.

"You can't choose for us," I said dejectedly from floor. "You can't just pick for us! I want to fucking live!" I screamed with such a pitch it made my throat raw.


	15. A New Hope

**Chapter 15:**

"Open the damn door!" Daryl screamed, throwing his bottle at the door.

"Out of my way." Shane had found an axe some where, and he ran at the door, taking a nice long swing. T Dogg tossed another axe at Daryl, who followed Shane's lead. I watched as the men tried in vain to cut through the bulkhead.

"You should've left well enough alone, it would've been so much easier." Dr Jenner tried his hand at consoling us. I listened to the children crying, mixed in with the sound of metal clanging against metal. "You know what's out there. A short brutal life and agonizing death." I caught the end of a conversation and my stomach flipped. "Your sister, what was her name?" he asked, turning to Andrea.

"Amy."

"You know what this does, you've seen it." Rick and Jenner began to argue and Shane joined our group, out of breath, exhausted.

"I can't make a dent."

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner said, amusement in his voice.

"Shut up." I hissed at him. Daryl either didn't like what he said, the way he said, or a mixture of both and rushed at the man.

"Well your head ain't!" He reared his axe back, only to be stopped by the others. Rick argued with the man for a few seconds before turning away.

"I don't want this!" Rick yelled, leaving Jenner speechless, but only for a moment.

"You do want this, last night, you said you knew it was a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." The group went silent and I could see the hurt and confusion in Lori and Carl's faces.

"You really said that?" Shane was angry.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Jenner didn't like Rick's response, and he slammed his fist onto the counter.

"There is no hope! There never was!"

"There's always hope, maybe not you, maybe not here, but somewhere-"

"What part of everything is gone don't you understand." Andrea interrupted, her patience gone. My mouth dropped and I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Listen to your friend, she gets it. This is what takes us down, this is our extinction event!"

"So just quit?" Both of their eyes dropped to me and I stood up, calmly brushing myself off. "You," I pointed at her, and I pointed at Jenner, glaring my eyes at them both. "Make me sick. I'm not gone and I'm not dying here. If this is our extinction event, how bout if you buck up and adapt to it instead of whining in a bunker." Then I lost it, I reached out, striking Andrea across her cheek, leaving a solid red handprint. She glared daggers at me as we stared each other down. "Amy would be ashamed of you."

"You open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?" Shane had cocked a shotgun, and the barrel now sat inches from Jenner's face.

"This is not the way you do this." Rick spoke softly to Shane, attempting to calm him down.

"Shane, you listen to him!" Lori yelled from the floor. Shane growled in frustration, turning his gun on a stack of computers behind Jenner. The man was like the hulk with a gun and continuously put shots into the machinery, it was only when Rick wrestled the gun away from him, knocking the insane man to the ground, that he stopped.

"You done now?" Rick asked, patronizing, as he stood over Shane, who was breathing heavily on the floor.

"Yeah, I guess we all are." I watched in utter horror as I realized what this man was doing to our group, he was tearing us apart. Daryl walked up next me, taking me into a hug. I sat silently with my face in his chest, feeling the up and down motion of his breathing start to comfort me. After a few minutes of silence, Rick spoke again.

"I think you're lying."

"What?" Jenner sat with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You're lying. About no hope. If that were true you would've bolted with the rest and taken the easy way out. But you took the hard way, why?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It always matters. You stayed when others ran, why?" Rick was now crouching next to where Jenner sat in his chair, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Not because I wanted to, I made it promise." Jenner rose to his feet and pointed at the large screen that was still counting down. "To her." It clicked in my brain, the pieces fell together. The way he talked about TS-19, looked at the screen. I knew that she was more than just a test subject in a lab. "My Wife." My head snapped up from Daryl's chest and I stepped away. I heard him take a sharp breath.

"Test Subject 19 was your wife?"

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could, how could I say no? She was dying." I stepped away from Daryl, who went to try the door again with the axe. "It should've been me on that table, I wouldn't have mattered to anybody." The group was silent, the only sound being Daryl working away at the metal door. "She was a loss to the world. Hell! She ran this place, I just _worked_ here. In our field she was an Einstein, me? I'm just Edwin Jenner." Another clang of metal. "She could've done something about this, not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice." Rick spoke.

"You do…" I whispered. The two men turned to me and I continued. "Please, give us a choice."

"That's all we want, a choice. A Chance." Rick pleaded. Jenner waivered.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori was still holding Carl in her arms, as she spoke, backing up her husband.

"I told you, topside is locked down, I can't open those." The doctor sighed, crossing to his computer. He began to punch in numbers, and with every button he pressed I could feel butterflies growing in the pit of my stomach. The hydraulics of the metal door kicked on as it slid open.

"Come on!" Daryl yelled, followed by sounds of the others shouting in agreement. I had no idea what to do, I was in such shock that my feet wouldn't move and I turned to Jenner. He was defeated, but I couldn't help myself. Throwing my arms around him, I wrapped him in a hug, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"There's your chance, take it." He said to Rick and I. I didn't have to be told twice, and I turned on my heel, glancing once at Andrea who hadn't moved from her spot on the floor. We made quick, understanding eye contact, and I bolted for the door, Rick hot on my heels.

T Dogg went to pull Jacqui, but she fought him off.

"I'm staying!" She shook her head at the group who stared in disbelief. "I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy." T Dogg opened his mouth to disagree, but she shook her head. "There's no time to argue, and no point. Not if you wanna get out. Just get out." She pushed him and slowly I walked into the hallway, looking back once.

...

We were led up to the entrance, with barely anytime to grab our stuff, and hurriedly I ran to the keypad by the front shutters. Pressing any combinations of buttons possible, I realized they weren't going to open. The men had already crossed to the windows, swinging away at them with their axes. I ran to catch up with them, watching as every swing didn't even leave a scratch.

"The glass wont break." I whispered, not realizing how close I was to the children, who began to panic again. T Dogg ran at the glass with a chair, swinging wildly and growling. Shane came back with his shotgun, and fired one shot. My ears rang and I could hear my heart beat in my ears. We were free for a minute, and now that my hopes had been up, they came crashing to the floor violently.

"Rick, I have something that might help." Carol was rummaging through her bag, Shane snorted at the woman.

"Carol, I don' think a nail files gonna do it." He said smartly. She ignored him, pulling out a grenade. It barely fit in her small hand. "Your first morning at camp when I washed your uniform, I found this in your pocket." Rick looked at her in disbelief, along with the rest of us. It took him a few seconds to realize what she was holding, but he took the grenade.

"Look out!" He yelled to everyone. We all scurried down the stairs, nearly falling over each other, and Daryl took my arm in his hand, catching me when I tripped over my own feet. We both fell to the ground at the bottom of the steps. I clutched at my head, bringing my body into a ball.

"Oh Shhhhhh-" A loud explosion knocked Rick to the ground next to us, and I listened to the sound of falling glass breaking on the floor. The sound of freedom.

"Everybody run!" Rick commanded. In a matter of seconds we were all on our feet, running to the gaping hole in the window. Daryl shoved me through the window, taking off the head of a walker with his fire axe. I ducked away from the blood and guts, not paying attention to where my feet were taking me. There was a wall of barricades, which I unfortunately didn't see quick enough to get a good jump over, and my foot caught the top, sending me sprawling to the ground, knocking the wind out of me.

I yelled out in pain as I skinned up my hands and knees pretty badly on the concrete and rubble. I noticed my palms bleeding profusely onto the asphalt. I tried to crawl towards the car, catching my breath as I pulled myself along, but it was no use.

Daryl stopped a few feet ahead of me, looking around frantically, and when his eyes fell on my crumpled form he dropped his bag and bow, rusing over to me. Without thinking, he jumped on top of me, cradling my head in his arms. I heard screaming from the cars to my left and saw Andrea and Dale duck behind a line of sandbags.

Closing my eyes, I felt the explosion rock the ground beneath me, and Daryl held me tighter to him as debris fell around us. My ears roared from the sound of the explosion and slowly Daryl peered up over the barricade. After a few seconds, he looked back down at me, taking my hands in his, surveying the damage in silence.

After being satisfied that I wasn't too badly broken, he grabbed the back of my neck, pressing his lips to my forehead. It took me by surprise, and when he pulled away our eyes met, making the whole world seem to disappear.

The honking of car horns brought us back to reality and we looked at the caravan. They were ready to get the hell away from here, which seemed fair enough considering every walker in the city would have heard the explosion. Slowly he got off of me, helping me to my feet as well, and I limped side by side with him, his arm wrapped around my waist, guiding me back to his truck.

...

**I love you guys! not too cheesy, but there was fluff... but also i have an important announcement. i do plan on writing more, i actually have 3 chapters of season 2 written already, but i'm going to be taking atleast 2 weeks off so i can write most of season two before putting it up. also my son is due in 12 days and i haven't gotten his nursery together AT ALL (bad hannah D:) so i will also be taking this short, tiny, itsy, bitsy hiatus to do that and hopefully give birth! YAY! but thats another reason i'm taking a few weeks off to write so that way i wont have to make you guys wait too long between chapters when he finally gets here. **

**Much love and appreciation! i'll be back!**

**xoxo Your loving writerrrr**


	16. Helluva Fight

**wow guys so i totally didn't plan on updating this story, but i started rewatching The Walking Dead and realized how much i missed writing this OC.**

* * *

><p>Daryl had tried to clean me up, but when I fell I managed to scrape up both of my hands and knees, leaving me a bloody, grimy mess. He gave me an old raggedy shirt to hold between my hands, which managed to stop the bleeding for the most part, but every time I pulled my hands apart the shirt stuck to my flesh, causing them to bleed again. After I did it for the third time Daryl grunted in frustration.<p>

"Stop that!" he didn't take his hands off the wheel, but he didn't have to. I did as I was told. "Every time you do that you bleed again. Blood is more important inside your body than on your clothes."

The RV took a right into a long driveway and for the first time I noticed what was going on outside of the truck. We drove long enough to get out of the city, into the farmlands of Atlanta. Houses turned into rolling open fields, until all that we could see for miles was farms and trees. We were headed to a large farmhouse way off the road.

We eased our vehicles down the driveway, watching the fields and neighboring barns for any sign of movement. Once parked, Rick got out of his truck, followed by Shane, shotguns in both of the men's hands.

I went to open my door, but Daryl put his arm across my chest, his eyes giving me a verbal warning.

"You ain't goin' nowhere unless it's that RV to get a band-aid." He pointed his finger menacingly towards the RV. I rolled my eyes at him and reached for my bow. He took it from my hands, putting it back on the floor.

"Fine." I was slightly pissed off, who was he to tell me what to do? But I understood where he was coming from. I need to clean my cuts before they got infected. "You can go and have all the fun all the time."

"Maybe when I can leave you alone without worryin' if you've hurt yourself, you can come too." He snorted. Rick waved Daryl over, and we both got out of the car.

I wasn't gushing anymore, but I was still a bloody mess, and Dale watched me in horror, his eyes fixed on my knees and hands.

"Sweetheart… you need to be more careful." He put his hands gingerly on my shoulder, leading me to the RV stairs. Taking a seat, I watched Daryl, Shane and Rick conversing, more than likely hashing out a plan for us.

Dale retreated to the inside of the RV, coming back shortly with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and gauze. I cringed when I saw it.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch." I mumbled holding out my hands, as the three gentlemen began to walk back towards us. Without warning Dale poured a profane amount of rubbing alcohol on my hands. "OW!" I yelped, removing my hands from the stream.

Daryl watched Dale warily, but when he realized why I was screaming a small smirk played out on his face.

"I'm sorry, it's all that I have!" Dale began to apologize.

"She'll learn, wait till ya do those knee's." Daryl taunted arrogantly, leaning up against the RV door next to me.

"Shane, Daryl and myself are going to run a perimeter check, and go through the house for supplies." His look was deadly serious as he continued. "I don't want anyone to unpack anything yet, we may need to leave. Quickly." He tacked on the last bit, even though all of us knew when an escape was to be made in this crazy world, quickly was the best alternative.

Shane and Rick began their walk towards the house, splitting up as one of them headed towards the backyard. I stood up quickly after Dale finished wrapping gauze around my hands and taping a patch to my knee. I looked silly and awkward, a ridiculous amount of gauze was wrapped around my hands making anything I could possibly try to do impossible.

Daryl lingered next to me, looking out at the field, holding his crossbow smugly.

"What?" His smirk aggravated me and I held my hands up. "Oh, is this what you think is funny?"

"Yep." He began to walk off to perform his duties, looking back at me over his shoulder, his eyes full of satisfaction. Crossing my arms I glared at the man, but my glares were met with a haughty smile.

"Ass." I muttered under my breath, heading towards the truck.

* * *

><p>When the men returned I had found a perch on Daryl's truck bed, making adjustments on my bow. The apocalypse doesn't leave time for much maintenance, so I decided to take my forced break and do a little recalibrating. Unfortunately my cams needed lube, and I hoped the car oil I used would be a good substitute.<p>

Daryl walked up to me while I was checking the tautness of my string. I plucked at it casually, holding the sight up to my eyes and making adjustments as necessary. I had every intention of ignoring him until I saw the wounded expression on his face.

"What?" I mumbled, a dull ache forming in my chest. I noticed Rick and Shane both came back, no worse for wear, but immediately both of them split off from each other, neither saying anything to the group. When he didn't speak I elbowed him.

"They did a good job of boardin' her up, they just didn't leave." I gave him a puzzled expression and he let out a low sigh. Looking out over the field, He casually brought his hand to his head, turning his hand into a fake pistol. Before he could pull the imaginary trigger I stopped him.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh." Silently he watched as I fidgeted with pieces on my bow that didn't need fidgeting. When I was younger I enjoyed working on my bow more than working with my bow, but now I had grown fond of my weapon. "Wanna do mine?" I smiled wickedly pulling on the string one more time for good measure.

"Too lazy to do your own?"

"Na darlin', just so impressed with the shape of yours, figured a nice tune up is all she needs." I had grown fond of his nickname for me and smiled. He went to pull his bow off of his back when Rick called to us.

"You think you can get some firewood? We got some canned goods we can cook up tonight." Daryl nodded in compliance and I hopped down off the tailgate.

"What are you doin'?" He stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me help. I can still get firewood." The throbbing in my hands had long stopped and I held them out to him, for some reason, thinking he could see that they no longer hurt. "Please? I can't sit here being helpless anymore."

"They could use your help cookin'."

"Is that some kind of sexist thing?" I knew it wasn't, but frankly I didn't fit in with any of the women anymore. Not since I slapped Andrea, and with Jacqui and Amy gone. It was sort of my MO. I wasn't girly enough for that. Daryl licked his lips to prevent a laugh from sneaking by. He looked out of me from the corner of his eyes before realized I was following him either way.

"Fine. Just don't trip over anythin'." I did a quick fist pump before grabbing my hunting knife and tying it to my belt loops, just in case.

* * *

><p>After a rather quiet dinner that night I retired to the truck cabin. I didn't have a tent of my own, so the seat in the truck would have to do. The camp collectively lent me a pillow and a blanket. I propped myself up on the door of the passengers side, while Daryl set up his tent right outside the drivers side door.<p>

I watched him intently, focusing hard on the task at hand, and smiled to myself before snuggling down into my seat. I had wrapped the blanket completely around me, cocooning myself, and closed my eyes relishing in the warmth.

"G'night." Daryl said, causing me to open my eyes to look at him.

"Good night." I smiled back, in a surprisingly chipper mood. He shook his head and sighed before bending over. The sound of a zipper, open and close, and then his shuffling around in the tent.

* * *

><p>Sticks cracked on the ground behind me, jerking me from sleep. I heard the low shuffling of feet in the dirt, but before I could react a pair of arms came in through the window, one clamped down over my mouth, muffling my cry of surprise, and the other snaked its way around my shoulders, holding me forcefully to the door.<p>

"You're trouble." The voice was familiar, but the whisper in my ear did not inspire any confidence. "You're always somewhere you shouldn't be, you're always out of place, and one day you're gonna get into trouble you can't get out of." Shane's murmur was rough and ragged and I struggled against his grip. I tried to bring my hands up to my mouth, but just being pulled from sleep I was surprisingly weak. "Hopefully we don't find ourselves one less camper one night." I felt Shane's arm go rigid and he pulled his mouth away from my ear.

"You got about five seconds to find your tent before I put an arrow between your eyes, pussy." It was Daryl. The panic that had risen in me subsided and I took a deep breath as Shane removed his hands from my mouth and around my shoulder.

"I was just making sure the lady was safe and sound in her truck. Making sure no walkers got to her." I felt sick as he said those last words with a hint of amusement. I turned in my seat to find Daryl pointing his crossbow at Shane, who backed away slowly, his arms out in a disarming gesture. He grinned at me and nodded his head at us before excusing himself. "Have a good night you two."

Daryl didn't like Shane's tone, and in the same second he dropped his crossbow and had Shane by the collar. The men's faces were mere inches from each other, holding eye contact in a great show of machismo.

"I let the black eye go, and hell, I even let the assault on two women in five minutes slide." Daryl licked his lips angrily, getting a tighter hold on Shane's collar. "Any man worth his salt would keep his hands off a woman, so you know what that tells me 'bout you?" Something inside Daryl twitched, and I knew he wanted to hit him. He paused, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

I bit my lip, hugging the pillow. I didn't want this to escalate. Or did I? No. I desperately wanted Daryl to be the bigger man. He understood, and looked back at Shane. "Consider this your final warnin' and kindly fuck off." He threw Shane back away from him and picked up his bow. "Before we're short one camper some night." Daryl's allusion to me and Shane's conversation left the exchange in a final, threatening tone.

Surprisingly Shane walked away, growling and cautiously looking over his shoulder at Daryl, who warily watched the man as well. After making sure Shane was gone, Daryl looked at me, stone faced. I shrank back in my seat, not entirely sure why he was looking at me that way.

"You picked a damn good fight." I didn't say anything to him, just looked down at the floor of the truck. I heard him sigh and his footsteps got closer. He leaned into the cabin, placing his elbows on the window frame. We didn't speak for a second or two, just looked at each other awkwardly, breaking eye contact every now and then. Daryl scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Scoot over." He said, opening the passenger's side door.

"What are you doing?"

"I only got one cot for the tent and if you don't mind I'd rather play sardines in the truck then sleep on the ground." He glanced at me, as he closed the door behind him. Lifting off the seat he finagled my blanket out from underneath him and placed it on my lap.

"You don't need to babysit me, I think your arrow between the eyes threat scared him off." I began to laugh and he looked up at me.

"I ain't babysittin' ya." Daryl snatched the pillow from my hands and placed it on the seat next to his lap. Sinking down in his seat, he placed his hand behind his head and closed his eyes. "You don't need a babysitter anymore than I need-" He searched for words and I bit my lip, suppressing a smile. After a few seconds of not finding what he was looking for, he spoke again. "You don't need a baby sitter." He repeated finally. Daryl opened his eyes and saw that I was still watching him expectantly. "Go to sleep, damn."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so excited! Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	17. The Smell of Fear

I woke up alone in the truck the next morning to the pleasant sounds of cursing. Blinking a few times, I sat up and stretched, feeling my back crack in all the right places.

"… This stupid shit…" a loud slam, almost like something against the side of the truck. I slid my body out of the window, sitting down on the windowpane. Daryl stood down at the rear of the vehicle, rubbing the side of his head. There was a hose and gas can attached to the gas tank of his truck, but I had the sneaking suspicion it wasn't refueling.

"What's going on?" Daryl turned to look at me before returning his glare to the hose.

"More fine group politics." He mumbled, not at all thrilled with the idea of siphoning his truck's gas.

"We're not taking the truck?" I climbed out of the window, landing gently on the ground below. I reached back inside for my bow and bag and slung them both over my shoulder.

"No, we ain't." Daryl swore under his breath again, taking out his hose and replacing the gas cap quickly. He turned to me, screwing on the lid for the gas can and placing it on the ground. "Truck's a gas hog. Ain't no room for her." He was being sarcastic. I was puzzled and I knit my eyebrows together to show my confusion.

"Then what are we riding in?" Daryl turned to his truck and let down the tailgate, climbing in. Picking up a large wooden slat, he gracefully placed it on the back of the truck, almost like a ramp. I took a sharp breath of disbelief. "Nooo…" I shook my head furiously. Daryl looked over the bike like it was a prize.

"Merle's Bonneville 650. She's a beauty."

Glancing back at the others, I watched as they went about their business, grabbing supplies from the other cars that were being left behind, making sure nothing was forgotten. "They can't be serious?!"

Daryl's expression bordered on amusement and annoyance, as he straddled the front wheel of the bike. Patting the sides down he looked at me.

"Well they are. Now help me get this baby down." I gave him another look of disbelief.

"How? How do you expect me to help you get that thing down?"

"What? Miss Equal Rights can't help someone move a motorcycle?" he taunted, starting to roll the bike forward.

"Oh shut the fu-"

"You better put your hands out to grab it because I'm not stoppin'." Him rolling the bike was part of his teasing and I watched in horror as the back tire got closer and closer to the ramp. Daryl peered up over the bike to the ramp, making sure they lined up before giving it another push onto the ramp.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I held my hands up, placing them on the back fender of the bike. "Asshole." I murmured as he and I slowly rolled the bike down the ramp and on to sturdy ground. Brushing my hands off on my jeans, Daryl hopped on the motorcycle, revving the engine. It was loud, as I assumed it would be.

He waited expectantly, nodding his head to the backseat. I crossed my arms.

"No way! There are zombies out there!" I pointed to nothing in particular. A lot of different scenarios came to mind: There were zombies out there that could easily pull me off the bike, or even bite me while riding the bike. I bit my lip and tapped my feet in the dust. Daryl stared at me silently for a moment, rubbing his hand across his mouth.

"Nothin'll get you." He laughed. Daryl was amused by my concerns, but when he realized I didn't think they were the least bit funny, he serioused up. He gave me a reassuring smile and held his hand out to me. "Nothin'll get you." He repeated. The definitive nature in his voice quelled my uneasiness slightly, but I still felt hesitant. Daryl nodded his head towards the seat again, a coy smile on his face, and this time I found I couldn't resist.

Slowly I hoped on, adjusting myself on the seat. In doing so I accidently smacked the back of Daryl's head with my elbow. I felt my cheeks flush as he brought his hand up to the back of his head.

"Ow." He said, rubbing away the pain. He glanced back at me and I put my hands over my face.

"I'm so sorry!" I couldn't help but start laughing. Daryl revved the engine and jerked the bike forward. I yelped, wrapping my arms around his midsection, bear hugging for dear life. I couldn't hear the chuckle over the loud engine, but I felt it ripple through his body.

"Alright everybody, lets head out!" Dale called from the door of the RV. Daryl glanced at me over his shoulder.

"You ready?"

"Ready for what?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"The ride of your life."

"Wow. Really? I can't believe-" My retort was left unfinished as Daryl floored the accelerator, taking point on the caravan. Again I found myself clinging to the man, my eyes shut so tight they began to tear up. Perhaps it was the many late hours spent in the hospital, tending to badly injured bikers, but there was something about motorcycles that left me uneasy.

I felt Daryl shift under my vice grip and his hand found its way to mine. He held it for a second, before returning his grip to the handlebars, but that single second of contact was enough to ease my mind. I felt myself slowly loosening up and enjoying the ride.

* * *

><p>The highway had been clear most of the day and I was finally able to enjoy it. I was honestly disappointed I had never ridden a bike before. I was even regretting putting my helmet on, I longed to feel the breeze flowing through my hair.<p>

After a while I softly placed my head on Daryl's back, letting the hum of the bike and the slow rhythm of his breathing lull me into a false sense of security, one that was quickly taken from me when I felt our bike coming to a halt. My sense were heightened and I sat up straighter, glancing over Daryl's shoulder.

"Shit." Daryl cursed under his breath, spitting off to the side of the road. The man was tense and now I knew why. The road was blocked from yellow to yellow with a multitude of cars. "There's a small path." Daryl commented dryly, gesturing to the road. I followed his gaze frowning. "It's big enough for us to get through."

"Big enough for a truck maybe, but not that RV." I said quietly, glancing over my shoulder again. Dale motioned with his hand for us to come back to them and Daryl obliged, turning the bike around. Slowly he pulled it up to the RV.

"See a way through?" Dale asked. Daryl and I exchanged an unsure glance before he shrugged, nodding his head back in the direction of the blockade.

Slowly we made our way through, winding in between the mass of cars. The further in we got the more rank the smell became and I gagged, burying my nose into Daryl's back, breathing in his musky smell. Cautiously I watched the cars pass. To my horror many of them still contained passengers. Unmoving, stinking, passengers.

A Loud bang brought me from reality and I squealed, jumping in surprise. My reaction startled Daryl and he stopped turning in his seat on high alert.

"What the fuck?" He asked. I turned as well, looking on in dismay at the RV. It was smoking and I cursed internally at the infernal machine. Slowly I hopped off the back and Daryl followed my lead. I watched through the windshield as Dale shook his head, face palming and smacking the steering wheel. Quickly the old man got up, making his way to the door and flinging it open.

"I said it, didn't I say it?" He muttered as Shane and Glenn followed him out on to the road. The three stared at the smoking engine, looking up briefly at me as I approached. "A thousand times, dead in the water."

"Problem Dale?" Shane asked, looking out on to the road. His eyes stopped on me, his gaze cold and hard, and I shivered, bringing my hand up to my neck and scratching at it awkwardly. Daryl stepped up beside me, running his thumb along his lip, a nervous tell.

The old man begin to complain again, but something had caught Daryl's eye, and quickly he strode to an SUV that was a few feet from us. I watched him curiously as he began to rummage through the contents of its trunk. The others paid him no heed, but I joined him at the car. He pulled out a stack of napkins, brandishing them proudly.

"Ain't gonna find no radiator hose here." Shane said smugly, slapping his rifle into the palm of his hand. I rolled my eyes, taking the napkins from Daryl.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." I said matter of factly, tossing the napkins between my hands. Daryl fished out a bag from inside of the car and held it open for me to place the napkins in.

"I can siphon more fuel form some of these cars for a start." T-Dog spoke up, crossing behind us and walking a bit down the road.

"Maybe some water?"

"Or food?" the others pitched in. I was glad everyone was suddenly on board with the silver lining.

"This is a graveyard." Lori spoke up quietly. Everyone took a step back, even Daryl paused his rummaging to look back at her. The tone in Lori's voice gave me chills and I swallowed, clearing my throat. She was right, this was a graveyard, a thought that immediately unsettled me. "I don't know how I feel about this."

The groups reflection was short lived, and Daryl was the first to move. He continued to look through the contents of the abandoned car, glancing at me sidelong, watching me curiously. I shoved my gut feeling aside, knowing that this was something that had to be done in the new, cruel world.

Rick had assigned everyone jobs. I was on essentials duty, everyone's clothes were dirty and old and most of our stuff didn't make it from the CDC. We needed clothing, shoes, anything such as. Quickly I scoured the cars, giving Daryl a hesitant look as I began to walk away from him.

"Stay close." He grunted, not looked up from what he was doing. I stopped to look at him, fidgeting with the bag in my hands. He glanced at me form the corner of his eyes. "If you can't see me, you're too far."

I rolled my eyes, walking to the next car. Though I appreciated his protective nature, I felt like he was my father at that moment. Quickly I pulled open the car door, taking the bags and stuff that were in the seats and tossing them to the ground. I opened them, riffling through their contents. Women's clothes, men's clothes and a small bag of food that was mostly perishable and had already gone rotten. I zipped the bags up and stood, flinging them on my shoulder, but left the food.

I gagged as I reached the next car, taking a few steps back and placing two stabilizing hands on my knees. I dry heaved, waiting for the smell to dissipate before turning around, nestling my face in the inside of my elbow.

In the car sat a woman, or what used to be a woman. He chest cavity sat open, partially eaten, she'd had her guts ripped out and what the monsters didn't eat they left strewn about the interior of the sedan. I waved my hands in front of my face, chasing away a few of the flies, and decided the open trunk would be the best option.

As I was walking to the back I paused, something had caught my eye. In the back seat sat an empty car seat. My stomach dropped at the sight of it and I choked back tears. It was covered in blood, but the spatter was different than that of the woman in the front seat. This was someone else's blood, the blood of a child. I dropped my head, standing silently for a moment, placing a hand on the side of the car to calm myself.

_That's so fucked up._ I couldn't loot this car, I couldn't bring myself to stand there any longer and I headed a few cars down the highway. Subconsciously I looked up, looking for Daryl. He was a few cars back, now holding three bags of supplies. At the RV Glenn and Shane stood diligently working on the engine. I grimaced, knowing how tricky of a fix a radiator hose could be.

I had reached another car, this one thankfully empty and crossed to the passengers side, flinging open the door and popping the trunk lever. I heard a satisfying click and I stood, walking to the back of the car. Inside was a milk crate full of tools, ratchets, wrenches, hammers, some nails, and other essentials. I fist pumped, grabbing the crate out and riffling through the trash bags. In the bags were blankets, sleeping bags, and underneath them were gallon jugs of water. I felt like I'd hit the mother load. I looked up over the car, finding T-Dog not far from me.

"T!" I yelled out, grabbing his attention. Quickly he looked up and I beckoned him over. Quickly he came, leaving his hose on the ground. He rounded the car, looking into the truck.

"Holy shit, Beau." He murmured, clapping me on the shoulder. I smiled up at him and rummaged through the blankets. "Guys, we've got water!" he shouted. A small cheer let up from those who heard and I began to grab out the gallons, while T-Dog grabbed the tools and blankets. T-dog had begun his walk back towards the camper, but the gallons were heavier than I expected, and awkward to hold, making it difficult to carry them under my arms.

"Son of a-" I muttered, dropping one. To my relief it didn't bust and I looked up to call out to t-Dog again, but he was already a ways off. I went to bend over to pick up the jug again but immediately stopped as I saw Lori, Carol and the kids scurry, low to the ground. A flash of movement and I saw Rick dip and weave between two SUV's, he looked around frantically, his eyes finally settling on me. Rick stared at me, wide-eyed, gesturing for me to drop to the ground. Slowly I sank, unable to take my eyes off of his fearful face.

Looking back into the distance I could make out walkers rambling between the cars. I looked back to the group and saw that Rick had moved underneath one of the SUV's and I looked down at my feet. The sedan was too low to the ground to climb under and quickly I began to scurry around the car, praying for an exit. There was none, only the trees the stood off to the side of the road.

"Pst!" I heard a sharp noise and looked up. T-Dog had made his way back to me, the bag of blankets still over he shoulder. He motioned for me to join him and I did. I slunk as quietly and as low to the ground as I could, until I was right up next to him, both of us crouched in hiding behind a totaled car.

"Holy shit." I breathed, my heart pounding in my chest. The walkers continued to walk forward, barely fazed by the cars they ran into. One had grown exceptionally close and I watch T-Dog as he peered over the door.

The walker turned in our direction and T-Dog, jumped, bumping into the door that we were both hiding behind. Something wet splashed my face and I looked back up to T-Dog who now held his arm, which was bleeding profusely. My heart sank as I looked from the battered door to his arm, the pieces clicking in my brain. When the zombie had startled him, T-Dog cut his arm on the door.

Slowly I reached my hand up to my face, running my fingers through the wet, sticky liquid that had splashed onto my cheek. I pulled my fingers back, almost shocked, and stared at the blood on my fingertips. T-dog bit back a scream and the gravity of the situation finally resonated with me. The walkers are going to smell him. Quickly I ripped my shirt, tying a tourniquet tightly around his arm, above the cut, but it did nothing to stop the bleeding. I could hear the shuffling growing closer to us and I could feel my stress level rising.

I glanced around quickly, finding the back of an 18 wheeler partially opened and knew it was our only chance. I grabbed T-Dogs shoulders, running us both a few cars back. We were almost there, but T-Dog stumbled, falling loudly into a nearby car. I flinched, looking over my shoulder. The walkers hesitated, looking around manically, and I knew they could smell his blood. T-Dog groaned, shaking his head, defeated.

"Now is not the time." I muttered, dragging him to his feet. We ran between a few more cars, but T-Dog was struggling and I knew he wasn't going to last. His hand had been glued to his arm, but as we were running it fell to his side and I glanced at the wound. It was deep, so deep in fact it was still spurting, much to my despair my tourniquet had done no good. He had cut a major vein and I could tell from the pallor of his face he was losing a lot of blood.

"I'm not gonna make it." He huffed, falling to the ground. I wasn't expecting the force of his fall and as T-Dog fell, he took me with him, both of us collapsing in a heap on the asphalt. My knee stung, he had re opened the cut I'd received the day before, and I reached for it, willing it to stop hurting. "Just go without me." He groaned, his eyes distant and cloudy. I shook my head, grabbing his collar, trying to pull him again. I could feel the panic rising in my chest as the groaning and the shuffling footsteps grew louder.

"I'm not going to leave you." I growled, hitting his chest in frustration. He looked at me through glassy eyes, he was tired and in pain, that much I could tell. "Now get the fuck up!" I groaned, pushing him again. Again he did not move and I watch, horrified, as a walker turned the corner of the car, his hungry eyes falling immediately on T-Dog and myself.


	18. Search Party

It lurched towards us, his steps growing faster and faster until he stood over us. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end, but it didn't come. There was a gurgle and the sound of a blade piercing rotting flesh and I looked up.

Daryl had attacked the walker from behind impaling his knife into the back of the walker's skull. He twisted his knife and the walker fell, Daryl with it. The man pulling his knife out of its skull quickly, breathing deeply. Daryl glanced up at us, his eyes drifting between T-Dog and his arm, until finally they rested on me.

I let out a baited breath, and T-Dog still sat beside me, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. We sat there for what felt like forever, until Daryl finally crouched, giving T-Dog a slight glare. He glanced over his shoulders, hearing the rest of the herd wandering to us before looking back at us.

"Shh" he said, bringing his finger to his lips. Quickly he grabbed T-Dog by the legs, pulling him into the middle of the road. I watched Daryl, confused, as he picked up the walker he'd just killed, throwing it on top of T-Dog. His gaze then fixed its self on me and he brushed past me, pulling another corpse from the drivers seat behind me.

"Oh no…" I grimaced as he turned to me. Daryl nodded at me, reassuring me silently. He ran a quick hand through my hair, pulling me close to him and we both hit the ground, huddled underneath the corpse on top of us. I flinched as the rotting skin met mine, biting my lip to force back a small gag. I felt so exposed and Daryl pulled my closer to him so that the majority of both of our bodies were underneath the rotting meat.

The shuffling grew closer and I squeezed my eyes shut as I begged for the nightmare to end. Daryl stiffened next to me, his breathing becoming labored. He was terrified, which only scared me more. I had never seen him like this, I had never actually seen fear on his face. I decided I didn't like it, not one bit.

The footsteps shuffled past us slowly, at a pace that seemed almost deliberate. I shuddered, the pain in my knee throbbing and Daryl looked up to me, our faces mere inches from each other. I could feel his hot breath on my face and I stifled a whimper, warranting an unreadable look from the man who lay next to me. He licked his lips, his eyes holding mine, not wanting to look away.

The horde had passed, but we still waited under our rotten cover for what felt like years. Once he was certain the coast was clear Daryl threw the corpse off of us, grabbing my face in his massive hands. He looked me over, checking me up and down, wiping away the blood that was on my face.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay." I chanted over and over again, frantic, hardly able to catch my breath. I tried my best to hold back the terrified sobs that were trying to escape my mouth when T-Dog moaned from under the pile. "T-T-Dog! Get T-Dog!" I stammered, almost unable to speak. Daryl immediately jumped to his feet, throwing the walker off of our fallen comrade.

Daryl pulled T-Dog up by his shirt and the man groaned in pain. Daryl pulled his rage from his back packet, wiping his arm down to look at the wound. I had finally found the strength to pull myself into a sitting position, and found myself staring at the two men.

"My tourniquet isn't working." I said panicked, crawling over to him. The wound spurted again, this one less violent than before and Daryl winced, though he tried his best to hide it.

"Help me." Daryl grunted as he started to wrap his bandana around T-Dogs arm. I held the tourniquet in place, feeling the fabric grow soaking under my fingers. T-Dog groaned in pain, throwing his head back.

"Fuck!" He cursed, as Daryl tied the final, tight knot. I watched the man whimper, his eyes squeezed tight in pain and he fell to the ground, spent. Daryl stood, pulling me up with him. I wiped T-Dog's blood on my shorts quickly, trying to wipe away the nightmare that I had just been through. Daryl grabbed my elbow roughly, pulling me away from the man who still lay on the ground.

"I'm sorry." I said as we stopped, jerking my elbow away. He didn't need to say anything, I knew what he was angry about. "I didn't mean to get so far away from the group." Daryl watched me through narrowed eyes, looking me up and down as he did. Again he brought his hand to my face, wiping away the rest of the blood and dirt.

T-Dog groaned again and I looked at the man, his cries drawing my attention away from Daryl's angry face. I shook my head, breathing deeply, placing my hands on top of my head. Again I looked at Daryl, feeling my heartbeat lessen as the seconds passed.

"His cut is not good, Daryl. I think he hit his Ulnar on that car." Daryl watched me, shooting quick glances at the man on the floor. "In a hospital that's a touch and go situation as it is." I broke off, taking another deep breath, trying to be strong. "But here, Daryl, I don't know what we can do for him."

"We need to get him to the RV. There has ta be summ'n in there ya can use to patch 'em up." Daryl said, clapping my shoulder. We walked back to the man, gently lifting him from the ground, one of us on each side.

As we walked up to the group I felt my heart start to pound. They had huddled together and a few of them were panicking all watching out into the woods. Dale was the first to realize we were approaching and he walked up to us, his eyes alight with concern.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at T-Dog.

"It's T-Dog, he cut himself. It's bad, Dale" I stammered. The older man gestured towards the RV door, and Daryl and I finagled our way inside, laying the injured man on the bed in the back. Dale hovered over him, me off to the side, watching and biting my nails. Daryl reached over, pulling my hand from my mouth.

"I need…" Dale trailed off, removing the man's tourniquet. Dale swallowed hard, looking back to Daryl and I. "God I need the first aid kit." He managed after a few seconds pause.

I reached into the cabinet behind me, finding the red box easily, and handed it to him. Dale took it eagerly, rummaging through it. He paused, unsure where to start and glanced up to me.

"I don't know what to do, Beau, I need your help." I felt the lump in my throat growing and I shook my head.

"I'm only a nurse." I replied, feeling my hands go numb. Dale shook his head and I felt two strong hands on my shoulder, pushing me towards the bed. I sat down next to the man and Dale put the first aid kit in my lap, stepping back a few feet. I looked up at the pair, clearly uneasy and shook my head. "I don't know how to do this!"

"I believe in ya darlin'." Darly said quietly, his eyes flashing with an emotion I could quite place. I stared at him for a long minute before glancing down at the medical supply kit. I shook my head at the lack of supplies and glance back up to Dale.

"I need a sewing kit. Do you have a sewing kit, Dale?"

* * *

><p>I had patched T-Dog up and was relieved to find he hadn't lost as much blood as I'd originally thought. After my quick stitch job I wrapped hi arm in gauze, but not before applying a liberal amount of Neosporin. I had just gotten done washing my hands when I stepped out of the RV to find the group huddled together, Carol and Lori frantic.<p>

I watched them with eyebrows raised, waiting to be clued in to what had happened.

"I looked everywhere, she's not where I left her. Are you _sure_ she's not here?" Rick asked Carol. She began to cry, to upset to answer his question straight and Rick looked to the others who all shook their heads.

"You have to go back out for her!" Carol stammered, grabbing Ricks shirt in fistfuls. "She's only a child!" my heart sank as I realized that Sophia was missing.

"I know, and I will, Carol, but I'll need some help." Rick tried to calm the woman, looking at the group for reassurance. Daryl stood taller, pulling his crossbow higher onto his shoulder. I watched him, but said nothing.

* * *

><p>Daryl packed a small rucksack and I frowned at him as he did so. Cautiously I walked up to him, stopping a few feet from him. He glanced at me, not stopping his packing.<p>

"I'm goin'." He said defensively. I watched him carefully, silently for a few moments before I spoke.

"I know." My words were quiet and Daryl stopped, raising his eyebrow at me. We stared at each other for a brief moment and I shifted under the weight of his stare.

"They need me ta track her movements. I'm the only damn hunter'n tha group." He started again, almost sounding like he was trying to persuade me to agree to something that I was already okay with. I took a step forward, grabbing his hand, silencing him.

"I know." I paused, looking up at him. He towered over me, standing much taller, and he watched me carefully. I stood silently, breaking eye contact, looking at the ground. I went to step away but his grip on my hand tightened. I looked up at him again and he gave a small smile.

"I'll be back, I promise."

**I Hope you're enjoying it! remember to leave a review with your thoughts!**


	19. Tough Decisions

**Just a warning, daryl is going to be scarce these next couple chapters. I'm trying to write how the show would be and as much as we'd all love for it to be like that, I don't think Beau would follow daryl around everywhere they went.**

**Also, Character building and relationship building with people OTHER than Daryl.**

* * *

><p>I had spent much of my day continuing to raid the cars. We had decided to double back to a bi pass that Glenn had found on the map earlier in the day. After I'd grabbed most of the essentials from the car I took to siphoning gas while the men moved the dead cars out of the path.<p>

After my third car or so I finally looked up. It was getting dark, the sky tinted with orange, and Carol was still standing in the same spot she'd started in, looking off into the trees. Lori was never far from her, always there to comfort her when she needed it.

I followed Carol's gaze, staring longingly off into the trees. I was a patient person, but I'd be lying if I said the wait for them to return wasn't killing me. It was near agony, not knowing if Daryl and Rick would come back, including the possibility of us never finding them again if they got lost. I swallowed a hard lump, putting the tube into the fourth car.

I had begun to siphon it's gas when a rustle in the trees caught my attention. I paused, extremely alert, watching the hillcrest. I felt butterflies when I saw the two men returning, but then I realized there was supposed to be three of them and my heart sank.

The men approached Carol and I left the gas can where is sat on the ground, where more than likely it would over flow. I could honestly care less about the gas can, and as I neared the group I felt a weight lifting from my shoulders.

Daryl glanced up at me as I arrived, biting his lip in a worried manner. They hadn't found Sophia and I knew it was weighing on him heavily.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own. All alone in the woods at night." Carol worried, crossing and uncrossing her arms feverishly.

"Out in the dark is no good," Daryl spoke up, holding his crossbow on his shoulder. "We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people'd get lost." He tried to explain, throwing a quick glance in my direction.

"But she's 12, she can't be out there on her own!" Carol argued. I felt my heart breaking for the mother. I would never know how she felt in this moment, and I could only imagine it must have been something terrible. "You didn't find anything?!" Lori placed a gentle hand on Carol's shoulders. I sat quietly, uncomfortably, away, crossing my arms to shield myself.

"I know this is hard," Rick held his hands up calmly, trying to rationalize with the woman. "But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there."

"We tracked her for a while." Daryl interjected, trying to help calm the now hyperventilating woman.

"We have to make this an organized effort." Rick called out to the fellow survivors, looking at each on in turn. "Daryl knows the woods better then anybody, I've asked him to over see this." The fellow campers came closer and I joined in next to T-Dog who had found strength to stand earlier in the day. The group went quiet until Carol spoke again.

"Is that… Is that blood?" She asked, gesturing to Daryl. My mouth dropped and I looked him over quickly, finding the stain she'd been talking about on his pants. Daryl looked down hastily, and I swore his cheeks went red. Carol began to hyperventilate, grabbing her chest.

"He took down a walker."

"A walker?!" That was not something a worried mother wants to hear. Carol muttered under her breath, looking like she was about to faint.

"There was no sign it was ever near Sophia." Rick reasoned with her, grabbing her arm gently.

"How can you know that?" Andrea asked quietly, looking between the two men. Daryl and Rick shared a pointed look, wondering how to tread through such dangerous territory. There was a quick pause before Daryl spoke again.

"We cut the sum'bitch open. Made sure."

Carol took a seat on the highway railing, relief washing over her. I glanced up at Daryl and we met eyes. I tried to show him that I was here for him, but his face was full of uncertainty.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with…" Carol began quietly. Rick leaned forward, unsure if he heard her correctly and I let out a small gasp, quickly covering my mouth. "How could you just leave her?" Carol asked again, louder this time. Rick took a step back, thinking heavily on his words before he responded.

"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off." He tried desperately to justify himself to the woman but she was hearing none of it. "It was her best chance."

"Sounds like he didn't have a choice." Shane said, surprisingly coming to Rick's aid.

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child." Carol asked, beginning to cry. I watched the situation unfurl in front of me, suddenly feeling very tired.

I walked away, not able to take it any longer, and made to return to my gas cans which I had left haphazardly in the middle of the road. I felt two eyes burning into my back and I turned slightly to find Daryl watching me. I said nothing, made no gestures, only continued down the street, away from the grieving mother.

* * *

><p>I sat quietly in the back of a pick up truck that Daryl had cleaned out earlier in the day. Luckily he'd managed to find one with a cap on it, not far from the RV. I had just gotten done hand pumping the air mattress when I heard heavy footsteps approaching the truck. They were loud, like heavy boots on pavement and I looked up as the caps window opened and Daryl placed his crossbow into the back.<p>

He looked at me, pausing only for a second, before he climbed in, kicking his boots off onto the ground outside. Silently he crawled up the mattress, taking a seat next to me. We sat there in silence until I laid down, pulling the blanket up tightly around my chin.

Daryl didn't lay down but I knew he was watching me, I could feel his eyes on me, burning with an unasked question. Softly he rubbed his hand on my shoulder, his fingers trailing down my arm and then slowly back up to my neck. I suppressed a set of shivers as they made their way up my spine.

"I'm sorry about today, during the herd." I said quietly, not even turning around to look at him. Daryl pulled his hands away, sighing. I could hear him run his hands down his face.

"You already apologized." Daryl said dryly. His tone cut like a knife, though I could tell he wasn't still mad at me. There was another silence among us and Daryl shifted behind me, finally laying down on the mattress. After a few moments he spoke again. "I wasn't ever mad at ya." He said quietly, turning to me and throwing his arm around me. "But when I saw ya go down…" He trailed off. I narrowed my eyes, recounting the day's adventures. "Today was a terrifyin' day for me, but it wasn't cuz of no walkers." Daryl said nothing after that, but the insinuation was clear, especially as he pulled me tighter to him.


	20. Does This Look Infected?

Rick had pounded at our window early the next morning, and by sunrise the group was ready to head out.

"Everybody grab a weapon." Rick said to the group, unfurling a hunting kit on the hood of a nearby car. The group stared at it momentarily, glancing between the knives at the sheriff who stood before them.

"These aren't the kinds of weapons we need." Andrea said smugly. "What about the guns?"

"We've been over that. Daryl, Rick and myself are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles." Shane said tiredly from where he leaned against the RV. I sigh internally, growing tired of Andrea's constant nagging about the guns. It had been non-stop all day yesterday and to be honest I was still sore at her from the CDC. Shane had finally silenced her about the gun issue and now Daryl laid out the game plan.

"The idea is to take the creek up about 5 miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." Daryl shifted under the weight of his bow and I eyed him intently. Everyone began to grab up a knife and I watched them bitterly. Rick had rallied the troops, taking everyone except for Dale, T-Dog and myself.

_You have to stay behind to make sure T-Dog doesn't take a turn for the worse, you're the only one who can make sure he pulls through._ Rick had told me after I was adamant I was to go with them. But he won out because I knew deep down that he was right.

"Keep quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you, but always stay within sight of each other." Rick said gravely to each of us. His eyes settled on me and I crossed my arms childishly. Rick frowned at me before turning to Dale. "Dale, keep on those repairs. We've got to get the RV ready to move."

"We wont stay here a minute longer than we have to." Dale reassured him. "Good luck out there."

Daryl walked over to me, standing next to me, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry you ain't comin'. I'd feel much better if ya was with us." I looked up at him and smirked.

"Are you gonna miss me, Daryl Dixon?" I teased. The man chuckled from where he stood next to me, shaking his head.

"Naw, I jus know you're a good shot. Two crossbows are always better'n one." I knew he was only joking. Whether he'd admit it or not, he would miss me, and nudged my shoulder gently, as if to reinforce my suspicions.

"You be careful out there, same as I said yesterday." I offered hesitantly, kicking around a few pebbles. Daryl watched me quietly, his gaze following mine as we both now stared at the rocks I was kicking around.

"I'm always careful. 'Cept when I'm not." He joked. I glanced up at him, obviously terrified by what he just said. Daryl laughed, a full out laugh, one of the few I'd ever heard from him, and smiled at me. "Careful. Cross ma heart." He said, actually crossing his chest.

"-And if I decided I had nothing left to live for, who the hell are you to force my hand like that?!" A raise voice asked from over by the RV. The entire group turned, watching as Andrea gave a Dale a tongue-lashing he probably didn't deserve. The old man physical recoiled from her words.

"I saved your life…" he said weakly.

"No Dale. I saved yours. You forced that on me." I suddenly realized the pair were arguing about the CDC and I shook my head, turning to look at Daryl. He eyed me warningly, licking his lips.

The campers left after Andrea and Dale's spat and I joined T-Dog and Dale at the RV to watch them go. I looked at the older man, giving him a weak smile, and shoved my hands into my pockets. Dale stared silently at Andrea's back before looking between myself and T-Dog.

"Well, we have some work to do around here." Dale said quietly, forcing a smile. He wanted to pretend like Andrea's words hadn't hurt him, but I knew they had. Quietly he walked around to the front of the camper to tinker away at something under the hood.

"Lets get that bandage changed." I said quietly, pulling myself away from where I leaned on the RV. T-Dog sighed, smiling at me and walking to the door of the RV.

"Yes Nurse Beau." He said trying to sound seductive. I smirked at him, patting his back and followed him into the trailer where he took a seat at the table.

"Don't even go there." I spoke quietly, still smirking at him. T-Dog smiled and held his arm out as I took a seat at the table with the med kit. Quickly I pulled the bandage I had placed yesterday off, but what awaited me underneath was something I had not expected.

I bit back a grimace, trying my best to hide my emotions, but T-Dogs arm wasn't looking so hot. Despite the ointment I applied yesterday, it seemed to be getting worse, even if the blood stopped. I grabbed a paper towel and walked over to the water cooler, wetting the paper towel I held in my hand. Slowly I brought the cool cloth to T-Dog's wound. He winced, but only for a moment as I wiped it clean.

T-Dog watched me curiously as I redressed his wound. I dared not look up at the man because I was afraid he'd be able to tell that my positive front was a lie. After I had applied the new bandage I smiled at him.

"All finished." I said as chipper as I could be. T-Dog stood quickly, stretching and looking back at the bed behind him. He yawned and I rolled my eyes.

"I think I may lay down. I'm feeling pretty tired." He said genuinely, plopping down heavily on the bed.

* * *

><p>I joined Dale on the roof of the RV a while later. He sat quietly, looking out in all direction with his binoculars. As I climbed up the ladder I made my presence known, so I didn't scare him when I finally got up top.<p>

"We may have a problem." I said quietly once he had acknowledged my presence.

"What's that?" Dale asked, not taking his binoculars from his face. I sigh, thinking back to the man who was still sleeping the RV below. I lowered my voice, walking closer to the old man.

"It's T-Dog." I said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. Slowly he put down his binoculars, looking at me intensely. "His arm is looking pretty bad." I said, running a hand up and down my own forearm. Dale sighed, shaking his head.

"I know, I can tell just by looking at him that something's wrong." Dale said exasperated. "I just don't know what to do about it. We have no medicine unless somebody found some in a car." I shook my head, I had been up and down that highway and found nothing we could use. I opened my mouth to speak again, but the door to the RV opened and both of us peered down from our perch.

"Aint you supposed to be fixing that radiator?" It was T-Dog. I watched as he emerged slowly from the RV, seeming to have trouble closing the door behind him. Dale and I exchanged looks before he responded. "What if they come back with Sophia and Rick wants to move on right away?"

"I had it fixed it yesterday." Dale said, his eyes switching from T-Dog to myself. I raised an eyebrow at the old man, taking a seat on the roof next to him.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"What was all that rubbing a sanding for yesterday then?" T-Dog asked, gesturing wildly. "That just bullshit?"

"Yeah that's one word for it." I said suppressing a large grin. Dale smiled down at me, clearing his throat.

"Another word would be pantomime." Dale smiled at us, again looking in his binoculars. "Just for show." He pulled the binoculars away from his face looking deadly at both of us. "No one else needs to know that." I shrugged at him, still trying my hardest to conceal a smile. The man was dastardly, I had to give him that.

"Pantomime." I said, finally grinning at him. I shook my head as he spoke again.

"If the others know we're mobile, they'll want to mobilize, move on." Dale justified, shaking his head and looking around, purposefully avoiding our eye contact.

"So you don't think they're gonna find Sophia?" T-Dog asked, squinting up at them against the sun.

"I'm just guarding against the worst, that's all. Sooner or later if she's not found, people will start doing the math. I wanna hold off the needs of the many versus the needs of the few arguments as long as possible" I couldn't help but to agree with him because I could think of a few of the survivors who would be raring to go as soon as they found out. It would be unnecessary drama. There was a small pause after he spoke and T-Dog shifted on the pavement below.

"That is one tricky hose, huh?" T-Dog asked eventually, a sly grin appearing on his face. I bit my bottom lip, attempting to stifle the smile. Dale grinned down at him, chuckling.

"Very." T-dog turned, heading back inside of the RV, but no before stumbling into the door. I watched him from where I sat, throwing a concerned glance back at Dale. He frowned, shaking his head, bringing his binoculars back up to his face. I knew something had to be done about T-Dog, but I felt hopeless in knowing there was nothing I could do for the time being.

* * *

><p>Dale and I had spent much of the day rummaging through was cars we didn't get to yesterday. I was searching solely for medicine but there was a lot of room on that RV, a lot of room to fill up with spare parts. He'd found a camper of a similar make and model and quickly began to dissect its engine.<p>

I had gone off to loot a car that was a few feet away. The station wagon was full of what looked like luggage and camping gear, something we were ever grateful for when we came across it.

Heavy footsteps were heard behind us and I turned to see T-Dog walking toward us, he seemed nervous, agitated, and I cautiously followed him with my eyes, turning as he passed me.

"We're gonna have a ton of spare parts when we're done here." Dale said optimistically. T-Dog ignored him, taking a few steps past him, looking out into the tree line.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" He asked.

"Its still light, lets not worry just yet." Dale reassured him, going back to dissembling the engine. Again T-Dog didn't acknowledge him, merely walked past, hands on his hips. I watched him silently, my interest piqued. Dale, too, had sensed something was off and now he stood watching the injured man.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, piping in from where I stood at the trunk of the car.

T-Dog turned to look at me this time and after a few seconds pause he nodded, before he began to wander off again. Dale and I shared an intense look before I stepped towards T-Dog.

"T-Dog," I called after him. Dale picked up his rifle as T-Dog turned around and slowly I approached the man, frowning at him. "I asked you how you were feeling just now, please don't blow that question off." I pleaded with the man. T-Dog caved, looking down at his arm.

"It really, really hurts. It's throbbing something awful." The man again looked at his arm and I followed hi gaze. I reached out to take his arm but he pulled it away. I reached out again him again, but this time more gently.

"Let me see…" I asked. T-Dog didn't pull his arm away, and I gently took his wrist. The bandage had been stained red again, something that immediately put me on edge. Slowly I lifted up the bottom of the bandage when I noticed that his veins had grown darker around the cut. I replaced the bandage, my fingers lightly grazing the wound, and T-Dog cried out in pain.

"Don't touch it!" He screamed. I stumbled back in fear, his sudden outburst startling me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I whispered, releasing his arm. The man sank, leaning against Daryl's motorcycle for support. He brought a hand to his forehead, almost relieved that I no longer held his arm. I glanced at Dale and shook my head. "Listen, your veins are very discolored." I stated slowly, trying not to alarm him. T-Dog looked up at me, not understanding. "You've got a hell of an infection there. You could die from blood poisoning!" I felt my breath hitch in my throat at the thought of what I'd just seen.

"Oh man…" T-Dog said quietly, breaking into a fit of laughter. I watched him in disbelief as he laughed harder and harder. "Wouldn't that be the way?" he asked through giggles. I bit my lip, realizing how delirious he actually was. "World gone to hell, the dead risen up to eat the living, and Theodore Douglas gets done in by a cut on his arm." He began to laugh again and I looked at Dale, worried beyond all belief.

"We have to get you some antibiotics." I said placing two gentle hands on his shoulders. I've been ransacking these cars the whole time, but I haven't found anything." T-Dog stood fully watching her now that his laughter had subsided. I didn't know what to say to him, as the look on his face was suddenly serious. "We just…" he watched me expectantly but I didn't know what to say. "We just haven't been thorough enough." I blurted out. I glanced at Dale and he watched me, confused. He knew that was a lie. I personally searched through most of the cars, but I didn't know what else to say.

"So lets look some more." Dale offered up, gesturing towards the rows upon rows of cars behind us. T-Dog smiled at me warmly, clapping my shoulder with his hand. He seemed so unsteady, but he began to walk off all the same towards the cars, diving headlong and clumsily into the first one he saw.

* * *

><p>I'd been looking through the cars for about an hour when Dale approached me to head back to the RV. T-Dog was already waiting for us, more than likely exhausted from the blood poisoning and the sun combined.<p>

"Found some more batteries." Dale piped up as we approached the man. He looked up at us, a cigarette in hand. "And a trendy, pink bottle of water." I had intended to make a joke about the bottled water, but the look on T-Dogs face was serious and so sad, so I thought better of it."An excellent, new machete and I thought Glenn might like this guitar." Dale continued to rattle of items, but T-Dog had stopped listening and now leaned heavily on the RV behind him. Dale sat and watched T-Dog silently for a few seconds. "No drugs, you?"

"Yeah, ibuprofen," T-Dog said finally, after taking a long drag of his cigarette. "And these." He gestured to the lit fag he held in his hand. Dale said nothing, only looked at me, and the group went silent again until T-Dog spoke. "What are we doing?"

"Pulling supplies together?" Dale offered, gesturing towards the bags he returned with. I knew that wasn't what T-Dog meant and I crossed my arms in front of my chest. T-Dog looked up at me and shook his head.

"No, I mean, what are we doing? People off in the woods. They looking for that poor girl and we're here. Why?" Dale and I exchanged a glance before looking back at T-Dog. I didn't like where this was going one bit. "Because they think we're the weakest."

Though I knew they weren't true, T-Dogs words rang in my head like a self-conscious chorus. I couldn't help but feel, deep down in some dark park of my self conscious, that maybe that is why I didn't get chosen to go.

_Daryl worries about you because you're weak, that's why you didn't go today and its why you didn't get to go at the farm house a few nights ago._ I shook my head, blinking furiously.

_That's ridiculous. Daryl just told you he wished you had come with him today. He doesn't think you're weak._ I argued with myself.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dale's voice had pulled me from my thoughts and I watched the pair. T-Dog sat smugly, smoking his cigarette like he'd just figured out the answer to the universe.

"I'm talking about two good old cowboy sheriffs and a redneck whose brother chopped off his own hand because I dropped a key." T-Dog looked between both of us, his eyes resting finally on Dale. "Who in that scenario do you think is going to get lynched?"

"What?" I said, scoffing at him. Blood poisoning or no blood poisoning, what he'd just said made my blood boil and I couldn't hold my tongue even though I knew I should've. "You realize that that "Redneck" saved your ass out on that pavement yesterday?"

"Because his pussy was there, man," T-Dog chuckled, gesturing to me. I was offended and hurt but I didn't get time to react. "Don't you get it? I woulda been walker food if you weren't with me." I was honestly stunned and I stepped back. Dale's jaw dropped, nearly to the ground and T-Dog sat back again, cigarette in his mouth. "You're old, I'm black and you are useless. Always getting yourself in trouble. That's why we're here!" T-Dog shouted the last part and Dale shushed him quickly. "Lets just go, lets just take the RV." He asked, dazed.

"You've gone off the deep end." Dale said, looking at the man like he sprouted another head. Dale looked up at me and I looked away, desperate for them to not see how upset his words left me. "And to make matters worse you've insulted the one person who has helped you more in the past 24 hours than anyone has all week." Dale glanced at me and T-Dog chuckled.

"If she had helped me why does my arm look like this?" He said, holding out his bandaged forearm. I swallowed, hard, unable to contain my emotions anymore and I stormed away, back to the truck that Daryl had cleaned out for us.

_I had done all that I could._ I told myself over and over again. I waited for it to sink in, but it never did and I began to cry, hot tears streaming down my face. _T-Dog is going to die and it's all your fault. He came back for you, got cut on that car because of you and you couldn't even clean his wounds correctly. You are just like your daddy always said. Useless._

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, Reviews are always appreciated!<strong>


	21. Oxycycline

**:( guys i'm not getting any reviews. i'm honestly really saddened by this. i didnt think my writing was that bad...**

* * *

><p>It was later in the evening when the crew had arrived back. I hadn't emerged from my truck since the exchange between myself and T-Dog, but I saw them clear as day. I counted heads as each of them came up the hill. There were four missing, and I felt my heart sink to my stomach. Dale had greeted them, but from what I could tell as soon as they arrived he was in a frenzy. Something had happened while they were out. I made a move for the window, to let myself outside, but I stopped, pulling my hand away from the latch. I couldn't bring myself to leave the truck.<p>

I felt eyes on me and looked up. Daryl's gaze had found me, and he meandered over to me, sauntering through the cars. His pace slowed as he neared the truck and he stood outside of the window, studying me before opening it. He eyed me up and down, but I didn't move from where I sat, arms around my knees.

Slowly Daryl climbed in, depositing his crossbow where he had the night before. He didn't shut the window behind him, and the cool night breeze felt good on my skin, as it had gotten hot in the truck. He sat silently next to me for a short while before clearing his throat.

"Dale told me about T-Dog, how he's not doin to hot." Daryl's voice was quiet and he hesitated. I looked up at him and he looked at me, unsure of what to say next. He swallowed hard, running his thumb against his lip.

"T-Dog is sick because of me. If I hadn't been so far from the group, he wouldn't have had to come back for me." I said shaking my head and burying my face in my knees. "I couldn't even stitch him up properly"

"Don't do that ta yourself. Once ya open that jar ya can't close it." Daryl said harshly. His tone hurt, only making me feel more stupid than I already did. Evidently he realized how harsh he sounded and he cleared his throat. Softening as much as he could. "T-Dog cut his arm on a door, an as far as I'm concerned, if yah hadn't been there he'd have been walker meat long before I coulda got to em." Again we were silent. I knew he was right, I knew I had done all I could for him with the supplies we had, but I couldn't stop thinking these awful thoughts. I glanced up at him and as I expected he was watching me.

"What happened out there?" I asked quietly, wanting to change the subject. Daryl hesitated, looking away from me. His silence caught my attention and a feeling of dread crept back to my stomach.

"Carl was shot." He said plainly. I felt my mouth drop, a slight gasp escaping it.

"What happened?" Daryl shrugged, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"I'ono. I wasn't there. The group split up, Rick and Shane wanted to continue searchin'n Carl went with em. We had been separated maybe'n hour when some bitch rode up on white stallion" I narrowed my eyes at him and his terminology and he fidgeted under my gaze. "She knew Lori's name'n everything. Told us Carl was at her farm'n he was shot."

"Oh my god… Poor Lori. How's Rick?" I asked. Again Daryl shrugged.

"Not sure. He wasn't with us when it happened, but if I had ta take a gander, I'd say he's probably not doin to well. We paused and I looked up at the RV. Dale and the others had grouped up front and now the old man was flagging us over. I groaned, pulling myself to my knees, and Daryl followed suit.

* * *

><p>A decision had been made amongst the group. We decided we had to move, we couldn't just stay here to be walker bait, and much worse, T-Dog was in awful shape. I glanced over at him, drowning out the conversation.<p>

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful." Andrea said matter of factly. There was a pause and Daryl spoke.

"Okay." He agreed. I looked up to him, watching the wheels turning in his head. "We gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies." Daryl gestured with his hands and I nodded dumbly as I listened to him. The others seemed to be in agreement that the idea was sufficient, leaving Daryl surprised because they never agree with what he had to say. "I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV." My brow raised at his last statement and I gave a slight shake of my head. No body noticed, except for Daryl and he shot me a look. I frowned at him, his look not staying my thoughts.

"If the RV is staying I am too." Dale interjected, nodding his head. Andrea agreed and I finally spoke up.

"If you're staying so am I." I said defiantly, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I always get left behind, I'm not useless ya know!" I said, my voice nearly a shout. My thoughts returned to what T-Dog said earlier and Daryl frowned at me.

"No, no, you two are going. Take Carol's Cherokee." Dale said, pointing between Glenn and myself. Glenn scoffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Why is it always us that gets left behind?" he asked, gesturing widely between us. I looked up at Daryl for any kind of reassurance but he gave me none, merely looked down at the ground. I felt a lump forming in my throat and I swallowed it, feeling utterly betrayed.

"You two have to find this farm, reconnect with our people." Dale said to Glenn before turning to me. "And most importantly you have to get t-Dog there. You said it yourself Beau, his blood infection is bad and you of all people know its getting worse by the minute." I closed my eyes, turning to look at the sick man who sat on the back of the RV. It was sweltering outside and he was bundled in a blanket, shivering excessively. My stomach dropped at the thought of sharing a car with the man. "This is not an option."

I flinched, shying away from the man who had just scolded me like a child, but not before throwing a glare in Daryl's direction. The hunter seemed regrettable, but still he said nothing to me.

"Get him to that farm, see if they have any antibiotics, because if not, T-Dog will die." Dale continued, his focus back on Glenn. Daryl stood thoughtfully for a moment, before turning and walking away from the group. I watched him leave, crossing quickly to his motorcycle, as did the rest of the group. From the messenger bag he produced a bag full of pill bottles and I gasped, watching him walk back over to the rest of the group.

"Why'd ya wait til now ta say anything?" Daryl asked, bringing the bag back over to me. He held it out to me in a way that could only be described as cautious and I snatched it from him, still angry about his lack of back up. Quickly I opened the bag, rifling through it, going through label after label.

"Crystal, X, don't need that." I muttered under my breath, throwing them to the side. Daryl watched me quietly before looking at the others.

"Got some kick as painkillers in there." Daryl said with a smile as I pulled out a bottle of oxycotin. I ignored him, tossing the bottle to Dale. The old man caught it easily, examining it. I grabbed out the next bottle, reading the label, pleased with what I'd found.

"Oxycycline." I felt my spirits begin to rise and Daryl nodded from where he stood next to me. I looked carefully at the bottle, reading the label and dosage.

"Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class." Daryl assured us. He was right on that account. This was an expensive pharmacy his brother had. "Merle got the clap on occasion." Daryl said non-chalant, shrugging his shoulders. I felt my face scrunch in disgust and I wiped the bottle off on my pants, as if it were dirty.

Daryl watched as I did so, shaking his head at me and storming off into the pile of cars on the highway. I frowned at his back, wishing I hadn't shown such disrespect for his brother's things. I debated going after him, but T-Dog moaned from behind me and I was torn between the two.

"T, I got some shit for you." I finally called to the large man at the back of the Rv. I held my hand out for Dale to give me the painkillers and he did, also handing me a bottle of water.

* * *

><p>Glenn, T-Dog and I left quickly after that, piling into the Cherokee. It was hard to move T-Dog onto the seat, but we managed to finagle him with Dale's help. Daryl had not returned from wherever he walked off to and looked in the direction he'd gone, hoping he'd come back so I could say goodbye.<p>

"Don't take it too personally." Glenn piped up from the back where he was packing up a few supplies. I looked over to him and he watched me carefully. I gave him a weak smile, looking down at the ground between my feet. "He's taking Sophia going missing harder than the rest of us. I wouldn't be surprised if he went back out there on his own." Glenn said, looking off into the tree line. A silence passed over us and I sniffed indignantly. T-Dog moaned again.

"We should get going." I said, climbing into the back seat with the injured man, placing his head in my lap. Glenn nodded, waving to Dale who sat ever vigilant on the top of the RV.

Glenn started the Cherokee, putting it into gear and pulled off softly, as not to jostle our injured passenger any more than he already was.

"Thankfully there's a farm on the map, which I'm pretty sure is the farm the girl was talking about, its only a few minutes up the road." Glenn rambled from the front seat. I tried to listen, but my thoughts were far away. I stared out the window at the countryside. There was movement between two of the cars and I looked up.

Daryl was making his way back to camp, but stopped suddenly when he saw our car pulling out. Our eyes met and he seemed to frown, looking after me as I pulled away. I turned carefully in my seat, not wanting to go and he gave me the smallest gesture, one I hadn't quite expected from him. Slowly he took a few steps towards the retreating car and raised his hand, stretching it out towards me, as if he were asking us to stop.

But it was too late. We were too far-gone and Glenn hadn't seen him. As I lost sight of Daryl I turned back around in my seat looking straight out the window in front of me.


	22. Merle Dixon's Clap

It was nightfall by the time we pulled up to the farm. The road back was long and dark and I shied away from the window, afraid of what might jump out of the darkness. T-dog had begun to stir in my lap and his eyes opened. He never knew where he was though, always so delirious.

He reached his hand up to my face, touching my cheek gently. Slowly I grabbed his hand, pulling it back down to his side, giving it a light squeeze. Glenn pulled to a stop, cutting the engine and slowly I hopped out. Glenn rounded the car to my side, helping me with T-Dog by grabbing under his arm and pulling him from the cab.

There were lights on in the house, electricity was something I hadn't seen since the CDC, and I stared at them in awe. T-Dog wobbled on his feet, and I threw his arm over my shoulder, while Glenn grabbed the rifle from the front seat. We looked at each other warily before walking towards the house.

As we approached the front porch Glenn hesitated, looking at the ground. The stairs were bloody and again we looked at each other. T-Dog began to shake his head furiously and I couldn't help but agree. We were in no shape for any surprises.

"So, do we ring the bell?" Glenn asked, despite the blood on the porch. I gaped at him and T-Dog dropped his head. "I mean, it looks like people live here."

"Lived." I corrected him, gesturing to the stairs with a frown. T-Dog sighed, looking between the both of us.

"We're past this kind of stuff aren't we? Having to be considerate?" Glenn shrugged and we continued up the stairs onto the porch. Glenn was reaching for the doorknob when an unexpected voice came from the porch next to us.

"Dis you close the gate up the road when you came in?" it asked. I nearly jumped out of my skin and quickly I turned to look at the young girl who watched us from the rocking chair, amused by our reaction.

"Uh, hi. Yes, we closed it." Glenn started awkwardly. "Did the latch and everything." The girl sat forward in her chair, which creaked under her as she did so, and smiled cheekily at us. "Hello, nice to see you again."

"Again?" I asked, looking over at Glenn. He shrugged at me.

"We met briefly before. When she came to pick up Lori." It clicked in my mind and I nodded, looking her up and down. The girl stood to approach us, but she slowed once she took in T-Dog, her gaze falling to his arm. She swallowed, immediately going in to high alert.

"Its not a bite." I interjected. The girl's gaze flew to me and we locked eyes. I wasn't sure if she believed me so I continued. "He cut himself pretty bad."

"We'll have it looked at. I'll tell them you're here." She said quietly, attempting to walk past us. Glenn stopped her, however, reaching into his pockets.

"We have some painkillers and Anti-Biotics, Beau already gave him some…" Glenn gestured to the man that was draped over my shoulder and I forced a smile. "But if Carl needs any…"

"Come on inside, I'll make you something to eat." She said, opening the door for us. She didn't have to tell me twice, I was starving and happily I followed her inside, Glenn bringing up the rear.

The young girl led us to room down the hall that was filled with people. I was unprepared for the sight before me and as we stepped in I gasped. Carl laid on the bed, pale as pale can be, while Lori and Rick sat at his bedside. And older man stood over the young boy, checking his blood pressure. None of them looked up at us, and Glenn removed his hat awkwardly.

"Hey" He said, announcing our presence. T-Dog moved to stand up, wobbling as he did, leaving his hand on my shoulder for stability. It felt great to not have his weight on me, even if he still held fast to my shoulder.

"Hey." Rick said quietly, looking at each of us in turn before his gaze returned to his son.

"Uhm." Glenn started, looking up at T-Dog and myself. I shrugged, not knowing what to say and T-Dog stood silently.

"We're here... Okay?" I said quietly. T-Dog and Glenn nodded their heads in agreement at the couple who sat beside their injured son.

"Thank you." Lori's voice broke as she spoke and I bowed my head to her.

"Whatever you need." I continued just as quiet. Rick and Lori looked at us, watching us silently from their chairs. Slowly we left the room, and Maggie led us to a sitting area down the hallway. T-Dog took the chair and I made sure he got there safely, before I sat down on the floor.

"My daddy will be out with you shortly. He'll wanna talk with you." Maggie looked at each of us, her eyes finally stopping on Glenn. He nodded in agreement, replacing his hat on his head. There was movement down the hall and Lori briskly walked past us, not even looking over at us. She flung the door open, and it slammed behind her. Rick had followed her and I looked at him curiously. He stopped to spare us a quick glance before following his wife outside, this time shutting the door quietly behind him.

After a few minutes the door down the hall opened again and another woman walked out into the waiting area. She looked at each of us in turn, her eyes finally resting on T-Dog's arm.

"It's not a bite." T-Dog stated, looking up at her defiantly. My breath hitched in my throat and the lady walked away from us, into the kitchen. She returned moments later with a large bait box and placed it gently on the table beside him. She opened it, revealing nothing but medical supplies and kneeled down next to T-Dog. Slowly she reached for his bandage, pulling it off. I watched in disgust as the bandage stuck to the skin and she had to fight to get it off.

"Someone has already sutured it?" The woman asked, looking between us. I raised my hand timidly from where I sat on the floor. I felt my cheeks flush as the woman looked down at me.

"I-I only had a sewing kit. There wasn't much I could do for it." I stammered, unable to find the correct words. The lady looked at me thoughtfully before returning to T-Dogs wounds. She grabbed a pair of stitch snippers from the tool kit, snipping my makeshift stitches in turn. I felt my heart sink and I glanced up at Glenn. He forced a smile, but it didn't help. I'd fucked up T-Dog's wound.

"This is excellent work for the supplies you had. If it had been left completely untreated I'm afraid your boy here wouldn't have made it to see tonight." The lady spoke evenly as she cleaned T-Dogs wound, removing my stitches. I felt my mood immediately lighten at her comment and she smiled at me, obviously aware at how worried I was. "You a doctor?" She continued. T-Dog groaned as she came to a tender spot and I had to look away. His arm was bad and it made me nauseas just looking at it.

"Nurse." I replied quietly.

"Veterinary assistant." She smiled lightly at me. The room went quiet again, save for T-Dogs grunts of pain. "Merle Dixon. That your friend with the anti biotics?"

"No ma'am, Merle is no longer with us." Glenn said solemnly. "Daryl gave us those, his brother."

"Not sure I'd call him a friend." T-Dog said through the pain. I rolled my eyes at him, burying my face in my hands. My heart panged at the thought of Daryl, and he flashed in front of my eyes. I missed him and I wondered if he missed me.

"He is today. This Oxycycline might have just saved your life." The woman looked up at me again and smiled as she began to set new stitches. "You're lucky the nurse knew what to do with them. You can thank her too." T-Dog glanced down at me, shame evident on his face. He remembered the conversation they'd had earlier, that much I could tell. "You know what Merle was taking it for?" The lady asked me again. I blushed, unsure what to say and I looked at the floor.

"The clap." I said quietly, fidgeting with my fingers. The woman who had met us at the door, looked up at me and then to Glenn.

"Venereal Disease." He corrected me, just as awkwardly. "That's what Daryl said." The asian boy was a bright shade of scarlet and he cleared his throat.

"I'd say Merle Dixon's clap was the best thing to ever happen to you." The woman said amused as she continued to sew his cut.

"I'm really trying not to think about that." T-Dog moaned. I felt for the man and I sat forward, placing my hand on his foot. He looked down at me, groaning in pain again. Glenn couldn't take watching any longer and he left the room, I followed him as he went, squeezing T-Dog's foot reassuringly.

* * *

><p>The lady had healed T-Dog successfully and now he was resting in another room. I stood at the door, watching him sleep, making sure he was okay, when his healer walked up to me, smiling.<p>

"He should be fine, he's lucky you were there to do what you did. If the blood loss didn't get him, that infection would have surely set in sooner." I smiled weakly at her, shrugging.

"He's only injured because of me." The lady looked into the darkness at T-Dog's sleeping form, then back to me. She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Then I'd say it was an eye for an eye. Your debt was repaid when you stitched him up and brought him here." I grinned, looking at the floor, finally feeling like we were out of the woods with something. I felt less hopeless than I had before. "The names Patricia." The woman watched me expectantly, removing her hand from my shoulder.

"I'm Beau."

"How long had it been since you've had some food, Beau? Got bacon if you'd like it." My heart fluttered at the thought of bacon and I followed the woman down the hallways towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet, Glenn and I had been left to our own devices. The rest of them were in with Lori and Rick and Carl. I paced the floor while Glenn sat at the table. I was nervous and afraid. From what I gathered Carl didn't look so great and T-Dog was also down. God only knows what was happening back at the RV.<p>

_I hope Daryl is okay. _I thought to myself, lessening my pacing. Glenn was watching me and as I slowed he sat up straighter.

"What?" he said nervously. "Did you hear something?" Glenn looked down the hallway at the closed door before turning in his chair to glance out the window. I shook my head at him, trading my pacing for biting my nails. The door opened and Patricia ran down the hall into another room, brandishing an operating table.

Glenn and I watched, mouths open, and Patricia looked at us, her eyes full of worry. She didn't stop to explain anything though, and ran back to the room. I trailed after her.

"Get the corner of that bed, lets get the sheets down. Put the IV on the bed. On three we lift. 1….2….3…" The man who owned the farm commanded everyone in the room and they did as they were told, carefully lifting Carl's pale body onto the stretcher. I hesitated before entering the room, walking up behind The Man and Patricia.

"I can help." I said finally. Lori and Rick looked up to me, fear evident in their eyes. I finally got a good look at the boy. His bullet wound was a bad one and his belly was red and puffy. A breath hitched in my throat and I looked up at Patricia, who then looked to the good doctor. He made to argue but I interrupted him. "I'm a nurse and a med student at University of Atlanta, I can help." I reiterated.

Rick and Lori nodded at him, and I was glad they had my back. The man sighed, gesturing to a pair of gloves that he handed to me. I put them on quickly as Patricia brought over a lamp, removing its shade.

"Rick, Lori, you may want to step out." The man told them. I looked at the parents, waiting for their answer. There was a low rumble outside catching all of our attentions and Rick crossed to the window, peaking through the blinds.

"Oh god." The father breathed, rushing from the room. The old man looked at me, then back to the boy on the table.

"You stay here with him." He demanded. I nodded my head, putting my hand gently on Carl's forehead, ruffling his hair. Patricia handed me a cold, wet rag for Carl's forehead, before she too left the room.

The boy lay still on the operating table, his breath becoming more shallow by the minute. I bit my lip, looking down the long hallways where the others had disappeared to. There was a wail down the hall and Patricia fled up the stairs. I watched in curiosity as the farm owner stood, watching her run off, his head hung low. After a few minutes he returned to the room, a respirator in hand.

"You're my assistant now." He said plainly as he began to set up the respirator. "Ever been inside an operating room?" I nodded slowly, still wiping down Carl's face with the rag. The man gave me a weak smile before returning to the operating table. "Good. I need you to start by handing me that scalpel and be ready with the suction. There's going to be a lot of blood."

* * *

><p>Surgery went easier than I had hoped, only took an hour or so to stabilize Carl, and now the boy slept quietly in his bed. The old man who had introduced himself as Hershel smiled down at him, before turning his glances to me. He handed me a wet towel to use to clean my hands, which I took gratefully.<p>

"Lets go spread the good news." Hershel spoke quietly, heading towards the door. I nodded, following after him down the hallway to the front door. The rest of the group had perched outside on the front porch, but as soon as they heard the door open they turned to us, watching expectantly. Hershel and I shared a looked before he turned to the parents proudly. "He seems to have stabilized."

"Oh god…" Rick gasped, obviously relieved. I watched the husband and wife as tears stung at my eyes. I had lived for these moments in the hospital, but this one really struck a chord. It wouldn't have been just their loss, I knew that now. Carl would have been a loss to everyone and with Sophia missing I knew that this win was a game changer.

Rick took the few steps up to the porch, enveloping Hershel in a tight hug. The old man stood there, patting his back and smiling. Lori watched her husband and the old man, but then her eyes found mine and she grinned widely, her eyes wet.

"I don't have words." She finally spoke, choking back tears.

"I don't either, wish I did." Hershel smiled at them before turning to me. He clapped my shoulder, a sign of admiration and pulled me forward. "Beau was indispensable in that operating room." I felt my cheeks grow hot and I knew I was blushing. Slowly I crossed my arms in front of my chest, shaking my head. "But If you'll excuse me, I must find a way to console my sister."

Hershel wasted no time. In mere seconds he was back inside the house, making his way up the stairs. I heard his boot clunking on the wood as he went. Rick looked at me, taking my hand in his. He squeezed them tightly, kissing my forehead.

"You go to Carl," he said to Lori. His wife nodded and Rick dropped my hands. "I'll follow Hershel. I want to make sure Patricia is okay." Rick breezed past me, retreating back into the house and up the stairs. The porch was silent and I looked over at Glenn, asking for answers. He merely turned his head, looking at Shane who I had just noticed leaning up against a truck a few feet from the porch.

Shane began to limp over to us as Lori went inside and he stopped before walking up the stairs. I moved to the side, letting him room to pass, but I didn't say anything to him. Shane remained silent, slowly taking the steps. He looked at me coolly, before shrugging me off and going inside.

"What happened?" I asked once I was sure Shane was gone from earshot. The porch was silent, just Glenn, The girl I came to know as Maggie and myself. Maggie sniffed, standing from where she sat in her chair and looked up at me.

"Shane came back from the medical center. My uncle didn't. You do the math." Her tone was cold, not what I had grown to expect from her at all, and she left Glenn and I alone on the porch in silence. Slowly I took seat on the top stair, placing my head in my hands. There was no win tonight, at least not for everybody.


	23. Ashes to Ashes

I crashed on the wicker couch on the front porch that night, not wanting much to do with the inside of the house for the rest of the evening. I was awoken by a series of light shakes. Startled I sat up quickly, warranting a headache.

"Shit." I cursed lightly bringing my hand to my head. I looked up at the person who woke me up to find T-Dog standing over me, a smile on his face. I grinned up at him, wrapping my arms around his mid section.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said, taking a step back. I shook my head at him, standing and stretching.

"Its okay, I shouldn't be sleeping outside anyways." It was barely dawn outside, but Hershel and his family were already crossing the field to the woods with a wheel barrow. "Why is it so early?" I questioned with a yawn. T-Dog gave me a dumb look.

"We're on a farm. Of course its early." I felt my cheeks flush red.

"It's good to see you're feeling alright enough to give me shit." I said, glancing down at his arm. He followed my gaze, looking at the piece of gauze and shrugging.

"Thanks to the combined efforts of two very talented nurses." T-Dog glanced over his shoulders, watching the others collect wood. "Breakfast is in the kitchen, I saved a plate for you." Hesitantly T-Dog stepped off the porch. He looked back at me, smiling again, before walking off to join the others.

The smell of breakfast hit me as soon as I stepped inside and I grinned from ear to ear. On the table sat a bowl of oatmeal and a plate of bacon, the breakfast that T-Dog said he saved for me. My stomach growled uncontrollably as I neared the food and quickly I sat down, digging into my plate.

Oatmeal was never my favorite breakfast food, but anything beat the bread and beans that we'd been having for the past few days. I shoveled the food in my mouth, suddenly glad that no one was there to watch me eat, and groaned as I dropped a spoonful of oatmeal onto the front of my shirt.

Grabbing a napkin I quickly set to work on cleaning it off when a loud rumbling caught my ears. I narrowed my eyes, looking around curiously and crossed to the window. Down the road I could see dust being kicked up, a very faint figured coming into view. Behind it drove the RV and I felt my heart flutter.

I left the paper towel on the sink, not caring whether I managed to get all of the oatmeal off of my shirt and bolted for the door, throwing it open and jumping down the steps. I took off in a sprint to the driveway, Glenn and T-Dog following my lead. My steps were loud as they crunched over the rocks, but I didn't care.

Daryl dismounted his bike, kicking down his kickstand as he did. He looked amongst the group before his eyes finally settled on me, stopping me in my tracks. I was suddenly afraid that he was still angry with me. I waited patiently for him to close the distance between us. I was happy to find that I didn't have to wait long. In three long strides he was in front of me, staring down at me.

He said nothing, only looked at me with his blue eyes, searching my face for something. I began to shy away but he stopped me, taking both of my hands in his..

"Sorry I didn't say goodbye or nothin'." He seemed truly sorry and he pulled me into him, holding me tightly.

The door of the farm house creaked open and Lori, Rick and Hershel walked out onto the porch, ready to greet the rest of our group. Dale was the first to speak.

"How is he?" The old man asked, now that he'd joined the rest of the group. He was talking about Carl and I turned around to look at Hershel. He nodded at me with a tight smile.

"He'll pull through." Lori said happily. "Thanks to Hershel and his people, and Beau." Lori looked over at me, her eyes tearing up again. Daryl glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and I felt my cheeks flush. He watched me, the hint of a smile forming on his face.

"And Shane." Rick interjected. The group looked over to the deputy and I noticed he'd changed his clothes. I also noticed his hair was gone, which was definitely different than when I saw him last night. I raised an eyebrow at him, but I stood silently, not saying anything. Daryl watched my reaction and he to grew suspicious. "We'd have lost Carl if not for him."

The group proceeded to hug each other, Dale being the first to initiate it. I noticed that it was just Carol, Dale, Andrea and Daryl and I frowned at the thought. Daryl caught my frown and I looked up at him. Silently he shook his head. They still hadn't found Sophia.

"My Family and I have been making a memorial mound for Otis all morning, I'd be much obliged if ya'll would join us for a reading from the book of God, just to celebrate his life, acknowledge his passing." Hershel spoke up, his voice wavering. Patricia whimpered from beside him and he placed a gentle arm around her shoulder. Instinctively I drew closer to Daryl, though I don't think he noticed. Rick nodded, and the others joined in, though the people who were new to the farm seemed to be confused.

* * *

><p>On the way up the hill, Rick informed everyone of who Otis was, of what he did for Rick and Lori and of his sacrifice for Shane. I glanced over at the deputy again and he fidgeted, scratching behind his ear. Something felt off about the whole ShaneOtis thing, but it could have also been my imagination and the paranoia that the apocalypse breeds.

"Father of our Lord, Jesus Christ, praise be to him, for the gift of our brother Otis. For his span of years, for his abundance of character." One by one I watched as he family walked of to the pile, placing a rock down for their fallen kin. Daryl stood silently next to me, his head bowed low, listening intently to Hershel as he spoke. "Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace." Again I looked to Shane. He seemed far away and distant, haunted almost. He blinked a few times before turning to look at me. We locked eyes and his gaze hardened, turning into an icey glare. "He died as he lived, in grace. Shane, will you speak for Otis." Hershel's words seemed to startle him, and the eyes of the many turned on Shane, watching him expectantly.

"I'm not good at it… I'm sorry." Shane's words were quiet, barely louder than a whisper.

"You were the last one with him." Patricia sobbed, not taking her eyes off of the man. "You shared his final moments. Please? I need to hear, I need to know his death had meaning." Shane could no longer argue with the woman and he nodded his head in acceptance. Daryl shifted next to me and I glanced up at him, his eye strained on the deputy.

"We were about done, almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping, it was bad, ankle all swole up." Shane looked down at his leg, unable to maintain the grieving widow's eye contact. "_We gotta save the boy._ That's what he said." Shane paused, taking a deep breath. "He gave me his backpack, he shoved me ahead. _Run. _He said, He said _I'll take the rear, I'll cover you._ And when I looked back…." Shane trailed off. Patricia whimpered and I looked at the ground, shaking my head lightly. Slowly Shane made his way to the mound. "If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive." Shane picked up a rock, looking at the memorial quietly. "And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis, he saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his." He placed the rock down on top of the mound, looking once more over everyone present. His eyes settled on me and I raised my chin defiantly. As much as I wanted to believe him I found that I couldn't. Deep down Shane could tell that I didn't buy his story, and he quickly looked away, returning to his spot next to Rick.

* * *

><p><strong>SUCH DRAMA. also i promise more daryl now that he's at the farm. i love this season, it's one of my favorites and i'm having so much fun writing it :D.<strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**stay beautiful.**


	24. A Snowballs Chance

We regrouped at the driveway, huddled around Otis' beat up truck. Maggie had run inside to retrieve a map of the surround areas. I was determined to go with them today, to help look. My hands had healed nicely from the fall when we left the CDC and thanks to Doctor Jenner's handiwork, my eye had begun to heal nicely, the stitches had even fallen out over night.

"How long has this girl been missing?" Hershel asked as his daughter returned with the map.

"Three days." Rick answered. I walked up to the truck across from Daryl, leaning on the hood of the car as Maggie placed the map in front of us. Daryl looked up at me briefly before his gaze fixed on the map in front of him.

"County survey map. Shows terrain and elevation." Maggie said coolly, gesturing to the map she'd just brought out.

"This is perfect, we can finally get this thing organized." Rick said happily. I looked up at him, still wearing his sheriff's duds, as he studied the plot. He didn't speak for a few moments, taking in what he was looking at. "We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams."

"Not you, not today." We all looked up at Hershel and he continued. "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before you passed out." he turned to look at Shane this time. "Your ankle, push it now and you'll be laid up a month." Finally Hershel looked at me, his gaze lingering on my eye. "Your eye looks like its healing fine, but if you were to injure it again, I'd like not to think about it." I looked at Hershel quietly, glancing over at Shane. It had been about a week since our encounter in the quarry. I could still remember how it felt when he brought his fist down on me. Shane cleared his throat, standing taller, taking an instinctual step away from Daryl who was perched next to him.

I could tell Daryl was still sore on the subject, especially after the incident at the CDC and then again the night after. Daryl stared at the man, a scowl evident on his face. He cleared his throat, looking away from Shane when he spoke.

"Guess it's just me." I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there." Daryl stated matter of factly. I stared at the man in front of me, gaping widely at him. He looked quickly, shaking his head as he did so. The group began to squabble about guns and I tuned them out, unable to take my eyes off of Daryl. He tried his best to ignore me, but he would glance at me on occasion, he knew I was watching him.

"I can go. My eye doesn't hurt and my vision is fine. It'd help to have two people out there instead of just one." I said defiantly. The group looked up at me. We were no longer on the subject of who was going out to search so my comment caught them by surprise. Daryl shot me a warning glance but I ignored him.

Hershel sighed, running a hand down his face before beckoning me to come closer to him. He placed a hand on my face, poking at me cheek. He took his two fingers, opening my eye for him to see and once he was satisfied he released me.

"I'd feel better if you stayed, but I see no reason to keep you." Daryl grunted in disagreement, but that was all he said on the matter. Hershel eyed him suspiciously, looking between the both of us until something clicked in his mind. He remained quiet though, not wanted to cause anymore stress between us.

Everyone split up from there to go and set up their tents. Daryl chose a spot away from the others, something I raised my eyebrow at, but I said nothing to. We set up our camp in silence, and I listened to Daryl huff around the tent.

"Would you like some help?" I asked. He'd found a larger tent in one of the cars we raided the other day. This one seemed like more of a two-person job than his last tent. Daryl looked at me as he straightened out the poles and shook his head, not saying a word.

"I ain't thrilled bout ya joinin me out there." He finally said after a few minutes. I rolled my eyes going back to digging the fire pock. "I know you can handle your own, Darlin', but it ain't the walkers I'm worried about. I ain't to thrilled about what we may find out there." I knew he was talking about Sophia. There was a good chance she was already dead, or worse, turned. I looked into the tree line at the unknown forest behind us, shivering lightly.

"I'll be fine." I said trying to reassure him. He gave me a look, like he didn't believe me and I shook my head. "I promise I will be fine."

"Beau!" I heard my name shouted across the lawn and I saw T-Dog and Dale gesturing to me. With them they had a few jugs and a wheelbarrow, probably headed out to find the well. I stopped what I was doing, watching them for a second and looked back to Daryl. He nodded to them with his head, gesturing for me to go with them. I watched him suspiciously and he sighed.

"I ain't gonna leave without ya, now go help your patient Doctor Abner." Daryl sassed me, a coy smile playing on his face. I smirked at him, standing up from where I was sitting, running across the lawn to them, glancing over my shoulder periodically.

"Would you mind helping us fill these bastards?" T-Dog asked, pointing to the buckets in the wheelbarrow.

"There's a well just over that hill up there. Its not too far away, but I know nobody wants to walk over there every time the want water. You can even take a jug back to your tent if you'd like."

"Bribing me with water I see." Dale frowned at me and I smiled. "I'm just kidding, of course I'll help." T-Dog grinned as he began to lead the wheelbarrow up the hill, panting heavily. I studied him quietly out of the corner of my eye. "Are you sure you should be pushing that? You may still be too weak-"

"I'm not weak." He interrupted, startling me. Dale looked over as well, watching him carefully. "And I'm not a coward." T-dog finished as we reached the top of the hill.

"We never said you were." Dale reassured him, walking over to the tap to pump it. I grabbed the nearest jug, handing it to the old man as T-Dog continued.

"No, what I said, on the highway, I don't know what that was or where it came from." He seemed ashamed and I placed a hand on his shoulder. "That wasn't me."

"It's okay, T, you were injured and I'll. People say things when they're sick with fever." I said quietly. The man looked at me, a small smile on his face and shook his head.

"If it's okay, I'd rather you never told anybody about that stuff I said." T-Dog had grabbed the jug next to him and began to pump water into it. I watched him quietly, looking up at Dale before speaking.

"What stuff?" T-Dog stopped what he was doing, looking at me like I had sprouted a new head. I smiled at him widely.

"Yeah, I couldn't get a word out of you all day." T-Dog realized what we were doing and he chuckled, going back again to pump the well. After a few seconds he spoke again.

"Say, you think there's a snowballs chance we'll actually find that little girl?" His words hit home and I realized I'd forgotten that Sophia was missing. I grew quiet, taking the bucket that Dale had already filled and replacing it with an empty one.

"For the first time in my life, I'm betting on the snowball." I said, nodding to both of the men. Sensing it getting awkward I glanced around, trying to find something else to occupy my thoughts with. A few feet away I found the actual well that the pump led to and I began to walk over to it. I hadn't seen one of these since I lived on my father's farm.

On my way over I slowed, noticing the lid was damage. There was a hole in the top of it and it immediately concerned me, made me wonder what all had gotten into the well water through that hole. Even the tiniest thing can do immense damage to a well.

I leaned down, placing my hand on the side, only to hear something moving around inside of the well. Cautiously I stepped back, looking over to where T-Dog and Dale were conversing. T-Dog had just grabbed the ladle to the bucket we brought with us and was slowly bringing it to his mouth. The moaning from the well continued and I ran over to him just as he was about to bring the water to his lips, effectively knocking the ladle from his hands.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." I said ominously. Dale and T-Dog looked at me like I was crazy, but I just glanced back to the well. They followed my gaze, walking over to well themselves. T-Dog pulled the wooden lid off, tossing it to the side and looked down. At the bottom of the well sat a walker. He growled up at us, clawing at nothing and I grimaced. He was puffy and fat, looked to be a bit water logged which only added to its gross factor.

"I'll go tell the others." T-Dog offered, running off to camp.


	25. Crazy is, I Believe, The Medical Term

**Sorry not sorry for the chapter spam! I'm just far ahead i thought i'd spoil everyone! **

* * *

><p>"We got a swimmer." Dale called to them as they approached. Daryl had even joined us from where he set up his tent. Each survivor took a turn looking down into the well. Glen went last.<p>

"How long do you think it's been down there?" The Asian asked Dale. Dale shook his head and I shrugged, looking over at Daryl. He narrowed his eyes in disgust and stepped a few paces away.

"Long enough to grow gills." Andrea chimed in. The walker continued to growl from its place in the water, watching us intently, hungrily.

"We can't leave it in there, god knows what it's doing to the water." Lori stated.

"For all we knew the water is already contaminated." I said grossly. The others shrugged anyways, looking amongst each other. Daryl and I shared a look and I knew he agreed with me.

"How do we get it out?"

"Easy, stick a bullet in its head, get a rope and pull it out." Shane said matter of factly. Maggie shook her head, she didn't agree with us.

"Whoa whoa, guys no." she said. I watched her quietly, wondering why she was so quick to go against us. Apparently I wasn't the only one wondering.

"Why not? It's a good plan?" Glenn asked her. She didn't reply, but she didn't have to.

"It's a stupid plan." Andrea chided, looking from Glenn to the well. "If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job."

"She's right, can't risk it." Daryl chimed in, taking a second look. "It has to come out alive." T-dog and I looked at each other and I took a deep breath. I had a bad feeling about this and honestly it was too gross to deal with.

"How do we do that?" Glenn questioned. The group looked from one another unsure, but I had an idea, one that I knew they wouldn't like.

"Someone has to climb down there and rope it." My words were quiet and the group looked at me in disbelief. I shrugged, looking at each one in turn. "It ain't gonna rope itself. Someone has to do it."

"And just who do you propose we push into the well?" Shane's mouth was going off a mile a minute, like I knew it would. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, glaring at him. I glanced up at Daryl and he shook his head slowly. I didn't listen to him, however.

"I'll go." I was adamant and Shane scoffed at me. Daryl looked at me wide-eyed, ready to argue.

"Ya can't just throw yourself in a well with a walker. Are ya fuckin insane?" Daryl said gesturing to the well. From his tone I could tell he didn't like that idea at all, but I didn't see a way around it.

"I agree, its much to dangerous." T-Dog interjected. Daryl stiffened, looking over at the man. Dale stood quietly a few feet away, listening to us argue, before he spoke up.

"Beau is right. If she feels comfortable, let her go." Daryl cussed the man under his breath, about three seconds from throwing a hissy. Dale merely watched him, waiting for him to finish. "I know nobody else wants to." Dale looked between the group and no one spoke up. "If she's brave enough to do it, it seems like it's the only way. I have rope down at the RV. Glenn go run and get that please."

"I'll go down." Daryl offered, stepping forward.

"You're too big, you wouldn't be able to finagle the rope around him before he got you." Shane interjected. I was thankful for his opinion, but I raised a questioning eyebrow at him all the same. Daryl cursed again under his breath, and I frowned at him. He looked at me with worried eyes, running his thumb across his bottom lip.

Glenn returned a few minutes later with the rope in hand. I watched him hand it off to Dale, and the older man looked at me once more before handing it over to me. I took it slowly, running it through my belt loops and tying a knot at my front.

"Don't do this." Daryl said walking up to me. He reached out, grabbing the knot I'd just tied, double checking it. I looked up at the man and smiled as he yanked on it.

"I know, but we need this water and it was my stupid idea." I leaned up to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Daryl gave me a weak smile before taking his place at the front of the line. I sat on the side of the well, looking down into its depths.

"You people are crazy!" Maggie shouted from behind me. She didn't like this idea at all and her body language showed. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she paced the dirt.

"Maggie, give us an eye would ya?" Dale asked. I looked back at her and smiled as she approached me, looking down into the well. With one final look at everyone I draped the rope for the walker over my shoulder and descended into the well.

It was cooler down in the well, from the stone and how it had been out of the sun. But that didn't help to calm my nerves. Standing up top, climbing down into the well seemed like a good idea, but now that I was doing it, I was terrified. My hands were shaking with every inch they lowered me. I could hear the walker in the water below growling hungrily, ready to eat my flesh.

"Doin okay?" Maggie asked, startling me. I jumped, but only a little bit and I smiled up at her.

"Yep, doin great." I looked back down at the monster below me and muttered to myself. "Living the dream." As my feet grew closer to the walker I began to draw back, lifting them higher and higher the more my anxiety rose. Its snarls grew louder and I could barely hear Maggie above me, telling them to drop me just a little lower.

There was a loud crash from above and suddenly I was falling. My heart skipped a mile a minute and I screamed bloody murder, clinging to the rope for dear life.

"Fuck!" I yelled as again, I began to plummet, only to be stopped suddenly. I kicked my feet and I could feel the walkers finger tips at the bottom of my shoe. "Get me out of here! Please! Holy shit!" I yelled back up to them, squeezing my eyes shut. I gripped tightly to the rope, the only thing between me and the walker below. My eyes burned and I fought back the tears, attempting to take deep, calming breaths.

I felt panic rising in my throat as I dangled there for what felt like forever. The walker continuously grabbed at my feet and I kicked at its gross, rotting hands. I looked down and then remembered the rope I had over my shoulder, the one I was supposed to put around the dead man in the well. I tried my best, despite my shaking hands, to lasso him, and I saw my chance. It raised both of its hands up and I tossed the rope down, where it found its way under his shoulders.

My moment of triumph was short lived however and the thing grabbed me again, this time getting hold of my shoe.

"Get it off! Get it off!" I chanted over and over again, kicking at the monster. I had started to lose hope when I felt myself being lifted. Reality came back to me, though my adrenaline still pumped fiercely, as they pulled me up to the light.

"Pull her up! Pull her up!" I heard them shouting above me. There was a flurry of feet above me, I could hear them scrambling in the dirt. They were pulling me up a lot faster, but my panic still didn't subside. I was close enough to the top now and I reach for the ledge, hoisting myself out of the damp well.

I felt pairs of rough hands on my body, all of them grabbing hold of me to get me out of the well. I could feel myself shaking and I tried to stand but I couldn't. I fell to the dirt, finding myself covered in it, coughing and panting.

"Are you okay?"

"Holy Shit!"

"Beau say something!" everyone shouted at me at once, but I didn't look up. I sat on my hands an knees, staring at the dirt. Another set of footsteps approached rapidly and a body knelt on the ground in front of me.

"Darlin', say summ'n." two gentle hands found there way to my shoulders, shaking me roughly. I looked up, meeting Daryl's gaze and I jumped on him, hugging him tightly. I pulled away, still shaking, and he looked at me again. He didn't say any words, merely stared into my eyes. He was asking me a question, one that he desperately needed to know the answer to. _Was I okay?_

"I-I'm fine." I stammered out, standing slowly, shakily. He didn't let go of me, nor did he look away. "I'm okay." I repeated, this time more firm. The answer seemed okay with him and his gaze drifted to those around us. He watched them all warily, his eyes flickering to each in turn.

"Back to the drawing board." Dale spoke solemnly, glancing back at the well. I looked up at him and then back to well I'd just crawled out of. Cockily, I dropped the rop into the old mans hands.

"Says you." I sniffed letting Daryl lead me off to the side. Once off to the side, Daryl smirked at me and I smiled, wiping my brow.

Everybody else had regrouped and now they stood over the well, rope in hand, attempting to hoist the walker up. Daryl watched them warily while I sat off to the side, still trying to catch my breath.

"All idiots if ya ask me." Daryl spoke quietly, still looking me over. "Five wells on the property'n they feel it's necessary ta risk summ'ns life for one." I still remained quiet, watching them silently get to work at pulling the walker up. Daryl turned back to me, watching me, and placed a hand on my cheek, rubbing his rough thumb against my skin. I smiled, closing my eyes, relishing in his touch.

"It's stuck!" I heard somebody yell over the commotion and the snarling of the walker. This time Daryl turned around and I frowned as he removed his hand. I watched the survivors struggle against the walker. The walkers groans became louder and around his midsection began to bleed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I yelled, standing up, waving my arms to catch their attention. They were too focused on the walker, however and by the time they realized I was calling to them, it was too late.

The walker tore in two, slowly at first, but the more they yanked the quicker they tore him. I gagged as a load of maggots and guts spilled out onto the ground. I felt my heart sink as the walker's bottom half fell back into the well. It hit the water with a loud splash, leaving a sour taste in my mouth. The group paused, shocked by what had just happened.

Daryl took a few steps forward, looking down into the well. The group exchange awkward looks, all of them seeming very disheartened.

"Good thing we didn't shoot em, huh?" Daryl asked coyly, looking back at me. I gagged as the top half of the walker still rolled from side to said, grabbing at everyone's feet.

"We should seal off this well." Dale suggested, also watching the walker in disgust.

"That's probably a good idea." Shane agreed.

"What do we do about the walker?" Maggie asked. She got her answer moments later when T-Dog took a pipe to its head, bashing it over and over again, until the gurgles stopped. I couldn't watch T-Dog bash it's head in any longer, and I made for my tent


	26. Gridlocked

**I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. THE GOOD STUFF IS INBOUND.**

* * *

><p>The next day Daryl had us up early. We met at the RV, those of us that were going out searching. By the time we got there Rick had gridded out the map.<p>

"We're gonna be using the buddy system today. Everyone pick a partner. Shane and I will be checking our grid together. Daryl," Rick looked up to the hunter before looking down at me. Daryl watched him rigidly. "You and Beau take the quadrant next to ours. Andrea and T-Dog, take this quadrant on the other end of the river. Then we're gonna work our way to the middle until night fall."

Hershel had granted us our weapons for the time being, obviously he saw reason when it came to going outside of the farm. Daryl was quiet this morning, concentrating hard on tracking Sophia. I watched him quietly, being reminded greatly of the first time we met. Except then we were tracking a deer, not someone that both of us cared about.

The sun was high in the sky when Daryl finally spoke to me.

"Trails gone cold. Been cold since the other day." Daryl said quietly, crouching and brushing a few leaves out of the way. I stood next to him and he glanced up at me. "Shouldn't a stopped looking on day one."

"Don't do that. It was getting dark, you had no other choice." I reassured him. He stood, looking out into the woods. Daryl breathed deeply before looking at me.

"I don't think she woulda come this far north. Not unless she was real lost." There was the snapping of twig behind us and we both drew our bows, sights set in the direction the snap came from. With his hands, Daryl signaled for me to get low and far to the right. I did as I was told, stopping at a fallen log and peering through the trees. Daryl moved up next, slowly and when he stopped I moved ahead of him.

We walked like this for about twenty minutes until we were sure that what ever it was had moved off. We didn't hear another snap after the initial one, but you can never be too careful.

There were muffled voices ahead, causing both of us to pause. I recognized them both and I stood to join them but Daryl grabbed my hand. I looked at him, eyebrow raised, and he shook his head, bringing a silent finger to his lips. Quietly he began to inch forward and I followed his lead.

"How often we get caught up looking for a missing child man? How often?" As we crouched closer I heard Shane's voice clearly through the trees. Rick and Shane were just bellow us in a small ditch. From my spot in the brush I could tell they were arguing. "You got 72 hours. 72 hours and after that you're looking for a body. And that was before. I mean, you honestly think we're just gonna find Sophia alive?" Shane's words stung me and I exhaled, looking over to Daryl. His eyes were narrowed as he watched the conversation take place.

"Are you that sure we wont?" Rick asked him, his voice wavering.

"We being completely honest?"

"I'm counting on you to be." Shane hesitated, but only briefly before he answered the sheriff's question.

"It's math man. Love our not, Sophia only matters to the degree in which she don't drag the rest of us down." I brought my hand to my mouth, trying my best to stifle a gasp. I shook my head silently at Shane, completely taken back by how heartless he truly was. Daryl grew rigid beside me and I placed my other hand on his knee. Rick scoffed, shifting uncomfortably and he looked at his partner in disbelief. Shane shook his head, his tone immediately growing cold. "Thought you wanted honest." He spat, walking away.

Rick watched his partner leave with disgust clearly evident on his face. The woods were quiet for a few moments before Shane turned around, a new rage present on his voice.

"If we'd just moved on we'd be half way to Fort Benning by now and Carl woudln't have gotten shot!" His words cut the air like a knife and Rick flinched, looking at the ground. I felt for the Sheriff, it seemed like he was taking flack from all angles. Daryl ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "You said so yourself! When we're out here, we're risking lives! Your own son almost died, and Otis paid that bill! What the hell are we still doin this for?!"

"I had her in my hands, Shane, she looked in my eyes, and trusted me!" Rick interrupted him, squared off to his friend. Shane watched him with contempt and Rick paused, taking a deep breath. "And I failed her." The woods around me grew still and I fidgeted, the emotion in the air suffocating me like a plastic bag. "I think she's still alive and I'm not gonna write her off!"

Shane looked away, unable to hold Rick's intense stare any longer. He scoffed, scratching his nose and looked out in to the trees, pointing. Rick looked as well both of them finding a tree that I had marked off earlier.

"It's blue," Shane shook his head, effectively changing the subject. "Its Daryl and Beau. Looks like we wandered into their grid." Shane was done talking to him and stormed off, Rick following him with slight hesitation.

* * *

><p>The conversation was over, but the weight of it still lingered on our shoulders. After Rick and Shane had walked off Daryl was fit to be tied. We immediately made back for camp at a sprinters pace, one that I found difficult to keep. Once back at the farm Daryl ran straight for the stables.<p>

I raised my eyebrow at him as we entered, but he didn't notice and if he did he didn't care. He ran straight for one of the stalls, opening it and grabbing the horse's reigns. I looked around, eyes wide, shocked at what he was doing.

"We can't take Hershel's horses!" I whispered, walking over to him. For the first time in a while he looked up at me.

"If ya aint comin then get out of my way!" He shouted at me. I flinched, looking at the ground. The air around us grew awkward and all was quiet for a long minute before he spoke again. "I ain't leavin her out there to die. Now, ya can grab a horse and come with me, or ya can stay here where it's safe, but I'm takin this mare either way." His words were softer now, but they still carried with them the same bite as the ones before. I hesitated briefly, looking at the door to the stable before sighing.

I crossed to one of the stalls around the corner, slowly opening its door. The horse inside whinnied at me, but he seemed docile enough and quietly I led him out of the stall to where Daryl stood. Silently I looked up at him and he nodded at me, mounting his horse. I followed his lead, since mine was already saddled and we took off, quickly making our way back to the tree line.

I hadn't ridden a horse in years and after the first hour the saddle started to wear on me. My legs became sore and my fingers numb from holding the reigns. I was wearing shorts and the saddle rubbed weird on my thighs. I had already almost fallen a few times. Even when I lived on the farm with Earl I was shit with horseback riding, but I was determined not to slow Daryl down.

I watched him quietly, my eyes boring into his back. Daryl had taken point since he was the better tracker, and since our exchange in the barn he hadn't spoken a word to me. We were following a high ridgeline, which I was sure bordered a creek when Daryl stopped.

I looked out onto the creek, following his gaze. A log had fallen recently and its dead body stretched across from our side to the other. As my eyes followed the log they settled on a shape, draped delicately on one of the branches. I tried to squint through the trees, my heart now beating a mile a minute, but I couldn't tell what it was. Daryl dismounted his horse, as did I, and we both tied them off to a nearby tree.

"Stay close, I don't like bein this near ta the crick. It's easy ta get cornered against the sides." Daryl spoke quietly as we tied off our reigns. I looked over at him, giving him a tight smile, remembering how he found me. I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure what would be best. I didn't want him to yell at me again.

"I can climb this time if I have to." I reassured him, taking a few steps towards the edge of the ravine. Daryl grabbed my arm gently and I glanced over at him.

"I'd rather not find ourselves stuck in it." His tone was grave and I swallowed, taking another look at the water. "But if we do, I'll be there ta save ya ass, like I was last time." Despite the gravity of the moment, a small smirk found its way to Daryl's face. It was only a smirk, but it was enough to brighten my mood and I grinned back at him, thinking back to how we first met.

"I ain't that same damsel you met in that creek bed." I laughed, carefully working my way down the creek bed. "I'm a lot more coordinated-" as I placed my foot down, it slipped on a rock and I slid, landing hard on my backside. My face grew hot as I sat in the dirt and Daryl chuckled, stopping to help me up.

"Clearly." He said dryly, looking out into the creek bed again. He grew quiet and I turned, still dusting myself off. Now that I was closer I could easily make out the shape on the log. It was a doll, one that I instantly recognized as Sophia's. My heart dropped and I looked over to Daryl. He grabbed his crossbow off of his back, holding it out, ready to shoot. I followed his lead, unfolding my compound bow and nocking and arrow.

Slowly we walked across the creek bed. My eyes darted from shore to shore, realizing that if we got cornered down here, climbing out may not be that easy. Daryl waded into the shallow water of the creek, stopping right in front of the doll. He picked it up, studying it, and looked out into the trees.

"Sophia!" He yelled. His sudden outburst startled me and I glanced around hastily. I knew deep down that the creek may not be the best place to yell, but finding that doll had filled me with new confidence.

"Sophia!" I called out, walking off towards one of the ravine drops. We waited there in that creek, looking and shouting her name for about twenty minutes, when Daryl decided it best to clear off.

"Walkers would have heard us yellin, it'd be best ta move off before they got here." Daryl explained as we made our way up to the horses. He still clutched the doll in his hands, not wanting to let go of it. Slowly I reached out a hand, rubbing his bicep gently.

"We'll find her." I spoke softly, my words barely louder than a whisper. Daryl looked over to me, his face a mix of emotions.

We rode off back into the woods. An uneasy feeling crept up my spine, and I debated on telling him how I felt. I stared at his back quietly, he didn't seem anxious, so I kept my mouth shut, silently studying the scenery as it passed us. We had reached a small beaten path, something I was thankful for because it meant we weren't too far from somewhere.

From the ground below us birds squawked and they jetted from the bushes, just in front of Daryl. His horse whinnied, rearing slightly, but Daryl calmed it quickly, pausing to let the trees settle. Daryl turned in his saddle, looking at me inquisitively.

"Those birds scared the shit out of me." I said, chuckling as I spoke. Daryl grinned at me a lopsided, goofy grin before signaling for his horse to trot.

A few feet down the trail, his horse suddenly bucked, sending Daryl flying from his saddle and down the hill to the creek bed.

"Daryl!" I yelled, hopping from my saddle and running over to the hill. I slid down after him, trying my best to catch up to him. Above me I could hear the horses running off and I watched in horror as they bolted through the trees, leaving us stranded.

Daryl continued to fall, sliding out of the woods and onto slippery rock, rolling into the water below with a loud splash. I broke the tree line, staring down at him in terror, waiting for him to get up, but he didn't.

"Daryl!" I screeched, sliding down the rocks after him. He was a bloody mess, but he was moving, something that filled me with immense relief. I stopped next to him, kneeling in the water.

"Son of a bitch!" he howled from his spot on the ground. His eyes darted around frantically, searching for me. I grabbed his face, checking the gash on his head. It was small, no stitches required, but he seemed to be in far more pain than a tiny gash would cause. He began to reach for his side and I followed his hands. I moaned at the sight. In his side was stuck one of his arrows.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated! <strong>

**stay beautiful!**


	27. Damsel

"Oh god." I grimaced, reaching down for it. I tugged lightly and he groaned, grabbing my hand to stop me. He began to sit up and that's when I saw the other half of the arrow protruding form his back. I felt nauseas and my head was spinning. I tried to remain calm, but that was something I found difficult as I stared at the man before me. He pointed to the creek bed and I nodded, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

He fell to the ground once we'd reached dry land, twisting awkwardly to look at his wound.

"Don't- Don't look." I stammered grabbing his face and turning it to look at me. His features were twisted in pain and I breath deeply, taking a calming breath. After the initial shock wore off I found it easier to think. I grabbed his knife from its sheath, cutting his shirtsleeves off. I tied them together quickly, trying to drown out the sounds of his pained moaning. "I have to tie this as close to arrow as I can." Daryl watched me hesitantly before slowly nodding. Gingerly I came up behind him, wrapping the sleeves around his body. I began to tie the knot, going as fast as I could, causing Daryl to yelp in pain. His body went rigid as I tied it off, my eyes darting to the arrow.

"Can ya take it out?" he asked through pained pants. I shook my head, crossing back in front of him.

"I can't. You could lose a lot of blood. It's best of I just keep it in there." Daryl looked up at me, pain clearly evident on his face. "I'm sorry…." I whispered. He simply nodded at me, understanding.

Daryl grabbed the side of my face, bringing his lips to my forehead. His sudden display of emotion sent me spiraling and my strong façade faded. I began to heave heavy, panicked sobs, resting my forehead against his lips.

"It's gonna be okay." He reassured me, groaning again. "We'll be fine." I heard the fear in his voice and I knew he wasn't so sure. I looked up at his face, but he was already scouting ahead. "We gotta get out of this crick. Up ta that ridgeline. Okay?" I nodded at him, still sobbing.

I helped him to his feet, throwing his arm around me. Daryl shrugged me off, shaking his head. "Ya can't carry me. We need ya ta have free movement." He looked around the creek bed, his eyes falling to a stick. I handed it to him, thankfully it was the perfect height for a walking sick. He nodded and I continued down the creek.

Slowly but surely we made our way. I stayed out in front, knife drawn, ready to strike at anything that jumped us. I could hear Daryl's panting from where I stood, his groans breaking my heart with every step.

There was rustling in the trees ahead and we both froze. My eyes widened and I gripped the knife tighter, taking a deep, shaky breath. If it was only one walker, I could manage, but any more than that we may have a problem.

I looked back to Daryl and he reached for his crossbow. There was a hill to our left and it seemed to be our only option. I pointed to it, ushering him over to the hillside carefully.

Daryl went up first, me not far behind. He panted, attempting to get up the hill, which he was finding more and more difficult with the arrow in his side. Our climb was slow and painful, every time he pulled himself up he cried out in pain. I kept glancing behind us, in front of us, making sure we weren't noticed by anything living or dead.

As we neared the top of the ridge I scurried past him, moving to pull him up the final few feet. He watched me go, holding his hand out to me as I reached the top. Carefully I grabbed for him but our hands were slippery and Daryl slipped from my grip. I flailed, reaching for anything I could grab, his shirt, his arm, his hair, but I couldn't get a good hold and he went sliding back to the creek bed bellow.

"No!" I ran after him, hearing the trees and shrubs breaking under his weight as he fell. He hit the ground hard, rolling once before he grew still. I began to sob as I ran to him, leaning over his body. I brought my ear down to his nose, listening intently. His breath was coming in a slow, ragged pace. His chest barely moved, but he was still breathing.

I shook him lightly but he did not stir. I pried open his eyes, looking for any sign of response. I moaned, very afraid, as I realized he was out cold. Checking the woods around us I stood, running my hands through my blonde, ratted hair. I turned to him again, looking down at him quietly.

I began to hyperventilate, tears stinging at my eyes, as I felt completely lost. I took a few deep breaths, steeling myself for what I had to do next. I had to buck up, I had to be strong now, for both of us.

Another rustle in the tree line and I froze, taking the knife from my belt. A walker stepped from the bushes, eyeing me curiously. He began to walk over to us slowly. His gaze changed to Daryl's unconscious form and he changed course, making a b line for the easiest prey.

"NO!" I raged, jumping at him and knocking him back into the dirt. He snarled at me, trying desperately to stand up, but I prevented him from doing so, jamming my knife into his forehead.

There was another growl behind me, but I was to slow. I turned, only to be tackled to the ground by another walker. She snarled at me, chomping her jaws at me and I grimaced. My knife had been knocked away from me, and I reached for it desperately.

As I struggled against her, I managed to get my elbow under her chin, distancing her mouth from my flesh. Her hands scraped dumbly at the sand on either side of me, but she was heavy with rotting flesh and in my panic I couldn't push her off of me.

I grunted, still pushing her jaw away from me, but she had grown smarter. Her hands found their way to my arm and in that instant I knew that I was dead. I began to make my peace, still struggling against her when something pierced her skull from behind. I realized I was staring at the tip of one of Daryl's bolts and in an instant I shrugged her to the beach next to me.

Daryl stood wobbly over top of me, staring down at me in pained concern, crossbow in tow. His hand was over his side and I realized the arrow had gone missing from his abdomen. I widen my eyes at him, scurrying to my knees. I brought my hand up to his wound, lifting his shirt to look.

Daryl was bleeding bad and I put my hand up to the wound, applying as much pressure as I could. He groaned and I looked up at him. "Take your shirt off." He did as he was told, handing it to me. I folded it neatly, pressing it against where he was bleeding. "Hold this here."

I untied his shirtsleeves as he held the shirt to the wound. My fingers shook from the mix of adrenaline and fear, but I managed to undo the knot. I placed the fabric around his mid section, tying it off again, but this time finding less resistance.

I paused before I stood, spying Sophia's doll on the dirty ground next to me. I bit my lip, picking it up gently and stood, handing it to him. Daryl took the doll, studying it silently. My cheeks flushed as I looked at him, and I whimpered, holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry!" I moaned, burying my face in my hands. Daryl shushed me, gently taking me into his arms. He wrapped them around me tenderly, squeezing me. I sobbed into his chest. "I'm dropped you. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking stupid."

"Ya don't have ta be sorry. It's okay, we're gonna be okay." He repeated over and over.

* * *

><p>After my outburst we set to work finding an easier way up. I had calmed down considerably since the creek bed and I noticed without the arrow in his side Daryl was able to move much easier. I looked back occasionally as he followed me, every time he greeted me with a weak smile.<p>

"Looks like _you_ saved _me _this time." He teased quietly. We'd moved considerably away from the creek bed, which allowed me to calm. I smirked, looking over my shoulder at him. He wore a coy grin that was quickly winced away as he took a step.

"Sounds about right." I muttered, climbing over an uneven part of the hillside. I grabbed on to a tree, turning around to help Daryl and his walking stick over the hump. "Now you know what it feels like to be the damsel."

"Keep talking, wait till we get back to camp." He said, raising his eyebrow at me. His threat was thinly veiled behind his mischievous tone.

After a long climb we made it to the top. Again I scurried past him, losing my footing on the loose dirt near the top. Daryl watched me, amused, licking his lips.

"Kick off them damn high heels'n climb, darlin." He goaded. I glared at him, regaining my footing, and climbing the rest of the way to the top. I reach out my hand for him to take, this time making sure he had a firm grip before I started pulling.

"You are an ornery son of a bitch." I muttered, struggling against his weight. One more hard pull and we had both made it to the top. We both collapsed on the forest floor, Daryl laying on his back and looking up into the trees. We were both breathing heavily, relieved to be free from the creek bed.

I glanced around, tree to tree, when I saw one of the rags we used to grid off the forest during our search.

"Holy shit, look." I said pointing at the tree. Daryl rolled over, his mouth agape and he began to laugh. His joy was contagious and I too began to laugh, both of us filling with renewed vigor. "Holy shit." I breathed again, standing up.

I reached over, holding my hand out for Daryl since he had discarded his walking stick on the way up the hill and pulled him to his feet. We walked a few feet and my heart fluttered. Through the trees I could make out one of Hershel's fields, the RV camped in the distance. Daryl stopped, leaning up against a tree. I watched him curiously and he bent over

"I'll catch up." He gestured. I shook my head, furrowing my brow.

"I ain't leaving you here." I argued with him. I was tired and sore, all I wanted to do was get to camp, hopefully grab some dinner, but I knew there was no way I was leaving him behind. Again he shook his head.

"Ya ain't leavin me. I'm just catchin ma breath. You go first, see if ya can get any of them jackasses back here ta carry me back." His stare was deadly serious and I groaned.

"Fine." I said begrudgingly, stowing my knife. Daryl smiled up at me, pleased, grabbing my hand and giving it a light squeeze. We sat like that for a few minutes before I bent over, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

The brush at the edge of the woods was thicker than I had expected and I stumbled over it, nearly falling to my face. As I broke the treeline, the sun blinded me, but it felt so amazing on my skin and I felt a flutter in my chest finally realizing I was free. Daryl cussed form behind me and I heard the shuffling of sticks and dead leaves as he too, headed for the field. I smirked to myself, taking a few unsteady steps into the field.

I looked up to the RV. The camp was busy with excitement, people running around crazily, back and forth. I hesitated, losing my footing on a molehill I'd walked into. There was shouting and immediately I was put on edge. They gestured to the field I was in, running at me with blunt objects. I turned carefully; Daryl still had not exited the woods, causing me to worry. I hesitated, tripping over another molehill.

A small group of the campers ran to meet me in the field. They reached me finally, weapons drawn. We sat staring at each other for a few seconds before Rick lowered his gun, smiling at me.

"Ya'll need to relax, running up on people in a mob like that. You're likely to give someone a damn heart attack." I joked. I heard Daryl cuss again from the woods and the posse looked past me. Rick opened his mouth to speak, but a loud bang broke the air.

I felt pain as I went sprawling backwards to ground. My head was swimming and my face felt like it was on fire. I rolled over, searching for the will to stand but I was so disoriented I couldn't find the ground.

I lost consciousness for a moment, before the ringing in my ears brought me back to reality. Slowly, I brought my hands to me head, drawing them away as my fingers stung the tender flesh at my temple.

"No!" Rick yelled. He ran over to me, kneeling over top of me. The tree lines rustled and Rick looked up. He was quickly replaced by Daryl who, tossed him to the side as he knelt over me. My eyes felt heavy and I struggled to keep them open. My hands were warm and wet and Daryl turned my head to assess the damage.

"Darlin', keep ya eyes open." He cooed softly, brushing my hair off of my forehead. I felt hot and cold at the same time and again I reach my hand up to the bullet wound. Daryl bit his lip, almost like he was suppressing a sob and he looked up at the RV.

"NO! NO!" Ricks voice grew distant as he yelled. Glenn and T-Dog joined Daryl at my side, both of them reaching down for me. They lifted me to my feet, my arms finding their way around their shoulders. A hand remained on my head, Shane's hand, and Daryl limped a few feet away. He kept reaching out to me, touching my face, my hands, my hair, anything he could.

Two more figures ran out to us, they were both blurry but I recognized Andrea's voice.

"Oh my god! Is she dead?" Her voice was loud, and sharp, which only pained my already aching head more. I just wanted my ears to stop ringing and my eyes to not be so heavy. I shook my head, trying to remain aware.

"Unconscious, you just grazed her." Rick said, running up to her. It felt more painful than a graze and I wasn't sure how much I believed him. Daryl growled from beside me, approaching Andrea angrily.

"What the hell were ya thinking?!" He fumed. No one said anything and I assumed Andrea had gone red. My vision was coming back to me and I groaned as the bright sunlight shined into my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NOESSS<strong>

**Sorry for the slight AU, but to be fair if you read my other stories you'd know that i kinda do that sometimes. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Stay beautiful!**


	28. Like Crazy

My head pounded and I lay weakly in the soft bed Hershel moved me to after he patched me up. I looked awful, on top of my already blackened eye, my head was noe bandaged tightly. Daryl had only left my side when they forced him away so Maggie could stitch him up. He met Hershel at my door as he was leaving.

"Is she-"

"She is fine, just grazed her. I'd say she's very lucky, only a few stitches. She should be vertical in a few days, with restrictions of course." Hershel raised an eyebrow at Daryl, but the hunter barely heard him. I glanced over at the two men, smiling and sitting up slightly.

Daryl visibly relaxed, waiting for Hershel to move. Hershel looked back at me, then to the man in front of him. "It was foolish of you two to go on your own without telling anybody." Hershel scolded, stepping to the side. Cautiously Daryl entered the room pulling a chair up to the bedside, sitting in it quickly.

"Hey…" I whispered. He forced a tight smiled and I held my hand up. He took it, squeezing it. Mt head was still throbbing and my body ached. Slowly I laid back down onto the pillow, breathing deeply. Daryl's face dropped as he watched me, biting his lip nervously. "You heard the doctor, I'm gonna be fine." Daryl still did not speak. I noticed his grip on my hand had tightened considerably, as if he didn't want to let go.

There was a knock at the door and both of our heads snapped up. Rick and Shane were standing there smiling tightly at us. I returned the smile weakly, laying back into the pillows that Hershel had set up for me.

"Can I come in?" The Sheriff asked. They question was meat more for Daryl than for me and slow the hunter nodded his head. Daryl leaned back in his seat, pulling his hand away. I frowned, watching him rest it on the bed, inches away from my knee.

Rick cleared his throat, crossing into the room awkwardly. It was silent for a few minutes as he went to sit in a chair in the corner. He took a seat, looking up at both of us before speaking.

I hadn't noticed until now that Rick had been holding something in his hand, and he held it up for us to see. It was Sophia's doll. Slowly he placed it on the table next to the bed and he cleared his throat.

"I don't think I have to tell you how dangerous what you two did today was." I nodded my head and Daryl sat silently in his chair. We both stared at the Sheriff and he rubbed a hand down his face. "But if you hadn't done it, we wouldn't have found a key piece of evidence. Where was it found?"

"We found it washed up on the creek bed." Daryl said quietly. The hunter cleared his throat, sitting up in his chair. He winced as the stitches on his wound pulled, but he continued.

"She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere." I chimed in bringing my hand to my head. My ears were still ringing but the pain medication that Hershel had given me was beginning to kick in nicely.

"Cuts the grid almost in half." Rick stated, looking over to his deputy. Shane raised his eyebrows in agreement.

"Yeah, your welcome." Daryl said bitterly, his eyes darting to me. I frowned at him, fidgeting under the men's intense stare. Hershel had reappeared in the bed room, handing a few pills to Daryl and then to me.

"How're they looking?" Rick asked the old man after we'd taken our medication. Hershel sighed, walking over to me. He grabbed my face, prying open my eyes to look with a small flashlight.

"I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly." Once he was satisfied he walked away, leaning on the dresser across the room. "Any idea what happened to my horses?" Hershel asked us with raised brow. Daryl scoffed.

"Yeah, the one who almost killed me? If it's smart he left the country." I blushed, ashamed and looked away.

"We call that one Nelly. As in Nervous Nelly. I would have told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask." Hershel looked at me, almost disappointedly, before looking to Rick. "It's a wonder you people have survived this long." Hershel threw another pointed look at me, shaking his head, before he left the room.

"I need you two to rest up." Rick said as he too looked disappointed. "We'll have to double peoples duties until your fully recovered, Beau. But I think Daryl can handle some light work." I knew the sheriff was upset at us, but he smiled warmly at both of us.

The door shut behind them as they left and I sighed, closing my eyes. Daryl fidgeted in his seat, looking at me worriedly.

"You don't have to sit here, y'know." I said, not looking at him. Again I heard him fidget in his chair.

"I know." Daryl's words were quiet and I opened my eyes looking at him. The room was silent, we had been left alone to recuperate. He watched me intensely, his hand migrating to mine.

"Hand me that mirror?" I asked, gesturing to a hand mirror on the desk. Daryl eyed me suspiciously, slowly retrieving it. he hesitated before handing it over. I looked at, frowning at my reflection. I was dirty and sweaty, my black eye was merely a small bruise now. Where my stitches once were from that run in with Shane now sat a fresh, pink scar.

I grimaced, and those were only the old wounds. I didn't even look at all the new scratches that appeared on my face from fighting my way out of the creek bed. Nor did I look at the bullet wound. Hershel had stitched it up, but he'd had to sacrifice a patch of my hair to do so. The locks on the side of my head hand been shaved and I counted fine stitches on the side of my head.

I sobbed and Daryl looked up at me. I covered my mouth, trying to force back my exhausted tears. He cleared his throat, sitting forward in his chair.

"I like it. Ya look like an ass kicker." He said quietly. I narrowed my eyes at him and he smiled. "I wouldn't fuck with ya if I saw ya." It was his way of telling me I still looked pretty. I smiled at him, laughing lightly before placing the mirror on the bed.

We didn't speak for a long while after that, it was nearly nightfall when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Maggie stood there quietly, looking at each of us in turn. She cleared her throat, giving me a warm smile.

"Dinner is ready, if you would like to join us." Maggie said. I Sat up a bit to quickly and again my ears began to ring. Daryl grabbed my arm, slowly helping me to my feet. He let me go after he was certain I wouldn't fall and I took a few cautious steps to the door.

"It was a very awesome thing you guys did today. I don't know how many people have told you that." Maggie said honestly. Her words took me back, I hadn't expected her to be so forth coming. She grinned at me mischievously before looking back at Daryl. "I don't blame you about the horse either. She broke my arm a few years back when she threw me at a show. Hopefully she made her way to a glue factory."

I bit back a laugh, and Daryl chuckled from behind me. Her optimism about the situation really helped to lessen how I felt at the moment, something I greatly appreciated.

She led us down the hallways to the dinning room where three tables were set up. Everyone was gathered for dinner and as we entered the room went silent. All eyes were gathered in me and I smiled tightly at them, whatever good feelings Maggie had just given me gone.

* * *

><p>Dinner was awkward and quiet. The only sound that could be heard was of silverware on plates. Daryl and I had been sat at the table with Glenn, Maggie and her kin. We ate quietly, every now and then looking up at each other as we chewed. Daryl sat next to me, his foot constantly touching mine under the table, and I smiled, relishing in its touch.<p>

After a while Glenn sat back in his chair, turning to look at the big table. I watched him curiously.

"Anybody know how to play guitar?" He asked innocently. Maggie and I exchanged awkward glances. The entire large table stopped eating, turning to look at the young man. "Dale found a cool one, somebody's gotta know how to play."

"Otis did." Patricia said. Another layer of awkward descended on the room and slowly everyone looked back to their plate. I watched Glenn wilt, turning back in his chair and slowly I raised my hand.

"I play…" As soon as I spoke everyone's eyes found me and I wished I would've sat quiet. I cleared my throat as they all watched me and put down my knife and fork. "Uh… bar chords and… stuff…"

Daryl smirked at me, taking another bite of his food and Glenn smiled, picking up his cutlery as well. Maggie chuckled, along with her sister and cousin as they all returned to their plates silently. I grinned, feeling less awkward about the random outburst as I cut into my steak again.

* * *

><p>Everyone dispersed rather quickly after dinner that evening. Hershel lent Daryl and I two separate rooms for the evening (emphasis on the word separate) not wanting us to be too far from the house until he was sure we were okay. I frowned as I sat alone in my room.<p>

I heard the house quieting down, the last of them retreating upstairs for the evening. After a few minutes I stood, quietly crossing to my door. I placed my hand on the handle, but couldn't find the strength to open it.

My intention was to go to Daryl's room. I didn't want to sleep alone, not after today, but as soon as I stood, my courage waned. I bit my lip, weighing the pros and cons. What if Daryl didn't want to see me?

Without any further thought I turned the handle, opening my door into the hallway. It was darker than I expected, all of the lights had been turned off to save the generator and I fumbled for the wall.

My hand found the opposite wall and I followed it down the hall and to the left where I came to another door. Taking a deep breath I knocked lightly, my hand finally resting on the knob. The light was on under the door, so I assumed someone was home and slowly I opened the door. Daryl was laid out on the bed, shirtless and he seemed surprised to see me.

"Fuck I'm sorry." I blushed as we met eyes and I turned to leave.

"Wait." He commanded. I stayed, frozen my spot, trying desperately not to look at him. He watched me silently, raising his eyebrow. I felt my cheeks growing redder. Daryl gave a slight tilt to his head, signaling for me to come in. slowly I shut the door behind me, taking a deep breath before turning to look at him again.

"I uh… I don't know why I'm here." I chuckled, putting my hands into the pockets of the pajama pants Maggie had leant me. Again Daryl cocked his eyebrow at me. "I couldn't sleep." I blurted.

"Bed not comfy enough for ya, darlin?" Daryl teased. I glared at him, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"No." I scoffed, wishing I'd just stayed in my room. The room went quiet and I shifted my weight. Daryl patted the bed beside him. I hesitated and he sighed impatiently.

"Get in." He held up the blankets and I sat awkwardly on the bed next to him. There was at least half a foot between us and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. I eyed him from the corner of my eye and Daryl laid on his back, his arm extended behind me. I watched him quietly, unsure what to do. He cleared his throat, looking at his shoulder and slowly I got situated in the bed next to him.

He repositioned, getting comfortable next to me, and sighed. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I placed them awkward at my side. Daryl reached over, grabbing my arm and draping it over his chest. I didn't move, almost afraid of what was happening and he chuckled.

"I ain'y gonna bite ya." My face flushed and I buried it into his chest. I didn't know what to say so I said nothing, only adding to my embarrassment. I moved my hand, grazing his puncture wound and he cringed, inhaling sharply.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." I began to shy away but he had a firm grasp on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, surprisingly had worse. How's your head?" he asked, looking down at me. I still wore the bandage, Hershel said tomorrow I could removed it as long as I kept it clean. I shrugged finally getting comfortable in bed.

"It's okay. Doesn't hurt anymore." Daryl grunted in reply, reaching over to turn of the bedside lamp.

"You're lucky Andrea is a piss poor shot. She coulda taken your head off." I hadn't truly thought about it like that and it sent shivers down my spine. I was about and inch away from dead earlier today. Twice. I felt the room growing cold and I shrugged again, putting on a smile.

"You woulda missed me." Daryl went rigid and I was afraid I'd said the wrong thing. I felt his lips kiss my forehead through the thick bandage and I relaxed. He pulled my closer to him, settling into a comfortable position before he spoke again.

"Like crazy."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Beau, the girl is a hot mess. But Daryl though ;) the fluff was real that chapter. And I don't apologize.<strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated! I love reading them, they really help to push me to write more!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	29. Egyptian Rat Screw

We rose early the next morning, both of us ready to go outside and not be at the mercy of Hershel and his rules. My bandage had been removed and he the old man laid a list of stuff on my head I had to do to keep myself healthy.

The others were in the process of getting up as we walked up to the camp. Daryl was given menial chores to around the grounds, like laundry while I was made to hang out in my tent, by order of the sheriff.

"So I go from bed rest in the house, to bed rest in my tent." I groaned, laying back on my cot. Daryl chuckled, changing his shirt. "It's bullshit."

"Yeah, well I get to do laundry with the women folk." Daryl chuckled buttoning up his plaid shirt. I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked at me, kissing the top of my head before walking out of the tent.

"I'll trade you!" I called as I heard him crunching through the grass.

"No thank ya. Enjoy the cot!" He paused as another set of footsteps approached. There was a hushed, intense exchange before Daryl began to walk off again. I watched the door to my tent cautiously as a shadow approached. Andrea stepped up to the tent, waving timidly.

"Hey." She said softly, stepping inside. I watched her quietly and she sat down beside me, handing me a book." It's not great, but at least it's something." I studied the novel, opening it quietly, smirking.

"What, no pictures?" I joked, lightening the air. Andrea laughed, clasping her hands in her lap. She grew quiet, sighing, and spoke again.

"I'm so sorry, I feel like shit." Andrea shook her head as she spoke, her face flushing. She looked at the ground ashamed.

"yeah, you and me both." I muttered, putting the book down on my chest.

"Look, I don't expect you to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do…" Her confidence was leaving her and she trailed off her eyes growing wet. I sighed, sitting up and taking her hand.

"You were trying to protect the group…" I gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled at her, one that she returned cautiously. "There's nothing to forgive." Andrea sniffed, wiping a stray tear from her face.

"But hey, shoot me again, you better pray I'm dead." She laughed at my taunt and I joined her. Our tent grew quiet again. "Would you like to stay? I know Daryl has some cards in his bag…"

* * *

><p>Andrea left a while later, after beating me multiple times at various games. I told her I let her win, but truth be told she's a card shark. I was a ways into the book she brought me when Daryl returned to the tent.<p>

"ah, a visitor." I said with a smile, dog earring my page and setting the book down. Daryl smiled at me, a genuine smile, brandishing a plate of sandwiches.

"How you feeling?" Daryl asked me with a smile, setting the plate down in the middle of the tent.

"Bored as hell." I said matter of factly. I grabbed up the sandwich he didn't take and took a bite of it. "Mmm, peanut butter." I muttered, groaning in pleasure. Peanut butter was one of the fineries I've had to live without lately.

"Hungry?" Daryl chuckled. He nearly inhaled his sandwich and I glared at him. After he finished chewing he spoke again. "A few of the others have left for a subdivision down tha road. They think maybe Sophia could be there."

I nodded, raising my eyebrow at him taking another bite. Daryl eyed me carefully for a few moments watching me eat. I blushed, feel self-conscious.

"What?" I asked, wiping at my face. Daryl smirked at me, looking away. he leaned over, reaching outside of the tent. He turned to me with a triumphant grin, holding the guitar Dale found in his hand. I stared up at him in disbelief.

Daryl handed the guitar over to me. I took it slowly, watching him carefully.

"The chinaman wanted ya to have it." I glared up at Daryl and he shifted awkwardly under my intense gaze. He cleared his throat. "Glenn wanted ya to have it." he corrected himself. I took the guitar into my lap finding the fret board and giving the strings a single, confident strum.

"I haven't played since high school." I said sheepishly, looking at him. Daryl shrugged, taking the guitar from me. He began to play and I raised my eyebrows at him as I heard the familiar tune to _Carry On My Wayward Son_. I smirked at him, crossing his arms. "Well if you're so good, why didn't you say anything at dinner?"

"Didn't think I had ta." He smiled at me, moving his fingers up the fret board. As he played I listened. He began to hum along to the song he was playing and I grinned at him. Something excited me about seeing a side of Daryl Dixon the others hadn't before. It was a nice break from his tough exterior.

"You should teach me." I said quietly once he'd done playing. Again he smirked at me, handing over the guitar. I took it graciously, plucking out a few notes. They weren't bad, but it was nothing like what Daryl had just played. He chuckled at me, reaching over to adjust my fingers on the frets.

"You gotta play like ya mean it. None of that pussy, half assed fingering." I raised my brow at him, strumming the guitar harder this time. Daryl chuckled at me, sitting back. "Better."

Daryl watched me play for a few minutes, which didn't help to ease my nerves. I had learned the bar chords to a few songs, mostly AC/DC and I played them accordingly. Daryl shook his head at me as I finished the last one.

"You weren't kiddin when ya said bar chords." I frowned at him, going to put the guitar down. Daryl shook his head, pushing it back into my lap. "Put your pointer finger here'n the next two here." He grabbed my fingers gently, moving them to the strings he wanted. Once he removed his fingers I strummed. "That's G, C." again he brought his fingers to mine, moving them again. "F, A" and again. "And D, E."

"My fingers don't move like that." I laughed at myself, my hand dropping to my side. Daryl frowned at me, placing my hand back on the neck of the guitar.

"It takes practice, but you'll get it. I'll show ya." He signaled for me to run through the chords again and I did, strumming each out in turn. I recognized a pattern as I was strumming, a melody that he had just played, and Daryl began to sing along. "Carry On My Wayward Son, they'll be peace when you are done."

"Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more." I finished, feeling rather proud of myself. Daryl smiled at me, gesturing to the guitar.

"See, easy." The tent grew quiet and I cleared my throat going back to my guitar. Daryl leaned forward, taking the guitar from my lap. He placed a gentle hand behind my ear, crashing his lips on to mine.

I was taken by surprise, but it only took a few seconds for it to set in. His lips were soft and I melted into them, returning his kiss passionately. I reached up for his shirt, taking it in fistfuls as I pulled him closer. The guitar somehow made its way to the floor, either by Daryl's hand or it falling from my lap.

He laid me back onto the tent floor and I felt my heart begin to pound. I was afraid, not sure if I wanted this, but still I kept our lips locked, unwilling to forfeit the kiss. Daryl could sense my hesitation and he grew less hungry in his advances. He pulled away, only slightly, meeting my eyes. He kneeled over me, his hand still behind my head, the other had made its way to my abdomen, where he traced gentle circles over my shirt.

My face was flushed, I could literally feel the heat in my cheeks and I looked away, unable to hold his intense stare anymore. My bullet wound throbbed with the sudden rush of blood. Daryl's hand moved from my hip to my chin, turning my face to look at him.

No words were said, but we both understood now that this was something more than we had once admitted to ourselves. I swallowed, wishing he'd kiss me again, and I didn't have to wait long.

Again his lips found mine, this time more gentle than the last. Our breathing came in ragged breaths and I pulled him closer, needing him something fierce. He groaned at my sudden display of force, taking me tightly into his arms.

"Beau, Daryl!" Dale called from nearby. Footsteps could be heard outside of the tent and we froze. Quickly we parted, trying desperately to catch our breath as the footsteps grew closer. "The others have returned from the subdivision…" Dale had wandered over to our tent, peaking inside. He stopped abruptly, looking between the both of us, until finally his eyes settled on the guitar. "Hope I wasn't interrupting." He said knowingly. Daryl growled under his breath and I looked at him. His eyes met mine and he smiled at me before turning to Dale.

"Need something?" Daryl asked, trying to be rude as possible. Dale chuckled, shifting from one hip to the other.

"The rest of the group is back. Rick and Shane are taking some of them out into the field for target practice. They said you are more than welcome to join them."

"Don't needa gun when I got a bow." Daryl said smugly.

"Okay then, just thought we'd ask." Dale turned to walk away before he stopped, looking at us both thoughtfully. "Be safe out here." He chuckled, walking away again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M ON SEASON THREE RIGHT NOW GUYS. SUCH EXCITE. MUCH WOW.<strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Stay Beautiful.**


	30. The Kind of Man I Am

Daryl had laid down not long after Dale left. He'd fallen asleep, mumbling something about how hard laundry really is. I excused myself from the tent, kissing his cheek softly, before slowly making my over to the rest of camp. Lori was the only one here, everyone else had been sent down the road for practice.

Lori smiled at me as I approached, looking up from the fire she was toking. I waved happily at her, happy to be free from the tent I'd been shoved in all day.

"Hi sweet heart," Lori said happily, wiping her brown. She stood, giving me a one armed hug before taking her seat again. She gestured to the chair next to her and I took it graciously. "Does Hershel know you're out of your tent." I shrugged, crossing my legs and leaning back.

"I can't sit in there any longer." I relished in the cool breeze that washed over me and sighed. Lori smirked sitting back as well. "You'd think getting to lounge around all day would be fun."

"I heard about your fun." Lori raised her eyebrow at me and I looked at her, horrified by her words. "Dale told me and Glenn all about what he walked in on."

"He didn't walk in on anything!" I sputtered. Lori grinned at me, chuckling and I felt my face flush.

"He said you were looking a little flustered when he walked up."

"It's hot in my tent." I brushed off her words with a coy smiled and we both laughed, neither of us believing what I said.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, y'know. It reminds me of Rick and I when we were younger."

"Now that's going too far." I chuckled awkwardly, not wanting to open this can of worms. Lori sighed.

"It's cute, y'know. It gives me real hope for this world seeing you two dancing around each other. It's one of the few normalcies we got left." I didn't say anything, but I smiled, closing my eyes.

Her words made my heart skip a beat and I felt warm all over. What happened in the tent was something new and exciting, but it left me with more questions than answers. Just knowing Lori had seen something between us too was enough to leave me smiling all day.

The gates next to camp clamored shut and I was drawn from my peace. Maggie was storming up to camp, Glenn following behind her, flushed.

"Hey!" she shouted. Lori looked at me nervously, standing up out of her seat. I sat in my chair, watching the two women cautiously. "We got your stuff!" Maggie spat, brandishing a small paper bag angrily.

"Maggie, hang on, please." Glenn called from behind her, rushing through the gates. I furrowed my brow, I'd honestly never seen her this angry, and I shrunk back in my chair. Lori looked at her, worriedly, shaking her head.

"Come on in here." Lori asked, turning towards her tent. Maggie shook her head, almost like Lori's request had made her even more angry.

"Why, nothing to hide. We got your special delivery right here!" Maggie reached into the bag furiously, pulling out object after object and tossing them to the ground. "We got your lotion, your conditioner, Your soap opera digest." My mouth dropped as I quietly watched the exchange. Lori looked over to me, seeming to be just as shocked as I was, and her face went red.

"Maggie-"

"Next time you want something, get it your damn self. We are not your errand boys." Maggie interrupted her still fuming.

"Honey, I-" Lori tried to diffuse the situation, but she was at a loss for words. I eyed a package on the ground, meeting Maggie's gaze, and the farmers daughter bent over, snatching them up.

"Here's your abortion pills!" she spat, tossing them angrily and Lori. I gasped, bringing my hand to my mouth. Maggie eyes met mine and she softened a bit before turning to stomp away. Glenn hung back, the air around us growing silent, before he too turned to follow her.

Lori remained standing, clutching the box that Maggie had thrown at her. She didn't say a word, just turned to her chair, grasping for it, and sitting down heavily. I opened my mouth to speak when she let out a hard sob, bursting into tears.

I watched her quietly, unsure what to do. Slowly I reached over, taking her hand in mine and giving it a light squeeze.

"Lori…" was all I could manage. Lori continued to cry, pulling her hand from mine. I stood, not sure if I wanted to hang out any longer.

"I thought it would be in everyone's best interest if I just got rid of it." she said quietly through tears. I swallowed, hesitantly sitting down again and I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "It's hard enough being pregnant without the zombie apocalypse looming over your shoulder. I'd need more attention than anyone could give."

"We would all help you." I reassured her. Lori shook her head, again sobbing.

"Yeah, but how many of you would be happy about it? Sophia's gone, I just almost lost my son and now this?" Lori shook her head, shaking. "I can't do this Beau." I swallowed, looking at the box once more.

"It's your body, and if you think this is best, then do it. But something tells me you haven't talked to the one person who's opinions matters the most."

"Rick…" She whispered, licking her lips. I nodded at her.

"You can't make this decision on your own."

"You sound like my marriage counselor." Lori mumbled, her crying finally subsiding. I smiled at her, releasing her hand.

"I was hoping I sounded like a friend."

* * *

><p>Shane and Andrea came back much later than the rest of the group. We had been worried about them until they pulled up. Carol stood quietly at the RV watching them pull up. I stood silently next to the fire, relief washing over me as they both stepped out of the car.<p>

"Anything?" Carol asked, approaching them slowly. Shane sighed, shaking his head.

"No, not today."

"I'm so sorry, we'll cover more ground tomorrow." Andrea reassured her. Carol frowned, looking at the ground, walking away back to the RV.

"What happened out there?" Dale asked, raising an eyebrow at the pair. Andrea and Shane exchanged a knowing glance, both suppressing a grin.

"The place was over run." Shane said matter of factly. Andrea agree with them, walking away towards her tent. Dale watched Shane walk away, pausing for a few minutes before he followed him.

"Shane? Shane." The deputy turned around looking at Dale coolly. "You got that fancy new ride, plenty of fuel. Enough to get far away from here." Dale said, his voice raised slightly. Shane looked at him, furrowing his brow. I swallowed, going back to my work at the campsite. I felt a pair of eyes on me and from the corner of my eyes I saw Shane watching me coldly.

"You telling me to leave?"

"I know you've been planning too." Dale retorted. "Maybe now is a good time." Shane laughed in disbelief.

"Is this about Andrea?" The deputy asked. His question caught Dale by surprise and the old man stood quietly, looking at him.

"I'm looking out for the group." Dale said firmly, his voice wavering.

"You think the group would be better off without me?" Shane challenged him, taking a step forward. "Dale?" His tone was threatening, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Why don't you tell that to Rick or Lori. Their boy would be dead if I hadn't put my ass on the line."

"And Otis'." Dale corrected him. I turned where I stood, the suspicions I'd felt from a few nights ago returning. Shane scoffed at him, turning to walk away. His eyes found me and he glared at me. "You've been vague about what happened that night." Shane stopped a few paces away, Dale following him. The pair were silent for a few seconds before Shane spoke again.

"Otis died a hero." I followed the two men, not drifting far in case if Dale needed my help. I could feel the intensity between them and I was afraid Shane would break at any moment. His words angered me and against my better judgment I spoke up.

"So you've said." I interjected. Dale looked at me warningly but it was too late for me to return to what I was doing. Shane smiled at me wickedly.

"A little boy lived because of what went down that night." Now Shane's gaze was focused especially on me, cool and calculating. "I think you should show some gratitude."

"I wasn't there." Dale conceded. I thought he'd retreat, but instead he took a step forward. He glanced at me before speaking again. "But I was the time you raised your gun on Rick." My mouth dropped, eyes wide.

"What?" I blurted, closing the gap between myself and the two men. Dale held his hand out to me, gesturing for me to stay back.

"You had him in your sights, and you held him there." Shane was at a loss for words and he ran his hand over his head nervously. I watched him for a sign that it wasn't true, but he didn't give me one. "I know what kind of man you are."

The tension was palpable and neither man was backing down. I took a step back, for safety's sake, as Shane's face darkened.

"You think I'd shoot Rick? He is my best friend. He's a man that I love, I love him like a brother." Shane paused, glaring at both of us. "You think that's the kind of man I am?"

"That's right." Dale said without hesitation. Dale looked at me, but I had no words. They were lost in my thoughts. I had known for a while how dangerous Shane could be, my suspicions solidified when he attack me in the truck a few nights ago, but the fact that Dale saw it to? That just made matters worse.

"Well then maybe we ought to just talk that through. Say I'm the kind of man who gun down his own best friend? What you think I'd do to some guy that I don't even like, some bitch like her, when they start throwing accusations my way?" Shane's words were quiet, full of malice. He eyed us up and down, a smile playing on his face. There was a threat amongst his words, one that sent chills down my spine.

Shane chuckled before walking away from us, back to his tent. I was shaking, completely terrified of him, but I stood strong. Dale turned to me, his eyes wide with fear.

"Stay away from him." He told me. We both stared at each other, neither of us able to move. I nodded dumbly and Dale threw his arm around my shoulder, leading me back to the fire. I glanced out to the tent where Daryl lay. He was making his way across the field. Dale followed my gaze, removing his arm.

I walked at a slow, calm pace across the field, as not to alert Shane to my panic. About half way I ran into Daryl. He greeted me with a smile, one that was quickly wiped away at the sight of me. He looked past me, at camp and then back to me with a questioning gaze.

"I'm going to sit in the tent." I said plainly, attempting to walk past him. Daryl held fast to my elbow, my excuse needed elaborating.

"Ya been in the tent all day, darlin, and all ya did was complain about it." He saw through me immediately and I sighed. I threw a quick, fearful glanced over my shoulder before I spoke again.

"It's Shane. He killed Otis."


	31. Back in the Saddle Again

Everyone gathered early the next morning. Carol and Lori had made eggs for breakfast. Much to my chagrin, Shane was awake and walking around the fire. He met me with an icy stare and I shied away from him, going to sit at the other side of camp. Daryl didn't leave my side and he followed me, watching Shane.

We ate breakfast in silence, which seemed to be a trend now a days. Glenn stood from next to me, walking to the center of the tent circle. I watched him as he passed, my brow furrowed.

"Uhm, guys." He said, catching everyone's attention. "So… The barn is full of walkers." My mouth dropped, as did the eggs that I was chewing. The camp stared at him, full of fear. My eyes darted to the barn that stood, now menacingly, behind him. Daryl tensed next to me.

Rick and Shane led the posse down to the old building. Daryl and I brought up the rear, neither of us too excited about coming in such close proximity with a zombie so soon after our last encounter. Shane had gone to the door, peeking through the cracks but I knew what Glenn said was true. I could hear the moans form where I stood.

"You can not tell me you're alright with this!" Shane huffed walking back towards Rick.

"No, I'm not, but we are guests here. This isn't our land." Rick said evenly, watching as Shane brushed past him. Shane groaned, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"This is our lives here!" He yelled. For once Shane and I agreed on something. "We've either gotta go in there, make things right, or we gotta go." Shane laid out, the situation clearly black and white. "We have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time now."

"We can't leave!" Rick said a little to quickly. The group stared at him, but I glanced over to Lori. She stared at me silently before looking away. I knew she had told Rick about the baby.

"Why not?" Shane questioned him, obviously angry.

"Because my daughter is still out there." Carol spoke up. She hadn't realized it, but she had just saved Rick and Lori from a very embarrassing situation. Shane scoffed, angrily placing his hat on his head.

"Okay. I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility." Shane's words were cruel and Carol bit back tears. I closed my eyes, shaking my head, turning to Daryl. He watched the deputy stonily, his eyes briefly flickering to me.

"We're close to finding this girl!" Daryl said, gesturing to him and I. He looked at Rick for support and the sheriff nodded at him. "We just found her damn doll two days ago!"

"You found her doll, Daryl, that's what you did. You found her doll!" Shane argued. His words didn't sit well with Daryl and the hunter approached him angrily.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I walked forward, standing between Daryl and Shane, putting two hands on his chest and gently easing him back. The last thing we needed was brawl in front of a walker infested barn.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said!"

"Shane! Enough!" Rick commanded him.

"Let me tell you something else man! If she was alive out there, saw you coming, all methed out with your buck knife, all bloody and beaten, she would run in the other direction!" I could no longer hold Daryl back and he sidestepped around me lunging for Shane.

"No Daryl!" I grabbed for him, clutching his shirttail while Rick stepped in front of him. Once Rick stepped in he calmed down, cursing under his breath. I finally pulled him away, one hand on his chest, and he looked at me, still seething.

"Just let me talk to Hershel, let me figure it out!" Rick asked.

"And what are you gonna figure out?!" Shane screamed at Rick. Something broke inside him and I watched in horror as he walked to Rick, getting in his face.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it! This is his land!" Rick argued back. Tensions were high between them, they were about to fist fight, when Dale stepped in.

"Hershel sees those things in there as people, sick people. His wife, his stepson." Dale pleaded with Rick.

"You knew?" The sheriff was in disbelief. Dale nodded his head. I looked at Dale, wide eyed. How could he not have told us?

"Yesterday, I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night?!" Shane demanded, his anger not subsided.

"I thought we could wait one night!" Dale shouted back at him. "I was waiting till this morning to say something, but Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy Rick!" Rick went to yell at Shane again but the rattling at the door grew louder. The walkers inside of the barn pounded mercilessly on the beaten wood. Chills ran down my spine and I began to back up, not taking my eyes off of the barn doors. Daryl stepped in front of me, shielding me.

* * *

><p>Rick had set up barn duty, sitting one person at the barn at all times to make sure it was secure. Daryl had disappeared, but I had an idea of where he went. I made haste to the stable, where I found him grabbing a saddled off the wall, struggling to hold it.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I entered the barn. He looked up at me before returning to the saddle at hand.

"I'm fine" he argued. I walked over to him quickly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You just got stitched up from our last adventure. You need to let them heal-" he pulled his shoulder away from me harshly, going to grab bits and reigns.

"Yeah, I don't care." His tone was harsh. I narrowed my eyes at him. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, watching him as he entered the stall to grab a horse.

"Well I do." I said matter of factly. He didn't reply as he led the horse out. "Rick's going out later to follow the trail. Let him go."

"While I sit around'n do nothin? No thank you."

"No, you're just gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse." My words were ripe with smart-assery and he looked up at me, glaring. He said nothing though, returning to the horse and attaching his reigns. I sighed, knowing I would have to talk some sense into him. "We aren't sure if we're even going to find her, Daryl." He stopped what he was doing, turning to me in disbelief. I wished I hadn't said it, but there was no going back now. "We don't."

Daryl walked up to me slowly, deliberately. I watched him as he did, not taking my eyes away from his.

"What?" he asked quietly, testing me. I swallowed hard, looking at the horse behind him. He watched me expectantly, daring me to say it again.

"We can't lose you too." I said as confidently as I could. He scoffed, shaking his head, turning back to his horse. I grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. "I can't lose you…" my voice was quiet and he stared at me, seeming to soften. Daryl didn't take his eyes off me and I knew he wasn't happy. He threw down the reigns that he had been fiddling with and walked past me.

I turned, watching him walk away, when he stopped at the saddle he laid out. In one swift movement he threw it to the ground. He winced in pain, grabbing for his side and I ran over to him, grabbing his shoulder to help him up.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Daryl shrugged me off angrily, glaring back at me coldly. I stood there, shocked and unmoving.

"Just leave me be!" he shouted. I flinched as his words echoed around the stables, biting back a sob. Daryl's eyes flickered to my lips before he turned, walking out of the barn. "Stupid Bitch." Daryl muttered under his breath as he walked.

Once he was out of earshot I began to cry. His words cut me like a knife and my head hurt. I felt nauseous and I sunk to the floor, my back against one of the stall walls. I brought my knees to my chest, hugging myself tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Angry Daryl is ANGRY. anyways. Review, PM if you're feeling industrious.<strong>

**Stay Beautiful**


	32. The Kids Are Alright

I had made my way back up to camp some time later. I didn't see Daryl on the way, only assumed that he was back in our tent. Dale greeted me at the RV, a bag in his hand. I stopped, looking down at it, and realized it was our weapons. I raised an eyebrow at him and he did the same to me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him. Dale sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked at me, gesturing for me to join him as he walked. I did as he asked, following the older man.

"I'm taking the guns and I'm putting theme where only I know." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why?" Dale looked at me pointedly and I nodded, thinking back to the conversation yesterday with Shane. I swallowed, walking next to him in silence.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"If I had to, I suppose." Dale looked at me unsure as we made our way across one of the fields. The grass was tall, but we got through it quickly, trekking into the forest. I hesitated at the tree line, looking up into the dark woods.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'd like for you to stay so you don't see where I put them." I gave him a bitch face and he shrugged at me.

"Don't use guns Dale, besides, I'm not letting you go in there alone. Rick's orders." I swallowed, following the old man into the tree's. We hiked for about fifteen minutes before we came to part of the creek. It was surrounded by marshland and dale glanced around.

"Here seems good." He said plainly, wading through the grassy area. I glanced around nervously, my hand attached to the knife at my hip. Dale unfurled a garbage bag, preparing it for the guns he was going to place inside.

"Man this is a good hiding place." I jumped, startled by the sudden voice and turned. My heart sank as Shane stood across the way. I eyed him warily, as did Dale, and he continued to pack up the guns. "Aint been in the swamps much, huh?"

"Imagine if you applied your tracking skills to finding Sophia." Dale called over to him. Shane began to make his ways towards us and I backed up to Dale, standing in front of him. Shane slowed as he approached me, chuckling when he saw my hand on my knife.

"Don't make me lay you out again girl." Shane eyed me, looking me up and down, but I stood firm. The man glanced over my shoulder t Dale, then back to me. "How about you both just hand over the bag."

"I'm not gonna do that." Dale said to him, turning from his work with the guns. Shane chuckled, sniffing his nose and crossing his arms.

"Yeah you are, Dale." Shane continued, this time more amused than before. "Unless, well, you do have that Rifle over your shoulder."

"What, are you gonna shoot me like you did Otis?" Dale's words cut deep and Shane faltered. I watched him cautiously, ready to pounce if need be.

"Think you can make up another story, Shane?" I egged him on, daring him to do something. Again he chuckled.

"No man, But I mean, when you really look at it, cold light of day, you're pretty much dead already." I narrowed my eyes at him. Dale went silent, nothing to say. Shane's words concerned me, and I was unsure of their meaning. "Just give me the guns, Dale. Do it now."

"You think this is gonna keep us safe?" Dale asked pointing to the bag.

"Just shut up and give me the guns." Shane demanded, taking a step to the side, towards Dale. I stepped with him, again blocking his path. I was determined to stay between the men, even though I knew how dangerous it could be. I heard a gun cock behind me and I turned, watching as dale rounded on him with the rifle. Shane took this opportunity to toss me aside. I hit the ground hard, knocking the wind from me, and I turned to watch the men.

Dale aimed the rifle at Shane pointedly, daring the deputy to move again.

"Am I gonna have to shoot you?" Dale asked quietly. Shane looked from the gun to Dale, to me, then to the guns behind him. He was calculating whether he could get out of here unscathed. I got to my feet slowly, drawing my buck knife as I did so. "Is that what its gonna take?"

Shane chuckled, looking at each of use in turn. His mouth was open in some form of amused shock and he shifted his weight from one side to another. He took another step forward and then another, challenging Dale, until his chest was up against the barrel.

"Yeah, that's what its gonna take." We stood quietly in the clearing, none of us moving an inch. We had a Mexican stand off on our hands and I knew if Shane got his hands on those guns we were both dead. Dale eyed the man at the end of his barrel fearfully. The old man glanced at me, dropping his gun to his side.

"This is where you belong, Shane."

"How's that Dale?"

"This world, what it is now. This is where you belong." Dale shouldered the rifle again, turning his back to Shane. "And I may not have what it takes to last for long, and that's okay, but she does." Dale gestured to me with his head and my heart dropped. Shane looked at me, grinning evily. "You can kill me now, but Beau is stronger than you. She can say that she didn't change when the world went to shit. Which is more than you can." Dale thrust the guns into Shane's waiting hands.

"Fair enough." Shane chuckled, turning to walk away. he stopped in front of me, staring me down before he looked at my knife. "Better put that knife away, before you get hurt, darlin." I swallowed, glaring at him and he brushed past me, knocking my shoulder as he went.

We both watched him leave, and once he was out of sight Dale collapsed on the log next to him, breathing heavily. I rushed to him, crouching beside him, placing my knife on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked me shakily. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I feel like I should be asking you that." I said quietly, helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine. But something needs to be done about Shane." I nodded my head in agreement, looking off into the tree line where the deputy walked off to.

* * *

><p>We followed shortly after Shane and as we broke the tree line we saw him heading across the field back to the house, guns in tow. I broke into a sprint after her, seeing him hand a rifle over to Daryl. Dale was falling behind, but he gestured for me to run ahead.<p>

"Look it was one thing sitting around here, picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe, but now we know it aint!" I heard Shane called as I exited the field.

"Shane stop!" He turned to me menacingly, his gun pointed at me. I froze as all eyes were on me. Daryl stepped forward a few paces and Shane turned around looking back at the group.

"How bout you man, you gonna protect yours?" Shane asked Glenn, handing him a shotgun. Glenn gave one look to Maggie, before reaching out and taking the weapon. I shook my head, wondering how this got so out of control so fast.

"Can you stop?" Maggie asked him, her temper clearly rising. "You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight!" She offered, trying to make him see reason. Shane was having none of it and he turned, handing out the rest of the equipment.

"We aint goin anywhere. Now look. Hershel, he's just gotta understand." Shane looked at Carl, walking over to him and kneeling. "We gotta fine Sophia, am I right?" he ask the little boy. "Carl nodded and Shane held the gun out to him. "Now I want you to take this. You take this and you keep your mother safe, alright?"

"Rick said no guns, this is not your call." Lori stepped in, shoving Carl behind her. "This is not your decision to make." She spat venom at him.

"Oh shit." T-Dog called from a few feet away. I looked over at him where in the distance I saw Rick, Hershel and Jimmy exiting the tree line, two walkers in tow. My mouth dropped in shock, as I'm sure most everyone else's did.

Shane took of running and the group diligently followed. I glared at the deputy's back as he ran, pistol in hand, trying desperately to keep up with him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shane yelled at the top of his lungs, kicking open the gate.

"Shane just back off!" Rick reasoned with him, but I knew there was no more reasoning. Shane rounded on him and Hershel. I could hear the walkers snarling at us as we entered the gate.

"Why do your people have guns?!" Hershel commanded, staving off the walker at the end of his pole.

"Are you kidding me?!" Shane asked angrily. "You see what they're holding on to?!"

"I see who I'm holding on to!" Hershel snapped back. The walker clawed for Shane and I gasped, bring my hand to my mouth.

"No man you don't!" Shane had completed a full circled around the Hershel and his walkers, ending in front of the group again. He paced back and forth, angry and fuming.

A walker flailed for us at the end of a stick and Daryl held up his rifle, ready to fire.

"Just let us do this, then we can talk." Rick ordered, struggling with the walker at the end of his pull. Rick tugged on the pole, pulling the walker away from where we all stood. He snarled again, snapping his jaws at us.

"What do you wanna talk about, Rick?" Shane hollered at him. The fight was getting out of control and the closer the walkers came to the barn, the tenser our situation grew. The screaming match continued as Shane rattled off the names of those that had fallen to the zombies.

"Hey Hershel, let me ask you something. Could a living, breathing person walk away from this?" Shane held up his gun, point blank, and aimed it at the Walker on the end of Hershel's pole. He fired three bullets into her chest in rapid succession. I jumped at the sound of it, covering my ears.

"NO STOP!" Hershel demanded.

"Three point blank rounds to the chest. Could someone that's alive sit there and take that?!" Shane asked the old man. I took a shaky breath, realizing how dangerous the situation was. I realized now that Shane was a psychopath and in his hand was a very dangerous weapon. He could hurt someone. "Why is it still coming?!" he asked again, bringing his weapon up, firing two more shots. "It's heart, it's lungs, why is it still comin?" Two more rounds. I whimpered, bringing my hands to my ears and shaking my head. Daryl turned briefly to look at me, concerned. I dare not look up at him.

"Shane enough!" Rick yelled, pleading with his deputy.

"Yeah, you're right man. That is enough." Shane walked briskly up to the Walker, pointing his gun for a final time, lodging the last round in her skull. The shot resonated even louder than the rest and I watched, almost in slow motion, as the walker hit the dirt, unmoving. Hershel sat on the ground, looking at the monster almost pained. "Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone. Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough! It aint like it was before Rick!" I now saw what was happening. Shane had lost it, somewhere between now and the CDC Shane realized he was done following Rick's orders. He was challenging Rick's authority and no one dared stop him while he waved his gun around.

Rick sat quietly, glaring at his once best friend, watching him as he lost his mind. I hugged myself tightly, my eyes finding Daryl, his rifle still trained on the final walker.

"Now if ya'll wanna live, if you wanna survive, you gotta fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now!" Shane yelled loudly, spitting as he spoke. He looked at each one of us before finally glaring at me. I shivered at the sight, shying away from him.

Shane turned, running full speed at the barn. Lori screamed, ushering Carl away and back up the hill. Rick pleaded for Hershel to take the snare pole from him. Hershel sat broken, quiet on the ground while Rick begged. I sat watching, completely helpless as Shane began to take a pick axe to the lock.

Maggie yelled from behind me, but all I could do was stare at the mental collapse that was once Deputy Shane. He hammered away, none of us moving to stop him, all of us still to shocked.

"Shane, do not do this brother!"

"Don't do it!" Glenn yelled, but it was too late. Shane had broken the lock and removed the wooden slat keeping the door closed. I watched in horror as the door heaved under the Walkers weight, giving way, releasing them.

The walkers sprang forth, mobbing deep and with renewed vigor, ready to tear at our flesh.

"Oh god!" I yelled, putting a hand to my mouth. Andrea ran forward, gun drawn and began firing off rounds with scary accuracy, her a Shane dropping them one by one. Daryl moved up next, pointing his shotgun and aiming down the sights, firing round after round. The others soon followed, all except for me, and I hung back, watching the massacre.

Too many had appeared from the barn, more than we had thought and it looked as if they would be over run. I spied the gun bag next to Maggie and Hershel and I ran to it, timidly grabbing a shotgun. I looked at the farmer's daughter and she nodded her head, still crying as I picked it up, joining my fellow survivors. I hadn't fired a shotgun in years, so I braced myself for the inevitable kickback before I let a round of buckshot fly dropping one of the dead nearby.

Another walker emerged from the barn and I dropped that one too. In front of me, Shane turned, pointing his gun straight for me, or so I thought. He fired, dropping the Walker that Rick held at the end of his pole. I flinched, watching that one fall as well, symbolizing the end of their friendship.

"Beau!" Daryl's voice rang out. I turned and a walker dropped immediately in front of me, Daryl's gun trained on it. I nodded at him weakly, returning to the fight, taking out another zombie.

The gunfire died away, and the Walker train ended as Shane dropped the last one. The field grew silent as we all dropped our weapons. I went to walk away when another snarl could be heard. I stopped cold, turning around to look at the dead walkers that lay around me. None of them moved, and then I realized it was coming from the barn.

The growls grew louder and I steeled myself, raising my shotgun for what was hopefully the final time. This walker was shorter, smaller than the rest and I swallowed hard. I felt nauseous and I gagged, unable to take my eyes away from the thing.

Sophia stepped out of the barn, only it wasn't the little girl we'd grown to love and care for. She was dead, her skin an ashen grey. She chomped at us menacingly, hungry for our flesh, staring us down. If hadn't known any better I'd swore it was recognition in her dead eyes, but I did know better, and I knew that that look was hunger.

I heard Carol hit the dirt behind me, letting out a guttural moan. I sniffed, running my hand down my face and dropping my gun. I couldn't kill her, somebody had to do it but it wasn't going to be me. I heard Carol weeping behind me and I turned to walk away, throwing a glance up at Daryl as I left.

I refused to stay and watch as they killed her, even if she was a walker, she was still Sophia. I was making my way back up to the house as the shot rang out. Carol wailed even louder and I shuddered, sobbing harshly. I broke off into a sprint, running quickly, past the farmhouse, past all of our tents, out into an abandoned cornfield where I hit the dirt.

Away from everyone, away from the prying eyes, away from the danger, I finally felt comfortable enough to weep. I wept for Sophia, I wept for Carol. I wept for Hershel as he sat there silently watching a madman slaughter his family. I wept for my friends that I had lost, for all of my fellow survivors.

I sat out in the field for what felt like eternity. The sky grew dark above me, rain was coming, but I still sat there, letting it drizzle down on me. I watched out in to the trees quietly, watching them rustle in the breeze. I sniffed, a chill setting in as the rain fell.

The grass crunched behind me, but I didn't bother turning. At this point I didn't care who it was. It could have been Shane coming to put me out of my misery and I would have continued to sit there.

Someone sat beside me and I watched them out of the corner of my eyes. It was Daryl. He didn't look at me and I didn't want him to. We sat quietly for a while, the rain had passed and we were both soaked, but it didn't bother us.

"I'm sorry for this mornin," Daryl finally spoke up. he looked at me sadly before continuing. "Ya don't deserve that." I still didn't speak, barely looking over at him. "You were right."

"Nothings right anymore, Daryl." I said cooly, picking a few pieces of grass from beside me. "Nobody is right about anything." The worlds flowed surprisingly easily from my mouth, almost taking me by surprise.

"Don't say that. You aint allowed ta say that." Daryl's words were quiet and finally I looked over at him. He watched me intensely, his blue eyes boring into mine. "I aint letting this life take you too."

"It's too damn late for that, don't you think?" I stood, turning to leave, but he stopped me. I growled, turning back to him, wrenching my hand away. "All I ever did was be there for everyone! Help everyone! And what do I get in return? Shane wants to kill me and Andrea nearly did while I was searching for a little girl who has been dead this whole time!" I growled, frustrated, stomping at the ground. "My whole life it's been just me. I'm a fucking _survivor _Daryl! I survived my father, I survived the infection and here I am, out-living a child who, in life, had so much ahead of her! I'm tired of doin this, I'm tired of _surviving_!" I paused, sobbing again. Daryl watched me quietly. I felt words forming behind my teeth, ones that came out before I could stop them. "I wish you woulda just left me to die that day in the damn creek bed!" I cried, bringing my hands to my mouth.

Daryl shifted, his face growing angry, unbelieving what I just said.

"And what would the fuckin point of that been, huh?" He gestured widely, his arms outstretched. "Tell me a single thing that woulda acomplished'n I'll end ya damn sufferin right now!" Daryl yelled at me. I flinched, his words were harsh and he realized to late what he had said. "You may regret me finding ya in tha woods that day, but I don't. I don't now and I wont ever!" He screamed. Daryl paused, the weight of his words sinking in. I swallowed hard, not taking my eyes off of him. "And I don't give a damn what you say, because there is nothin in this world that will change my mind about that." His voice broke, an unknown emotion flooding us both.

I could feel myself growing hot and Daryl dropped the rifle he'd been holding into the dirt. I ran at the man, jumping desperately into his arms. He caught me and our lips crashing together in a frenzy. He held me close, hands on my backside as I wrapped my legs around his abdomen.

We fell, still interlocked, into the wet field below, Daryl climbed on top of, and I let out a moan as he pressed his body to mine. We kissed passionately, one of his hands knotted in my hair, while the other roamed my body. He quickly found the button to my shorts and I didn't stop him as he undid it, pulling them down to my knees.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys xD i wanted to take their relationship to the next step but i don't write lemons. Worst writer ever.<strong>

**which i feel like i made up for by writing a nearly 4,000 word chapter. My fingers are bleeding. Lol jk. no but seriously.**

**Reviews, pls, they keep my motivated!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	33. Crush, Crush, Crush

Daryl and I sat awkwardly in the field, redressing ourselves quickly. I glanced over at him as I pulled my shorts back on, blushing. Daryl smiled at me warmly, reaching over and brushing a strand of hair from my face.

We stood and began walking back to the farm. Daryl took my hand in his as we walked and I looked down at it, a warmth filling me. The other had gathered down y the barn, where three graves had been dug. I looked up to Daryl and he squeezed my hand.

The funeral was short, eerily quiet. Hershel didn't give a eulogy like he had at Otis' funeral. The man seemed broken, like something inside of him was destroyed when we slaughtered his family. I swallowed hard, glancing around at the group. Carl was crying, huddled with his mother. I stood next to Daryl, his arm around my waist. I noticed that there was a face missing, Carol hadn't come and I frowned looking up at the RV.

After the funeral everyone split off. I began to walk over to the barn and Daryl stopped me, holding my hand.

"I'll help them. Ya don't have to." I shrugged, frowning up at him.

"It's okay, I'd like to feel useful for the first time in a few days." I smiled tightly and he nodded, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. We saw Carol emerge from the RV and I gestured to her. "Just make sure that she's okay."

Daryl left me in the direction that Carol headed and I walked over to where T-Dog and Andrea were diligently carrying a body to a blue pick up truck. They through it in the back with a loud thud, dusting off their hands.

"It's a good thing they're weren't anymore in that barn. We woulda been over run." I chimed in. Andrea nodded at me, smiling tightly. T-Dog sighed.

"Good thing Shane did what he did when he did." Shane's name left a bitter taste in my mouth and I grimaced, looking at Dale.

"You can't tell me this was right." I said bluntly. The three looked at me, brows raised.

"It wasn't, It'll cost us with Hershel." Rick chimed in, agreeing with me.

"He's grieving, he'll come around." Andrea reassured us sighing. "We had no choice." She looked to each of us, her eyes resting on me. "Look I shot to, and so did you Beau. This wasn't all Shane."

"Look I got no qualms about it. Walkers in my backyard? No thank you." T-Dog said, agreeing with Andrea.

"It's not to be said that we shouldn't have taken care of the problem, but creating a panic?" Dale came to my aid now that T-Dog and Andrea had turned on me.

"There's no point in arguing about it. It's done." Lori chimed in from off to the side. She stood with her arms crossed, obviously not happy with today's turn of events.

"Better get moving." T-Dog said pointing to the sky He was right, it was getting dark and now they had bodies to burn. I stood next to Dale, arms crossed, as they got into the truck to drive away.

'C'mon, we got bodies to pile up." I said, pointing over by the barn. Dale sighed, following me to the corpses. We bent over, picking up the nearest one and shoving it to the side.

* * *

><p>"Your step mothers things?" Rick asked as he went through a brown box on the bed. Maggie nodded, arms crossed. I stood silently in the corner, watching as the men went through some of the things Hershel had presumably packed up.<p>

"He was so sure she'd recover. They'd just pick up where they left off." She explained. Everyone on hand rushed to the house when Maggies sister, Beth, fainted. Now we were searching Hershel's room, becuase he had gone missing.

"Looks like Hershel found an old friend." Shane had found a flask on the dresser and he tossed it to Rick.

"that belonged to my grandfather, gave it to dad when he died."

"I never took Hershel for a drinker?" I asked bluntly. Maggie shook her head.

""He's not. He quit when I was born. He wouldn't even allow liquor in the house." Maggie stated. A look of realization came over Rick's face and he glanced at me.

"What's the bar in town?" he asked. I saw where he was going and my mouth dropped. Hershel went in town to drink. I shook my head thinking how stupid of an idea that was.

"Hatlin's." Maggie replied, coming to the same realization. "he practically lived there in his drinking days."

"Betting that's where he'll be."

"I know where that is, I'll take you." Glenn offered. Maggie looked to Glenn shaking her head.

"No." she stopped him, placing a hand on his chest.

"It's an easy run." Glenn argued. Maggie stood firm in her decision. She did not want him going.

"Maggie, I'll bring him back." Rick promised but still she shook her head.

"I don't want you to go alone with no protection." She stated finally.

"I'll go." I chimed. Shane scoffed and I glared at him. Rick turned to me, eyeing me carefully. His eyes darted to my head and I chuckled. "I'm fine. I wont be a liability. And I can shoot a bow, much safer than firing off rounds." I looked over at Maggie and hesitantly she agreed.

"I'll get the truck." Rick said walking out of the room, followed by Lori. Shane watched me carefully before standing to walk past me.

"She said protection. Not sure you quite fit the bill sweet cheeks." Shane passed me by with out another word and I swallowed, waiting for him to leave. I looked at Maggie and Glenn respectively.

"I promise I will bring him back."

* * *

><p>The town was quiet as we drove through it. My eyes darted in every direction, but there wasn't a walker in sight. I glanced behind me, towards the front of the truck to watch where we were going. Rick had opened the back window and I peaked my head in.<p>

"I've never had a women say that to me before." Glenn said shaking his head. I cocked my head, eyebrow raised.

"Say what?" I asked, inserting myself in the conversation. Glenn's head snapped back to look at me and his face went red. Rick looked at me in the mirror.

"Maggie told Glenn she loved him." I sighed.

"Finally." I muttered, setting my bow down in the truck bed.

"This is a good thing. It's something we don't get enough of these days." Ricks words had me thinking and I sat back in the bed of the truck. _Love._ My thoughts immediately went to Daryl, but I shook my head, pushing those thoughts aside. I hadn't known him long enough. There was no way.

Then I thought back to what happened today in the cornfield. My whole body flushed again as I thought of the way it felt went he touched me, how it felt knowing that he had had me in one of the most intimate ways.

My heart sank. What if he felt nothing? What if I was just a casual fuck to him? What if I was just the last woman in the world and he had to because his choices were limited?

Rick took a right, pulling up to small building. I climbed out of the truck bed, hoping to the ground, trying my best to push my feelings aside for the time being. I'd have to worry about what happened later. Right now I had to be alert.

Rick approached the door first, gesturing for me to take the right side. I did as I was told, putting my back up against the wall. I brought my foot up, kicking the door open wide with a loud bang.

Inside the bar was dark and Rick moved in first, me behind him, bow drawn. It smelled musty and old, like it had been forever since it was used. Something was rotten and I assumed there was a body somewhere. When the world shot to hell lots of people lost their lives in bars.

As my eyes adjusted I could see Hershel down at the far end of the bar, sitting alone in his thoughts.

"Hershel?" Rick called. The man didn't turn around.

"Who's with you?" He spoke, barely acknowledging our presence. I dropped my bow, but we approached cautiously all the same.

"Glenn and Beau." Rick answered him.

"Maggie send Glenn?" Hershel asked, still not turned around. Rick looked at both of us, around carefully.

"He volunteered. He's good like that."

"And I assume Beau volunteered her services as well?" Hershel asked again.

"Course, someone's gotta protect these fools." I called back, smiling. Hershel chuckled and sighed, finally turning to look at us. Glenn and Rick walked up to the bar but I hung back, looking through the barred windows for any sign of movement.

Rick and Hershel conversed at the bar, I barely paid them any mind, and my thoughts wandered back to Daryl. The more I thought about the more hesitant I was to return to camp. What if he stopped talking to me all together? I wasn't sure I could handle that.

Rick rejoined me with Glenn. Hershel wasn't leaving and I shook my head, opening the door to peek out. We had already been here for an hour, something that made me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"So what do we do? Wait for him to pass out?" Glenn asked.

"Just go!" Hershel shouted from down the bar. Our heads snapped up to look at him and he sobbed. "just go."

"I promised Maggie I'd bring you back!" Rick said, not wavering.

"What? Like you promised that little girl?" Hershel words were sharp and Rick recoiled something fierce as he spoke them.

"So what's your plan? Finish that bottle?" Rick quickly walked back over to Hershel. "Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?"

"Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm." Hershel stood, tired of hearing what Rick had to say. "You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all!"

"The world was already in bad shape when we met." Rick reasoned, their conversation becoming heated.

"And you take no responsibility. You're supposed to be their leader!" Hershel pointed at Glenn and myself.

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?" Rick growled. His words caught Hershel off guard and slowly the man made his way back to the barstool.

"Yes, yes. Yes you are." Hershel retook his seat and I sighed again. We didn't have time for this, it was getting dark outside and we had to leave soon or we were bunking for the night.

Rick and Hershel stood arguing more and again I drowned them out. I couldn't take anymore bickering and I sighed heavily, putting my compound bow down on the bar top. The door opened behind me, and I turned finding two men standing there. They looked at me, astounded, then to each other.


	34. Nebraska

"Son of a bitch, they're alive." The skinny man spoke, taking a few steps forward. I retreated back to Rick and Glenn, watching the men warily as Rick drew his sidearm. "We're just here for a quick drink!" They threw their hands up in surrender, both of them taking a seat. Rick grabbed a bottle, moving to the table where the skinny one sat. "I'm Dave." He introduced himself. "And the douche over there is Tony."

"Eat me, Dave." Tony chuckled, arms crossed over his chest where he sat. Dave laughed, pointing at him.

"Maybe one day I will." Rick set a glass on the table, pouring it slowly. He watched the two men suspiciously, turning to look at me. I noticed my bow down on the far end of the bar, where I'd left it, and I cursed myself. "We met on 1-95, coming out of philly. Damn shit show that was."

"I'm Glenn, it's nice to meet some new people." Glenn introduced himself smiling. The men smiled at us warmly and I relaxed some, standing next to the table that Tony sat at.

"Rick Grimes." I watched the two men as they're gaze turned to me.

"I'm Beau. Beau Abner." I introduced myself hesitantly. The men looked at Hershel and Dave pointed at him.

"How bout you pal, have a name?" he asked.

"His name's Hershel, he lost people today. A lot of them." Rick stepped in. Dave paused, looking ashamed.

"I'm truly Sorry to hear that." He apologized. I was completely calm now, the two men seemed nice enough. Dave had a very sympathetic demeanor and he smiled at me. If this were an actually night out on the town I may have flirted with him. But this was the apocalypse and my heart was somewhere else. "To better days and new friends." He raised his glass and Rick handed me a shot. I took it graciously, holding it out for the toast. "And to our Dead, may the be on a better place."

We all took our shots at the same time. I grimaced, frowning at the harsh bourbon Rick had just poured for all of us. Dave hesitated, reaching behind him and pulling out a piece. I took a deep breath, staring at it.

"Not bad huh?" he gestured to the gun. Rick eyed him carefully as he studied it in his lap. "I got it off a cop."

"I'm a cop." Rick replied, not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him.

"This one was already dead." Dave reassured him. He laughed, sitting back in his chair and Rick relaxed again.

"You fellows are a long way from Philadelphia." Rick spoke up suddenly, trying to change the subject.

"It feels like we're a long way from anywhere." Dave spoke up laughing. I looked at the man next to me and he smiled, giving me a small wink. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Well what drove you south?" Rick asked earnestly.

"Well I can tell you it wasn't the weather. I must have dropped 30 pounds in sweat alone down here."

"You get used to it." I commented dryly, garnering another smile from the man.

"First it was DC, I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed we never even got close." Dave continued. Tony nodded in his seat pensively. "We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing."

"One guy told us there was a Coast Guard sitting in the gulf sending ferries to the islands." Tony chimed in.

"The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country." Dave started again. Iw atched them sadly, realizing how much they must have been through to make it from D.C to Georgia. "To Kansas, Nebraska."

"Nebraska?" I asked, seemingly random state.

"Low population, lots of guns." Tony replied cheekily. I laughed, stretching my back. I caught Dave looking at me from eth corner of my eye but thought nothing of it.

"Ever been to Nebraska? There's a reason they call them flyover states." Dave joked. Dave and Tony shared a look. "How about you guys?"

"Fort Benning eventually."

"hate to piss in your cornflakes officer but uhm, we run across a grunt that was stationed at Fort Benning. He said the place was over run by lame brains." I frowned at the thought, taking in his colorful word for walker. Rick seemed to wilt at the news.

"Are you for real?" Glenn asked from where he stood at the bar.

"Sadly I am." Dave nodded sympathetically. "The truth is, there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab a hold of you while you sleep."

"If you sleep." Tony suggested.

"Yeah it doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You holed up somewhere else?" For some reason Dave's question struck a chord with me. He was prying, something I didn't like at all. I sat straighter in my chair, clearing my throat, waiting for Rick to answer. Rick looked at the man, throwing me a sideways glance, he felt it too.

"Not really." He answered dismissively.

"Those your cars out front?" Dave asked, pointing to the door.

"Yeah." Glenn spoke up eagerly. I looked at him, silencing him.

"Why, you need a ride?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation light hearted. Dave shrugged.

"We're living in ours. Those look kinda empty and clean." I definitely didn't like where this was going. "Where's all your gear?"

"We're with a larger group." Hershel said. I refrained a groan. Rick and I both looked at Hershel, eyes wide. "Out scouting, thought we could use a drink."

"Well we were thinking of setting up around here. Is it safe?" Dave asked, again his question reaching close to home.

"It can be." Glenn replied. "Although I've killed a coupled of walkers around here."

"Walkers? That what you call them?"

"Yeah." Glenn laughed at our terminology. Dave chuckled as well, shaking his head.

"That's good." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I like that better than lamebrains."

"More succinct." Tony spoke again. I raised my eyebrow at his choice of vocabulary. Dave laughed at me, pointing to his friend.

"Tony went to college, two years." I nodded at him.

"Graduated, certified nurse." I raised my hand. Dave smiled at me and the bar went silent. We all looked at each other amid the silence.

"So what? You guys set up on the out skirts or something?" Dave asked again. I was already on edge from his questions before, and this didn't help to ease my suspicions. "That new development?"

"Trailer park or something?" Tony asked standing up. "A farm?" He crossed to me slowly, walking past me. I watched him from the corners of my eyes nervously. I did not like this at all. Rick didn't answer and Dave spoke again.

"You got a farm?" Dave asked. I heard the sound of water dripping and I turned. Tony was pissing in the middle of the bar floor. I looked away quickly, shutting my eyes.

"Is it safe?" He asked as he pissed.

"Its gotta be. You got food, water?"

"You got cooze?" Tony asked, finishing up his business. "I aint had a piece of ass in weeks!" Tony asked. He looked to me from around the wall where he stood and I grimaced.

"Listen, pardon my friend. City kids, they got no tact." Dave apologized, shaking his head at Tony's sudden outburst. I made to stand but Dave place his hand on mine. "No disrespect meant." He said genuinely. I watched him for a moment, sitting back down, moving my hand to my lap. "So listen, Glenn-"

"We've said enough." Rick interrupted him.

"Well hang on a second, this farm sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet Tony?" Dave said, not to be silenced. I glanced up at Rick and he shot me a warning look, willing me to move to them. I didn't want to get up, afraid of a sudden movement, so I stayed where I was.

"Yeah, real sweet." Tony agreed, returning to the group.

"How about a little southern hospitality?" Dave asked rick and Hershel. His eyes drifted to me and he smiled, a sickening grin. "From all of you." He winked at me and I stood, attempting to return to Rick and the others.

A tight hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back down into my chair. Tony placed two strong hands on my shoulders, holding me in place. I squirmed, but his grip only grew tighter as he forced his weight on me. I was panicking and I looked over at Rick. He watched the pair with wide, wary eyes.

"We got some buddies back at camp. Been having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more." Dave asked nicely. Rick's eyes returned to him.

"Look I'm sorry that's not an option." Tony squeezed harder on my shoulders, putting pressure and weight on my clavicle. I whimpered in pain, afraid that he was going to break something, and I bit my lip.

"Doesn't sound like it would be a problem. Does it, Beau?" Dave turned to me and I glared it him. He smiled, but I didn't return it.

"Go to hell." I spat. Tony jostled me violently, his grip moving closer and closer to my neck. I held my chin high. Shaking my head at Rick. He couldn't cave, not on this. We now knew these men were dangerous.

"You guys are something else." Dave said as he watched me defy them. I looked over to him and he backhanded me. Tony lifted me from my chair, an arm around my waist and a big hand at my neck. "I though we were friends."

Rick stood, reaching for his gun. Tony's grip tightened on my neck.

"If we're friends let the girl go and we can talk about this." Rick suggested, pulling his hand away from his pistol.

"We are talking about this. Sometimes things have to be done in order for diplomacy to happen." Tony squeezed me tighter and I yelped. Rick was on edge and he took a step forward. "You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do." Dave was still calm and he spoke quietly, despite the rising tension in the room. "I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself, am I right?" Rick watched him quietly, not saying another word. Tony began to back up to the door, me still in tow and I struggled against him as best I could.

"NO! LET ME GO!" he shook me again, this time causing my ears to ring.

"Aint nobody's hand clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same." Dave paused, his tone grave. He smiled, gesturing to me and Tony. "So come on, lets take a nice friendly hayride to this farm and we'll get to know each other."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Are you serious? I'll shoot all you fuckers right now!" Tony yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Nobody's shooting anybody." Dave said walking over to the bar top. "Right Rick? Nobody is shooting anyone." He climbed over it and I stiffened. Tony brought his arm that was around my waist down to his side, while Dave reached for the piece he held, placing it gently on the bar top. "We're just friends having a drink, that's all. Now, where' s the good stuff huh?" the two shared a heated look and Rick reached for his pistol. I saw my opening and I took it.

I rammed my elbow up into Tony's nose, causing him to lose focus. Quickly I brought my foot down on top of his, hard, and he released me. While he grabbed for his nose I brought my knee up into his groin. I jumped to the side, landing hard on the wood floor. I brought my hand to my throat, rubbing where Tony held me, sore from his choke hold. I ducked, hearing the sound of gunfire, but when I emerged there was a large red stain on the mirror behind the bar.

Rick had blown Dave's head off and now he turned on Tony. Before he could brandish his shotgun, Rick raised his piece, shooting him once in the shoulder and once in the abdomen. Rick walked up to him quickly, holding his gun in front of him, putting two slugs in Tony's brain.

I stared wide-eyed at Tony's body as Glenn helped me to my feet. Rick looked at me, his eyes still hardened, inspecting me up and down.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I frowned, my hand still grasping my neck and nodded.

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine." I repeated reassuringly.

"Good." We should leave. Any walkers nearby would have heard that." We all nodded in agreement and Rick led us to the door. I picked up my compound bow on the way out, taking one look back before grabbing Dave's hand gun off the bar top, just for good measure.


	35. By Sun Up

Headlights flashed on the window and Rick signaled for all of us to get low. My heart was still pounding from the previous gunfight, even though I had my bow now, I still felt very open.

We sat next to the doors, crouched quietly as the rumbling grew closer. It stopped just outside of the bar and I froze, holding my breath. I could hear the car doors opening and closing.

"Dave? Tony?" A man's voice called.

"They said over here." A second man said. My heart fluttered nervously and I looked at Rick. We met eyes and he seemed just as worried as me, something that did not instill confidence in me.

"I'm telling you man, I heard shots." A third voice came.

"I saw roamers." The second one spoke again. "Two streets over, there might be more around here. Its hot, we gotta get out of here."

"Dave? Tony?!" The third man called, only to be shushed. I watched the silhouettes on the door pass, all except one, who stopped, trying to peer through the window. The moved off quickly to the right of the bar, continuing the search for the friends. I nocked an arrow, following their silhouettes around the bar side through the windows.

We sat quietly like that for a few more minutes, until we were sure they moved off. Rick and Glenn dare a peak out the window and our leader stood to get a better look.

"Why wont they leave?" I asked as we grouped near the door.

"Would you?" Rick asked me. I thought about it, frowning. I wouldn't leave, we both knew we'd stay to find them, dead or alive.

"We have to get out of here." Glenn whispered. "We can't stay here any longer." Rick nodded.

"Lets head to the back, make a run for the car." He suggested. None of us liked that idea, but what choice did we really have? I nodded, standing up after him. There was a sound of gunfire and we all scurried back to the walls.

"What happened?" One of the men asked.

"Roamers, I nailed em." Another answered.

"I cleared these buildings, did you two clear that one there?" the final man said. I knew they were talking about the bar and my heart sank. Rick looked at us all pointedly. "We're looking for Dave and Tony and nobody checks the damn bar?"

Footsteps rapidly approached us and Rick drew his gun. I aim my Bow at the door, growing more anxious the closer they got. They reached for the latch, turning the handle. Glenn dove in front of it, shutting it again.

"What?"

"Somebody pushed it shut!" The third man said. "There's someone in there."

"Yo, someone in there?" they called. I was shaking with fear and the men walked up to the windows. "yo, if someone's in there we don't want no trouble. We're just looking for our friends." We all exchanged glances, none of us believing them.

"What do we do?" one of them whispered.

"Bum rush the door?" the other suggested equally as quiet.

"No, we don't know how many are there, just relax," The third guy, probably the leader, whispered. "We don't want any trouble. We're just looking for our friends. If something happened, tell us." My eyes drifted to Tony's dead body and I swallowed. "This place is crawling with corpses, if you could help us not get killed, I'd appreciate it!" I heard footsteps moving off, away from the door. "Dude your bugging. I'm telling you, nobody's in there." We were silent for a moment, Rick seemed to be thinking. I shook my head at him but he didn't listen.

"They drew on us!" He shouted. The footsteps came back, stopping at the door again.

"Dave and Tony in there? They alive?" The leader asked again. Rick looked up at me, unsure what to say and I shook my head.

"No." Rick called to them. I felt our chances of survival dwindling by the minute, with every word exchanged.

"They killed Dave and Tony."

"Come on man, lets go."

"No! I'm not leaving. I'm not telling Jane. I'm not gonna go back and tell them that Dave and Tony got shot by some assholes in a bar!"

"Your friends drew on us!" Rick yelled again, this time more agitated. "They gave us no choice! I'm sure we've all lost enough people!" Rick paused. "Done things we wished we didn't have to! But it's like that now! You know that!" Rick pleaded with them. The men said nothing and Rick continued. "So lets just chalk this up to what it was, wrong place, wrong-" a shotgun rang out and the window of the door shattered. They opened fire on us and Rick stood, firing one slug out the window. "Get outta here! Go!" he shouted. We didn't hesitated and I stowed my bow, opting for Dave's pistol instead. I check the rounds as I ran, there were six left and he didn't have an extra mag on him.

We ducked and weaved through the bar, taking refuge behind tables, walls, I jumped Tony's body, ducking behind the bar next to him, waiting for the gunfire to end. It went quiet and I peaked around the corner. Rick still sat by the door, gun drawn. It was quiet outside, too quiet, and I sat behind the bar shaking. I was terrified out of my mind.

Bottles rattled in the back room and I stared at the door that was a few feet from me. I looked at Rick and he looked at Glenn. Begrudgingly Glenn stood, running to the door. He peaked, opening it a tiny bit. Slowly he entered and we all waited there for him to return. Minutes passed like hours and a gunshot cut through the silence.

"Glenn!" Rick yelled, standing and running after the boy. Hershel and rick stood at the corner, each of them looking at each other. "You cover Glenn, we'll hold them off out here. Try to make a run for your car, pull it around back and we'll get the hell out of here." Rick said to Hershel. The old man nodded his head slowly.

"You want me to cover Glenn?" he asked quietly.

"Missed all that gun training, could've come in handy now." Rick said harshly. Hershel looked at him, his body rigid.

"I know how to shoot. Just don't like too." He stated matter of factly, walking quickly into the storeroom. Rick and I watched him go before the sheriff turned to me.

"You good with a gun?" he asked quietly. I shrugged.

"Better with a bow." I admitted, feeling my cheeks flush. Rick sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Gun practice for both of you when we get back." I suppressed a smile and he looked back at the door. "We'll stay here, we got a good visual of the door. Just aim and shoot. It don't matter where you hit em, as long as you hit em." I nodded at the sheriff, training my eyes down the pistol barrel.

"I only go six shots." I said, not taking my eyes from the door.

"Hopefully that's all we need." Rick fidgeted at my side, both of us nervous of the sudden silence. We looked at each other, slowly, thinking the same thing, wondering where they'd gone. There were more gunshots around back and I gestured for Rick to go. He ran to the back room, leaving me alone up front.

Hershel called for me a few minutes later and I turned, taking one last look at the door, before running to them. Another set of gunshots and I ran to the door. Glenn and Rick were unscathed, hiding behind a dumpster. I took a deep breath, relaxing as I stood next to Hershel.

"We gotta go!" Someone yelled. My eyes drifted to a big white truck that pulled up next to our car. There was a man on the roof of the pharmacy and he jumped from the roof. I heard him thud to ground in the next-door alley, screaming as he did.

Snarls came from our left and three walkers walked out from around the building. They dropped to the ground, attacking the man that Hershel had just shot, ripping him to shreds. I urged Hershel to move, leading him to where Rick and Glenn were.

"the gun fire must have attracted the walkers." Hershel stated as we reached the truck. I looked around, noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Rick?" I asked Glenn. Glenn gestured to the other side of the street.

"He ran across." Glenn pointed to where Rick stood a few feet away, looking at the man that jumped.

"Well hell, we can't leave with out him!" Hershel said, running off after him. The boy groaned in pain as we approached him, he had landed on a dumpster, his leg impaled on the fence. Hershel walked up, looking at him. "I'm sorry son, we have to go." The boy began to cry, begging us not to leave him.

"We can't." Damn Rick and his bleeding heart. I watched the sheriff, shocked as Glenn said what we were all thinking.

"He was just shooting at us!" He yelled, pointing at him. Rick shook his head, a sort of moral dilemma on his hands.

"He's a kid!" Rick yelled back.

"This place is crawling with walkers!" Glenn yelled. I panicked, looking at the kids leg. If we weren't leaving without him we had to figure out a way to get him off the fence. Me and Hershel shared a knowing look before turning to Rick.

"The fence went clean through. There's no way to get him off of it with his whole leg." I frowned, looking at Rick. My professional opinion wasn't good enough and Hershel turned him away to speak to him privately.

The boy continued to cry where he laid and I felt a sudden pang of sympathy for him. I watched him quietly as he writhed in pain. He stopped for one second, looking up at me.

"Please, please help me." He begged. I swallowed looking him up and down. He was young, probably younger than me, early twenties, if that. I turned to the men.

"That hatchet still in the car?" I ask Rick. He looked at me pointedly before running over to grab it out. The boy begged us not to, but it was the only way to free him. Rick returned, shaking his head and I reached for my buck knife. "Will this cut through bone?" I asked, showing it to Hershel.

The old man sighed, removing his shirt.

"I'll have to cut the ligaments, just below the knee cap, above the tibia. He's going to lose his whole lower leg. When we get clear of here we'll have to find some tinder to cauterize the wound so he don't bleed out." Hershel turned to me, taking the knife from my hands. "Beau, I will need your help, can you help me?" I nodded dumbly, handing my pistol over to Rick. Rick ran around the fence, holding him down to the dumpster.

Hershel handed me his shirt and stick. I took them into my hands quickly, staring up at the man. "I assume you know what to do with those?" I nodded at him, hopping up on to the dumpster. I tied the shirt around his leg like tourniquet, tightening it tight with the stick. The boy howled in pain and I shushed him. He didn't quiet down and Rick covered his mouth with his hands.

Walkers appeared from behind the pharmacy and Rick took off, firing shots into a few of them, but there was too many.

"Hershel!" I called back to him. He looked up at me, shaking his head, knife still in hand. "We have to hurry!"

"I don't have time, we have to leave him!" Hershel stated, walking away from the fence. I looked at the boy, feeling so sorry for him and the fate he was about to endure.

"I'm so sorry." I told him, kissing his cheek lightly.

"No! No don't leave me!" he begged. I hopped down from the dumpster, taking my pistol back from Rick. Entering the street I began to open fire, only a few of my shots connecting. Rick growled and I looked back. He grabbed the boy's ankle and in one quick movement jerked it up, freeing him from the fence.

I looked around, we were surrounded and Rick knew it.

"Get to the pharmacy!" Rick yelled, gesturing to the store next door. Carefully he carried the man to the door. It was open and we all tumbled inside. We locked the door behind us, and I pulled the metal fencing down, latching that as well. The walkers came up to the window, smacking at it vigorously. Rick had checked the back door, locking that as well.

We stared at each other for a few good minutes, the store quiet, save for the sound of walkers and the boy's whimpers. I looked down at him, wishing he'd be quiet. Rick glanced at each of us, taking a deep breath.

"We'll wait here until morning. Hopefully if everyone is quiet they'll have moved off by sun up."

"Wait here?" I questioned, looking back to the window. "Pardon my lack of faith, but a few bars on the windows don't exactly instill security. We have to get back!" Rick frowned at me and I stepped back, realizing I was out of line.

"We can't go out there in the dark. There's too many of them and someone will get hurt. They'll move off by tomorrow, you'll see."


	36. Soft

I didn't sleep much that night. The tile was cold and hard and despite the medication we gave him, the boy we rescued whimpered throughout the night. I sat on the far wall, leaning against it quietly. Rick said he'd take watch, while we slept, but it was not comforting enough for me to find rest.

The moans had moved off gradually through out the night. By daybreak not a single walker stood outside of the window or door. Rick roused the others and I stood, stretching. I walked over to the boy, checking his leg. It was nasty, but he may be able to walk again if Rick didn't do too much damage.

I grabbed him under his shoulders, joining the others at the door. In one swift movement, Rick opened the door, all of us filtering out ahead of him. Glenn and Hershel cleared the street while I helped the new kid, Randall was his name, to the car. We piled in on top of each other and Rick turned her over, immediately driving off.

We pulled up to the farm not long after. The group was gathered by one of the SUV's, packing them. When they heard our truck on the gravel they all looked up, I knew their plan was to go out looking for us.

Rick rode past, parking the truck a few feet away. I slid out from under Randall, hopping out through Glenn's door. There were footsteps in the dirt and Daryl rounded the car. He stopped in his tracks, looking at me quietly. He said nothing, taking long strides to me and scooping me up into his arms. I clung to him tightly, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I was so worried about you!" His voice was muffled, his face buried in my neck. "What were you thinkin?!" He scolded me, pulling away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Believe me it wont happen again!" I chanted over and over again. It was true, after last night I'd leave the town runs to Glenn and Maggie. Everyone said their hello's, reuniting with their loved ones.

"Are ya hurt?" Daryl asked me, gesturing to the blood on my hands and shirt. I shook my head, pulling his arms around my waist, not wanting him to let go of me.

"No, it's not my blood." Daryl raised an eyebrow at me and I went to answer his question when T-Dog interrupted me.

"Who the hell is that?" His question brought everyone's attention to the car and Daryl looked around me in to the cab door. Randall still sat in the back seat. I'd had sense enough to blindfold him after we left so he couldn't retrace his steps. The group went silent and Daryl reached in, dragging the boy out.

"That's Randall." Glenn said flatly.

Randall yelped as Daryl drug him to his feet. He let the boy go, but Randall collapsed onto the side of the truck.

"He can't stand." I told Daryl, grabbing the boy under his arm. Daryl eyed me suspiciously before he took his other arm, both of us taking him to the shed the Patricia was preparing for surgery. Hershel looked at me, walking beside us.

"Patricia is preparing for surgery, I'll need you to run inside and clean your hands. Give the boy to me." I nodded my head, putting Randall's arm around Hershel shoulders. I stopped, placing a soft kiss on Daryl's cheeks before I ran to the farmhouse.

* * *

><p>"We couldn't just leave him behind. He would've bleed out, if he even lived that long." Rick explained. I had gathered in the dinning room with the rest of them after surgery, to talk about what happened last night. Daryl wasn't to pleased when he heard that I was attacked in the bar, not even when Rick told him that we killed our attackers.<p>

"It's gotten bad in town." Glenn explained, looking over at Maggie.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked, saying what everyone was thinking. Rick and I exchanged glanced before is spoke up.

"Rick and I were talking last night. We think it would be best to take him out to the main road, give him a canteen and send him on his merry way." I said quietly. Everyone nodded, except Shane.

"Then why didn't you just leave him for the walkers? Instead of almost getting yourselves killed?" Shane scoffed, shaking his head at me. Rick and I shared another look, not exactly thinking about that.

"He'll have a fighting chance." Rick tried to reason with him.

"So we just let him go?" Shane pried harder, our answer not satisfactory. "He know where we are."

"He was blindfolded the whole way here." I argued, crossing my arms and looking at him. I glanced at Daryl, his eyes darting between the two of us. Hopefully he was seeing the tension here, because everyone else was apparently blind to it. "He's not a threat."

"Not a threat? How many of them were there?" Shane's question was rhetorical and I didn't satisfy him with answer. "You killed three of their men. You took one of them hostage, but they just aint gonna come looking for him?"

"They left him for dead." Rick said, taking the heat off of me. I looked at him, thanking him and he nodded his head. "No one is looking."

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog reasoned. I agreed with him and nodded my head.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours." Hershel chimed in. he had returned from his surgery, wiping his hands on a towel. "Beau and I repaired what we could of his calf muscle. He'll walk again, but he'll suffer from nerve damage."

"You know what? I'm gonna run out and get him so flowers and candy!" Shane said sarcastically. He left the room hollering back at us as he did. "Look at this folks, we back in fantasy land again!"

"You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet!" Hershel yelled after him. I watched, wide eyed as Shane turned around, livid. "Now let me make this perfectly clear. This is my farm and I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor, Keep your mouth shut." The room went deadly silent and I gasped, watching the men quietly.

Shane glared at the old man and then looked around the room at everyone in it. I was surprised when he walked away, not saying another word as he did. He threw the door open, letting it slam behind him.

"We're not gonna do anything about it today. Lets just cool off." Rick suggested, looking over at me. "Beau, go rest."

"But-" I went to argue, but rick shook his head, holding his finger up to me, silencing me.

"You were up all night last night and you know that's not good for your recovery." He looked pointedly at Daryl, and Daryl walked up to me, taking my hand in his. I growled, standing up.

"I feel fine, Rick."

"Well then there's room for improvement, isn't there?"

* * *

><p>Daryl was quiet as he led me back to the tent. He gripped my hand tightly, pulling me with him as he walked. Once we were back at the tent I relished at the sight of my air mattress and blankets. I crawled in, laying back, feeling my body calm itself.<p>

Daryl still stood outside the tent and I looked at him. He studied me before climbing in, sitting in the cot next to me. I raised my eyebrow at him, both of us silent, then I thought back to what was worrying me at the bar. I swallowed, hard, taking a deep breath.

"Yesterday…" I began slowly. I caught his attention and his eyes flickered to me. "In the field," I began again; figuring out what exactly it was I was trying to say. I sat up, gathering my thoughts. "I… I felt something. And correct me if I'm wrong but I think you felt it too." Daryl fidgeted nervously in his seat and I regretted bringing it up. I decided to quit while I was ahead and I laid down again, looking at the tents ceiling.

"Why do'ya think I was so worried about ya when you didn't come home last night? I didn't even know you was gone until Lori told me." Daryl moved to the ground beside me, grabbing my face under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "Its like I said at tha CDC. You're makin me soft, Darlin. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have stayed here. After Sophia walked out of that barn I woulda split. But I stayed for you, Beau." Daryl paused, licking his lips. My heart fluttered and I didn't look away from him. "I love ya, girl." He said quietly.

I felt my mouth go dry and my heartbeat quickened its pace. I was speechless, not sure what to say to him, so I did the only thing I could do. I threw my arms around him, pulling myself into his lap. His lips met mine and we kissed passionately, feelings overwhelming us for the second time in twenty-four hours.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later in Daryl's arms. Both of us were tired, exhausted. I sat there, snuggling deeper into the blankets, pulling him closer. His warm skin felt good on my bare back and I sighed, feeling his breathing deepen.<p>

I rolled over, sprawling out on top of him and he smiled down at me. I grinned at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Well ya certainly are a sight for sore eyes." Daryl teased. I glared at him coolly, and he chuckled. "Only kiddin." Footsteps approached the tent and this time neither of us moved, not really caring who was walking up on us. A man cleared his throat from outside. It was Dale.

"Beau, I've been told to tell you that Lori and Maggie would like your help in the main house preparing dinner, while T-Dog and Glenn would like Daryl's help to procure firewood." I chuckled rolling over. "Forgive me if I don't come any closer. I've seen enough for one week." He tried to be serious but I heard a smile in his voice.

"Yeah yea, I'll be at the house." I said stretching and sitting up. Daryl ran his fingers gently down my spine, sending shivers through my body. I stood awkward in the tent, grabbing a new pair of pants, a tank top and my riding boots, putting them on.

* * *

><p><strong>So I just downloaded season 4 in like 30 minutes guys. i've actually not watched all of it so i'll have to watch it before i write it (I know i know i'm so behind. I turned it off when when Daryl had his hissy about Merle. LOL Fan girl alert.) but i'm going to start it again probably tonight.<strong>

**Also. With the start of season 5 rapidly approaching, I wanted to ask you, my readers, something: If Daryl were to die in season 5, what would you have me do with my story? **

**Last but not least... I haven't gotten alot of reviews lately and it's making me kinda sad. if eel like i'm taking Beau in the wrong direction for you guys, so just let me know.**

**Stay Beautiful Readers!**


	37. Keep On the Sunny Side

We said our goodbyes at the tent, Daryl walking off towards the men and I myself heading into the house. When I reached the farmhouse, the women had already started preparing the vegetables.

Maggie and Lori both smiled up at me, and I entered the room awkwardly, waving at them both.

"Hey sweetheart." Lori grinned, sliding a knife a some carrots in my directions. I eyed them suspiciously, picking up the knife. Maggie laughed at me, watching me. I didn't want to admit it, but I couldn't cook. I lived off of ramen and microwave dinners as a college student.

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be. I was a college student after all." Lori laughed, and so did Maggie.

"Just cut em up best you can." Lori reassured me. "Leave the cooking to the housewife." I did as I was told, chopping the carrots slowly. The room grew quiet and Maggie broke the silence, clearing her throat.

"Did, uh, did Rick say anything about Glenn when he got back to town?" Lori looked up at her, eyeing her cautiously. The last time the women had spoken Maggie was livid so I was concerned with how this conversation would go.

"Just that it'd gotten pretty bad." Lori replied, returning to her work. Maggie sighed.

"He's not the same. Says he froze. Blames me, says I got in his head." I narrowed my eyes at her, shaking my head.

"Froze? Did he elaborate?" Maggie shrugged, cutting more tomatos. "When we arrived at town he was pretty happy with your last conversation, despite the fact that he felt like an asshole for not returning the favor." I chuckled, scraping my carrots into a nearby bowl. Maggie pondered what I said for a moment.

"He came back, that's what matters." Lori reassured her. "Men have to do certain things, you know that, and they're either gonna blame the little woman as the reason they do em, or the reason they dont." Lori seemed to be speaking from experience and I nodded my head, making a mental note to remember her words. "I'll tell you something. What happens out there, happens out there. We just have to keep it together till they get back."

"Things were good. Maybe I-" Maggie started but Lori interrupted her.

"Glenn's a big boy. He makes his own choices." Lori grabbed up a cucumber, taking a bite.

"Do you have anything to apologize for?" I looked at Maggie, watching for her reply. She paused thoughtfully, shaking her head. Lori shrugged and we both shared a look before she spoke again.

"Tell him to man up and pull himself together." Lori said bluntly, taking another bite. I snickered, chopping into another carrot.

"Just don't say man up." I laughed, and so did Maggie. Lori nodded her head in agreement, also smiling. "That never goes well."

"Let me just get this to Beth." Maggie said, grabbing up a small tray of food. Lori shook her head, pointing the food at the table.

"You keep cutting, I got it." Lori offered, picking up the tray and walking out of the kitchen. Maggie looked at me and we sat awkwardly. She smiled, grabbing the knife again.

"So you and Daryl? I assume you don't have to tell him to man up often, huh?" I rolled my eyes, blushing heavily. I had finished with that carrot and now moved on to the potatoes.

"I find myself having to tell him to man down more often than not." I wiped my brow, glancing up at her. "It's like we're both at the extremes here." I laughed with her.

Dinner had been prepared and I was left in the kitchen watching it cook. Maggie wandered off to find Glenn while I stared out the window at camp where the man sat starting the fire. T-Dog teased Glenn and the boy shoved him, nearly knocking him over. I can only imagine what he said to him.

Lori re-entered the room, bringing with her the tray that she took up to Beth. I watched her as she disassembled it. Beth hadn't touched her food and I frowned.

"Wasn't hungry?" I asked, forcing a smiled.

"No, apparently not." Lori looked at the tray confused before she continued. "I think we're gonna go for a walk." Again she went silent, looking at the fork she held in her hand. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Didn't you send a knife up there?" I asked quietly. Lori looked at me, both of our eyes growing wide. We bolted for the stairs, trying to be as calm as possible as we ascended. Lori opened the door quickly.

"Beth?" She asked. I looked at the bed where the girl laid, my eyes searching the room. Lori looked under the table, before standing up and shaking her head. "You give it to me sweetheart." She demanded. "You don't want to do this."

I watched the girl on the bed cautiously. She said nothing, but slowly brought her hand out from under the covers, holding out the knife. Lori took it carefully, handing it over to me. She looked at the girl once before fleeing from the door.

I followed her down the hallways silently and she turned to me.

"Put that knife away, I don't care if you hide all of them, I'm going to find Hershel." I nodded at her, following her down the steps. I waited at the porch, watching her run across the field. The group looked up at the house and I crossed my arms glancing over my shoulder.

Lori began to head back, Maggie and Andrea hot on her heels. Maggie was furious and she looked at me briefly before brushing past me, heading up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen after Lori and Andrea, leaning against a counter top. Muffled yelling came from eth second floor and I looked at Lori.

"What did you tell her?" I asked her, wide eyed. Lori shrugged, running a hand down her face.

"I told them what happened." She said plainly.

"Where's Hershel?" Andrea asked impatiently, the yelling growing louder. Again Lori shrugged, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"You don't want him finding out yet. We'll let them work it out." I said quietly, knowing all to wel how family arguments went.

"That's working it out?" Andrea asked me, astonished. I nodded.

"When Beth stops fighting, that's when it's time to worry." The arguing continued upstairs and one of the girls shrieked.

"You are being so selfish!" Maggie yelled loudly from upstairs.

"This could have been handled better." Andrea said softly. Lori glanced at her, brow raised.

"How so?" The sheriff's wife sighed.

"You shouldn't have taken the knife away." Andrea said matter of factly. My mouth dropped open and Andrea looked at me, unfeeling.

"Excuse me?" Lori asked, knowing full well that she heard right.

"You were wrong." Andrea challenged. "Like Dale taking my gun, that wasn't your decision." I sighed, rolling my eyes. Here we go again. "She has to choose to live on her own. She has to find her own reasons."

"Want me to tie a noose for her?"

"If she's serious, she'll figure out another way." Andrea shrugged.

"Doesn't mean we cant stop her." I interjected. Somewhere between when we met and now Andrea had crossed a line, a line that I knew by the name of Shane.

"She only had so many choices in front of her, and she believes the best one is suicide."

"That's not an option."

"Of course it is." Andrea snapped back. I flinched, growing tired of all the arguing. "She doesn't need to be yelled at our treated like a child."

"She needs a loaded gun right? You'll understand if I don't send you in there." Andrea was taken back by Lori's comment and she looked at her heatedly.

"I came through it!" Andrea defended herself.

"And became such a productive member of the group." My eyes widened and I shied away at Lori's comment. This was going to escalate. Andrea shook her head, chuckling in response.

"I contribute, I help keep this place safe!" Andrea scoffed. Lori smiled, her patience waning.

"I think Beau here may have a different opinion on that." Lori snapped. The room grew quiet and I shook my head. Andrea looked at me for help, but I gave her none, she did shoot me after all.

"And what would you have me do around camp?" Andrea asked after a long pause.

"Oh, there's plenty of work to go around." Andrea scoffed again, looking at me.

"Are you serious? Beau hasn't done a single chore since we got to this farm, She's out on patrol, running around after people, but you're in my face about laundry?" Andrea glared at me and I crossed my arms across my chest, returning the look.

"Yeah, well I'm not running around shooting people, while claiming to be helping." I said bitterly, officially entering the fight. Andrea clicked her tongue at me, shaking her head.

"I was up on that RV protecting camp against walkers. That's more important than mint leaves in the lemonade!" She shouted angrily.

"We are providing stability. We are trying to make a life worth living here." Lori interjected.

"Are you kidding me?!" Andrea exclaimed in disbelief. "You take everything for granted. Your husband came back from the dead, your son too, and now you've got a baby on the way." Andrea's glare turned to me and she stared me down coolly. "And you, It must be nice to have Daryl so far up your ass he walks for you. Does it feel good to have your own bodyguard? The rest of us have piled up our losses, me, Carol, Beth-"

"I lost plenty of people too. Before I even knew you." I seethed. Andrea nodded her head, chuckling.

"You've been here for a few weeks? And already you walk around like you own the place, always inserting your opinions. So go ahead, go in there and tell that little girl everything will be okay, just like it is for you guys." Andrea inhaled deeply before continuing. "She'll find a husband, a boyfriend even, have a baby." Andrea trailed off, glared daggers at both of us. "She just has to look on the bright side." Andrea mocked, before turning a marching out of the room.


	38. My Father Was a Drinker and a Fiend

I had excused myself to the porch after our spat with Andrea. The breeze felt good on my flushed skin and the stillness of the farm helped to ease my frustration. I silently rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, staring up at camp.

The door behind me creaked open and Maggie appeared, smiling at me weakly. I returned the smile and she took the seat beside me. We sat quietly for a while before she spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to hear us yelling like that." She apologized for her and her sisters outburst upstairs. I shook my head.

"No need to apologize. I didn't have siblings, but I had cousins and that was close enough for me. I broke Rodney's arm one day over what color we were painting the tree house. You don't need to apologize." I joked with her, an attempt at lightening the mood.

"She didn't used to be liked this. If anything we switched places, I was the brooding one, not her." Maggie explained, looking at her hands. She chuckled, rocking in her chair. "When my mother died I was so angry. I drank and smoked, got caught shoplifting once. My daddy grounded me for six months and I told him I'd kill myself because I couldn't stand to live without my phone." Maggie laughed at herself, shaking her head. "What a joke that seems now."

"It was a different time. As a teenager losing your phone is the worst thing that could possibly happen to you. My grandma took mine away plenty when I smarted off to her" I laughed, running my hand through my hair. Maggie sighed, looking up at me.

"Grandma?" She questioned. I turned to her, raising my eyebrow and she apologized. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want. I shouldn't have pried." I shrugged, clearing my throat.

"My father was a bastard. It was just me and him my whole life. He was a drinker and he was mean. He'd hurt me and I just took it until one night I didn't anymore." I swallowed a hard lump, again looking at Maggie, she smiled at me warmly telling me she was listening. "I wasn't doing the dishes in a timely manner and he came at me reckless. I smashed a plate over his head. The neighbors up the holler heard him coming after me and they called the police." I sighed, reliving that day. "By the time they got there I had a few broken ribs and my Daddy's shotgun in my face. I probably owe them my life."

"Beau, I'm so sorry…" Maggie began. I shushed her, shaking my head at her.

"I've never told anyone that before, not even Daryl." I said thoughtfully, looking at the ground. I cleared my throat, looking back up at Maggie. "But I can tell he knows. I was always told that I carry an air with me, tells everyone of my past, but I don't believe that. People over come, just like I know Beth will." I smiled at Maggie and she chuckled, her eyes wet.

"I hope so. Hopefully Andrea talks some sense into her." My heart stopped and I looked back at the woman sitting next to me. I breathed deeply and Maggie looked at me, confused.

"Andrea?" I asked. Maggie nodded and my blood ran cold. I stood, walking into the house, Maggie following me.

"She came to the door earlier, told me to tag out so she could try talking to her, why?" I breezed into the kitchen where Lori stood. She looked up from the Magazine she was rifling through and we locked eyes.

"We have a problem." I stated blankly. My eyes darted to the ceiling and Lori jumped to her feet. We bolted for the stairs and I took them two at a time.

"Beth?!" I yelled as I ran into her room, the door wide open. A soft sob could be heard from the bathroom and Maggie ran to the door. There was the shattering of glass and my heart pounded. Maggie began to beat on the door.

"Beth?!" She shouted, panicking. "Don't do this Beth, don't do this!" Maggie pleaded with her sister. Beyond the door I could hear Beth crying and I paced back and forth nervously. Maggie back away from the door, rifling through the drawers. "Fuck myself for leaving her with Andrea!" Maggie cursed, out of her character.

"Where's a key?" Lori asked.

"I don't know." Maggie stated.

"We don't have time to look for a key!" I stated, glared at the door. "Move Lori." I commanded. Lori nodded.

"Beth honey, stand back, Beau is going to kick the door in!" Lori warned the girl on the other side. Lori nodded at me, stepping back and I ran at the door, shoving my shoulder into it as hard as possible. I groaned in pain, the door not budging under my weight and I reared back, trying again. The door gave a little and for the third time I ran at it.

The door opened on impact and I fell into the bathroom, catching myself on the tub. I hissed in pain, cursing the throbbing in my shoulder. Beth stood with her back to use, turning to slowly.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. She held her wrist in front of her, blood poured from the wound. I swallowed, praying to anything that she crossed the wrong way. Maggie approached her, taking her sister in her arms.

"Maggie, Maggie let me see!" I asked, walking over to her. Slowly Beth removed her hands, and my heart sank. We rushed her into the bed and I sat her down. Beth began to hyperventilate and I grabbed her hand. "Sweetie I need you to breath. I need your first aid kit." I asked Maggie. She sprinted off, returning a moment later.

I crossed to the bathroom, my arm throbbing, washing my hands, prepared for the stitches I'd have to sew. I returned to the room and Maggie took a seat next to her sister, crying. Lori paced in the other side of the room.

I grabbed a towelette out of the kit, tearing it open.

"This is going to hurt." I warned Beth. She nodded and I took her hand in mine, rubbing the cut with the alcohol pad. Beth shrieked, trying to pull her arm away, but I kept a firm grip. "Shh, I know, I know sweetie."

There were footsteps at the door and Glenn and Daryl appeared, They watched us blankly and I barely looked over to them.

"We saw you run from the porch, we were afraid something happened." Glenn offered, panting.

"Somethin did happen." Daryl muttered, entering the room. "What do ya need?" He asked me. I took a few deep breaths, pulling the pad away from Beth's wrist. It wasn't too deep, but I knew stitches were required, and I looked up at Daryl.

"I need one of you to find Hershel and I need one of you to bring me Andrea." The boys hesitated. "Now!" I growled, snapping them to action. "Lori, I need you to hold this to her wrist tightly, and with your free hand hold above the cut. You have to squeeze it tightly, we need to stop the blood flow." Lori did as she was told and I crossed once again to the medical kit to retrieve the sutures.

* * *

><p>It took about an hour to get Beth calmed down and stitched up. Hershel had come back while I was halfway through my procedure, just in time to deliver the sedative that I couldn't find in the med kit. I had just cleaned my hands of the blood and helped lay her down when I arrived downstairs. Maggie stopped her pacing, looking up at me with worried eyes.<p>

"She's okay, she'll be fine. we laid her down to rest, the painkillers really knocked her out." Maggie smiled at me, looking up the stairs. "Hershel is up there with her, I wanted to give them time to be alone." Maggie nodded, understanding. There was movement outside and Maggie turned. Andrea was walking up to the house. Maggie growled, throwing the front door open.

I watched the pair from my spot in the foyer, the argument growing heated. Lori followed her out, hoping to defuse any sort of fight. There were footsteps on the stairs and I heard Hershel sigh. He looked down at me, running a weary hand down his face.

"Thank you, for being here for her." He sighed, joining me at the bottom of the stairs. I nodded, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Hershel looked up at me, seeming like he was ready to cry. "I owe you my daughters life."

"No, please. Lets just chalk it up to the right place at the right time." Hershel shook his head, silencing me. He began to walk away and I watched him go. He stopped, turning to me thoughtfully, gesturing for me to follow him.

Hershel led me to the back of the house to a door I had only ever passed but not opened. Slowly he opened it, clicking on the light. It was a study of some kind, walls nearly lined with books and a desk in the middle. He gestured widely with his arms and I walked to one of the bookshelves. They were full of medical texts.

"This is my study." He said, pointing out the obvious. I looked at him, eyebrow raised and he smile at me. "You've done right by my family and by the others. Not a person in your group, save for Rick, that I trust more than you." I blushed at his comment, shaking my head. "And maybe Glenn." He said thoughtfully, chuckling. "You can have free reign of this room, take any text you need or want. When you came that first night, so determined to help me with Carl, I didn't know what to think. But now I do." Hershel slowly walked to the door, glancing back at me once more before walking slowly down the hall.

I stared blankly at the door, not sure what to do or what to say. I looked at the nearest bookshelf, silently running my hands of the books before stopping at a large medical anthology. I pulled it from the shelf, opening it and smiling to myself, before taking a seat on the floor to read.


	39. Decent Man

Daryl and I had been placed on Randall duty. Daryl made me wait outside while he talked to him. I heard Randall inside pleading, the shuffling of feet. Daryl threatened him lowly, I couldn't make out the words through the door. I bit my nails, humming quietly to myself.

Randall had become a problem. Rick and Shane weren't seeing eye to eye on how to _dispose_ of him and floundered around all day looking for a place to drop him before eventually making their way back to the farm. Daryl didn't like the idea of him being here, especially after he was one of the men who tried to kill me the night before.

There were cries of fright from Randall and Daryl cursed him, again his voice becoming too low to hear. I pressed my ear to the door straining against the wood.

"One night, there was this guy and his two daughters. Teenager, ya know? Real young, real cute…" Randall's voice trailed off and I gasped, bringing my hand to my mouth. Slowly I opened the barn door, letting myself inside. The barn was silent as I entered, Randall eying me up and down.

"Uhn uh, look at me you slime." Daryl growled, kicking the kid's foot. Randall yelped, takinga deep breath, and he began again.

"Their daddy had to watch while these guys… they… And they didn't even kill him afterwards!" Randall said loudly, trying to justify what they did. Again his eyes drifted to me and Daryl glared at him, his look enough to make the kid shudder. "They just made him watch! But I didn't touch those girls!" Randall explained, his voice pleading. I swallowed, watching the boy in disbelief, my heart suddenly growing cold to him. His people were monsters.

"I don't believe you." I whispered quietly. Randall looked at me, near tears. "I knew what Tony was going to do to me and I don't believe you at all." I glared at him, looking up to Daryl. Daryl watched me curiously and Randal began to whimper. Daryl kicked him, hard, and he feel to the side in pain.

"Please! You gotta believe me man! I ant like that!" Daryl looked over at me, his stare intense. Randall's eyes fell to me again, studying me and again Daryl kicked him, causing him to cry out in pain. Daryl began to punch him, over and over again.

"Stop." He didn't hear me so I tried louder. "STOP! Daryl!" I ran over to the man, grabbing his arm before he could bring it down again. Daryl looked at me, confused and I shook my head. "Please, please stop." I glanced down at the boy. Daryl had caused his face to bleed profusely and he whimpered non-stop. "He's scum but you don't have to beat him to death." Daryl nodded, shaking his hand out, taking a few steps back from him.

* * *

><p>Daryl and I headed back out towards the camp. The others survivors turned, watching us approach. We walked silently, quickly, and I eyed te group as we approached.<p>

"Boy there's got a gang, thirty men." Daryl stated bluntly, stopping in front of Rick and Shane. "They got heavy artillery and they aint looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead." Daryl looked at me, biting his lip. I nodded at him and he continued. "And our women, they're gonna wish they were."

"What did you do?" Carol spoke up. My ears weren;t accustomed to her voice lately and she surprised me when she spoke. Daryl and I both looked down at his blood knuckles.

"We had a little chat." Daryl said matter of factly, crossing to sit in front of the fire. I rushed over to Dale, who sat waiting with the first aid kit. I took it from him graciously, sitting on the ground in front of Daryl. He held his hands out to me and I pulled out an alcohol pad, quickly wiping his wounds. He winced, but he didn't remove his hands.

"We have to eliminate the threat." Rick spoke up. Dale watched him in disbelief.

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked, shaking his head. I looked up at him, confused on how there was another option. My eyes darted between the two men, watching quietly.

"It's settled. I'll do it today." Rick spoke up, taking charge of the situation. The sheriff walked off and Dale followed him. I watched them go, bandaging up Daryl's hand. He looked down at the gauze and frowned. I shook my head, standing.

"It's just for the next few hours, then you can take it off." I smiled at him. He grinned at me, reaching over and grabbing my face, kidding my forehead. Shane glanced up at us.

"You two can head back to your tent for a bit. Thanks for taking the early shift at the shed." I was surprised as the deputy thanked us and I nodded at him, leading Daryl off across the field.

I sighed as we reached the tent, ready to lay down.

"You go ahead and lay down. I'ma sit up for a bit." Daryl gazed off in the distance and I followed his eyes straight to the shed where Randall sat locked up. I sighed, reaching out to touch his arm.

"He's locked up, he's not getting out." Daryl licked his lips nervously, turning to me. I smiled up at him, but he didn't smile back.

"You said you knew what Tony was gonna do with you." He eyed me up and down and I grimaced. "You didn't tell that part of tha story." My cheeks grew red and I turned away from him.

"Nothing happened, it was handled." I said quietly, entering the tent. I looked up at Daryl but I knew he wasn't going to let me off that easily. He stared at me expectantly. "They tried to take me, but my women's defense classes came in handy." A small smile pulled at Daryl's lips but he wiped it away as quick as it came. "I beat his ass and Rick put two bullets in his head, just to be sure."

"And that worked out. But when they roll through here, when they find us, that wont." He turned to his homemade bolts, handing me a couple of longer ones that he'd made for my bow. I took them, our fingers lingering as they touched. "If they touch ya again I will kill every last one of them. No exceptions, not even for that little punk in the shack at the bottom of the hill."

His words were deadly, but they made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Daryl turned away from me again, sorting his bolts. He sighed heavily as footsteps approached.

"The whole point of us being out here is to get away from you people." I raised my eyebrow, wondering who had walked up.

"Its gonna take more than that." Dale spoke up. I rolled my eyes, crawling to the door of the tent. Dale and I exchanged nods as I sat next to the door. There was a pause and Dale threw his walking stick to the ground. "I'm growing rather concerned with your new role in the group." Daryl didn't acknowledge him and Dale looked at me. "Aren't you, Beau?" I didn't say anything, merely ignored him.

"I don't need my head shrunk, this group's broken." Daryl stood, looking at me "We're better off fending for ourselves."

"You act like you don't care." Dale pestered.

"It's cause I don't." Daryl said quickly. I flinched, looking up at the men. Dale and I exchanged pointed looks.

"So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?" Dale asked, his eyes looking at both of us. I shrugged, looking at Daryl.

"Nope." He lied, glancing at me. Dale shifted his weight, happy with Daryl's answer.

"Then why not stand with me, try to save the kids life, if it doesn't really matter one way or the other?"

"I didn't peg you for a desperate sum'bitch." Daryl said, throwing on his jacket.

"Your opinions make a difference…" Dale said quietly. I watched him and he looked at me pleading. "You have Rick's ear." Daryl turned abruptly, growing rigid.

"No, Rick just looks to Shane. Let him." He said coolly, turning away from him..

"You cared about what happened to Sophia." I froze, my eyes growing wide. This, I knew, was a tender subject and I shook my head willing Dale to stop, but he didn't listen. "And I know you care about what happens to Beau." Daryl spun glaring daggers at the man who stood before him. I shot to my feet, making my way between the men, placing a calming hand on Daryl's chest. "Torturing people? That isn't you. You're a decent man. So is Rick." I turned to look at Dale as he pleaded with the hunter. "Shane, he's different, but that's something both of you already knew."

Daryl and I shared a pointed look, recounting all of the bullshit Shane had pulled with him and I.

"Rick aint stupid." Daryl suggested. I finally felt him relaxing under my hand and I backed away from him. "Shane's story about how Otis saved his ass, didn't hold water with either of us. And then he showed up with the dead guys gun on top of it." Daryl shook his head at the old man. "Shane killed Otis and If Rick didn't figure that out, it's cuz he didn't wanna. So it's like I said, the group is broken." Dale nodded silently, dismissing himself from our tent. I turned to watch him go. Daryl scoffed behind me, ducking inside the tent.

I thought back to what had happened today, everything with Randal in the barn and frowned. I shuddered as my mind replayed what Daryl had done to the kid while I listened and watched. But then I remembered the feel of Tony's hand around my neck and I hardened, watching Dale's retreating figure.


	40. Majority Rules

Daryl left some time after to go hunt. I was too tired to go with him so I kissed him goodbye, staying behind at the tent. Light footsteps approached our tent and i peaked through the window, putting my book down.

Carl had made his way to our campsite and he slowed, looking at the squirrels Daryl hung out on the line. His eyes slowly drifted to Daryl's bike and he reached for the handles. I saw him fidgeting with the bag and I stood, exiting the tent.

"Carl," I said softly. He jumped, hands behind his back and I eyed him suspiciously. He smiled at me, bringing his hands in front of him showing me his palms. "looking for something?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here." Carl's face went red and he looked at the ground. I frowned at him, not sure if I believed him. "I'm sorry I went through Daryl's stuff, please don't tell him." I smirked at the kid.

"I wont, believe me, its bad enough seeing those squirrels hung up there, I don't think I could handle him hanging you up to dry." I teased. Carl's face went from embarrassed to horrified and I laughed, walking up to him and crouching in front of him. I ruffled his hair with a smile. "I'm kidding." Carl loosened up, smiling at me. We sat there awkwardly and I stood looking back to camp. "You should probably head back to camp before your momma misses you." I suggested.

"Okay," he turned to walk away before stopping to look at me. "Thanks for not telling Mr. Dixon." I nodded my head, smiling at his retreating figure, before turning back to the tent. There was the slightest bit of unease in my mind and I glanced at Daryl's bike bag. I shook my head, cursing myself as I retreated to the tent.

* * *

><p>Daryl returned around dusk and we both made haste for the house. The others were waiting for us patiently on the porch and when Rick saw us coming he started ushering people inside.<p>

The room was awkward, quiet, for the longest time. I studied everyone as me and Daryl hung back. Nobody looked at each other, everyone's eyes were somewhere else. I glanced up at Daryl and he frowned at me.

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?' Glenn spoke up first, looking for guidance from somebody.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"How about Majority rules?" Lori interjected. Rick stepped forward, like I knew he would.

"Lets just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options." He offered, looking around the room.

"Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward." Shane commented dryly.

"Killing him." Dale shouted from the other side of the room. Everyone's eyes turned to the old man and I shifted, crossing my arms uncomfortably. "I mean why even bother taking a vote? It's clear which way the winds blowing." I narrowed my eyes at him, confused. This is what he wanted, he wanted a vote and he was going to get one. It wasn't our fault if it didn't go in his favor.

"If people believe we should spare him, I wanna know." Rick said frustrated. I felt bad for the man. He finally made a black and white call and he was being force back into the grey area that everyone yelled t him for to begin with.

"Well I can tell you it's a small group." Dale looked up at me and I shook my head. Dale seemed disappointed and he sighed. "Maybe just me and Glenn." Glenn looked up at the man awkwardly.

"Look, I think you're pretty much right about everything all the time, but this-" Glenn started, not in agreement whatsoever.

"They've got you scared!" Dale shouted, interrupting him. He tore of his hat, frustrated.

"He's not one of us!" Glenn argued. Dale was disappointed in him and it showed on his face. He was used to Glenn following his lead. "We've lost so many people already!" Dale scoffed, looking at Maggie.

"How about you? Do you agree with this?!" He asked her. She stood quietly, glancing at Glenn before looking at Rick.

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" She asked. Daryl fidgeted beside me.

"Just another mouth to feed." He spoke quietly. I eyed him up and down, taking a step closer to him.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel spoke his ambiguous agreement.

"We could ration better." Lori interjected.

"He could be an asset!" Dale started again. "Give him a chance to prove himself." I listened to Dales words, flashing back to that night at the bar, how they grabbed me, then to the story Randall told.

"Put him to work?" Glenn asked, wanting so badly to help Dale in his argument.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick said, his tone final.

"We could put an escourt on him." Maggie offered. Shane scoffed.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" he said sarcastically.

"I will!" Dale said defiantly.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy." Rick stated silencing the bickering.

"Well we cant exactly put chains around his ankles and sentence him to hard labor." Andrea said smugly glancing around the room. We locked eyes and I watched her coolly, still angry with her over Beth.

"Say we let him join us right? Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's _nice_. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men." Shane said flatly, laying out the scenario. I found myself nodding in agreement, something that deeply terrified. Daryl looked at me pointedly, placing his arm around my waist.

"So the answer is to kill him? To prevent a crime that he may never commit?" Dale asked, his voice wavering. He was upset and disappointed with the group, that much I knew. "If we do this we're saying ether is no hope. Rule of law is dead, there is no civilization."

"Oh my god." Shane breathed from across the room, rolling his eyes.

"Could you drive him further out? Leave him like you planned?" Hershel asked suddenly, looking to Rick for an answer.

"You barely came back this time." Lori said shaking her head no. "There are walkers, you could break down, you could get lost."

"Or ambushed." Daryl chimed in, tightening his hold on me.

"They're right, we should not put our own people at risk." Glenn finally said, back on our side of the fence.

"If you go through with it, How would you do it?" Patricia said. I hadn't spoken to her in days, shed been locked away after the barn slaughter. "Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him, just snap his neck."

"I thought about that, but I think shooting may be more humane." Rick told her.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Dale shouted, ending our conversation. Again my eyes darted to him and I sighed, growing tired of this. "You're talking about this like its already decided!"

"You've been talking all day, going around in circles, you just wanna go around in circles again?" Daryl asked from beside me. He too was growing tired of Dale's bantering.

"This is a young man's life! And it is worth more than a five minute conversation!" Dale was now yelling at us, gesturing wildly and flailing his hat. We watched him quietly as he began to yell again. "Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we cant decide what else to do with him?" Dale looked at Rick. "You saved him! Now look at us!" he pointed to Daryl angrily. "He's been tortured, he's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?" His question hit home and I gasped, covering my mouth. No one said anything, everyone's eyes dropping again to the floor.

"We all know what needs to be done," Shane said after a while.

"No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here." Rick answered.

"So what's the other solution? We haven't come up with a single, viable option yet." I asked frustrated. "I wish we could but-"

"So lets work on it!" Dale interrupted me. I closed my mouth, biting my lip.

"Stop it, just stop it." Carol said from where she stood at eth door. "I'm sick of everybody fighting! I didn't ask for this, you can't ask us to decide something like this! Please decide, either of you, both of you, but leave me out."

"Not speaking out, or killing him yourself, there's no difference." Dale said pointing at her. Carol flinched at his words and I grabbed my temple. The fighting made my head hurt, I just wanted someone to pick already.

"Alright that's enough!" Rick shouted, ending the conversation. "Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance." Maggie and Patricia both sat down and Dale watched, looking from person to person as his hope for us waned.

"You once said you don't kill the living." Dale pleaded with Rick.

"Well that was before the living tried to kill us." Rick defended himself.

"But don t you see? If we do this, the people that were were? The world that we knew? They're all dead. And this new world is ugly!" Dale paused looking over the room again. "It's harsh, it's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't want to live in! And I don't believe that any of you do either. Please… Lets just do what's right!" No one replied to him, we all stood quietly as he fought back tears. "isn't there anybody else that's gonna stand with me?"

the room was quiet, only thing that could be heard were the crickets and birds outside. Andrea shifted awkwardly and Carol drug her hands down her face. I frowned at the floor, waiting for anyone to say anything.

"Anyone else?" Rick offered, turning to each of us. We sat quietly and Dale shook his head, realizing he was on the losing end of this argument.

"Are ya'll gonna watch too?" he snapped, tears forming in his eyes. My heart ached for him, to watch him stand so strongly for what he believed in, only to be shut down by everyone, including myself. "No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being." Dale again shook his head. "I wont be a party to it." Dale walked off, heading towards Daryl and I. He stopped, placing a hand on my shoulder, looking at Daryl. "This group _is_ broken." He said, alluding to our earlier conversation.

* * *

><p>A nightfall Daryl, Rick and Shane left for the shed. I stayed behind, watching with the other women as they went to do everyone's dirty work. I took a deep breath, turning to the others, looking at each of the quietly, before taking a seat around the fire. We sat quietly around the fire, each of us minding our own. The fire crackled and popped, the only noise heard other than the crickets.<p>

A while later, Rick approached the campsite, Carl hot on his heels. We stood, waiting for him to tell us something. He hesitated, looking at each of us.

"We're keeping him in custody, for now." Rick said finally, looking at each of us. I sighed, looking back to the fire and Andrea stood from her seat.

"I'm gonna find Dale." She smiled, excusing herself from the fireside.

"I'll go too." I stood, eyeing her warily. She watched me for a long minute before smiling, nodding her head. I followed her into the darkness, away fro the others.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. For what I said and what I did." Andrea apologized. It took me off guard and I looked at her. She seemed sincere enough and I smiled.

"Its okay, tensions have been pretty high lately." I shrugged. She nodded, not saying another word to me as we walked. The night was cool and I wished I'd brought a jacket. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets as we picked up the pace.

A loud yell rang out across the fields and both of us stopped in our tracks. I glanced around warily, drawing my knife as Andrea held her pistol ready. The screaming continued and my heart sank. It was a man's voice. We bolted out into the field, in the direction of the screaming.

"Dale!" Andrea screamed as we dipped over a broken down fence, into the tall grass. We could see movement in the field ahead, but we were still too far to see just what it was in the dark. Footsteps pounded behind us and I knew the others were close, running after us towards the screaming.

"Help! Over here!" I heard Daryl yelling. I could see him far ahead of us, waving his arms back and forth. "Beau! Beau help!" He yelled, recognizing me in the dark. I closed the gap quickly, kneeling down next to Dale who lay in a bloody heap on the ground.

My hands shook as I placed them on his torso, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. I gagged, realizing he had been torn open, his insides laying on the ground around us. Dale moaned in a mix of pain and shock and Andrea knelt next to me. I tore off my jacket, pressing it to his torso.

It began to grow wet, soaking up blood that continued to come. My hands were drenched in his blood and I took a deep breath, trying my best to keep it together. Dale continued to moan while Rick called for Hershel. I flipped my shirt over, the other side already soaked, pressing it to his wound.

"What happened?!" Hershel called, finally reaching us. I looked up at him, covered in blood and removed my shirt for him to see. Hershel stared down at me, kneeling, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Can we move him?" I asked, my voice breaking. Hershel stared at me gravely, shaking his head and I sobbed, hard, applying more pressure.

"He wont make the trip." Hershel explained.

"We have to do the operation here, Glenn get back to the house!" Rick commanded. Glenn made to run but Hershel stood, shaking his head at the sheriff. Rick watched him in disbelief. "NO!" he screamed loudly, frustrated.

Dale gurgled and moaned, but I kept my hands where they were, not ready to walk away from him. I knew there was no hope, even before the apocalypse this was fatal, but I kept trying to stop the blood, which now poured from his body in a river. I could feel his insides under my hands twitching and pulsing.

Andrea began to sob across from me, as did a few of the others. I watched her, unable to hold back tears anymore, and I cried. Dales eyes found mine, and I watched him, his face frozen in a twist of pain and horror. Rick pulled out his gun, kneeling next to the man and I watched him, eyes wide.

"No…" I shook my head at the sheriff and he frowned at me, biting back tears. "no, no, no, no. I can save him." I looked up to Hershel for his help but he gave me none, turning away from Dale's body. "I can SAVE HIM!" I screeched, pleading for help from anyone. Two rough hands grabbed me under my shoulders, pulling me away and I fought them, kicking and screaming. "No! No please!"

Rick looked at me, then to Andrea before he placed the barrel of the gun to Dales head. I watched in horror, reaching for him as Daryl held me back. I began to cry, not able to take my eyes off of Dale's face. He gurgled in pain. A loud bang broke through the night air and I screamed one final time as Dale went still on the ground.

Just like that it was over. Dale stopped moving, stopped moaning in pain. All that could be heard was Andrea's sobs. I stopped struggling against Daryl and collapsed on the ground, still watching Dale's body where it lay.

* * *

><p><strong>DALE! YOU WERE SO YOUNG D'x<strong>


	41. Sanoi

"Dale could get under your skin. Hell, he got under mine. But that was because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he meant. The kind of honesty is brave, and rare." A single tears rolled down my cheek as we stood at the newest grave on the land. Rick was delivering the eulogy at Dales funeral. I listened numbly, Daryl by my side. "whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale, he'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us." I looked up at everyone's faces, none of them dry before again looking at the ground. "He saw people for who they were, he knew things about us, the truth, who we really are. In the end he was talking about losing our humanity, he said this group was broken, and the best way to honor him is to unbreak it, set aside our differences and pull together. Stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety, our future. We're not broke, we're gonna prove him wrong. Form now on, we're gonna do it his way, that is how we honor Dale."

Rick's words at the funeral had changed something. The group was more unified than ever now, ready to work together instead of arguing amongst ourselves. A few of us had gone out to secure the fields, not wanting another walker to sneak up on us.

Daryl and I sat in the bed of Shane's truck, while T-Dog and Shane sat in the front. I rested my head on Daryl's shoulder, mentally exhausted from last night. His hand was glued to my thigh, tracing gently circles with his thumbs.

We pulled up to one of the outer fields where a group of walkers had tackled a cow. I watched in disgust as they ate, standing up in the truck bed. Daryl hopped out beside me, and I nocked an arrow, firing it at the first one, hitting him between the eyes.

It wasn't long until we took them all down, showing no mercy at all. Shane and T-Dog began to kick at the last one they killed, caving in its skull, breaking its ribs. We spent the afternoon out, not seeing much more activity, and we returned to the farm.

Hershel had decided to let us bunk in the farm house, something that we were eternally grateful for. We scurried around the campsite, helping everyone else pack their items. I glanced up at where our tent used to be, which was now gone, packed up with the rest of everything. I looked at Daryl and he forced a tight smile.

"After we're done here we'll take Randall out a while, cut him loose." Rick informed everyone. It seemed like that argument was over. Dale gave his life to win that moral debate.

"So we're back to that now?" Shane asked a bit perturbed.

"It was the right plan the first time around." Rick responded casually, his voice confident. "Poor execution."

"That's a slight understatement." Shane argued, not looking at the sheriff. I stopped what I was doing to listen to them and Daryl hiked his crossbow up higher on his shoulder.

"You don't agree, but this is what's happening." Rick informed him. "Swallow it, move on."

"You know that Dale's death and the prisoner, that's two separate things right?" I bent over, picking up another crate as I listened to Shane speak. Lori glanced at me, gesturing back to the house and I nodded, slowly making my way. I was tired of the fighting, done with their constant displays of machismo.

"Beau!" I heard Rick call to me. I stopped mid stride, turning to look at him, adjusting the crate in my hand. Rick shared a look with Daryl and Daryl nodded his approval. "I want ya to come out with me and Daryl to release Randall. Could use you if the situation calls for it." I narrowed my eyes, glancing behind the men at where Shane stood. He seemed sore, glowering at me and I slowly nodded my head.

* * *

><p>Rick and Daryl were waiting for me on the porch with a map already drawn. The gestured for me to come closer and I did, eyeing the map quietly.<p>

"I was just telling Daryl we can take him out to Sanoi, it's about an hour there, hour back. We'll lose light but we'll be halfway home by then."

"And this little pain in the ass will be a distant memory." I muttered, garnering a smile from Rick and Daryl.

"Good Riddance." Daryl said gruffly.

"Carol's putting together some provisions for him, enough to last a few days." Rick stated. Shane pulled down the driveway up to the house quickly and we watched him come. Shane got out of his car, walking up to the front porch.

"I'm gonna take a piss before we go." Daryl said, standing up. He looked at me pointedly. "Darlin', you need to put on a heavier jacket, I think I got something that might fit you." He gestured me to followed and I gave Rick one final smiled before trailing Daryl inside.

He led me to the small back bed room, the one that we would be sharing, where all of our bags were. I shut the door quietly behind us and he sat on the bed. I waited for him to rummage for a jacket, but he never did.

"I ant getting in the middle of the snake pit, and I think you should steer clear to." He said to me finally. I smiled at him, sitting next to him quietly.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Our trip had been postponed for a bit. Rick said he needed to talk to Carl, but he wouldn't give a reason. About an hour or so later Rick came for me and Daryl. We'd immersed ourselves in securing the house, boarding up the windows and door's.<p>

"You guys ready to go?" He asked us, walking up the car with long strides. I nodded at him, as did Daryl. We'd had our weapons packed in the truck a while ago. I hopped from the porch, reaching for the door handle.

"I'll get the package." T-Dog said, walking of towards the shed. I climbed into the car, followed by Daryl and Rick. We watched silently as T-Dog walked down to the shed, opening the lock. He entered, emerging not long after, sprinting back up to the house.

I narrowed my eyes as Rick and Daryl hopped from their seats, meeting him in the yard. I cautiously stepped up to them.

"Randall is gone." T-Dog whispered. My heart dropped and I looked back at the shed. Rick cursed under his breath and the four of us headed back down towards the old building.

Rick entered first, crossing to where Randall was chained up. We tried to keep it quiet, but unfortunately the others noticed our panic.

"Whats going on?" Lori asked, sprinting up to us. She was follwed my Andrea and Glenn. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Randall's missing." I said quietly, trying to make it so the house couldn't hear. Lori looked at me wide eyed, at a lost for words.

"What do you mean missing?" Andrea asked hushed. Hershel had joined us down at the shed, his faced worried.

"How long has he been gone?" he asked, walking past me to Rick.

"I don't know, he must have slipped the cuffs." Rick said as calmly as he could. Hershel sighed and my heart fell heavy. This was not good. Even if we were going to let him go, he didn't know that.

"Is that even possible?" I asked Rick, not sure what kind of answer I wanted. No matter what he said, it wouldn't find Randall.

"The door was secured from the outside, so how did he get out?" Hershel asked us all, looking around at each of us. We all looked into the shed and then back at Rick. Rick shrugged. There wasn't a way he escaped, we all could see the shed wasn't breached.

"Rick!" someone yelled from the tree line. I turned, my mouth agape. Shane sprinted for the group. His face was bloody and beaten. I studied him silently as he ran for us "He's armed! He's got my gun!" Those words silenced the entire group, everyone looking around in a panic.

"Are you okay?!" Carl asked him. He went to run for Shane but I put my had out, stopping him.

"I'm fine! The little bastard just snuck up on me!" Shane said as he reached the group. "He clocked me in the face!"

"Alright Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Beau, Daryl and Glenn come with us." He pointed at me and Daryl expectantly. I nodded, hiking my bow high into my shoulder.

"Chief, I'ma need that gun." Shane said to T-Dog, taking his sidearm. We met eyes, briefly, before I looked away walking after Daryl and Rick.

"Get everybody back in the house, lock all the doors." Rick called over his shoulder as we entered the woods.


	42. When a Good Man Goes to War

"I saw him head up through the tree's that way before I blacked out." Shane pointed as he led us through the forest. I followed his gaze, as did Daryl, seeing nothing but trees in that direction. I glanced at Daryl out of the corner of my eye, he seemed focus, on high alert, just like the rest of us.

"He couldn't have gone far." Rick suggested. "He's hobbled, exhausted.

"And armed." I chimed in, swallowing hard.

"Yeah, well so are we." Rick said finally. Rick looked over at Daryl who had been silently watching the ground this whole time. "Can you track him?"

"No I don't see nothin." Daryl said glancing at me. That was my first clue, the only one I needed, and I felt that something wasn't right. Daryl didn't seem to feel anything so I shoved the feelings aside.

"There ain't no use in tracking him, okay? He went that way!" Shane pointed again, looking at all of us. "We spread out, just chase him down." I didn't like the way Shane pushed us in that direction and again the feeling of wrongness crept up my back. I looked at him pointedly.

"Kid weighs a buck twenty five soaking wet, and you're trying to tell us he got the jump on you?" I said ambiguously desperately wanting everyone to see what I did. Daryl glanced at me before looking to Shane, something clicking in his mind. Shane's eyes narrowed at me.

"I'd say a rock pretty much evens those odds, wouldn't you." Shane defended himself, blocking my insinuation.

"Alright alright, knock it off. Beau, You, Daryl and Glenn start heading up the right flank, me and Shane'll take the left." Rick ordered. I glanced up at Daryl and he nodded his head.

"Right flanks small, I'll only need Glenn." Daryl interjected. "Take Beau with you, more ta cover on tha left side." Rick looked at us both before agreeing.

"You're right, her bow may come in handy." Rick turned to leave, before he stopped, again looking at everyone. "Remember, Randall's not the only threat out there. Keep an eye out for each other." Him and Shane walked off, as did Glenn, but Daryl and I hesitated.

"When did you figure it out that something wasn't right?" I whispered. Daryl watched Shane and Rick walk off, his eyes narrowed.

"Back at camp." His eyes darted to me, his face in a frown. "Im only goin along with this dog an pony show because I can't be sure. I'd go with Rick, but I aint sending ya out alone with Glenn. Neither of ya are that strong." I rolled my eyes at him and he grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. He held me tightly before pulling away, his face grave. "Don't hesitate to shoot that fucker dead. I want you comin back." He kissed me lightly, locking eyes with me. "I love you, darlin."

"I- I love you." I stammered, feeling my throat go dry. Daryl nodded, looking up in the direction that the sheriff and his deputy wandered off too. I looked at him once more before running after them.

It got dark quickly, and Shane, Rick and I made our way through the woods cautiously. Few words were exchanged, mostly simple directions, not a threat in sight. I my bow had been down to my side for sometime now as I walked behind the two men, my eyes rarely leaving the back of Shane's head.

The deputy kept turning around to look at me and I think he could feel me watching him. He scratched his head, anxiously looking around the tree line. I studied the Deputy quietly, clearing my throat.

"Looks like its busted pretty bad." I said suddenly, catching the men off guard. They both turned to look at me, and Shane brushed me off.

"Na, it's fine." He said quietly, again starting to walk. I didn't move, only stared at him.

"Maybe I should take a look at it." I was irritating him on purpose, waiting for him to slip up, do something that would make Rick understand how much danger we were actually in, and not from the missing Randall.

"I said it's fine. Don't worry about me." Shane's tone was aggravated and he began to walk off again. I went to look at Rick, but the sheriff had also moved on, following him into the trees.

Shane led us silently, further out into the forest. As we passed through the tree's I felt more and more uneasy. This was a part of the forest we hadn't cleared yet, we had no idea how dangerous it was.

Shane stopped abruptly, quietly turning to both of us. He stared at us for a long time, sending chills up my spine before walking off again. Rick looked at me and I raised my eyebrow. Something in his stare made me feel like he was catching on.

I maintained my pace behind the men, watching them both. Shane kept glancing to the side, trying to make it seem like he was looking into the trees, but I knew he was looking at the both of us. I felt more on edge about him than the potential threat of walkers and I tightened my grip on my bow.

"Does this way feel right?" Rick spoke up after another long walk of silence. His voice startled me and I took a deep breath, cursing myself for scaring so easily. Shane stopped, looking at him then me.

"Right as any." He replied, almost too quickly. Rick and Shane stared each other down before the sheriff spoke again.

"Snatched your gun huh?" Rick asked. My heart fluttered and I knew he came around. There was a note of uncertainty in his voice, questioning.

"Yeah," Shane scoffed, shaking his head. "My favorite piece too." His eyes darted to me before he looked away, out into the trees. "he's gonna wish he'd killed me when I find his sorry ass." Rick narrowed his eyes at him, grunting in agreement. Shane looked at both of us before nodding his head. "Go on." His words were low, almost threatening and I watched Rick walk away in front of him. Shane looked at me expectantly and my heart dropped. I realized he wanted me in front of him, unable to watch him. Begrudgingly I complied, following Rick up the hill.

We came to vast open field and I closed my eyes, fear suddenly taking over. I could hear Shane's boots still crunching behind us and I whimpered involuntarily. Rick looked back at me, his face stony, trying to tell me to be strong.

"You say he got you with a rock?" The sheriff asked, regurgitating Shane's story.

"That's what I said." Shane replied quickly.

"Inside the shed?" Rick pried. Shane didn't say anything and I breathed deeply, biting my lip. I could feel the tension in the air. "Cuz that door was locked when T-Dog rolled up."

There was a sharp pain in the back of my head and I went sprawling to the ground. My eyesight was blurry, but I could make out the shape of Rick stepping towards me, pulling me across the field to him. I tried to stand, but ended up hitting the dirt again, where I stayed, panting.

I reached my hand to the back of my head, hissing as my dirty fingers made contact with open skin. They were wet, and I knew I was bleeding. I knew Shane had hit me with the butt of his gun. I couldn't see very well, my vision already blurry in the dark, but I saw Shane standing about ten feet from us, my bow discarded on the ground.

The field was silent, the only sound could be heard were my heavy pants and the chirping of crickets. I groaned as Rick pulled me to my feet, my head throbbing. Rick holstered his gun and I looked at him, stunned.

"So this where you planned to do it?" Rick asked. Shane stood silently, his face completely emotionless.

"Good a place as any." He said coldly. I tried my best to stand tall, but an involuntary sob escaped my lips. I was trembling with fear as I looked at the man in front of me. He held his pistol menacingly in front of me and again my eyes darted to my bow. Slowly Shane picked it up, tossing it off behind him.

"At least have the balls to call this what it is." Rick demanded him, his eyes narrowing. "Murder." Rick began to pace and Shane eyed him evilly. "You really believe if you walk back on to that farm no me, no Beau, they're gonna buy whatever bullshit story you make up?" Rick asked, his voice breaking.

"That's just it, it aint no story." Shane explained calmly, waving his piece around. I flinched, and Rick beckoned to me with his hand. I obeyed him, walking over to where he now stood.

"I saw that prisoner shoot you down, Rick. Beau ran in and he blew her away too. I ran after him, I snapped his neck." I shuddered as Shane told the story of our deaths. "It aint gonna be easy. Daryl will have something to say about it, but he'll live, like he somehow manages to always do." Shane looked at me heartlessly. "I may have to put him in his place a few times, but he'll accept it."

"You wont fucking touch him!" I growled at him angrily. Rick grabbed my wrist and Shane laughed at me before continuing.

"Lori and Carl, they'll get over you, Rick, they've done it before." Shane said matter of factly. Rick went rigid and I knew Shane's comment had hit a nerve. Shane sighed, drawing his firearm and pointing it at me first. I sobbed loudly and Rick put his hand around my shoulder. "I'll do Beau first, put her out of her misery."

I didn't want to die, at least not like this. I always knew that this was a viable option, Shane and I hated each other, but I didn't expect this to be it. Shane hesitated and Rick saw his chance.

"Why? Why now?" He asked his friend, taking a few steps forward. Shane's gun switched to Rick and I felt relief wash over me. "I thought we worked this all out."

"We tried to kill each other man." Shane laughed, finding Ricks words funny. Rick looked at me, hesitating before speaking again.

"And Beau?" he asked. My breath hitched at the sound of my name. Shane's eyes darted to me and he smiled.

"Beau's had it coming since the day she walked into camp with that backwater douchebag. She stuck her nose in things that didn't concern her a few too many times." Shane was completely amused by Rick's questions.

"So you're just gonna kill us in cold blood?" Rick asked again, taking more and more steps towards the psycho holding the gun. I stood frozen in my spot, watching as Shane stepped away from my bow. He'd forgotten about me for the time being and I inched closer to my weapon. His gaze shifted to me, so did his gun and I froze, my hands flying into the air. Rick looked at me, yelling again. "You're gonna screw my wife!" Shane's gun flew back to the Sheriff, like Rick had planned and again I began to inch. "Have MY children call you daddy?!" I could hear the emotion in his voice and I felt for him. "Is that what you want?!"

The men stood quietly, staring each other down. I felt hopeful, Shane's eyes trained on Rick completely. I could see my weapon growing closer when Rick spoke again.

"That life wont be worth a damn. You wont be able to live with this."

"You got no idea what I can live with! What I DO live with!" Shane yelled at him, dropping his firearm. I watched silently, freezing in my spot for a moment. "Come on man, raise your gun."

"I will not." Rick said defiantly.

"What happened Rick? I though you weren't the good guy anymore, aint that what you said?!" Shane egged him on. Again I began to make my way to my bow, not taking my eyes off of Shane. "Even now, you aint gonna fight for them?! I'm a better father than you Rick! I'M BETTER FOR LORI THAN YOU!" Rick stared at him silently as Shane closed the gap between them. "It's cuz I'm a better man that you, Rick, cuz I'll was here!" Shane stopped talking, taking a deep breath.

I was so close I could practically feel the bow in my hands. It glinted in the moonlight, like a beacon of hope when Shane screamed again.

"BUT YOU HAVE TO COME BACK AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Shane's voice took me off guard and I flinched. "You got a broken woman and you got a weak boy and you aint got a clue how to fix it, Now raise your gun!" Shane demanded him, pointing his pistol at Rick again. I had been completely forgotten and I ran to my bow, picking it up and nocking an arrow.

"NO!" Rick yelled back. "You will have to kill an unarmed man because I wont draw on you!"

I breathed heavily, pointing my arrow at the madman, begging for my nerves to calm. I let the arrow fly. It flew past, only grazing his left arm. I cursed myself for being so inaccurate due to my shaky hands. Shane turned to me, taking aim with his gun and firing.

I screamed as pain radiated from my arm. I hit the dirt, hard, scurrying back. I was afraid that Shane would come after me, but I saw Rick walking up to him. Quickly he drew his hunting knife, turning Shane around and jamming it into his chest.

Shane grunted, painfully, looking up at Rick in disbelief. Slowly he sunk to the ground, falling to his knees. Rick shushed him, almost cooing him. I brought my hand to my shoulder, holding my bleeding arm as I watched them. Rick laid Shane back in the grass gently.

"Damn you for making me do this Shane!" Rick cursed the man, yelling at him. "This was you! Not me! You did this!" I watched as Rick yelled at his dying friend and sobbed, seeing something break inside the once gentle sheriff.

I didn't move from where I sat, my arm still throbbing, still bleeding. My wound seemed meaningless as I watched Rick and Shane's last moments. Rick removed his knife, I could hear it scraping against Shane's bones, and the Deputy stared up at his friend in disbelief, gurgling once before growing still.

Rick began to sob and I too began to cry. I crawled over to the sheriff, sitting next to him and throwing my good arm around his neck. He held me tightly, bawling into my neck while my tears came silently.

"It was right, it was right, it was right." I chanted over and over again quietly. Rick sniffed, pulling away from me, looking at my arm. He wiped his face in his elbow before ripping the bottom of his shirt, wrapping it tightly over my jacket sleeve.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not gonna lie. when i watched this the first time i jumped up and down when Rick killed him... then i jumped up and down when Carl shot him again. Carl started earning back his points that day.<strong>

**Anyways, reviews are always lovely! I kinda want your feed back on whether to send Beau with Merle and daryl, or to send her back with Rick and the others.**

**Stay beautiful guys!**


	43. Something Wicked

"Dad?" We both turned at once, my blood running cold. Rick stood speechless as his son stood out in the field. Carl looked us both over once before his eyes trailed to Shane's dead body. Rick helped me to my feet and we both started walking towards him.

"Carl," Rick said calmly to his son, approaching him slowly. I trailed behind a ways, letting Rick have time to talk to his son. The conversation had apparently not gone well and Carl raised his gun at his father.

He fired and I flinched, closing my eyes. I watched as Rick still atood, a thud instead coming from behind me. I turned slowly, finding Shane on the ground only a few feet away from me. The man had turned in the moments between his death and now. I gasped, looking into his glassy, dead eyes.

"Oh god…" I breathed, backing up to the sheriff and his son. I had backed into Rick and he steadied me, placing two hands on my shoulders. We both looked at Carl, who was panting heavily, and he looked at us fearfully, lowering his weapon.

Carl ran to his father, hugging him tightly and I could feel myself finally able to breath again. Rick pushed him off, gently, walking over to inspect his fallen comrade.

"We have to get back to the house." He gestured towards the house, which sat inconspicuously on the horizon, and immediately we took of running.

As we ran I could hear the faint sound of snarling behind us and I stopped, turning to look. Out of the trees came and hoard, and I screamed, again running after Rick and Carl.

"What?!" Rick yelled back to me. He went to turn but I shook my head at him.

"Don't look!" I told him, continuing our sprint. My bullet wound was a distant memory, the aching finally growing numb. We jumped a broken fence, finally reaching the field closest to the house.

Another hoard made their way out of the trees next to us and we stopped, crouching behind an old hay roll. I spied the barn a few feet to our left and gestured to it alerting Rick. He nodded turning to Carl.

"Stay close." Rick told him. We sprinted off, dodging walkers left and right. Thankfully the barn door was open and we ran into it, Rick shutting it behind us. He latched the door with a pipe as the walkers began to beat on it. My heart was pounding and I desperately tried to catch my breath.

Rick looked over to me and Carl before his gaze drifted to the rafters above us. We were all tired from sprinting and none of us could do it again right now. The walkers tore at the walls, the door still slamming loudly behind us.

Rick reached for a few cans of gasoline and he began to dump them across the ground. He gestured towards the Hayloft ladder and I turned to walk away when he grabbed me, handing me a lighter.

"Drop it when I say." I nodded at him grabbing Carl and leading him to the ladder, letting him climb up first. "Carl," Rick called from the barn door. "I love you." Before I knew what was happening Rick had opened the doors and the walkers came barreling in. Quickly he climbed the ladder and I watched in horror as the barn filled wall to wall with them. "Beau! Now!"

I nodded, flicking the lighter open. It burned hot and I gave one more wary look to Rick before I dropped it into the Horde. They went up instantly, the heat hitting me in a wave. I gasped, watching them burn and Rick grabbed my arm pulling Carl and I to the window behind us.

Gunshots could be heard outside and I turned to look. The others had pulled up to the barn and had opened fire on the roaming walkers. The smell of burning, dead flesh hit my nose and I grimaced. Jimmy pulled the RV up to the barn beside us and we ran across the awning, hopping onto it's roof.

Rick led us to ladder and down the back of the RV. I heard screaming from inside and I sobbed, knowing Jimmy had fallen. Rick kicked a walker, turning to help me and Carl down. He popped off a few rounds into the nearby zombies, leading us around to the front of the RV, behind the barn.

All hell had broken loose on the farm and I could barely hear myself thinking over the snarls, the gunshots and the roaring fire of the barn. I grabbed my hunting knife, gripping it tightly as we ran. We dodged more walkers and Rick pointed to the tree line.

"There! Head for the woods! As fast as you can." Carl and I did as we were told and we sprinted into the forest. To our luck the walkers had cleared out into the fields and only a few had followed us, which Rick took down easily. I could hear distant screams and I turned looking at where Hershel's farm once was.

"Daryl!" I yelled, turning to run back. Rick grabbed me around my midsection and I struggled against him.

"No! STOP!" he commanded. I fell limp in his arms, sobbing, knowing that he was right. I stared numbly at the Light that was filtering through the trees and Rick released me. "We will get back to them!" Rick scolded me. My face was wet with tears and he frowned at me, hugging me tightly. "We have to go around, circle back to the house." He said quietly.

I followed him slowly, not taking my eyes off of the farm. Like he'd said, we'd circled around. I heard the sound of a shotgun as we exited the tree line and Hershel stood facing a horde of them, firing blindly.

A walker was making his way behind him and Hershel stopped to reload, not realizing it was there. I ran out towards him, knife in hand, Rick and Carl behind me, and I stuck the walker in the back of the head. Hershel turned around to look at us.

"Lori? Did you see Lori?" Rick asked. Hershel shook his head.

"No, I don't know what happened Rick, they just keep coming! It's like a plague! They're everywhere!" Hershel yelled.

"We have to go!" Rick ordered him.

"It's my farm!" Hershel argued, not moving. Rick grabbed his arm, pulling him after us.

"Not anymore!" He yelled running for the truck behind us. Hershel let out a few more shots, screaming defiantly, but letting Rick drag him all the same. We piled into the red pick up, and I threw Carl over the divider, into the back seat, following him.

Rick and Hershel slammed their doors shut, locking them and Rick turned the engine over, throwing her into gear. We pulled off down the driveway but I turned in my seat, staring desperately out the window for a sign of anyone.

All I could see were walkers far and wide and I began to cry loudly. I didn't care if the whole car heard, or if they felt awkward, because I wasn't ashamed. My heart broke with every second we drove away and silently I begged that Daryl was safe somewhere.


	44. Ricktatorship

We drove into the morning, somehow making our way back to the highway. Rick was adamant that this is where everyone would go, that we all knew to fall back here. I couldn't be so certain but I did argue with him. At this point any hope was better than no hope at all.

Slowly the truck rolled to a stop in front of Sophia's sign. My heart ached with a new pain as I read the words that she probably never saw. Rick got out of the car and we all followed him, climbing out slowly.

Hershel's eyes dropped to my arm and he stopped me, grabbing my elbow to look at it. I wrenched it away from him, not looking at him.

"It's fine." I said quietly, numb from last nights events. Hershel watched me go, I could feel his eyes boring into my back, but he said nothing. I remained silent, shoving my hands into my jacket pocket as I approached the car.

Carl and Rick were locked in a heated argument, but I drowned them out as I reached the car. I felt frustrated and afraid. The others were out there, hopefully still alive, and we were stuck here, waiting. I looked at the supplies we'd left for Sophia and screamed, swiping them off the car hood.

Rick, Hershel and Carl all watched me, waiting. I hissed, grabbing my arm. Now that the adrenaline had worn off I could feel its sting slowly biting back. Hershel walked up to me, taking my elbow again, looking into my eyes.

"Let me look at your arm." I didn't fight him this time and I fell back, leaning against the car. I unzipped my jacket, slowly peeling it off, draping it on the car. Hershel bent over, grabbing up one of the water bottles I just threw to the ground. He opened it, pouring it on my arm. It felt good against my skin and I sighed, some how feeling calmer. He ripped the hem of his undershirt, wrapping it around my wound tightly, then retying the tourniquet. "That should do for now, through and through, nearly a graze, but we'll need to get somewhere soon to either stitch or cauterize it."

Carl huffed away from his father and I watched him go, glancing up at the sheriff. Rick sighed, looking up at us.

"They'll be here!" He reassured us. Neither of us said anything, not sure if we believed him. I stared off into the distance, watching the horizon for any sign of life. A walker was making his way through the cars and I jumped to my feet. Rick had seen it too and we all ducked behind the truck. He didn't see us, just continued tromping down the highway.

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here." Hershel said to Rick. I looked at him, horrified, unsure what exactly he just said.

"I'm not leaving without mom." Carl stated surely. Rick looked up at Hershel.

"We've only got one concern now, keeping ourselves alive. Nature may be throwing us a curveball, but that law is still true." Hershel's tone was grave and I scoffed at him, shaking my head. I wasn't leaving, not without Daryl. I'd sit on this highway the rest of my life if I had to.

Rick looked around cautiously, knowing he had a hard decision to make.

"Carl, it's not safe here." He tried to reason with the boy. "I'm sorry." Carl began to cry and I took a step back from them. Rick watched me, concerned.

"I'm not leaving!" I hissed. Rick opened his mouth to speak but a familiar rumbled came over the air. I turned, my heart pounding, as it grew closer. Rick heard it too, and he stood. A familiar cavalcade came rumbling down the highway, Daryl and his bike first.

I didn't move, unable to think straight, not even sure if what I was seeing was real. Behind him Glenn and Maggie pulled up in Patricia's SUV and after them T-Dog arrived in the blue truck with Lori and Beth. I let out a delighted sob, bringing my hand to my mouth.

I was shaking with joy, almost too shaky to move and I stepped forward, bracing myself on the truck. Daryl parked his bike, his eyes finding me and he stood, sprinting in my direction. I took a deep breath, taking off across the lane.

I jumped into his arms and he caught me, wrapping my legs around his midsection. I cried into his shoulder, overcome with emotion and he spun me, holding me tighter to him.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" I breathed between sobs. I kissed his cheek, his neck and then back to his cheek.

"I'm never letting ya go again." He said, his voice muffled in my jacket. His lips found their way to my neck and he kissed it gently before burying his face in my collar. Daryl dropped me gently, my feet unsteadily finding the ground. He grabbed my chin roughly, crashing his lips down onto mine.

We parted and Rick walked up to us, shaking Daryl's hand, pulling him into a hug. Lori and Carl reunited, the mother in near tears and Hershel ran to his daughters, both of them crying in to his chest.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked Daryl, who had yet to let go of me.

"Well those guys taillights zigzagging all over the road," Daryl pointed to Glenn and smiled. "Figured he had to be asian driving like that." Glenn laughed, narrowing his eyes at Daryl playfully.

"Good one." He said sarcastically.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked, eyeing me carefully. I couldn't help but smile up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"We're the only ones who have made it so far." Rick replied.

"Shane?" Lori asked, looking between me and Rick. My breath hitched in my throat and Daryl looked down at me knowingly. I nodded slightly, but remained silent. Rick looked over at me before shaking his head. Lori said nothing, returning to her son quietly.

* * *

><p>We decided to go east, keeping to the side roads. Daryl and I climbed onto the back of his motorcycle, following rick out of the highway. Rick pulled over and we all followed, hopping out of our cars. Daryl and I watched with narrowed eyes, glancing at each other quickly.<p>

Rick walked up to us quickly shaking his head. Again I looked at the truck.

"You out?" Daryl asked as he approached us.

"Running on fumes." Rick replied quickly. "We'll have to run out for gas in the morning."

"We're going to spend the night here?" I asked, shivering. I frowned at Rick, and he returned the look.

"We'll make a fire, keep quiet." Lori offered. I looked up at Daryl, he didn't seem to happy about it but he said nothing.

"When we go out to look for firewood stay close." Daryl offered looking at me. His eyes flicking to my bow that I'd thrown over my shoulder and he frowned. "We've only got so many arrows. How are you doing on ammo?" he asked Rick.

"Not enough." The sheriff replied surveying the area. I followed his gaze, studying the trees that surrounded us on both sides. I shifted uneasily, not wanting to walk out into those trees. "We'll set up a perimeter. In the morning we'll find gas and some supplies. Keep pushing on."

"Glenn and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas." Maggie offered, apparently as thrilled with staying here as I was.

"We stay together." Rick commanded. "God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car!"

"rick, we're stranded now!" Glenn pleaded with him. I nodded, looking at Glenn. I agreed. If we were a bit further away I'd have no qualms, but it felt like the farm was too close for comfort.

"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other!" Our group stayed quiet and I looked at the ground. Daryl's hand found mine and he gave it a light squeeze. "I didn't think we would, but we did. We're together, we keep it that way." I shivered again, not sure if from the cold or the words Rick had just said. Nobody said anything and he continued. "We'll find shelter somewhere. There's got to be a place! Not just where we hole up, but where we fortify! So we can pull ourselves together!" Rick sighed, and I though he would cry. "Somewhere that we can build a life! I know its out there! Don't you want that?!" Rick asked us all. He looked at Daryl and I and I felt Daryl grow rigid next to me.

"Even if we do find a place, and we think it's safe, we can never be sure for how long!" Maggie reasoned with him. "look what happened with the farm!"

"We'll make camp tonight over there, and be back on the road at the break of day." Rick said, pointing to what appeared to be a man made dam.

"What if walkers come through or another group like Randall's?" Beth asked Rick. The sheriff looked at her and Daryl cleared his throat, stepping forward.

"You know, I found Randall," Daryl paused, catching Rick and everyone's attention. "He had turned, but he wasn't bit." I gasped, looking over at Rick. Rick's eyes too grew wide, though he seemed less surprised than I was.

"How is that possible?" I murmured. Daryl looked over to me and I nodded my head, I would have to tell him later what happened with Shane.

"Rick, what happened?" Lori asked? I paused, maybe I wouldn't have to tell him, hopefully we'd duke it out here, no more secrets. Daryl looked over to Lori and then down at me.

"Shane killed Randall." He said matter of factly. I nodded my head and Lori seemed surprised. "Just like he always wanted too."

"And then the herd got him?!" Lori asked in disbelief. She looked to her husband for a sign, for anything, but he didn't speak. Rick glanced at me and Carl shuffled awkwardly next to his mother.

"We're all infected." Rick said finally after what felt like hours. My stomach dropped and I my mouth fell open. I watch Rick, waiting for an explanation of some kind.

"What?" Daryl asked quietly. Rick looked up at him, clearing his throat.

"At the CDC Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it."

"Oh god." I muttered, bending over. I placed my hands on my knees, breathing deeply, trying not to panic. Daryl crouched next to me, a firm hand on my back.

"And you never said anything?!" Carol asked, appalled.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick asked.

"You knew this whole time?!" Glenn scoffed.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mother-"

"That is not your call!" Glenn stated, growing heated, interrupting the sheriff. "When I found out about the walkers in the barn I told you, for the good of everyone!"

"Well I though it best that people didn't know." Rick's tone was deadly serious and the look on his face was hard. Glenn didn't speak again and I finally found eth strength to stand. Rick turned, giving his wife one last look before walking off down the street.

We watched him go, hesitating briefly before Daryl walked after him, leading me by my cold, shaking hand. We brushed past Rick and Lori silently, leading the others down into the ditch next to the wall. I looked up at Daryl; he was biting his lip profusely, worrying.

* * *

><p>Thankfully we'd gotten a fire started before it grew dark and now all of us huddled around it. it was cold in the dark, even colder than it was when we stopped this afternoon. Daryl had given my his biker coat, since I was only in a hoodie. He kept me close, sharing our body heat, despite it I still shivered.<p>

The fire was quiet, no one said a word, and I watched the logs burn in front of me. Hershel had tended to my arm earlier. Thankfully my hunting knife was enough to get the bullet out of my arm. Daryl helped him to hold me down while he removed it. Unfortunately we had nothing to stitch it with, so Hershel had to cauterize it. It still stung, but not as much, Merle's painkillers had helped with that.

Carol sat down next to Daryl and I, sighing.

"We're not safe with him." She said quietly. The camp fire looked up at her, Daryl included, and he gave her a confused look. "Keeping something like that from us?" I raised my brow at her, giving my head a slight shake. I personally was glad he didn't tell me and if he couldn't gotten away with it longer, I wished he would've. But as I sat by the fire I could see the safety complications that went with keeping the secret that he did.

"Rick's done all right by me." Daryl said, catching Carol off guard. I looked over at the woman and she gasped. I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

"You're his henchmen." She said coldly. Daryl froze, taking a deep breath. He narrowed his eyes at her and look at me.

"You'd think you'd be grateful, how he looked for Sophia for days and all." Daryl muttered toking the fire. "What do you want?"

"A man of honor." She replied quickly, her eyes darting back to Daryl. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Rick has honor." I said dismissively, thinking back to last night's events. I saw him refuse to draw his weapon on Shane, I saw him refuse to take up arms against his best friend. The fire watched our conversation.

"I think we should take our chances." Maggie said to Glenn.

"Don't be foolish." Hershel muttered, clinging tightly to Beth. The leaves rustled somewhere off and my head snapped up in the direction the rustling came from.

"What was that?" Beth asked, afraid. Daryl stood beside me, grabbing up his crossbow.

"It could be anything." He said, watched the trees through narrowed eyes. "Could be a raccoon, a possum."

"A walker." Glenn offered. "Which way?"

"It came from over there." Maggie said pointing to a set of trees a few feet away. "We need to leave."

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark!" Rick argued from behind us. I had forgotten he was even here with how quiet it had been. "We don't have the vehicles, no one starveling on foot." Another branch snapped and I too stood up, grabbing my hunting knife.

"I'm not sitting here waiting for another herd to blow through." Maggie said matter of factly. "We need to move, now."

"No one is going anywhere!" Rick spat. The group grew quiet and I flinched at his tone. "I'm keeping the group together! Alive! I've been doing that all along! I didn't asked for this!" He yelled at everyone. "I killed my best friend for you people for christ sake! You all saw it. How he pushed us, how he compromised us, how he threatened us!" Rick paused while it sunk in with the group. "He staged the whole Randall thing! Led me and beau out to put a bullet in our heads. He actually shot Beau! That's the wound that Hershel cauterized when we got here!" The group looked at me, still silent, studying me. I hugged myself closer, thinking back to the bullet wound on my arm. Daryl seethed from beside me. "He gave me no choice!"

Carl began to cry, latching on to his mother. I frowned at him, knowing he had seen all of this happen.

"It's true, Rick saved my life, and if my arrow hadn't missed I would've done the same." I said quietly. Lori glared up at me and I looked at the ground. The campers remained silent, unable to look away from their leader. They were shocked, some of them looked scared, and I wasn't sure which side of the fence they were on.

"Maybe you people are better of without me. Go ahead." Rick said, gesturing to the woods behind him. "I believe there's a place out there for us, but maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again! Why don't you go and find out yourself!" Rick told all of us, looking at each one in turn. Daryl looked down at me, seeming to stand taller as he did. "Go on, there's the door! You can do better? Lets see how far you get." I heard the malice and the frustration in his voice and my breath caught in my throat. I knew I had seen something break last night when Rick killed Shane, and now I was seeing exactly what it was. "No takers?" I looked around the camp, studying everyone. Nobody moved, and I knew Rick had seen it too. Nobody wanted to leave, it was all talk. "Fine, but If you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore." Rick stared everyone down pointedly before walking off into the woods to assumingly check on the noises we'd heard.

I glanced up at Daryl unsure and he nodded down at me, planting a kiss on my forehead. We were staying, like he'd said before, rick had always done right by us. We were the first to sit back down and slowly everyone followed our lead, quietly watching the fire burn long into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll start season 3 PROBABLY next week if not sooner. i want to write a couple more chapters before I start it.<strong>

**Reviews are lovely, and I've been getting some awesome feedback from you guys! So glad you're enjoying it!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	45. Get Busy Livin', Or Die Tryin

We hadn't done much living since the farm was over run. We'd found a few places to stay, nothing long-term. The longest we'd ever stayed somewhere was this backwater hotel we found once. We managed to hold out there for a month, but that too was run over.

It had been a nearly 8 months since the farm, Lori was big now, read to pop and Rick was growing more desperate to find a home for us. We'd squatted in random houses we found out in the boonies, none of them as secure as Hershel's place. If we managed to stay longer than a week it was a miracle.

While Daryl and I were out scouting we'd stumbled upon another farm. It was pretty out of the way, inconspicuous, only one road in or out. It seemed like a feasible home, even if it was temporary. We told Rick and immediately we went out to secure it.

We walked up the front porch hastily, Rick first. The grounds were quiet, save maybe a walker or two, but we had no idea what the inside looked like. Rick turned to Carl, T-Dog, Daryl and Myself.

"I'll kick it in on the count of three… 1… 2… 3!" I readied my bow as Rick kicked down the door. Two walkers stood waiting for us, but they were no problem. Daryl and I took them down easily, one arrow between each of their eyes. Daryl and I went left, quickly clearing our side of the house.

We reached a dark hallway before entering what appeared to be a den of some sort. The room was empty, the only thing left to check was the door on the far side. I nodded to it silently and Daryl crossed to it quickly, placing his hand on the handle.

We both took a deep breath, steeling ourselves for what lay waiting on the other side. The handle began to jiggle and Daryl raised his bow, taking a step back. I nocked an arrow, holding it ready to fire. The door swung open and I was immediately blinded. Despite my better judgment I dropped my bow, shielding my eyes.

I heard Daryl chuckled and I looked up at him. Rick stood in the doorway, on the other side was a through and through closet that led to the rest of the house.

"Holy shit." I breathed shakily, laughing quietly. Rick smiled at us, glancing past us.

"Hows your side looking?" He asked.

"It's all clear," I replied, again glancing around. "Quaint." I said hopefully. To be honest I was tired of moving and I liked this room. I had plans of claiming it for Daryl and myself. Rick smirked at me, knowing how much I desperately wanted to stay and he shrugged.

"Look's promising so far, lots of space, but we'll see." Rick said, leading us out of the closet. I saw stairs to the right, so did Daryl, and cautiously he moved to them, training his bow up the incline. It was dark up there, so I clicked my flash light up the steps once, allowing him to see where he was going.

I followed him silently, T-Dog behind us, taking the stairs quickly, not wanting to be caught on them. They creaked under us as we walked. T-Dog took the room on the right while Daryl went straight ahead. I turned to my left, raising my bow, and threw the door open, quickly checking my corners.

The room was empty and I breathed a sigh of relief, looking around at the bedroom. The familiar twang of a crossbow came from down the hall and my heart dropped. I sprinted towards it, hearing a thud, throwing open the door to the second bedroom.

Daryl stood in the middle of the room, stowing his bow, looking at me like I was a mad woman. I watched him silently, glancing from him to the dead owl on the floor before narrowing my eyes.

"Are you for real?!" I asked him. T-Dog ran up behind me to see what had happened, and when he saw the bird on the floor he began to laugh. I slapped T-Dog's shoulder, my stony gaze again drifting to Daryl. He bent over, taking the bird in his hands and studying it.

"What? I caught us dinner." He replied matter of factly, only causing T-Dog to laugh more.

"You gave me a heart attack!" I scolded him. Daryl walked over to me, smiling at me widely, before walking past me, back to the stairs. He began to pluck the bird as he walked, and I watched him grimacing.

"Like you aint never plucked a chicken before, farm girl." He smirked at me.

"That's not a chicken." I grimaced again, kicking one of the feathers away that had fallen on my boot.

As we reached the bottom floor, Maggie and Glenn were already moving the body of the walkers we took out when we entered the house. Carol, Lori and Beth had started bringing in our supplies. I looked over to Daryl and he shrugged, gesturing outside, still plucking the owl.

* * *

><p>Everyone had reconvened in the large sitting room. Daryl nearly had the owl plucked and I sat on the floor next to him, grabbing up the feathers and tossing them in the air. He smiled down at me as I watched them float to the floor, and the next handful he plucked he threw into the air. I grinned at him, leaning over to kiss his hand when Carl ran in.<p>

The boy sat down quickly on the floor, brandishing two cans of food as he did. He reached into his bag, pulling out a can opener, one of life's essentials, taking it to the cans. I frowned, finally able to read the label. It was cat food. I glanced up at Daryl, then down to the owl, which suddenly seemed delicious.

Rick, who had been standing quietly in the corner until now, walked over to his son. He picked the can up that he was opening, studied it briefly, before chucking it to the side. It hit the wall loudly and flinched. Daryl stopped what he was doing, looking up from his bird at the sheriff.

We all sat quietly, looking around at each other. Rick shook his head, staring at the floor and my eyes drifted down to the can of pet food that was now laid out all over the floor.

"Psst." T-Dog hissed, gesturing to the window. I looked outside, a horde of walkers heading towards the house. Quickly everyone's things had been packed up and Daryl grabbed our bags.

We made a hasty exit, not wanting to be caught inside that house when they arrived. We hopped onto the bike and Daryl quickly started it up, taking off first, leading the rest of the group away.

I turned in my seat, glancing back at the house that at one time seemed so promising. I felt my stomach rumble and I winced, wrapping my arms around Daryl's midsection, holding on to him tightly as we drove away.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to a stop a few miles away, getting prepared to begin another search. Daryl and I jumped from the bike, placing our rucksacks in Glenn and Maggie's car. We stared at each other long and hard and again my stomach grumbled. Daryl frowned at me, but I forced a smile. This was normal for us now, going hungry included.<p>

"When this heard meets up with this one we'll be cut off, we'll never make it south." Maggie said quietly. She had pulled out a map and we all gathered around the car to look at it.

"Would you say that was about 150 head?" Daryl asked. I grimaced as he used a term for cattle to ask about the walkers, almost certain I'd lost my appetite.

"That was last week, it could be twice that by now." Glenn interjected. I rubbed hand through my hair, frustrated.

"This river could have delayed them." I said, pointing to the map. They all looked down at my finger and Hershel glanced up at me. He nodded his head in agreement.

"If we move fast we may have a chance to tear right through there."

"Yeah, but if this group joins with that one they could spill out this way." I watched T-Dog gesture over the map at the red circles we'd drawn on them. We were trying our best to monitor walker movements but we'd run into so many that now our map was a huge blur of circles and lines.

"The only thing to do is double back at 27 and spring towards Greenville." Rick said.

"We picked through that already…" I mumbled.

"It's like we spent the winter running in circles." T-Dog explain. I shuddered, thinking about the past months. It wasn't that cold of a winter, would've been pleasant had we not been running for our lives through its entirety.

"I know, I know. At Newnan we'll push west, haven't been through there yet." Rick offered. "We can't keep going house to house. We have to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks."

"Alright." T-Dog said, giving in. "Is it cool if we get to the creek before we head out? We gotta fill up on water. We can boil it later?" Rick nodded and we all broke away from the car, T-Dog heading back to the truck where our jugs were.

My stomach rumbled again and I grabbed for it, groaning. He frowned at me, catching Rick's attention.

"While the others are out washing their panties, lets go hunting." His eyes flickered to me and I nodded. "That owl didn't exactly hit the spot."


	46. Serpentine

We had been out for maybe a half hour when we came to a ridgeline on the train track we were following. I could hear the moans of walkers and I sighed, ready to take off in the other direction. The men, however didn't seem ready to run, instead the stood at the tracks, looking out at something in the distance.

I caught up to them just in time to see an idea flicker across Rick's face. His eyes lit up and he stared out at the field in wonder. My eyes followed his, and I noticed a huge prison in the distance.

"That's a shame." Daryl muttered, walking off in the direction we were going. Rick stated quietly, studying the grounds and I looked at him, suddenly coming to the same conclusion that he did.

"Rick, I-"

"There. We can go there." He pointed. Daryl and I exchanged a pointed look before the hunter sighed. "Look at the fencing, the guard towers! It's perfect, fortified, we can even keep watch for more hordes."

"It's a prison." Daryl said dryly.

"Exactly." Rick replied with a smile, turning back the way we came.

* * *

><p>Rick was currently cutting through the fencing with wire cutters he'd borrowed from Daryl's bike. We had rounded up the others and made our way to the prison quickly, only losing a half hour or so of light. Daryl and I stood off to the side, ready to take on any walkers that came our way. I glance warily over my shoulder, back at the grounds, which were completely over run.<p>

Rick beckoned for us to join him and I entered first, watching for any sudden movement among the horde waiting for us inside the fence. Quickly Daryl and Glenn got to work retying off the fence line with a spool of copper they'd found.

We found ourselves in the main walk, the guard walk, with only a fence between us and the walkers out in the yard. They noticed fresh meat and started walking to us, snarling as they did. I grimaced, holding my bow out, ready to fire on one of them.

We took off running up the pathway up to the prison, fences on either side protecting us from the walkers that threatened to devour us. I glanced at them warily, continuing to follow the group. We reached a small fenced off area where the guard walk ended and I sighed, setting down my back.

"If we can shut that gate, prevent more walkers from filling the yard, we can pick them off, take the field by tonight." Rick said to us. I raised my brow at him, shaking my head as I looked at the gate. It was a good two hundred feet away, with a mass of walkers between us and the gate.

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked the question that everyone wanted to know the answer too. Rick looked up at the gate sighing, he too realized how hard it would be.

"I'll do it, you guys cover me." I offered quietly,

"Like hell you will." Daryl said, his eyes narrowed. He began to argue with me. I shook my head at him, not wanting to hear it. "I don't have enough arrows to cover anyone and I'm a lousy shot with a gun. It would be stupid for anyone else to go in there, a waste of resources." Daryl scoffed as he began pacing, kicking up gravel in a fit of rage. I put my hand on his. "This is the only way I can be of use. I can do this!" Daryl conceded, although he didn't like it, frowning at me.

Rick began to hand out orders, telling everyone where they need to set up. Rick handed me two pair of carabineers, forcing a tight smiled. I returned his gesture and he capped a hand on my shoulder.

"We can trade." He offered quietly, not taking his eyes off of me. I shook my head, looking at the rifle strapped to his back.

"I need your aim." I grinned. We walked up to the fence quietly, not saying another word. I stood there, waiting patiently for everyone to get into position, my nerves on fire. He handed me a small pistol, something to use close range before sliding the gate open, just enough for me to slip out.

Slowly I made my way around the bus that had been tipped over. The others stood at the fence, distracting the nearby walkers and I was thankful they didn't notice me yet. I cleared my six, my heartbeat pounding loudly in my ears, and continued up the path.

I raised my gun, firing a single silenced shot into a nearby walker. I hit him between the eyes and he hit the dirt. Another walker to my right and I dropped that one too. The gate was clear so I ran for it at full sprint. A walker dropped right beside me, one bolt through his head and I looked up at the guard tower where Daryl sat nervously, finding his next target.

Gunshots rang out, more walkers dropping across the yard. I heard Rick's rifle, his 50 cal blowing of one's head just a few paces out from me. I had reached the gate, grabbing for it and kicking back a walker who attempted to hobble through, slamming it shut. I used the carabineers to latch one side to the other and turned, only to find that I had been snuck up on.

I fired on two of the walkers, but there was more than I had ammo for. To my right sat a guard tower and I reached out for the handle, praying that it was open. To my surprise the door flung wide and I scurried in, shutting and locking it behind me. The walkers pounded on the door outside and I fell into the back walk, heaving, trying hard to catch my breath.

"Light it up!" I heard Daryl shout from outside. The air filled with bullets and gunfire. I covered my ears, running quickly to the top, unstrapping my bow and knocking an arrow. I kicked open the door, walking out onto the balcony, looking out over the yard.

Taking aim, I let my arrow fly, making sure each one of my shots counted. I ran out of ammo before the walkers were completely cleared out, but the rest of the group took care of them quickly.

I grinned at the now empty yard, throwing my hand up into the air in triumph.

"WOOO!" I shouted, jumping up and down. I heard a cheer from Rick, down where I'd left him and soon the others joined in, letting out their own whoops of joy. We were one step closer to being safe. I glanced behind me at the prison, smiling widely.

The others slowly trickled into the yard as I made my way down the guard tower. I met them with a smile at the top of the hill and Daryl embraced me tightly. He grinned at me, his smile stretching ear to ear, one that I returned.

"I didn't realize you were Speedy Gonzalez, Darlin." He joked.

"Serpentine." I laughed, weaving my upper body left and right. The others chuckled at me, Rick clapping my shoulder tightly.

"You did great." He offered. I shook my head, feeling my cheeks going red.

"We haven't had this much space since the farm!" Carol yelled spinning around, arms wide.

"WOOOOO!" T-Dog shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p>The men got to work piling up the body's while the women started making a fire. We pulled the cars in through the guard walk, leaving them parked at the first tower. Daryl offered to take the first watch, once we got the fire lit.<p>

I watched him quietly from where I sat, feeding on a squirrel that he'd managed to catch us earlier in the day.

"Mmm, just like mom used to make." Glenn said sarcastically. The campfire shared a chuckle and he tossed his bone out into the open field. I watched it fly, sighing. Rick stood up along the fence line we hadn't cleared, pacing back and forth.

"Lets try to keep the walkers away from the water, we could dig a canal under the fence, we'd have plenty of fresh water." T-Dog surmised.

"This soil is good, we could plant some seed, grow some tomatoes, cucumbers..." I relished at the idea of fresh vegetables. "That's his third time around." Hershel said quietly, pointing up to Rick. "If there was any part of it compromised, he'd have found it by now.

"This'll be a good place to have the baby." Beth offered after a long pause. I looked up at her and then to Lori. We hadn't spoken much since that night at the fire, when I told her that if Rick hadn't killed Shane I would've. It made me sad, we were once so close. She was my friend.

I stood suddenly, grabbing another plate for Daryl and began to walk away from the fire. I felt their eyes on me, but I didn't turn around. I shivered as I walked further away, the air growing more cold. Daryl saw me coming and he held a hand out to me, helping me climb on top of the bus. He looked at me quizzically, when I handed him the plate.

"It's not much, but if I don't bring you something you wont eat at all." I smiled at him. I felt or eliek his mom lately, making sure he took care of himself. He reached down to the plate, taking a bite. My stomach growled, despite my recent meal, and he handed the plate to me. I refused it and he took another unsure bite.

"I guess little Shane over there's got quite the appetite." He said bitterly. My blood ran cold at the name, but I shrugged it off, looking at him.

"Don't be mean." I chuckled, crossing my arms. We stood quietly, looking at the group around the fire. They laughed and I smiled, sighing. "Shane could never have done for us what Rick did." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked my huskily. I looked up at him, shaking my head, but he gave me the look that meant he didn't believe me. I sighed. We had never formally talked about what happened between Shane, Rick and I. it was over and done with, but every now and then I thought back to it, chilling myself to the bone. "I'm sorry I said his name." he said finally.

"Its okay." I shrugged, turning to him. "I guess we should probably talk about it, huh?" I sat down on the side of the bus and Daryl watched me. I patted the metal next to me and begrudgingly he sat down. "I missed my shot." I said finally after a long pause. Daryl scoffed at me, brushing it off, but my face was grave. "I _missed_ him. And because of that he shot me." I gestured to my arm, pulling up my sleeve. It was no longer a wound, now it was a big, puffy scar. You could still make out the bullet hole, but the skin around it was also scared, burned from when we crudely cauterized it. "He got the best of me twice, when he pistol whipped me and again when I missed the fucker."

"You're here'n he's not... N'that's all that matters." It all seemed so black and white to him, but I wasn't so sure. I had choked at a time when it mattered the most. I felt unreliable and again the word useless trickled through my mind.

Daryl placed his plate on the side of the bus, pulling me closer to him.

"You survived'n you're kickin' ass. Huntin, fishin, givin' anyone of these people a run for their money. There's no one I'd rather have out there with me than you." I looked at him smiling, kissing his cheek gently. He pulled me closer to him as we watched out into the field together. It was quiet for a long time before I looked over at him. "We should probably head to the fire, get some sleep." Daryl suggested. I frowned him, playfully.

"I dunno, It's pretty romantic up here." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Wanna screw around?" I teased, stifling a laugh. A mischievous glint flashed across Daryl's eyes and he shook his head at me.

"Pfft. No." He glanced back at the fireside, gesturing with his hands at the others. His face went red and I laughed again at how embarrassed I'd made him. We both stood and he made for the make shift stairs he fashioned. "I'll go down first." He said, taking a step, not even realizing what he'd said.

"Even better." I snickered lowly. Daryl stopped, turning to me, grinning. I crossed my arms at him, raising an eyebrow, taunting him.

"Stop." He snorted, smiling at me. I bit my lip, holding back a laugh and Daryl grinned at me viciously, pulling me to the ground behind the bus, kissing me roughly.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL i'm sorry i just loved that scene between him and Carol so much i had to AU it. i laugh everytime. Anyways...<strong>

**Reviews and messages. i'm going to space out my postings until i write more. i was lazy this weekend and didn't feel ike writing so iwwent camping instead yay! (Except not bc you guys are catching up to me lol)**

**so... yeah...**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**


	47. Braxton Hicks

The fence stood looming and ominous the next morning. I took a deep breath, staring at it quietly. I was out of arrows, not that my bow would do much good for what we were trying to accomplish. We were going in, hand to hand, none of use hand enough ammo to fire on them. My stomach turned just thinking about it. I looked up at Daryl, who was running his thumb across his bottom lip nervously.

"Ready?" turned, asking all of us. I shook my head, and his hands found the carabineers, removing them and throwing up the gate. We rushed in, knives at the ready, while Hershel closed the gate behind us. I dared a glanced back, while Daryl took out a walker next to me. I frowned at the closed gate, not feeling very good about this.

We stood close in a group, lashing out as walkers approached one. I stuck one between the eyes with my hunting knife, letting it drop to the ground, while Maggie hacked away with her machete.

"get tight! Get tight!" Rick hollered at us, reminding us to keep close. We advanced slowly while the others yelled from the side, distracting some of the walkers. They're distraction wasn't well met and the walkers were coming up o us quicker and quicker.

I lashed out at another, looking over at Daryl as he watched my back. I spied a riot shield, and so did T-Dog and he ran for it.

"Don't break rank!" Rick ordered him. T-Dog bashed a walker, sending it sprawling, and I lunged, sinking my blade into his head. We returned to the group and Daryl gave me a warning glare.

We neared the door to the first cellblock and my shoulders felt infinitely lighter. Rick nudged the door open slowly. It appeared to be clear, but the yard next to us wasn't. Rick gestured for us to get close to the building and I did. Daryl drew his crossbow, just as two more walkers rounded a nearby dumpster, fully clad in riot gear.

I gasped, feeling the fear creep up my spine. Two more riot gear zombies rounded the corner right next to us and we froze. Daryl fired his bow, but the bolt bounced off of his helmet. I held my buck knife in front of me, lifting up his helmet and jamming it into his face.

T-Dog and Rick beat at the other two walkers, Rick running over to the gate and closing it quickly. Another riot walker popped out of the door, running up on me. I slashed at him with my knife, but his kevlar deflected it. I was caught off guard and he grabbed for me, pressing his entire body weight to me.

I held fat to his Visor, making sure it didn't come up, as he tackled me to the ground. I took his wrists under my armpits, holding them there.

"Daryl!" I screamed, my hand still on his visor. Daryl turned, looking at me and the walker, running up to us and stabbing the back of his skull. I shoved the walker to the ground, Daryl helping me to my feet. He checked me everywhere, my neck, my arms. "I'm fine. I assured him.

We were all a bloody mess, and with the last of the walkers put down, Glenn ran to let the others inside.

"Stop." Rick called to him. Glenn shrugged, looking at the courtyard.

"It looks secure." He replied.

"Not from the looks of that courtyard." Daryl said, pointing at the mass of walkers just a fence away. I walked over to the nearest walker, flipping her over.

"This one's a civie." I muttered, standing up and wiping my hands on my jeans. I looked at the others, saying what everyone was thinking. "The interior could be over run with walkers from outside the prison."

"If there's walls down, what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this place." Glenn stated. My heart sank, everyone was so excited about the prison, despite what it was.

"We have to push in." Rick shrugged, seeing no other way around it. I grimaced, trudging slowly after Rick. There was another gate that led up a small set of stairs to a door. We filed in one by one, Rick first, me last, waiting for him to open the door.

I heard it slide and slowly we all entered. It was dark, something I didn't like to begin with. As we walked in the smell of dank hit my nose. We had entered a fairly large cell block, it was a mess with papers, trash. There were no walkers, which was a bonus.

I walked forward slowly, my eyes darting everywhere. I walked quietly, lightly across the room, checking under tables, in corners. Rick disappeared up stairs, but quickly reappeared holding a set of keys to the locked door next to us.

He opened the gate and Daryl and I filed in first, our bows out and ready. Daryl took the bottom level, while I watched the top, waiting for a sign of movement from them. I stifled a gag, spotting a dead man huddled in one of the corners. He'd been partially eaten, probably by his fellow inmates.

There were stairs straight ahead and took them slowly, never once dropping my bow. I took the steps carefully and quietly, Daryl on my tail. There was a loud clang as we reached the top, both of us turned, immediately training our crosshairs to the back of the upper level.

A pair of arms reached through the shut gates, grabbing for me. I cried out in fear, pulling away and leaning on the railing behind me. Daryl pounded on the cell door, and a pair of hands started grabbing through the bars of the next cell.

After I had calmed down, I looked over to Daryl and he shrugged, reaching for his buck knife. I followed his lead, taking the first walker and stabbing his skull with my knife. He thudded, dropping to the floor and I opened the cell door, rolling him out onto the first floor.

* * *

><p>Glenn had gone out to retrieve the others. They brought in all of our stuff, including mine and Daryl's things. Quietly Lori handed me our bags, walking away. I frowned after her, turning to the stairs to head up to the perch.<p>

I knocked quietly at the door as he scrubbed the blood from the window with a rag he'd found. I sniffed lightly, grimacing at the smell of dead people. He sniffed at me, going back to his work.

"You sure you don't wanna sleep downstairs with the rest of them?" I asked quietly. Daryl shook his head at me, pausing what he was doing.

"Na thanks, been in a jail cell before, didn't particularly like it." I raised an eyebrow at him but he gave me a look. I threw my hands up, walking away silently. Daryl had drug up two cots, tying them together to make a big bed. I threw our bags on it and sat, laying back.

Daryl walked over to me slowly, standing above me. I watched him, waiting for him to say something. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

"I aint a felon or anything." He said finally. I sat up on my eyebrows staring at him quizzically. "My brother and I had a fight with some dick in a bar. We won." He smirked, sitting down next to me. Daryl sighed, running a hand down his face. "But, if you wanna be down there with em, we can work something out." I smiled at him and he grabbed our bags, standing up. "Save me alotta time getting blood of the floor."

* * *

><p>The men had raided our cellblocks armory. It had already been hit once, but there was still quite a bite of ammo left. They had scrounged some body armor from eth dead prison guards. Daryl picked up a helmet, grimacing in disgust.<p>

"I aint wearin this shit." He said as a strand of goo still clung to it.

"We could boil it?" T-Dog suggested, holding up a gross shoe. I gagged at the people goo on it and Daryl shook his head.

"Aint enough firewood in the whole forest. No." He dropped the helmet back to the table with a loud bang.

"We made it this far without them." I offered, politely declining the riot gear.

"Hershel?" Carol came into the room, asking for the good doctor. He looked at me but I stopped him, placing an arm on his hand.

"I'll go, you stay. Daryl and I went over most of this last night." I waved at them all, letting Carol lead me up to her and Lori's cell.

As I entered, Lori looked up at me, sighing. I paused in the doorway and Carol gave me a reassuring look.

"I asked for Hershel." Lori stated bluntly. I groan, stepping into her cell.

"Well Hershel is busy." I said, probably a little harsher than I should have. Lori looked up at me for one moment before bursting into tears. I dropped to my knees in front of her, sitting awkwardly, before pulling her into my arms.

"I think I lost it." Lori said through sobs. My heart sank and I pulled away from her grabbing her hands.

"You haven't felt it moving?" I asked, looking at her swollen belly. Lori shook her head, sighing harshly.

"No Braxton hicks either. At first I thought it was exhaustion or malnutrition, but…"

"You're anemic?" I asked quietly. Lori shook her head and I looked at the ground.

"If we're all infected then so is the baby. So what if it's stillborn?" I paused, not sure what exactly to say. There was a strong possibility that that was the case. It could also come out hungry for the flesh of others, but that theory I didn't say out loud. "What if it's dead inside me right now? What if it rips me apart?"

"Stop." I told her, closing my eyes and shaking the horrible image from my mind. "Don't let your fear take control of you." I told her firmly.

"Okay, then lets say it lives sand I die during childbirth."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Why not?" her question took me off guard. "How many women died in childbirth before modern meds?" I bit my lip, not sure how to console her. Its true, even with medication childbirth is a very hard thing. "if I come back, what if I attack it? or Rick, or Carl?" She sobbed. "If there is any chance, you and Hershel put me down immediately! You don't hesitate!" She broke down at this point while I sat silently listening to her. "Me or the baby. If were walkers, You don't hesitate and you don't try to save use, okay?" I watched her silently, tears stinging at my eyes, I looked at the floor, slowly nodding my head.

Lori began to sob hard and she threw her arms around me. I froze in my place, looking up at Carol. She smiled at me and slowly I wrapped my arms around Lori's trembling figure.


	48. Bleeding Out

Everyone suited up in whatever riot gear we could find and get clean. I had strapped my Kevlar on when Daryl approached me.

"Ya know a dead man wore this?" he scoffed at me. I looked at him, nothing protective on his body whatsoever and I picked up the last vest off the table. He eyed me warily as I walked over to him with it.

"For me?" I asked, holding it out to him. He eyed it contemptibly and I frowned. Daryl sighed, snatching it from me and strapping it to his body.

* * *

><p>The parts of the prison we'd had yet to explore seemed darker than the part we currently occupied. We walked slowly, carefully, through the halls. Daryl and I had strapped a flashlight to our bows and I kept it trained in front of me as I walked.<p>

Every creak was loud and every tiny sound made me jump. The halls were terrifyingly tight and I knew if we were ambushed running was our only option. Glenn sprayed the walls as we turned corners so that way we could find our way back, almost like breadcrumbs.

The halls rank of death, bodies scattered around on the floor. Most of them were eaten through by walkers, torn shreds or bones. I couldn't imagine what had happened here the day the infection hit. There's a good chance it was a madhouse, no wonder half these people are eaten.

I stepped precariously over one, knowing that it would be just my luck for it to spring to life and grab me. I let out a relieved sigh when the corpse stayed motionless on the floor.

Rick checked our corners for us, each one more uncertain than the last. Our flashlights gave us enough light to walk, but I wasn't sure how much good they would do if we came face to face with a horde of walkers.

There was a loud thud ahead and I froze, training my light onto the corner from which I heard it. Rick and Daryl took tentative steps forward, me following close behind. We turned the corner, finding our selves face to face with a hallway full of walkers.

"Go back!" Rick whispered intensely. We tripped over ourselves as we all stopped and I gasped, turning and running straight into Hershel. I pushed him forward lightly, kicking him into gear and we took of, Glenn and Maggie leading us down another hall.

Maggie shrieked as that passage, too, bottomed out into a group of walkers.

"Come on this way!" Rick yelled, blindly running into another hallway. We were now fully sprinting, growls echoing off of all the walls, making it impossible to determine where they were coming from.

There was a utility closet up ahead and we ducked inside, quietly shutting the door behind us. Hershel held up his light, taking stock of the group. I looked around as well, noticing our numbers seemed lessened than they were before.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Rick asked in a hushed whisper.

"We have to go back." Hershel replied, worried for his daughter.

"Yeah, but which way?" Daryl asked. The group shrugged and he glanced up at me. I had no idea and I looked at the ground shaking my head. Rick turned to the door, making sure it was clear before he led us out, back into the dark hallways.

It sounded like the walkers had moved off, their snarls and moaning nowhere to be heard, but we still ran down the hallway carefully, whispering for our missing people. There was a sudden scream from the hallway we just cleared and I turned swiftly, sprinting down it.

My flashlight found Hershel on the floor, struggling against a walker on the ground. The walker had bitten into his leg and pulled at the flesh, chewing on him intensely.

"NO!" Rick screamed, grabbing his pistol and shooting the walker dead. Hershel still laid on the ground, crying in pain, wailing in shock. Maggie and Glenn turned the corner, staring down at him, stunned.

I ran over, dropping to Hershel's side, checking the damage to his leg. It was incredibly extensive and he bled profusely. T-Dog and Rick both bent down, helping him to his feet, carrying him off. I grabbed my bow from the floor, standing just as the walkers turned the corner. Daryl and I dropped a few of them to the ground, both of us reloading.

"WE'RE BLOCKED!" I heard Rick yell over the commotion and the snarls. Daryl brought his hand's to his head, running them through his hair nervously and I whimpered, panicking. Rick took off down another hallway and we followed him quickly, firing arrows down the hallway behind us, hoping to kill enough of them to slow them down.

We came to a door at the far end of the hallway and I began to wonder why it was taking so long to get through it.

"Get the door!" Daryl yelled. I looked to find that it was locked with a pair of handcuffs. The zombies grew closer and my breath hitched in my throat. Daryl and I both reloaded our bows, shooting into the crowd behind us.

"Get in!" I heard and quickly we began to file into the open room, not even clearing it. Daryl and I shut the door behind us, and him and T-Dog held it closed while I ran to Hershel's side. He was panicked, hyperventilating and I looked at him cautiously.

"Breath! Just breath!" I pleaded with him, grabbing his foot. He cried out in pain, but I didn't have time to be gentle with him. It was bad and the walker had taken a chunk of his leg before Rick shot him. I grimaced, reaching for my belt undoing it.

"Hold him down Rick!" I motioned to his shoulders and the sheriff did as I told him. Maggie and Glenn helped, taking his legs and pinning them to the floor. I fastened my belt around his leg tightly, cutting off the circulation and Hershel looked at me in horror.

I pulled out my knife, glancing up at Daryl, swallowing hard, bringing it above my head. Rick stopped me, shaking his head and reached into his pack, bring forth a small hatchet. I looked at it warily.

"It'll be easier." Rick explained. I took it quickly, tossing my blade aside. Rick removed his over shirt, rolling it up and placing it in Hershel's mouth as a bite board. He nodded, signaling he was ready and I looked at Hershel, sobbing pathetically.

"There's only on way to keep you alive." I told him apologetically. I brought the hatchet above me head and before I could think about what I was doing, I slammed it down into his leg. Hershel cried out, spazzing uncontrollably, only to be subdued as I brought it down again.

Blood splattered all over my face and I grimaced, again bringing the hatchet above my head. I was making a decent dent in his leg, the bone would be what was tough, and I chopped again, this time more forceful. There was a loud crack, I had broken the tibia. Again, another loud crack, blood splattered my face, broken fibula. Again, more blood splatter.

I hacked like a mad woman and after the first few Hershel's cries died out, he'd passed out from the pain. I chopped until I heard the metal clashed against the floor and I stood, dropping the hatchet to the ground. It clanged loudly, echoing off the walls.

"Oh…" I said shakily, reaching down for his leg. "He's bleeding out, oh god." Maggie whimpered beside me. Daryl had joined me by my side, his hand on my shoulder to support me.

"Duck." He whispered. I looked at him confused, but the look on his face was deadly serious. I crouched low, the smell of iron filling my nose, and Daryl stood aiming at something behind me.

"Holy shit." Someone exclaimed from behind me. I turned briefly to see several inmates behind the fencing around the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked them. They returned the question but I stopped listening. Looked at Glenn and he rounded to me.

"Put pressure on the knee." I demanded, taking off my Kevlar and my shirt. I quickly tied my shirt around his knee, tying it off tightly. Glenn walked off past the group of men into the kitchen to look for med supplies. I glanced around again to find one of them had drawn their guns.

The one in front's eyes dropped to me and I cowered, only clad in my bra. Daryl followed his gaze and Daryl shifted to stand in front of me, shielding me from his eyes. Glenn returned with a rolling tabletop and I looked to Rick, we had to move him.

"On three. 1…2…3!" Maggie and Glenn helped Rick and I pulled Hershel onto the stretcher. "T the door!" I shouted to the man. He nodded, killing a walker that made its way inside. The inmates were shouting at us, but I ignored them as I hastily ran into the hallway.

It was hard following the arrows, but I let Daryl lead the way.

"Go, go, go!" he yelled to me, gesturing with his hands for us to follow. I did as I was told, sprinting after him. He made another sharp turn and then another, killing walkers as he went. Voices came from behind us and Rick stopped us. The inmates had followed us out into the hallway.

"Go, go, go!" Rick whispered, not wanting them to catch up to us.

* * *

><p>"Open the door! It's Hershel!" Rick yelled as we entered our cell block.<p>

"Oh my god!" The other said I was rolled up. I ignored them, leading them into the nearest cell.

"On the bed on the bed!" I yelled. "On three! 1…2…3!" again they helped me move him, placing him gently on the bed.

"He got bit!" Daryl told them as they looked at him confused.

"Oh my god!" Beth cried out.

"You cut it off?" Lori asked. I nodded my head quickly returning to the stub. She raised her eyebrow at me. "Hopefully you caught it in time." Rick removed the stretcher and I knelt next to Hershel, dipping my head down, listening for breathing. Hershel was still unconscious, but he was breathing.

"I need bandages!" I yelled to someone, anyone, who would go.

"We used everything we had!" Glenn reasoned with me.

"WELL GET ME MORE!" I shouted, taking a sheet and placing it against his leg. The tourniquet helped, but not nearly enough, he was still losing blood and if I didn't stop it soon he'd be lost.

"Carl go get the towels from the back, right next to my bed baby!" Lori commanded him. Everyone was towering over me and I grew frustrated. I pointed to the door and quickly they filed out, leaving just Daryl and Rick inside.

"Do you think you can stabilize him?" Rick asked me quietly, knowing my nerves were shot.

"I need to keep his leg elevated." I said, holding it high in the air. "Get me some pillows!" I reached out my blood stained hands and Rick obliged me, handing me every single pillow in the room.

"We need to burn the wound to stop the blood, I can start a fire!" Glenn suggested. I shook my head taking the towels from Carl.

"No, the shock could kill him. It wouldn't stop the arteries from bleeding anyways." I paused, taking a deep breath, holding the towel tightly to his leg. I breathed deeply, my hands shaking, from shock or adrenaline, I didn't know which, and I fought back the tears. I knew I needed to be strong for his daughters, but I was finding it hard. I was covered in blood and my mentor was laying on a bed bleeding to death. "We need to just keep it dressed and let it heal on its own." I tried to finish strong but I ended up sobbing, my voice breaking.

Daryl had gone missing from my side and I looked around wildly for him. Rick noticed and he knelt beside me.

"I sent him to secure the door, keep going, we believe in you." Rick said quietly, cooing to me.

"H-his leg isn't elevated enough." I took a few deep breaths, taking a sheet and putting it under his leg. I tied it to the bars above him on the bottom of the top bunk, shoving the pillows under his thigh. I looked at my craftsmanship, tugging hard on the sheet his stump was held up by. I glanced up at Rick, still shaking and he kissed my forehead reassuringly. "I've done all I can…" I said quietly, standing up.

"It's okay. Beau you did good." Rick took my shoulders in his hands, looking me straight in my eyes. I shivered and Lori took her arm, putting it around my shoulder.

"I've got an extra blouse in my cell honey, lets get you cleaned up. Lori led me up to her cell and then to the guard room so I could clean up and wash off.

There was a bathroom up in the guard room, it was small one toilet and a tiny sink with a wash bin and a mirror. Lori, draped the shirt and the jeans she had for me over the toilet quietly, smiling at me tightly before leaving me. I watched the door close and upon hearing it latch I began to sob.

I ran to the sink, leaning on it, looking quietly into the mirror. My face was literally covered, almost like warpaint, with Hershel's blood. I stared at myself in horror, immediately turning on the sink and splashing water onto my face. I scrubbed vigorously until my face hurt and then I scrubbed again, down my arms, my neck, my hands.

I was clean, but I still felt dirty and gross. I replayed what I did in my head, seeing myself chopping through Hershel's leg over and over again. I walked over to the toilet, taking the shirt and pants in my arms. Slowly I pulled them on.

* * *

><p>I found myself back in Hershel's cell a little later on to change the bandages I'd placed on his leg. The bleeding had slowed considerably, something that pleased me greatly. Glenn and Maggie hadn't left his side, while Beth was a permanent fixture on the wall opposite.<p>

"Bleedings stopped considerably, but when we get him through this we'll need crutches. Right now though…" I trailed off, feeling his forehead with my hand. No fever had set in, which was good, but I new it could only be a matter of time. "We need antibiotics, sterile gauze."

"We're out of antibiotics." Glenn said quietly. "and that was the last of the gauze we had." I looked up at him frowning.

"We've got to find the infirmary. It'll have plenty of what we need for him. Where's Daryl and Rick?" I asked Lori. She frowned through the bars at me.

"They're going to take the prisoners to clear out a cell block."

"What?" I exclaimed standing up. I exited the cell, making for the front room to find them. Daryl was coming down the line and he stopped me, a hand on under my shoulder.

"Where ya going?" he asked quietly. I stared at him, eyes wide.

"I should ask you the same thing." I tried not to sound angry, but I knew I had failed. He licked his lips, sighing, letting me go.

"We made a deal with the cons. Half the food in the kitchen if we helped them clean out a cellblock." I guffawed at him.

"Well you're going to have to put it on hold. We have to find the infirmary for Hershel." Daryl sighed, glancing over his shoulder.

"We aint got any of Merle's stash left?" he asked. I shook my head quietly, glancing back to where Lori and Carol stood, watching us. Daryl bit his lip, contemplating something.

"Darlin, these men are jumpy, agitated. We can't go back on our word. Shit's stressed as it is." He pleaded with me. Rick had approached us, wondering where Daryl was, they were ready to go. He looked at us questioningly and I shook my head.

"I'm going with you." I said finally. Daryl shook his head at me.

"No. No way." He argued.

"If the infirmary isn't on this side of the prison, it's on that side, where you're going. I have to get things for him or he is going to die." Rick took a deep breath thinking about what I said and Daryl looked up at him, begging for him to be on his side about this.

"You'll carry a gun with your bow. And you'll stay close to us. These prisoners have been here a long time, I don't want you getting lost with one."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Daryl was not happy with Rick's decision. Rick gave him a look and much to his chagrin Daryl quieted down.

"I will do whatever you tell me to, I promise." I pleaded with him. Daryl seemed to be okay with this and he pulled a pistol out of the back of his waistband, handing it to me. I placed it under my shirt, in my waistband and he gestured for me to follow him back to the common area.

* * *

><p>In the common area we laid out an array of melee weapons for the prisoners to take. They looked at them, eyes narrowed, confused. I watched each of them, studying them. The Hispanic one, Tomas, was definitely the leader, he seemed to call all the shots this far and he was the one with the gun. There were two large black men, one who's name I didn't know, and the other they referred to fondly as Big Tiny, they just kinda followed, along with the third small black man. The only one who seemed to go against him was the white guy, Axel, but that was rarely and never with any confidence.<p>

"So tell me, why do I need this," the Hispanic inmate spoke up, gesturing to the weapons we'd provided them. "When I have this?" He held up his pistol and I crossed my arms, looking at him in disbelief. He winked at me and Daryl growled.

"You don't fire guns, not unless your backs against the wall." Daryl said snidely. The inmates seemed confused and I cleared my throat.

"Noise attracts them, really riles them up." I said plainly.

"We'll go in two by two. Daryl will run point with Beau, and I'll bring up the rear with you." Rick laid out, pointing to the smaller black inmate. "Stay tight, hold formation, no matter how close the walkers get. Anyone breaks ranks, we could all go down. Anyone runs off, they could get mistaken for a walker, end up with an axe to the head." Rick said quietly, looking at each inmate in turn. I didn't know how I felt about trusting my life to a group of felons, but I knew I had no choice.

"That's where you aim." Daryl repeated. "These things only go down with a headshot."

"You aint gotta tell us how to take out a man." The Latino said coolly. His inmates chuckled and my blood ran cold. Daryl glanced at me before narrowing his eyes back at them. I watched them carefully, my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"They aint men, they're something else." I said slowly, hoping that they'd understand how dangerous what we were about to do for them was.

"Just remember to go for the brain." Rick said again, heading for the locked cell door.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg guys two chapters in one day? I'm just the nicest author ever i swear.<strong>

**no. no thats a lie. I have ulterior motives. I haven't been writing. i've done maybe a single chapter in three days. Blame it on The Mummy. I just had this brilliant idea for an OC and i can't get her out of my head. uhgssss. If you'd liek to read about her please let me know!**

**Also Reviews and stuff. those really help me get going and i haven;t been getting many lately :( such sad.**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL!**


	49. The Lucky Ones

This cell block was just like the last, Dark and dank, reeking of death. Daryl and I walked slowly, leading the group, bows drawn and ready. I was prepared for anything as we crept around, remembering what happened last time we were stuck in a cellblock.

There was a clanging down the way. Daryl glanced at me, signaling me to crouch and I did, pausing.

"Its coming!" one of the inmates yelled. I shushed him, flinching as his voice echoed off the walls. Damn him. The clanging came again, followed by snarling, an instant sign of walkers.

There was a shadow on the wall, a single walker scuffling around. He turned the corner, eyeballing us hungrily. Another followed him and I motioned to the prisoners to wait. They didn't listen and instead ran at the thing, yelling as loudly as they could.

I watched them, my eyes wide as they mobbed the zombies. Big Tiny held the arms of a walker while Tomas and Axel beat on it, stomping him into the ground. Daryl and I exchanged glances, not sure of what to make of what we were seeing. Axel began to shank the zombie that Big Tiny was holding and I grimaced. Neither of them went for the head so I shot my arrow at the one Big Tiny was holding.

The walker sputtered and Big Tiny dropped him to the floor. They looked at me wide eyed and I walked up to them, picking the arrow from his skull. I pointed at my head, walking up to the second walker and shooting that one too. Daryl followed me, not leaving my side as I glared at them.

We reformed our ranks, Daryl and I out front again, leading them down another hall. A walker rounded the corner and Daryl watched it, his bow up and ready.

"It's gotta be the brain!" Daryl explained, shooting him between the eyes. "Not the stomach, not the heart. The brain." Another walker came around and an inmate jumped at him, axing him in the head with his hatchet. And then another.

"Stay in formation, no more prison riot crap." Rick told them. The inmates accepted, his request and they did as they were told as we took care of the walkers that kept coming through the door.

I pulled out my knife, stabbing one between the eyes and letting it fall, while Daryl took the one behind it. A loud yell came from behind us and I turned briefly, watching Rick run around the corner. Daryl signaled me to go with his eyes and I did, following Rick.

Big Tiny and Rick both began to fight of a small horde of their own. I nocked an arrow, prepared to fire, when gunshots rang out next to my ears. I dropped my bow, grabbing for my ears, and hit the floor, my head spinning. Tomas stood above me, his gun out in front of him, the remaining walkers motionless on the ground.

My ears rang and I heard people yelling, but they were very muffled. My head pounded and my inner ear ached, I could barely see, my vision blurry. The light from the flashlights were so bright and I had to close my eyes, they only made my head hurt worse.

I knew Rick was by my side, I could finally begin to make out his voice as he yelled at Tomas. Someone else was there too, their soft hands finding my chin. It was Daryl, I could tell from how he touched me. My vision had cleared, though my ears still rung and he looked at me concerned before glaring up at Tomas who stood behind me.

"Are you insane?" Rick yelled while Daryl removed my hand from my ears. He pressed his finger to my ear lobe, bringing it in front of my face. There was blood, something was definitely damaged. Daryl grabbed my face, his hands going over my ears as he yelled something fierce at the inmate.

I brushed him off and stood shakily, my hand on the wall bracing myself. Tomas stared at me emotionlessly before his eyes shifted to his friend behind me. I turned, nearly falling, over to look at Big Tiny. His hand was held out in front of him, wet with something. T-Dog shined his flashlight on him and I realized it was blood.

"Shit." I hissed, again bringing my hand to my ears. I slowly made my way over to Big Tiny and the other inmates began to protest. Rick shushed them.

"She's a nurse!" he yelled, silencing them. Carefully I grabbed his arm, pulling on it lightly. I turned him slowly, grimacing. He'd been scratched, pretty deep, and now he was bleeding. I pulled away, hesitantly, looking over to Rick. T-Dog's flashlight blinded me, again making my head throb. He lowered it immediately and I blinked a few times, shaking my head at Rick.

"I'm sorry man…" Rick said quietly, looking at Big Tiny. Big Tiny was in denial and he brushed it off.

"I'm fine! I can still fight!"

You can save him! You cut that guys leg off, right?" The smaller man asked me. Their questions all came at once and I leaned against the wall quietly.

"Look at where the scratch is!" I offered, gesturing to Big Tiny's shoulder. "How would you like me to go about cutting that off?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Big Tiny's protests quieted the group and I watched him carefully, my vision finally returning to normal. "I'm fine! Look! I'm not turning into one of those things." Rick eyed him cautiously before turning to me.

"Ever seen a scratch turn someone?" I shook my head at him and Big Tiny heaved a sigh of relief.

"No, but he didn't just scratch him with bare hands. Look at the walkers body." I gestured to the dead thing on the ground. His arm was broken and bone was exposed, sharp bone. "That's what got him. There's a reason we have sharps bins in hospitals." I reasoned with the sheriff.

"There has to be something we can do?" The other big inmate, Oscar, asked. "Maybe we could just lock him up! Quarantine him?"

"We gotta do something!" The small inmate said, looking at me, then Rick. "You gotta save him!" he pleaded to me. I shook my head again, nearly recovered from the gunshot to the ear.

"There's nothing I can do!" I explained. The short one looked at me briefly before holding up his bat.

"You bitch!" he went to swing, but before he could Big Tiny hit the ground. Tomas had come up behind him, striking him with the crow bar he had. Tomas spared us a brief look before he went in on his one time friend, striking him repeatedly with the sharp end.

Daryl grabbed me, throwing me behind him, away from the mad man and I cringed every time I heard the blunt object strike Big Tiny's head. Daryl looked back at me, making sure I was okay before throwing an uncertain glance in Rick's direction.

Tomas stopped, but not before he was covered in Big Tiny's blood, as with the walls around him and his weapon. By the time he was finished with Big Tiny, his head was a sloppy mess of brain matter and skull fragments on the prison floor. I watched him, horrified, he stood, staring us down, panting heavily.

Tomas brushed past everyone, back in the direction we were originally going. I sidestepped, letting him pass and he watched me coldly, his eyes again trailing over my body.

"Sorry about your ears, mami." He grinned, walking away into the other hallway.

* * *

><p>Slowly we began to move through the prison again. Daryl no longer wanted me in front due to the damage on my ear, so I was made to take up the rear with Rick. I shook my head back and forth, refraining from using my finger to check my ear, afraid to do more damage. Rick looked at me and then to my bow, which I was barely holding out in front.<p>

"How's your ear?" I could hear him through the right side, but the left was completely gone. I frowned, shaking my head at him.

"I can't hear." I said plainly. Rick's jaw clenched and Daryl turned back to us. He was in front of us, separating us from the inmates. His eyes were narrowed and he glared at Tomas. I placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking my head at him. Daryl fell back to my side and he glanced over at Rick.

"Did you see the look on his face?" He whispered quietly. My eyes stayed trained on the back of Tomas' head, hoping he wouldn't turn around, hoping he couldn't hear.

"If he makes one move…" Rick said quietly, as he too watched Tomas. Daryl glanced up at him, nodding his head.

"Just give me a signal." He stated coolly as we came to a door. T-Dog pushed it open, his Riot Shield out in front of him. I stepped through the threshold, realizing we came to a laundry facility of some sort. Sheets lay askew around the floor, someone had gotten out of here in a hurry.

The room was quiet, empty from what I could tell, but we stayed ready. I was having trouble keeping balance so I shouldered, my bow, opting for my knife instead. There was a door to the right and on the other side I could hear walkers snarling.

Rick took the spare set of keys, throwing them to the floor in front of Tomas. Tomas looked at him once before shaking his head.

"I aint opening that." He replied coolly, watching Rick.

"Yes you are. You want this cellblock, you're opening that door. Just the one, not both of them." Rick pointed his flashlight at the doors. "So we can control this." Begrudgingly, Tomas picked up the keys, walking slowly to the door. It seemed to take forever for him to open it and I hung back, knowing I wouldn't be very good in there right now.

"You bitches ready?" Tomas said quietly, turning to look at us. He pulled on it, unable to open it and then again with the same result. "I got this." He reassured everyone. He pulled again, but both doors flew open and a group of walkers poured into the washroom.

"I said one door!" Rick screamed at him.

"Shit happens!" Tomas replied.

"Beau, draw your gun!" Daryl demanded. I reached into my waist, holding the pistol out in front of me like a shield. My hands shook and I tried to stand as steady as possible, which I was currently finding difficult.

They took the walkers out as they came in, everyone swinging their weapons furiously. Tomas hacked away with his crowbar and I fired a few shots, dropping two of them. He swung again, this time nearly hitting Rick and I pointed my gun at the inmates back, ready to take him down. Tomas lunged for a walker, throwing it onto Rick.

"Daryl!" I yelled, catching his attention. He ran over to the walker, stabbing the back of its head and helping Rick to his feet. I fired a few more rounds, covering them from where I stood. Suddenly the fighting was over and Rick walked up to Tomas, his eyes wary.

"It was coming at me bro." Tomas said, his excuse paper-thin. I still held my gun at the ready, trained on his head and Rick looked at me, knowing I was there.

"Yeah, I get it. Shit happens." The sheriff's voice was cold, he saw right through Tomas all day long. The two stared each other down and everything was quiet for a split second.

I watched in slow motion as Rick brought his hand back, sinking his machete deep into Tomas' skull. My eyes went wide and I saw movement from the corner of my eyes. The little inmate made a move for Rick and I took a few steps forward, my gun on him.

"Hey! Back up!" I shouted. Rick kicked him back and he took off running. Oscar stood in the middle of the room confused about what was happening. Daryl raised his crossbow to him.

"Get down on your knees!" Daryl demanded. Oscar dropped his axe and once I knew Daryl was clear I turned my attention towards Axel. He stared up at me, terrified and he too sank to his knees.

"We don't have no affiliation with what just happened!" He cried out, begging me. I believed him, but I didn't take my aim from him. "Tell him Oscar!"

"Stop talking, man." Oscar said grimly.

Rick returned a few minutes later, angrily striding through the door. He shut it behind him, his eyes looking between the two remaining inmates. Quickly he made his way to Oscar, holding the gun to his forehead.

"We take you all the way over here, I put my people in danger to help you? And you inure one of us and try to kill me!?" he raged, his nostrils flaring.

"We didn't have nothing to do with that!" Oscar said matter of factly, shaking his head.

"You didn't know?" Rick asked him again, not believing him. Oscar shook his head and Rick scoffed, turning on Axel. "You knew. Daryl lets end this now!"

"No Rick wait!" I held my gun up in a sign of surrender and both of the men stopped. Rick stepped back from Axel. Daryl didn't move from Oscar, his knife at his throat as he eyed me expectantly. The inmates looked up at me with bated breath. "I believe them." I said meekly, almost afraid to say it. Rick growled, again stepping up to Axel. "Just listen to them!" I begged him. Rick hesitated and looked down at Axel, waiting.

"It was them that was bad not us!" the man was in near tears and I frowned at him, looking up at Daryl. His eyes were trained on me.

"How convenient!" Rick growled.

"You saw what he did to Tiny! He was my friend!" Axel began to cry. "Please! We aint like that! I like my pharmaceuticals, but I'm no killer! Oscar here's a B and E, and he aint very good at it neither!" Axel looked up at Daryl and so did I. I shook my head at him, pleading with him. "We aint the violent kind! They were! Please I swear to god I wanna live!" he was now full out sobbing and I looked up at Rick.

"I am begging you, please, don't DO this." I whispered to Rick, placing my hands on his arm. I began to push down slowly and he let me, his hand returning to his side.

Rick turned, putting his gun up to Oscar's head and I brought my hands to my mouth. Oscar sat stonily, still kneeling on the floor, Daryl's knife to his throat, staring down the barrel of Rick's gun.

"What about you?" Rick asked him quietly.

"I aint never pleaded for my life, and I aint about to start now. So you do what you gotta do." I closed my eyes, biting my lip. I felt tears forming and a few of them dripped down my cheek. I sniffed, looking at Daryl and slowly he backed away. Rick looked back at me and he too removed his gun.

* * *

><p>We entered the cellblock a short while later, Daryl and T-Dog leading the inmates as we walked. I was no longer dizzy, but the hearing never returned to my ear. I began to chew on my nails nervously, not liking the idea of being partially deaf.<p>

As we entered we noticed this cellblock was much cleaner than ours. The prisoners all laid dead on the floor, one bullet to each of their brains.

"Looks like a guard came through here before it got over run." I mumbled, looking up at Daryl. He nodded, not too thrilled with me currently, before his glare went back to the inmates.

"Oh man…" Axel muttered sadly. "I knew these people. They were decent people."

"Lets go." Rick stated turning back to the door.

"So you're just gonna leave us in here? Man this is sick!" Oscar stated shaking his head.

"We're locking down this cellblock." Rick replied matter of factly. "From now on this part of the prison in yours. Take it or leave it, that was the deal."

"You think this is sick, you don't want to know what's outside." Daryl said calmly. The prisoners looked up at the windows.

"Consider yourselves the lucky ones." Rick replied before walking out. I watched him go, slowly turning back to the prisoners. Daryl's face seemed to soften and he sighed, glancing at me. He was no longer mad, I could tell.

"Sorry bout your friends, man." He said apologetically before he too turned to leave. I lingered for a moment, backing up to the cell gate. Axel and Oscar stared at me, begging me not to leave them. I bit my lip, smiling at them apologetically.

"Thank you." Axel breathed quietly, his eyes wet with tears. I shook my head, shutting the door behind me.

"Its what people do." I replied quietly before following Daryl, T-Dog and Rick.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the cellblock I was called in to check on Hershel. He had stopped breathing while I was gone, something that really worried me. I felt his forehead, surprised to find that there was still no fever.<p>

I was in the process of checking his pulse when his eyes began to open. It was slow at first and I stepped back, afraid of what would be looking at me when they fully opened. He looked at us all, his eyes darting around the cell and I smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Daddy?" Maggie asked, rushing to his side. I stood, letting Beth in as well, retreating to the front of the cell. I stood quietly, watching them reunite. I had seen this before, plenty of times, but every time was like the first. I smiled, tears coming to my eyes.

Daryl wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close, kissing my forehead. He looked at me, proud, grinning widely and wiping away a tear.

"Ya did it." He whispered quietly. I shook my head and he nodded his. "You did it." He repeated, this time more emphasis on the 'you' part.

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS. I JUST SAW SOME PICTURES FROM TEH SET OF <span>JURASSIC WORLD<span>. Chris Pratt is looking DAMN fine. I am drooling. Guess i'm gonna have to make a Jurassic World fic.**

**Also. I hate/love my Mummy OC's. (I say OC bc there are two of them) I'm writing one for The Mummy Returns (OC/Ardeth), and I'm writing one as a third install of the series (OC/Alex O'Connell)(basically pretending the third Mummy didnt happen) **

**In addition to my Mummy OC's, I've also created an OC for Jurassic Park: The Lost World. it will probably be a Nick/OC thing... i know. I'm like all over the place guys.**

**Let me know which one you'd like to read!**


	50. Women Drivers

Slowly I reversed the truck, careful not to damage any fencing. The last thing we needed was for me to back up into our security, since Daryl was already giving me a hard time about my driving. He smirked at me, muttering something about women drivers.

"I didn't see you volunteer!" I goaded him, smirking. "Acting like you're some kind of expert. I've seen you drive a truck!" Rick and Carol laughed, though they tried to hide it and Daryl narrowed his eyes at me.

"We'll park the rest of the vehicles over in the west entry of the yard." Rick explained, pointing in the general direction. After that we need to load up these corpses so we can burn em." I sighed looking out at the yard. It had been a couple days but we still didn't get back out here to this part of the yard. The walkers we'd downed on the first day still sat where we dropped them.

"It's gonna be a long day." I grimaced. I did not want to move those bodies. They were probably heavy and they'd been out here for a couple of days. I was lost in my thoughts when a hand tapped me on the shoulder. I turned abruptly, Daryl was standing next to me, his eyes narrowed. "hm?"

"Ya aint hear us?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow at him confused. He frowned at me, his gaze darting to my ear. I'd still not regained hearing in it, something that I knew was bad. I probably sustained permanent damage from Tomas's gunshot.

Rick sighed, taking a deep breath and walking over to me. He smiled tightly at me before re-asking his question.

"Do you know where Glenn and Maggie are?" My cheeks flushed red and I bit my lip. I glanced up to the guard tower, where I knew they were. They went there everyday for a certain reason. I only knew that because I walked in on them once. Rick followed my gaze, sighing heavily. "They were just up there last night."

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl yelled up to them. I flinched, shaking my head. I heard the door open a few seconds later and Glenn popped out looking disheveled and half dressed. I stifled a laugh, as did the others.

"Hey… what's up, guys?" He called down, non-chalant. I saw Maggie stand up behind him, throwing on her shirt. Rick chuckled and I looked over at Daryl. He watched them and amused grin on his face, shaking his head.

"You comin?" Daryl shouted up to him.

"What?" Glenn called down, not hearing him. Again we all laughed and I rubbed my face with my hands. Daryl looked at me cheekily, before regaining his meant to be serious posture.

"You comin?!" He asked, louder this time. Glenn turned to Maggie and I laughed, turning away from them.

"In more ways than one." I muttered. Carol burst into laughter and T-Dog shoved me lightly. Rick and Daryl looked at me, trying to remain serious, but each of them failing miserably. I laughed, glancing back up at the two lovers.

There was movement at the gates and I brought my hands to my eyes, shielding them from the sun. I gasped, it was Axel and Oscar.

"Hey Rick!" I called. The rest of them had already begun to walk away, but I heard them stop when I called Rick's name. Rick began to walk up to the gate, his footsteps heavy and angry.

"Come with me." He told Daryl and I. I nodded my head, placing a hand on my knife, walking up in stride with him.

Oscar and Axel met us at the top of the hill, both looking worse for wear.

"That's close enough." Rick told them. They both stopped, Axel crossing his hands in front of his chest. I looked at each of them, watching them suspiciously. They didn't seem like the type to go against Rick's orders for any thing less than a reason, but after the whole Tomas incident you can never be too sure. "We had an agreement."

"Please, Mister. We know that." Axel said quietly. The door behind them opened and Maggie and Glenn came out, stopping to watch the situation. "We had a deal. But you gotta understand, we can't live in that place another minute! All the bodies, people we knew!"

"Why don't you move the bodies out?" Daryl Asked coldly. I glanced up at Daryl and he shook his head at me. I knew he felt sorry for them when we left them there, but I also knew the dangers of bringing them into our camp, especially with the new baby due.

"You should be burning them." T-Dog interjected.

"We tried! We did!" Axel exclaimed.

"The fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we drag a body out those things just line up." Oscar explained calmly.

"Look! We had nothing to do with Tomas and Andrew!" Axel explained, walking over to me, pleading with me. I took a few steps back and Rick stepped up casually, blocking me from him. Axel seemed hurt, but he continued. "If you're trying to prove a point, you proved it bro. We'll do whatever it takes to be a part of your group. Just please, please don't make us go back there!" Rick stared at the men quietly for a few seconds.

"Our deal is non negotiable." He said finally, his voice cold. "You either live in your cellblock, or you leave." I swallowed hard and Rick glanced back at me, to see if I had something to say. I bit my lip, shifting awkwardly under his stare.

"I told you this was a waste of time." Oscar told his friend. Axel shook his head, about to cry again. "They aint no different than the pricks who shot up our boys." Oscar gave Rick a pointed look before continuing. "Do you know how many friends corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw em out. These were good guys!" I shook my head, shifting again. Daryl looked at me and I could tell he felt for them, even if he wouldn't show it. "Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint. Like Tomas and Andrew." Oscar paused, looking at each of us. "We've all made mistakes to get in here chief, and I'm not gonna pretend like I'm a saint, but believe me, we've paid our due. Enough that we would rather hit the road then to go back into that shithole." Rick turned slowly to look at Daryl and I. Daryl shook his head lightly and I bit my lip. He already knew my answer.

* * *

><p>Rick had decided to lock them in the guard walk while we talked it out. There seemed to be mixed reviews on the subject and now we all sat huddled together discussing it.<p>

"Are you serious?" Rick asked T-Dog and I. I was glad T was with me on this one, it allowed me to be more confident. "You want them living in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons! You wanna go back to sleeping with one eye open?"

"I never stopped!" T-Dog spoke quietly. "Bring them into the fold." He pleaded.

"If we send them packing we might as well just execute them ourselves. They don't know what it's like out here! They can't exactly rehabilitate into society anymore." I pleaded with Rick. He looked at me taking what I said into consideration.

"Axel seems a little unstable." Glenn argued, shaking his head.

"After all we've been through? We've fought so hard for all this…" Carol interjected, not in agreement at all with what T-Dog and I were saying. "What if they decided to take it?"

"It's just been us for so long. They're strangers…" Maggie frowned at me. I knew it was nothing personal.

"You brought us in." T-Dog told her.

"But you showed up with a shot boy in your arms. You didn't exactly give us a choice"

"They can't even kill walkers!" Glenn stated matter of factly.

"Did you know what to do with one on your first day in the apocalypse?" I muttered at him. Glenn narrowed his eyes at me. I crossed my arms, looking at Daryl for support of some kind.

"Bottom line is they're convicts!"

"Those two might actually have less blood on their hands then we do." T-Dog gave Rick a pointed look.

"I get guys like this." Daryl spoke up, stepping towards me. "Hell, I grew up with em. They're degenerates, but they aint psychos." He paused again, looking at me. "I coulda been in here with them just as easy as I'm out here with you guys." Rick paused thoughtfully, looking back at them, then to us.

"When I was a rookie I arrested this kid, nineteen years old, wanted for stabbing his girlfriend." Rick looked at me pointedly before continuing. "kid blubbered like a baby, all through interrogation, the trial, suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence." Rick paused again, licking his lips. "Two weeks later, he shot another girl." I sighed, looking at the convicts again. Axel smiled at me and I returned to the group quietly.

"You do, what you think is best, I will go with it, but I wont be here to watch you do it." I shook my head, glancing back at Daryl before making my way up to the prison. I didn't even look back at Axel and Oscar, didn't want to because I knew what their fates were.

* * *

><p>As I entered the cellblock, Lori and Beth looked up at me, smiling. I raised my eyebrow at them and Hershel crutched out of his cell. I smiled, happy to see him back on his feet. It was very touch and go for the past few days, but yesterday he was alert and active, talking again. We ended up finding the infirmary past the kitchen and with a few pain meds he was almost back to his old self.<p>

"Hi handsome." I grinned at him as he began to crutch over to me. I gave him a 'not bad' smiled, nodding my head. "That's a good start." I said walking up to him.

"Lets go for a little stroll." He smiled, gesturing towards the door.

Carefully I helped him outside, he squinted at the sunlight, but only gave it a slight pause as he crutched after me. Lori, Beth and Carl followed us out and I smiled back at them.

"Take your time on the steps." I said quietly, grabbing him as he almost fell over.

"You cleared all those bodies out?" Hershel asked looking past me into the yard. I nodded, not looking back and he began to crutch away from me, getting his legs back. "Its starting to look like a place we could live." He smiled over his shoulder at me as I caught up with him.

"Hey you, watch your step. The last thing we need is you falling." I smiled at him. He pish poshed me, continuing on at his pace. Slowly we made our way to the fence. Daryl, Glenn and Rick were returning from gathering firewood.

I frowned at them, my eyes darting to where they had the prisoners locked up. They waved up at us and Hershel smiled. I gave a small waved before Hershel turned from the gate, walking back towards the cellblock.

"You're doing great Daddy." Beth told him happily.

"Ready to race Hershel?" Carl asked him ornerily. I smirked at him, flicking his hat backwards. Hershel laughed.

"You give me another day, I'll take you on." The old man chuckled. We paused in front of Maggie, T-Dog and Carol and they smiled at us. Maggie made for us, stopping suddenly, staring behind us in horror. I turned to see what she was looking at.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone stop over and check out my Jurassic Park fic :) i'm so proud of it. lol<strong>

**Also Reviews are always lovely, it really helps to keep my momentum!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	51. Breath, Just Breath

A horde of walkers had made their way into the prison yard. I screamed, grabbing for the gun I now kept as a permanent fixture in my waistband, stepping in front of Hershel. I squared off, firing one shot after another, dropping a few of them.

Lori and Carl also drew their weapons and together we dropped the front line of them. I gasped, reloading, as they kept coming. There was a gated area to my right and I nodded to it for Hershel. He crutched over quickly, followed by Beth locking it behind him.

Rick and Daryl were yelling from the guard walk, trying to catch the walkers attention, but they were too far away, I saw them running over to us, feeling somewhat hopeful.

"Lori! Here!" Maggie yelled from the gate to the cellblock. I nodded to her, shooting another walker. Quickly Carl and I ran after them, closing the gate behind me. They grabbed at the fencing around us and I turned, making sure that Maggie, Lori and Carl were all inside before I shut the cellblock door with a loud clang.

I could hear the gunshots still ringing from outside and quickly I led them to our living quarters, running an anxious hand through my hair. A group of walkers approached from the other side just as I'd reached the door and I cried out, immediately turning and ushering them to the hallway, shutting the door behind us.

The walkers slammed up against the bars, snarling and reaching for us and I backed up, firing two shots, hitting two walkers. I turned, reloading, running down the hallway, Lori and the others quick on my heels. Maggie joined me on point, her side arm drawn, as we made our way through the darkened hallway.

We had one flashlight between us, mine, and I held it up under my gun the way Rick had shown me. My heart was pounding in my chest every time I cleared a corner, but I did not falter.

The prison alarm began to blare and I stopped, jumping from fright. Maggie glanced back at Lori and Carl before turning to me. Lori cried out in pain and I turned to look at her, eyes wide.

"Are you alright? Ya bit?" Maggie asked her as Lori leaned against a wall. Lori shook her head, looking at me and I took a deep breath.

"She's in labor." I said quietly, running over to her. There were snarls down the hallway and I turned in horror. "We have to go back!" I yelled, helping Maggie to carry Lori. "Carl, get in front! Gun up! Gun up!" I commanded him as he led us down another hallway. He stopped, walkers coming from that way as well and turned to a nearby maintenance closet.

He looked at me and I nodded. Carl threw open the door and we scurried in. Slowly I placed Lori on the floor in an open space. Lori groaned again, writhing on the floor as I knelt next to her, checking her pulse.

"You have to keep breathing." I told her quietly. She nodded her head at me and I placed my ear to her chest. Her heartbeat was high, probably her blood pressure too. Something that was not good for the baby.

"We have to get back to the cellblock, we have to get Hershel." She groaned. I shook my head at her.

"We'll get caught out there, especially with you like this. You need to give birth to this baby now." I told her as calmly as I could. Maggie looked up at me in horror and I swallowed hard. Lori groaned again, grabbing Maggie's hand tightly.

"What is she doing? Can she breath?" Carl asked concerned. I looked at him, pushing him back.

"She's fine. Lets get your pants off." I reached for Lori's button, dragging her pants to her feet and tossing them across the room. I looked up at Carl. "You're gonna need to help deliver your brother or sister, you up for it?" I asked. He nodded slowly, sinking to the floor beside me. "I'll do the exam, let me see if you're dialated." I grimaced, searching for what Hershel told me to.

"Do you know how?" Maggie said me, stopping me. I nodded.

"Your dad taught me, but trust me, it's my first time." Lori groaned again and I pulled back, shaking my head. "I can't tell." I said finally, feeling frustrated. Carl and Maggie sighed and Lori placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I gotta push." She nodded at me, reassuringly.

"Okay." I said quietly. I helped Lori to her feet and she stood slowly, holding on to the wall for support. I crouched down, hands at the ready incase the baby came dropping out. She grunted and I closed my eyes, breathing heavily.

"You're doing great Lor, you're doing great!" Maggie reassured her, stroking her hair softly. Carl stood off to the side watching us intently, ready to jump in if need be.

"Your body knows what to do, let it do all the work." I said quietly as she pushed again, losing her balance. She yelped again from another contraction and Maggie rubbed her back. Again she pushed, this time harder than before. Blood began to leak down her legs and I stopped her.

"Lori don't push! Stop! Something's wrong!" I shouted. She screamed in agony and Carl began to sob as I helped Lori back to the floor. She was gasping for air, the blood coming at a much more rapid pace. Her head lulled to the side, as she slipped to and from consciousness.

"Mom! Look at me!" Carl said, catching her attention. "Keep your eyes open."

"We have to get her back to daddy." Maggie said, grabbing her hand.

"No…" She said weakly. I raised my eyebrow at her and she said it again. "I'm not gonna make it."

"Lori, with all this blood I don't even think you're fully dilated yet. No amount of pushing is gonna help!" I pleaded with her.

"I know what it means, and I'm not losing my baby." She said, her tone final. I stared down at her in horror, my eyes wide. "You've gotta cut me open." I shook my head profusely, panic starting to set in.

"Lori, I don't know what I'm doing! I'm an ER nurse!" I explained to her, stumbling over my words. She shook her head at me, smiling lightly.

"You don't have a choice. Hershel told you how to do it. I believe in you." Her breathing was raspy and she gasped in pain again.

"Hershel only taught me the steps! I have no practice, no anesthetic, no equipment-"

"Carl has a knife." She interrupted. I grew quiet, looking from Lori to her son. I bit my lip, tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't do this, I didn't want to do this. I was afraid and unprepared. Again I shook my head.

"You wont survive." I whispered, wiping away a stray tear with my forearm. Lori shook her head, she already knew.

"My baby has to survive, please." She pleaded. "For all of us." I froze, watching her quietly. "Please Beau! Please!" The tears flowed freely from my eyes now and I shook my head sobbing. Slowly I lifted her shirt. "See my old c-section scar? You have to cut along there."

"I can't."

"Lori we can get back to my dad!" Maggie pleaded.

"No! You have to do it here!" Lori demanded more forcefully. Slowly Carl handed over his knife and I took it from him, staring at it like I'd never held one before. As I stared at the knife Lori said her goodbyes to Carl. I glanced up at Maggie, watching the tearful farewell before Lori turned to me again. "Beau, when this is over you're gonna have to-"

"No." I said shaking my head, still not fully on board with the c-section.

"You promised me!" She yelled, silencing me. "You promised me! You have to do it! It can't be Rick!" I nodded at her, still sobbing. I wiped away the tears and Lori looked at me. She was ready.

"I'm sorry Lori…" I whispered quietly, cutting the full length of her scar. She screamed in pain and I hesitated, stifling a sob, before I began to cut again. Carl reached a hand over to me to stop me, but Maggie pulled him away.

"STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HER!" He screamed, struggling against Maggie. I sobbed, cutting again. The blood flowed over my hands, down onto the floor. Lori's screams and Carl's shouts of protest echoed off the wall around me.

Suddenly everything went quiet and Lori's head fell to the side. I knew that she was gone. I picked up my pace, wiping the tears from eyes as they made my vision blurry. I knew I had to hurry, it was only a matter of time.

"Carl, give me your hand!" I said to him quietly.

"What?" he gasped, looking at me, shocked

"Carl please!" I demanded, no time for argument. I had found the uterus and carefully I had to cut into it. "Keep this site clear, if I cut too deep I'll get the baby." I sniffed, placing his hands into the bloody mess. He grimaced, sobbing, but he held his hand firm. Slowly, carefully, I cut along the organ. I was met with a mass of hair and I felt confidence rush through me. I had gotten to the baby. "I see it! I see it's hair! I'm gonna pull him out!" I said looking at Maggie. Her hand was perched on Carl's shoulder, rubbing it softly, eyes filled with tears. She nodded and I reached in, taking firm hold of it.

Slowly, the uterus gave, and I pulled carefully, placing one hand behind the baby's neck and the other behind what I thought to be his legs. I gasped, the smell of iron hitting my nose hard, but I didn't waver. I seemed to be moving agonizingly slow and I clutched the child to my breasts tightly, looking at it, afraid.

Carl watched it hesitantly as I held it and I grimaced, waiting for it to do something. It stayed quiet, unmoving and I felt my heart sink. Eagerly I began to pat it's chest, rubbing it vigorously. It had to breathe, it had to be alive. We had sacrificed so much for this moment. This had to work. I flipped it over, rubbing it's back in the same way, sobbing as I did.

There was a cry and I jumped, taking a deep breath, continuing to rub it's back. I looked up at Maggie and Carl and they smiled at me. I cut the umbilical chord, tying it off and Carl removed his jacket, handing it to me. Slowly I swaddled the child, rocking it back in forth in my arms, cooing, completely forgetting where we were. I grinned, as Carl stood over my shoulder, looking down at the baby.

I looked up at Lori, my eyes growing wide. I had forgotten about her. Quickly I stood.

"We have to go." I said quietly.

"We can't just leave mom here." Carl argued with me. I looked at her body, remembering what I'd told her. "She'll turn." I clutched the baby tightly to my chest, grabbing for the gun that was holstered in my waistline. He shook his head at me, tears falling down his face. "No." he said plainly.

"Carl, I promised her." I pleaded with him, Maggie tried to pull him away but he stood firm.

"She's my mom. I'll do it." I frowned at him, but I didn't argue. Maggie moved to me, turning me away slowly. As we approached the door a loud gunshot could be heard and Maggie and I began to sob again.

* * *

><p>Silently Carl led us though the halls. He cleared the cellblock, which was surprisingly empty and we exited out onto the yard. The others had gathered around, already outside. A few of us were missing, but that was to be expected. The baby began to cry as I held her tightly to me chest.<p>

Rick and Daryl turned slowly, looking at each of us. I froze in my spot as Daryl's eyes fell on me. I was a bloody mess and in my arms I carried a smaller, even bloodier mess. Daryl bit his lip, his eyes softening.

Slowly, I started to walk again. I took each step cautiously, afraid I was going to fall or trip with the baby in my hands. I tried to speak, but the words got caught in my throat. Rick dropped the axe he was holding to the ground, slowly making his way over to us.

I tried to speak again, but only sobs came forth. Maggie wrapped her arms around me, clinging to me tightly, crying into my shoulder. Rick studied me silent, his eyes darting from my face to the baby I was holding. He shook his head, denial setting in. He began to pace back a forth briskly.

"Where-where is she? Where is she?" he asked, walking up to me. I began to cry again, sobs racking my body. He tried to push past me but I stepped in front of him.

"No Rick! Don't!" I cried. He dropped his gun to the ground, walking over to Carl, sobbing. Carl didn't even look at his father, he just stood there, staring at the ground. The boy was silent, no tears, no words. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to blink away the tears that just kept coming.

"Ohhh no…. no, no!" Rick yelled. I flinched, stepping back into two waiting arms. Daryl had walked up behind me and I turned. He looked down at the child before bringing his hands to either side of my face, holding them there.

I stared into his blue eyes, shaking my head. I cried harder than I had in a long time. I had just killed my friend, and no matter how many times I told myself I did all that I could, nothing was going to change that.

"I killed her." I whispered quietly to Daryl as I cried. "I killed her." I looked down at my hands, at the baby, both covered in Lori's blood. I began to hyperventilate, realization of what had just happened setting in. Daryl pulled my face up to look at him.

"It's okay, darlin." He said quietly, pulling me into him, careful not to crush the baby I still clung tightly to. I sobbed into his shoulder and he cooed me softly. "It's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>The first time around watching The Walking Dead, i was never a big fan of Lori. God how the woman irritated me. The second time around she was much easier to swallow and i'm not gonna lie i cried writing this chapter. RIP LORI <strong>

**also check out my sweet Jurassic Park story, The Zoologist. it's new and i'm proud of it!  
><span>**

**And if we have any Legolas fans, i have the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy for you to read. IN order: All That is Gold Does Not Glitter, Not All Who Wander Are Lost and The Crownless Again Shall Be King. And there is plans for The Hobbit trilogy to be made with Caladwen as the OC. much excite.  
><strong>

**Also, i have plans for a The Mummy story. IT will take place as the third installment for the trilogy, (Because honestly the china one was weak.) and will be and Alex O'Connel/OC ship. I have the lore written and everything. it's gonna be muy bueno.**

**Remember to leave a review, how were your feels this chapter? Were they left intact because mine weren't D':**

**Stay beautiful!**


	52. She

I was in a trance, not entirely sure if what just happened was real. The baby was in my arms, crying and all I could do was stare it helplessly.

"Let me see the baby." I heard Hershel say distantly. Daryl watched me with unsure eyes, ready to catch me if need be. I felt sick to my stomach and my head was pounding, "Beau," Hershel's voice came again, this time quieter. My head snapped up to look at him and he nodded at me. "Let me see the baby."

Carl walked up to me quietly, holding his hands out to take his sister. Slowly I handed it over to him and watched him walk away. I followed Carl over to Hershel, Daryl beside me.

"What are we gonna feed it?" Daryl asked, suddenly concerned for its well-being. "We got anything a baby can eat?" Carl held the child out to Hershel and he pulled the jacket away from it's face.

"The good news is she looks healthy." Hershel said, forcing a smile.

"She?" Daryl asked.

"It's a girl." I whispered numbly.

"She needs formula, and soon or she wont survive." Hershel looked up at me gravely. I felt myself snapping back to reality, suddenly everything was clear again.

"No. No way. I'm not losing her." I looked over at Daryl, pleadingly. He nodded, shouldering his crossbow.

"I'm going for a run." He said finally.

"I'll back you up." Maggie called from across the courtyard; she'd finally stopped crying as well.

"I'm going too." Glenn chimed in.

"I'm going to." I said quietly, following. Daryl stopped, looking at me quietly. He shook his head.

"I think ya should stay, Darlin', you've had a long day." His words were soft, he was babying me. I didn't like it.

"No, I am going." I paused, looking back at the others, at the baby that was now in Beth's arms. "I can't stay here, please, let me go." Daryl sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Okay, think where we're going." Daryl looked down at me and I nodded, running over to where Maggie and Glenn stood. Glenn gave me a tight smile, but I shook it off.

"There has to be a supermarket around, Maggie, where's your map?" She pulled it out and we found the freeway, planning to make a run for the first exit. Daryl began shouting orders that people immediately followed.

"Beau! Maggie, Glenn, vaminos!" he whistled, catching our attention. "Get the gate! C'mon! We're gonna lose the light!" Glenn headed for the gate and I ran after Daryl towards one of the trucks.

"There's a Piggly Wiggly at 85." I told him as we ran. Maggie shook her head.

"No, the baby section's been cleared. Lori asked me to keep an eye out and I haven't had much luck." I scowled, cursing under my breath.

"Is there anyplace that hasn't been completely looted?" Daryl asked me as we reached the truck. I looked at Maggie and then to Glenn, he seemed to be remembering something.

"We saw signs for a shopping center, just north of here."

"There's too much debris on the road, a car will never get through there." Maggie explained, looking between Daryl and I. I looked up at Daryl and he nodded at me, signaling to his motorcycle.

"Looks like its you and me Darlin. Where's your bow?" I grabbed my shoulder, but it wasn't there. I glanced back at the cellblock and Daryl shook his head. "Hasn't been cleared, you got your pistol?"

"Yeah." I reached behind me, grabbing it out to show him. Daryl reached into his bag, pulling out two clips of ammo and tossing them to me. "Keep it handy."

* * *

><p>We pulled up to a daycare not far from the prison. I thought it a good place to stop considering all of the kids toys left out in the yard. We hopped off the bike and Daryl drew his crossbow.<p>

"Company's close." He said warily, eyeing the back of my waistband where I kept my gun. I reached behind me, pulling it out and holding it in front of me. Once he was satisfied he took point. "Keep tight."

Slowly I approached the building, checking for any signs of movement through the window. I didn't see any so I buried my face I my elbow, smashing out the glass with my pistol, breaking a big enough piece out so we could enter. I hesitated, knowing if anything heard me they'd come running, but nothing did.

I climbed in, flinching as I landed loudly on the broken glass. I cursed under my breath, looking around the room. I took it as a good sign that the first room I entered was for smaller children, and quickly got to work looting it.

I flung open the cabinets, grabbing up bottles, blankets, diapers, anything I could get my hands on. There was movement at the window and I turned, firearm raised. Daryl raised his hands and an eyebrow at me, climbing in. I sighed, lowering my piece and returning to the cabinet in front of me.

"There's not much here, hopefully we'll find more in another room." I said quietly, looking up at him. Daryl grunted at me in reply, staring down at me. He shifted awkwardly clearing his throat. I looked up at him, he seemed like he wanted to say something, but he remained quiet, instead walking to the door.

Daryl entered the hallways first, the door creaking behind us. It was dark, but it was walker free, something I found increasingly comforting. A faint scratching noise could be heard and we approached the room cautiously. I peaked first, the room was clear, some kind of kitchen, but the closet was closed, the scratching coming from inside of it.

I crossed in front of it, eyeing it warily. In one swift movement I threw it open, jumping back. I was met face to face with a possum and I cried out in fear as it hissed at me. A bolt flew, sticking it deeply, knocking it dead and I brought my hand to my mouth.

My heart was beating a mile a minute, but all I could do was laugh. We both looked so ridiculous, me screaming and Daryl with his flashlight in his mouth. I looked up at him, still laughing and he narrowed his eye at me. After a few seconds he cracked a small smile.

"Hello dinner." He exclaimed, picking it up. I looked at him, disgusted, before turning to the overhead cabinets.

"I'm not putting that in my bag." I retorted, glancing at him over my shoulders. He was staring at me, a mix of emotions on his face, and he cleared his throat.

"Are ya okay?" He asked quietly. I put my hands on the counter, leaning on them and sighing, staring at the counter top. We stood quietly for a minute and I shifted from one foot to the other, not looking at him. I turned around slowly, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm fine." My words were quiet, barely above a whisper. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and leaned against the counter. He gave me a look, one that told me he didn't believe me, and I sighed again. I shook my head slowly, biting back tears. "I am fine." I said more to myself than to him.

"Look darlin," Daryl hesitated, thinking about what he was going to say. "I can't imagine what ya jus had ta do in there'n I wont pretend like I can because honestly I don't wanna." I looked up at him, sniffing once. "But ya brought a life into this world today, and no matter how ya feel about yourself right now, I'm proud of you." I smiled, shaking my head.

"You have to say that."

"Don't have ta say nothing'n. I don't say things I don't mean." I smiled at him and he returned it, to a lesser extent, his eyes searching my face. Neither of us spoke and after a few seconds I turned back around, opening the cabinets.

There were shelves of formula and bottles, pacifiers. I grinned, leaning to the side so Daryl could see. I immediately began to bag them up when I stopped, turning to him again.

"Where was Carol and T?" I asked, thinking back to how they were missing. Daryl swallowed hard, biting his lip. I closed my eyes, wishing I hadn't asked. Daryl looked at the ground, leaving his bag on the countertop for me to fill as he quietly left the room.

* * *

><p>It was nightfall by the time we got back, the prison was dark and desolate looking. I was greeted by the sound of a baby crying as soon as I walked in.<p>

"Maggie!" I called. She stood up immediately, running over to me. I threw my bag on the table, reaching in to pull out a can of formula and a bottle. She handed me a bottle of water and I held the can up to my face, quietly reading the directions.

The screaming died down and I turned, surprised to find Daryl holding the new baby in his arms. He shushed, her, cooing her, rocking her into calm. I raised an eyebrow at him, it was a good look on him, fatherhood. He glanced up at me and then to the bottle in my hands, reminding me what I was doing.

Once I was done preparing the formula I walked over, handing the bottle to him. He smiled at me, thanking me, and gave it to her. I watched him feed the baby, my heart melting a little with every passing second. He chuckled, smiling up at me as we all watched him.

"She got a name yet?" He asked Carl.

"Not yet…" Carl replied looking up at me. "I was thinking maybe Sophia, then there's Carol too." The room grew quiet and my heart panged, thinking back to Sophia and most recently Carol. Daryl looked at me, frowning. "Andrea, Amy…" Carl continued, rattling off the names of those that had passed.

The baby continued to eat as Carl turned around, downing the bottle Daryl was giving her. I smiled, running a gently finger against her cheek.

"You like that? Huh?" Daryl cooed at her sweetly. "Little ass kicker." I snickered and Daryl smiled up at us. "Right? That's a good name right?" The group laughed lightly at his question. The baby cooed in reply and I sighed, taking a much-needed seat in one of the chairs nearby, laying my head on the table.

Maggie sat next to me, still looking up at Daryl. I looked over at her with tired eyes.

"How are you doin?" She asked quietly.

"Swimmingly." I said dryly, forcing a tight smile. Maggie returned it, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You did something today I never could have. I know Rick will thank you for it." I remained quiet, my heart dropping when I thought about Rick. How much pain he was in the last time I saw him. I swallowed, realizing how terrified I was to face him again. I had killed his wife today. "Kinda makes you wish things were normal, huh?" Maggie asked.

"What?" She gestured up to Daryl, who was now trying to burp the baby. I grinned, despite myself, looking at the table.

"Takes to babies nicely don't he?" She asked teasingly, insinuating something. I scoffed, tapping her shoulder lightly.

"Stop that." I laughed with her. I looked back up at Daryl, our eyes meeting. He smiled at me, one that I returned. Maggie was right, secretly I wished things were normal, because in all honestly he took to the baby like a fish takes to water.


	53. Every Picture Tells a Story

Daryl took me out early the next morning to the yard so we could visit T-Dog, Carol and Lori's grave. The walk was quiet and bright, despite the fact that we were walking to a cemetery. I walked with my hand in my pockets down the hill, watching the ground in front of me careful not to trip of the loose gravel.

I frowned as I stood over the mounds of the freshly dug graves. Slowly I took a seat in the middle of the field, hands in my lap. Daryl watched me quizzically, choosing to remain standing. I sat quietly, the wind blowing my hair.

I didn't cry, I didn't sob. I was numb, but the need to cry had left me yesterday when I realized there was a bigger picture. When I realized that there was a baby girl in the prison who wouldn't know her mother.

"I think I'm ready to talk." I said quietly. Daryl bent down, unsure if he heard me correctly. I patted the grass next to me and he sat down with me. I smiled up at him, one that he half-heartedly returned. "My mom died when I born too." I said quietly. Daryl froze, I hadn't divulged much of my past to him, so I supposed now was as good a time as any. "There were complications through out her pregnancy, namely Earl. I like to think of my mom like Lori. Is that strange?" I asked him. He seemed taken back by my question, but he shook his head. "They were both strong, facing odds that just kept stacking against them." I chuckled as I continued, placing my head on my knees. "I had pictures though. One of my favorites was her in this ridiculous, bright, 80's jumpsuit with wild hair." I gestured to my head with my hand, chuckling. I frowned, growing quiet. "She wont have pictures." I said plainly, talking about the baby. "My pictures got me through everything that Earl put me through, the screaming, the fist fights. I'd just pull out that picture of my mom with her stupid hair and her ugly outfit and I'd pretend like everything was okay." I felt the tears coming again and quickly swiped at my face, catching them before they fell. I bit my lip, biting back a tear.

"Darlin," Daryl started quietly. I looked up at him and began to laugh, feeling silly about how much I'd been crying lately. It felt like all I did. "Ass kicker'll have all of us." He said firmly. "She wont need no pictures because she'll have all of us telling her all these great stories about how her mom fought of twenty walkers, while she was ready to pop." I chuckled at him, drying my face again.

"I once saw her put a walker in time out." I grinned at him teasingly. He chuckled, picking at the grass next to him. "I can't face him." I said after a long pause. Daryl looked at me confused.

"Why not?" I shrugged at his question. I didn't know why not, I just felt so guilty, like it was my fault. He seemed to have read my mind. "Lori and Rick knew that was a possibility from the beginning. She accepted that'n he will have to, too."

* * *

><p>By the time we got back to the cellblock everyone was up and breakfast had been made. Oscar handed each of us a bowl of oatmeal and I took it graciously, grabbing my spoon from my pocket. Daryl took a seat on the stairs and I sat on the floor next to him, eagerly digging into my food.<p>

We ate in silence, all of us enjoying the first real food wed had in a while. I looked up at Oscar awkwardly and he smiled at me. Since the outbreak yesterday the convicts had become a tentative part of our group. I don't think anyone really cared anymore that they were cons, they'd helped out a lot in clearing out the walker situation.

The cellblock door clanged and Rick stepped in looking at each of us. I looked up from my bowl, trying my best not to look at him.

"Everybody okay?" He asked, looking at each of us, taking us in.

"Yeah, we are." Maggie replied.

"What about you?" Hershel asked expectantly. Rick looked up at him nodding his head. He placed a hand on Carl's back, looking at the doctor.

"I cleared out the boiler block." He said finally. He didn't answer the question and I frowned at him, looking away to the floor.

"How many were there?" Daryl asked. Rick looked up at us, his eyes lingering on me, and he looked away quickly.

"I don't know, A dozen, two dozen." Rick finally said after a long silence. Daryl looked down at his food. He hadn't been very happy with Rick's decision to go solo, the sheriff had barely been around at all since yesterdays attack. "I have to get back, I just wanted to check on Carl."

"Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies!" Glenn offered standing up. "You don't have to."

"No, I do…" Rick answered him. Rick looked up to Daryl and he walked over to us briskly. I shied away, scooting a few inches back from him, nor sure if I was ready to face him. Daryl watched me, frowning. "Everybody got a gun and a knife?" he asked sparing me a passing glance.

"Yeah, we're running low on ammo though." Daryl told him. Rick frowned, he didn't like that answer.

"Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon. We found a phone book and looked up some places we could go for rounds and formula." Glenn told him.

Beau and I cleared out the generator room." Daryl said directing the conversation to me. Again Rick looked at me, his face blank. I nodded lightly looking at Daryl. "Axel's there trying to fix it, y'know for emergencies." Daryl looked ta me again, waiting for me to speak. I sighed, placing my bowl on the ground.

"We're gonna sweep the lower levels as well." I chimed in, my tone less than happy.

"Good, good." Rick nodded, walking away back to the door. He quickly shut it behind him, not even excusing himself as he did so.

"Rick!" Hershel called after him. I watched him go, his shadow escaping down the hallway. Daryl cleared his throat looking at me. He seemed disappointed and I frowned, licking my spoon and pocketing it. I stood, taking my bowl to the dish box, giving Daryl a pointed look before slinking off to our cell.

* * *

><p>Later in the day Daryl led us out to clear more ground. We went to re check the boiler area, just to be safe. I walked behind them, bringing up the flank, my bow armed and ready. I watched Daryl cautiously as he led us through the tunnels.<p>

I wasn't a huge fan of him right now, he knew how I felt about Rick and I felt like he'd pushed me head long into a wood chipper. But I hated myself for how I reacted to it. He didn't mean any harm, Him and I were Ricks best people and he wanted me to feel comfortable around him. I saw where he was coming from, but it didn't mean I had to like it.

Slowly, Daryl, Carl and Oscar broke off from the group, each of them going their separate ways. I chose to stay where I was, watching the only hallway back into this area of the prison, make sure nothing snuck up on us.

I heard a whistle and I looked. Daryl had gotten Carl's attention. The kid had been near silent since Lori's death and I felt for him.

"You know, my mom liked her wine. And she liked smoking in bed." Daryl said suddenly. He glanced back at me and narrowed his eyes. This story wasn't just meant for Carl. I turned back to the hallway, still listening. "I was playing out with the kids in the neighborhood, I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes and I didn't." Daryl chuckled, reminiscing, and I forced a small smile, one that I was hoping he didn't see. I wanted him to think I was still mad at him. "We heard sirens getting louder. They jumped on their bikes, ran after it, You know, hoping to see something worth seeing. I ran after them but I couldn't keep up." I swallowed hard stealing a glanced at him. He was looking directly at me. Quickly his gaze shifted down to Carl. "I ran around tha corner and saw my friends lookin at me, hell, I saw everybody lookin at me, fire trucks everywhere, people from the neighborhood." Daryl and Carl had turned a corner, but I could still hear him talking. I bit my lip as I listened, knowing where this story was going. "It was my house they were there for." I gasped, breathing deeply. "That was my mom in bed. Burnt down ta nothing." Daryl whistled again, calling for me to move up.

I checked my six once more before round the corner they took, and another one after that. I parked myself in line of sight of Daryl and he looked at me again, his eyes narrowed.

"That was the hard part." He said not looking away. I turned my gaze back around the corner. "You know, she was just gone, Erased. Nothing left of her. People said it was better that way." I heard Daryl chuckled as they turned another corner. "I dunno. Just made it seem like it wasn't real, you know?" he whistled again and I joined them. This time when I turned the corner they were both waiting for me. I blinked my eyes, looking at the ground in shame. Daryl seemed to understand my gesture and he shook his head, telling me it was all right.

"I shot my mom." Carl said finally, taking in Daryl's story. "She was out, hadn't turned yet." Carl turned to me, looking at me serious. "I ended it. It was real." They both stood quiet for a long time when Carl spoke again. "Sorry about your mom."

"I'm sorry about yours." Daryl grabbed Carl's shoulder, leading him forward, further into the halls, but not before looking back at me. Daryl words were meant for me too.

We had been out for nearly an hour now, cleaning up what we left behind last night. Daryl led us down a wide hall. Oscar stopped in front of me, looking into an empty cell smiling.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he shouted excitedly. I watched him walk into the cell and Daryl turned, looking at me quizzically. I shrugged, looking in after him. Oscar had knelt down to pick up a pair of red flannel slippers left lying on the floor.

"What the hell do you need slippers for?" I asked him, chuckling. He looked at me like I'd grown a spare head.

"You know, end of the day, relaxin." Oscar smiled up at me. His smile quickly faded to a look of fear and quickly I was shoved out of the way. I hit the wall, my bow clattering to the floor. They all shot their weapons and I turned to see a walker laying on the floor. Daryl looked at me in concern.

"You didn't hear him?" Oscar asked me. I stared at each of them, all wanting to know the answer, and I shook my head, grabbing for my ear. My hearing still hadn't fully returned, Hershel said it probably wouldn't. I took a deep breath, shaking my head.

"N-no…" I stammered. Daryl bit his lip, giving me one last look before turning to the zombie on the floor. I stayed leaned up against the wall, cursing my busted ear. Taking a deep breath I pushed my self to my feet, bending over to pick up my bow.

"That's Carol's knife." I heard Daryl say quietly. My ears perked up at the words and pushed past Oscar to look at it. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I looked down the hallway. There was a door down the way that was opening and closing gently, like the one upstairs.

I eyed it suspiciously before taking off down the hallway.

"Beau!" Daryl called after me. I ignored him, my heart racing. They had never found Carol's body, we just assumed she'd been eaten, or worse, turned. I felt a glimmer of hope rise from somewhere deep within me. I stopped hesitantly in front of the door. There was a walker in front of it, stopping it from opening. I bent over, dragging him out of the way.

I unsheathed my knife, holding it at the ready, reaching for the handle. I looked back at Daryl, he was nearly to me, I'd have enough cover.

"Beau no!" but it was too late. I flung the door open wide, ready to strike at what was standing there waiting for me. I was surprised to find nothing, until I looked down to the floor. Carol was lying in heap at the bottom of the closet.

"Carol!" I cried, dropping to my knees. She turned to look at me, her eyes drowsy. Carol gave me the biggest smile she could manage and I reached my hand out to her face, turning it to get a better look at her. No bites no scratched that I could see. Daryl had reached me and he stared at her in an almost childlike wonder. "We have to get her to Hershel." I said quietly. Daryl helped me to get her to her feet and she leaned on us for support as we walked her back up to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg I'm back to two chapters in a day? What? is the sky falling? hath hell frozen over? no. no it has not.<strong>

**i'm just excited to be writing again. got to season 4 today whoop whoop.**

**Ask and ye shall receive. been getting alot of request lately about a certain chapter ;) that's all i'm saying.**

**also. YAY carol's back! or UHG carol's back... depending on which side of the fence you're on. i personally am on the UHG side. uhg. just uhg.**

**reviews are awesome, messages are also great, it really helps me to keep going!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	54. Jim Jones Type

I stayed by Carol's bedside most of the day. She was severely dehydrated, tired, She'd been down there for a few days stuck in that closet. She slept peacefully, like she had been since we brought her back. I frowned, feeling her brow.

"How she doin?" Daryl asked. I jumped in my chair, forgetting he was in the cell with me.

"She's fine. No fever, no bites." I smiled up at him, standing for the first time in a while. "She's tired, dehydrated, but she'll be fine." Daryl smiled, looking the happiest he'd been in days.

There was a ruckus down the hall and I raised my brow at him quizzically. I peaked my head out the door, frowning as I saw Rick carrying something and dropping it the floor. Slowly Daryl and I made out way to the rec area. The first thing I noticed was a woman laying on the floor, dirty and bleeding.

"Rick." Daryl inquired curiously. Rick looked up at us, just now noticing we were there. "Who the hell is this?" I nodded and Rick glanced back down at the woman. Her wild eyes found me, she was afraid and confused, probably feverish. I slowly made my way over to her, crouching down beside them. She watched me warily.

"It's okay, I'm a nurse, I just need to feel your forehead." I said as quietly as I could, so as not to upset her more. I put my hand to her skin and she immediately sat up, pushing my hand away.

"You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked gently. She watched Rick quietly, studying him. She looked at me briefly before again turning to Rick.

"Ya'll come on in here." Daryl asked gesturing to the cellblock. I looked back at him and then again at the woman on the floor. Rick stood and I followed his lead.

"Everything all right?" Rick asked, not turning around.

"You're gonna wanna see this." Daryl said. I had completely forgotten about Carol amidst the new comers arrival. Rick shook his head, bending over to pick up her Katana. I eyed it, impressed, wondering where she found a weapon like that.

"We'll keep this safe and sound. The doors are all locked, you'll be safe here." The woman glared up at him, eyeing the sword he held in his hand. She didn't trust us, but that's okay because we didn't trust her. In this world, now more than ever, trust is a thing earned and not lightly given.

"We can treat that." I said, gesturing to her leg. I looked over at Herschel and he nodded at me in agreement. The woman looked down at her thigh to what I can only assume was a bullet hole and then up to me. The woman sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't ask for your help." She said finally, looking away from us.

"Doesn't matter." Rick explained, turning away from her and walking into the cellblock. "I can't let you leave." I gave her one last look before following him out, Daryl ushering me through the door, locking it behind me.

* * *

><p>Carol took the news of Lori's death pretty hard. At first she was in denial, claiming Lori was just lost like she had been, that we needed to search for her. I was the one who had to tell her how Lori died. That I'd killed her to deliver the baby.<p>

She took it better than I'd expected, hugging me instead of slapping me. She hadn't been separated from the baby since she woke up, other than to eat. But even then the baby was not far away from her, swaddled on the table beside her.

My thoughts were far away, back with Carol and Ass-Kicker, something Daryl has reluctantly brought me around to calling her, when Rick's conversation with the new woman brought me back to the present.

"We can tend to that wound for you." He said matter of factly. He looked at me and Herschel and the old man nudged me forward, I held out the medical kit that we had compiled, smiling at her politely.

"Shouldn't be too hard, just looks like stitches and a few days of antibiotics." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised when Rick spoke again.

"Then we'll send you on your way with a little food and water." Rick's tone was colder and I stepped back so that they could talk. "But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us, and why you were carrying formula." She stared at us unflinchingly. I narrowed my eyes at her, setting the med kit on the table next to me. When we searched her bag we found the normal essentials, but buried down at the bottom was a single can of formula, something that put us all on edge.

"The supplies were dropped by a young asian guy with a pretty girl." My eyes widened and my heart sank. I shifted awkwardly, looking up at Daryl. He ran his thumb across his lip anxiously.

"What happened?" Rick asked quietly, standing straighter hand on his side arm. She looked at his hand, pausing thoughtfully.

"They were taken." She said bluntly. I took a deep breath, panic setting in. I heard Herschel groan behind me, like a wounded animal.

"taken by who?" Rick asked, bending over to meet her eye level. His voice was deadly serious, he was in no mood for games.

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me." She didn't skip a beat, firing her answer just as quickly as he'd asked her.

"Hey. These are our people! You tell us what happened now!" Rick growled, reaching out and grabbing her wound. I stepped forward, going to stop him but she began to struggled, Daryl cut me off, raising his bow, pointing it at her.

"Rick." I said warningly, though I knew what he was doing was necessary, especially now that Maggie and Glenn were involved.

"You better start talking, or you're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound!" Daryl threatened her. I shook my head, staring at him wide eyed.

"Find 'em yourself." She said calmly, glaring daggers at Daryl. I brought my hand up to his bow, lowering it for him. If we wanted her help we couldn't take it by force, that much I knew. She looked at me confused and I walked closer to her, edging my way between her and Daryl.

"Please." I only said one word, not taking my eyes off of her. One word was all it took and she softened, hand still on her leg. I nodded over to Herschel, who seemed to stand taller. "This is Herschel. That was his daughter. Please, we need your help."

"There's a town, Woodbury." Michonne said after a long pause. I looked back at Rick, my point proven and I nodded my thanks at her, stepping away. When she realized I was backing down her attentions turned to Rick. "About 75 survivors, I think they were taken there."

"A whole town?" Rick seemed not to believe her.

"It's run by this guy, calls himself The Governor. Pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type." She explained.

"He got muscle?" Daryl asked coolly.

"Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall." Rick frowned, shaking his head and looking at Daryl and I.

"You know a way in?" He asked finally.

"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through." I narrowed my eyes at her use of the word walkers, but I chalked it up to her picking it up from Maggie and Glenn. Rick smirked.

"How'd you know how to get here?" He asked again. The woman shrugged.

"They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, said it was a straight shot." Rick turned to Herschel and I again.

"This is Herschel, Him and Beau'll get that taken care of for you." Rick pointed at me. The woman followed his hand to look at us. Rick gave me a tight smile before walking out, Daryl hesitantly following him. He stopped in front of me, before looking at the woman.

"I'ma be standing right there, Darlin." He said, tilting his head in the direction of the cellblock door. I nodded at him, walking over to the woman. I looked up at Herschel, but he still seemed to be in shock. I frowned at him, realizing I'd probably be doing these sutures on my own. Now more than ever I was glad that Herschel had been slowly showing me how to do these things.

She stared me down, trying to make herself seem bigger, before looking at the piece I had on my belt. I followed her gaze, glancing down at it, before removing it from its holster and dropping it to the floor. I clattered loudly and I kicked it away, not taking my eyes off of her.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said quietly, gesturing to the table bench. Slowly she approached me, sitting down quietly and turning onto her side. I placed the medkit on the table, unzipping it.

"You got anesthesia?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes at her, confused and she gave a dry chuckle, smirking at me. "Then you're gonna hurt me." I said nothing to her, only look at her wound. I pried open her pants where the bullet passed through. I did the first thing I knew to do, check for the bullet. It seemed like it was still stuck in there and I reached into the kit, pulling out a scalpel and a set of tweezers.

"Sorry." I said before I went to work on her. She flinched, but only slightly, her breathing quickening. She watched me warily, her eyes wandering over to where Daryl stood waiting, and then back to me. I had successfully dug out the bullet and now I began to stitch her.

"Thank you." She said. I was taken back by her words and I paused, looking up at her, before returning to work. I glanced up at her, forcing a smile

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. probably could have combined these two chapters... Sorry they're so short x( this was my writers trike week.<strong>

**Reviews and messages are always appreciated!**

**let em know how i'm doing!**

**Stay beautiful!**


	55. Demons Run

It was decided. We were going on a rescue mission. Silently I packed up the green SUV, throwing in a few bags after Daryl.

"I got the flashbangs, I got the tear gas," Daryl looked over to me, shrugging his shoulders. "You never know what you're going to need."

"Sounds like we'll need all of it." I muttered quietly. As determined as I was to save Glenn and Maggie, I had the sneaking suspicion we were walking into our doom. Daryl frowned at me, nudging my shoe. I looked up at him, he knew I was worried. I had become worse and worse at hiding it. "What if these are the men Randall was talking about?" The question had been nagging at me since Michonne told us about Woodbury, about the numbers they had. Daryl stiffened, turning back to the car.

"Always a possibility." He said quietly, rechecking the bags. There were footsteps behind us and Carl walked up carrying two more bags of supplies. Him and Daryl exchanged pointed looks. "Don'tchu worry bout your old man. I'ma keep an eye on em." Carl didn't say a word, but his smile told me that what Daryl had told him made him feel better about the situation.

Carl turned to leave and I watched him walk back to his father. I bit my lip, taking a few steps away as Daryl closed the trunk.

"You should stay here, Darlin." He finally said. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and turning to him. I raised my eyebrow at hi and shook my head.

"Not this old tired argument again." I half laughed. "I though we figured out by now that I go where the trouble goes." Daryl didn't chuckle, didn't even smile at me. I cleared my throat, shifting awkwardly.

"I don't want ya ta go. It's gonna be dangerous."

"Well then I don't want you to go." I crossed my arms at him. Daryl shook his head at me, groaning. "You see how that works? It goes both ways." He looked away from me, obviously frustrated, and I placed a hand on his cheek, turning his face back to look at me. "On your terms?"

"My terms." Daryl finally agreed, kissing my forehead lightly.

* * *

><p>Michonne directed us, something we were all a bit uneasy about, and after a while she instructed us to pull the car to the side of the road. The town of Woodbury had patrols, and she claimed we'd be better off on foot. Silently we all got out, taking in our surroundings. I shouldering my bow and pulled out my pistol, checking the rounds and searching my bag for more clips. I had 3 extra, something that did not instill within me the most confidence.<p>

"How far? Nights coming." Rick asked her, turning to Daryl and I. I shrugged, turning to the back of the car for my ruck sac and spare arrows Daryl and I had made.

"A mile, maybe two." Michonne replied. There was snarling coming from behind us and I turned to find a walker slowly approaching us. She was slow, so we ignored, her, quickly escaping into the woods. It was best not to leave any trace of us being there, the car alone was enough.

The trek through the woods was silent. Michonne took point with Daryl, while Rick, Oscar and I brought up the rear. It was awkward walking next to the sheriff, we'd barely spoken since Lori died. I sighed, shifting my bow in my hands uneasily.

"I know what happened with Lori." Rick suddenly spoke up. I glanced at him warily and Oscar cleared his throat, taking a few awkward steps in front of us. I silently begged for him to stay but it was no use, he was already catching up to Michonne and Daryl. "And what you did for my baby. Thank you."

My eyes widened in shock, i was at a loss for words. I had expected a tongue lashing, to get yelled at, blamed. I turned to look at him and cleared my throat.

"You don't have to thank me." I said quietly. "Lori was my friend, hell, my sister. You're family, it's what family does." Rick smiled at me weakly, wrapping a friendly arm around my shoulders and pulling me to him in an awkward hug.

"Everybody down!" Daryl hissed from in front. Slowly I dropped, crouching as low as I could. There were low snarls in the woods around us and I frowned. Walkers.

"Get in formation, no gunfire." Rick said quietly. I nodded, grouping and getting tight. Slowly they came from the trees on either side. I grabbed up my bow, nocking an arrow, holding steady for a good shot. I fired, taking down one, and grabbing another arrow. More and more seemed to be coming from the trees and I shouldered my bow, unsheathing my hunting knife.

"There's too many of them." Daryl muttered, falling back to me. I heard snarling behind me and I turned, jamming my knife into the skull of a walker. Rick looked around frustrated, before pointing ahead.

"This way." The sheriff pointed ahead of us. Quickly we followed, staying close to the ground. He led us off the path and through the trees. I could hear the walkers snarling after us, my heart beat racing. "Through there!" Rick directed us, pointing to an old, abandoned shed.

Rick through the door open quickly, it creaked noisily, and I cringed from the sound. We piled in and I knelt on the floor, catching my breath. I could hear the walkers approaching from outside and I took a deep breath. It smelled awful in here and I buried my nose in my elbow.

"That smell." I gagged, nearly losing my lunch. Daryl frowned down at me, walking towards the back of the shed.

"It's loud." Daryl cringed, grabbing out his bandana and handing it over to me. I took it gratefully, tying it around my face. I stood, hesitantly following him, knife up. I swatted a fly from my face. Beyond a few boxes of crap lay the rotting corpse of what appeared to be a dog. "I guess Lassie went home." Daryl muttered.

The walkers outside began to pound heavily on the doors and the walls and I stared at them in horror. The windows were boarded and the door locked, but I knew that wouldn't hold them for long, especially if the pounding caught more of their attention.

Rick whistled, drawing my attention away from the door. He gestured to a blanket that seemed to be flung over something and I watched warily as him and Daryl crept up to it. Slowly, Rick grabbed the blanket, removing it quickly. A man bolted up right in the bed we'd just uncovered and I jumped, not expecting him to be alive.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled pointing his gun at us. Rick cowered in front of him, holding his shotgun out in a non aggressive way. He tried to reason with the man, but the man kept yelling.

"Shut him up!" Michonne hissed. I nodded my head, standing back with her, my heart still pounding from the scare he gave us. The walkers began to snarl even louder, hungrier and the man looked at the door, finally realizing what was happening. He looked at each of us in turn, before turning back to Rick.

"I'll call the cops!" he threatened.

"I am a cop!" Rick replied. "Now need you to lower your gun." Rick gestured to the floor. "Don't do anything rash, everything's fine, lets just take this nice and slow." Rick coaxed the man. The man shook his head, raising his gun into Rick's face.

"Show me your badge!" he demanded, cocking the shotgun. I gasped, taking a small step forward. Daryl gave me a warning look and I froze in my spot.

"Alright! It's in my pocket!" Rick gestured towards his jeans and I looked, too. I didn't think he still carried his badge with him, not since he ditched the sheriff's uniform for civies. Slowly Rick reached back, and before I knew what happened he grabbed for the man's gun.

The shotgun went off and Daryl hit the dirt. I felt my heart drop and while Rick and Oscar subdued the man I ran over to Daryl, rolling him over.

"Oh my god, Daryl!" I sobbed, checking him for any kind of wounds. I came up empty, breathing a heavy sigh of relief and he glanced at the wall behind him. I followed his eyes, finding a huge hole. "Oh thank god." I jumped him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

With all the excitement I hadn't realized the man had broken free of Rick's grasp. He ran to the door quickly, brushing past Michonne. The woman unsheathed her sword and in an instant impaled him with it, dropping him where he stood. She looked back at Rick quietly, his face a mix of anger and disbelief, and she resheathed her katana, peaking through the cracks in the boards. Daryl joined, taking one look before turning back to us.

"Remember the Alamo?" Daryl asked coyly. I closed my eyes, shaking my head and swallowing hard. "Help me with the door."

"You've gotta be kidding!" Oscar asked dryly. I shared a look with him, both of us knowing they weren't. Rick began to pick up the dead man on the floor and he turned to me. I looked down at the body, both of us coming up with the same idea. Use the dead man as bait.

"Check the back." Rick told me. I nodded, running to the back door. Slowly I pushed it open. My heart fluttered, it was clear, no walkers in sight.

"It's clear!" Rick nodded at me and in one smooth movement they threw the front door open, tossing the man out to the walkers, and shutting it again. We ran quickly, jumping down the back steps, into the woods.

* * *

><p>By nightfall we came across what Michonne said was the outer wall of Woodbury. Slowly we followed Michonne as she ushered us through the train yard. I bit my lip looking on at the large wall in front of us. two man sat a top the wall, one with a bow and the other with what appeared to be an automatic weapon. I threw Daryl a wary look, giving my head a slight shake.<p>

"We aint getting in there." Daryl muttered, just low enough for me to hear. I silently shook my head, not looking back at him. Michonne shuffled beside me, running off back the way we came.

"Hey!" Rick whispered after her. She didn't turn around and Rick nodded at me. I hesitated, remembering the promise I made to Daryl. I looked at him, almost for permission and he nodded. I followed her quietly, catching up to her.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I asked angrily. She glanced at me over her shoulder, running up to a fence that had been worked loose. I hesitated, the look on my face only described as dumbfounded, and smiled at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Go get them." She smirked at me, turning her attention to the fence. I nodded, running back around the bush. I snapped a twig as I rounded and the three men turned to me, guns drawn. I threw my hands up.

"Whoa. Put that shit down." The men dropped there weapons and I sighed exasperated, gesturing back the way I came.

* * *

><p><strong>Guysssss we're getting to the meat and potatoes of the season. SUCH EXCITED. warm fuzzies all around!<strong>

**Reviews are awesome. I've been getting some good feedback, and i definitely aim to please. Your advice is much appreciated!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	56. How The Mighty Fall (The Mighty Fall?)

We made out way into a darkened building near the fence line we infiltrated. Michonne led us through a grate that had been removed before and I raised my eyebrow, this is how she got out. I ducked, following after her, helping Daryl. It was a storeroom of some kind and I looked around in awe at all the dried goods, cereal, canned fruit and veggies, bread.

"This is where you were held?" Rick asked her.

"I was questioned." Michonne corrected him. Rick walked past her quickly and I crossed to window, peeking through. I saw street full of people, civilians, and I frowned. This just made the job a whole lot harder. Daryl walked up beside me, taking a peek himself.

"I thought you said there was a curfew?" He asked her, a groan present in his voice.

"The street is packed during the day. Those are stragglers." I sighed, turning away from the window. If those were stragglers, that meant there were a lot more people here than we expected. Normal people, not crazed psychopaths.

"If anyone comes in here, we're sitting ducks. We gotta move." Rick stated bluntly.

"They could be in his apartment?" Michonne offered. I turned looking at her, as did the others.

"Yeah? What if they aint?" Daryl retorted as he began to pace nervously.

"Then we'll look some where else." Michonne's tone was cold, sending shivers down my spine. I didn't like being here, I felt open and vulnerable, not how I liked to feel.

"You said you could help us." Rick's tone was accusing and I widened my eyes.

"I'm doing what I can." She snapped. I stepped forward, standing next to Michonne firmly.

"Hey, she got us here, didn't she? She said she told us what she knew and I believe her." I said firmly, earning a look from all three of the men. Michonne glanced at me, thankful, before growing cold again. Rick pulled us off to the side, and we huddled together closely.

"If this goes south, we're cutting her loose." He said, giving me a pointed look.

"You think she's leading us into a trap?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He shrugged and I shook my head, again looking at Michonne. She moved to the window, looking outside, every now and then turning to eye us suspiciously. I pleaded for Daryl to help and he stepped in like he usually did.

"Right now I'd say it's the blind leading the blind." He sighed, looking at Rick. "Lets split up." I didn't like that idea either, but I figured it was the only way.

There was a knock on the door and we all froze. My eyes went wide as I stared at it, hearing keys jingle on the other side. We scurried, quickly taking cover where we could. I ducked under a table, just as the door opened.

"I know you're in here. I saw you moving from outside." A man stated matter of factly, shutting the door behind him. I cursed under my breath, glancing across the room to where the others hid. "You know you're not supposed to be in here." We remained silent, the man thought we were someone else, so not all hope was lost. "Who's in here?" He asked, growing frustrated at our lack of response.

I watched in horror as he grew closer and closer to the curtain that hid the rest of my party. In a flash of movement Rick had the man up against the wall.

"Shut up, get on your knees." Rick commanded him. I stood awkwardly, nearly hitting my head on the table as I climbed out from under it. "Hands behind your back." The man did as he was told and Daryl zipped tied his hands closed. "Where are our people?" Rick asked. The man looked up at me as I approached, fear evident in his eyes.

"I don't know!" he said, exasperated, shaking his head. Rick slapped his hand over his mouth and I cringed, it sounded like it hurt.

"You are holding some of our people. Now where the hell are they?" The sheriff growled, shoving his gun in the mans face. The man shook from fear, pleading to me with his eyes.

"I don't know!" He cried again. Rick seemed to accept his answer, even if he didn't believe it. He grabbed a rag from his pocket.

"Open your mouth." The man did as Rick told him, and the sheriff jammed the cloth into his open mouth. Once satisfied he looked up at Daryl, who immediately knocked him on his head with his crossbow. As much as I felt for the man who now lay unconscious, we couldn't very well leave him awake.

Suddenly there was gunfire and we stopped where we were. My whole body froze, my adrenaline pumping, and I looked at the others. Did they know we were here? I looked at the man on the floor. Did he tell others about what he saw?

Rick reached for the door, looking at all of us, before slowly opening it. I pulled out my pistol, making sure it was loaded and the safety was off, before I followed them out into the street. People were running around in a panic, not even noticing our presence

Slowly we made it where the shots resonated from, something we concluded due to everyone running away from it. Rick swung open the door and we came to a bland hallway, barely lit with overhead lights. We moved in slowly, and I could hear a voice coming from the other side of the wall we crouched behind. Daryl narrowed his eyes, standing to look through the foggy window we hid under.

"On your feet! Move!" A voice demanded from the other side of the wall. There was movement, at least three people walking towards the door.

"Shit." Daryl hissed, reaching into one of the duffle bags. I followed his lead, coming out with a smoke grenade, as did Rick and Oscar. We nodded at each other, tossing them and running for cover so we didn't get blinded as well. I closed my eyes, the explosions ringing out loudly.

Rick moved forward and the rest of us following behind quickly. The smoke was thick and I was afraid to run into it, but while the men were coughing their lungs up, I found Glenn and Maggie, leading them both away quickly. Random shots rang out, they were blindly firing into the smoke, but we managed to escape unscathed.

The streets were clearing, but the people that were left were shouting orders. I knew they were looking for us, and so did Rick. We had to get off the street.

"Quick, in here!" Rick shouted, gesturing to a building on our right. Glenn and Maggie rushed in first, but Michonne stayed behind. I raised my eyebrow at her, turning back to Rick. He watched her turn and walk away, nodding my head for me to follow. I sighed, watching after her. There was no time to talk to Daryl, I knew I'd hear about it later, but I shut the door behind me anyways, running off after her.

"Go with your friends." She said matter of factly. I shook my head, drawing my pistol.

"I am." Michonne furrowed her eyebrow at me, but she didn't say anything. "As far as I'm concerned, we're friends." I clarified. Michonne scoffed, placing a hand on her sword. We crouched silently behind a row of bushes, watching a group of me run past us.

"Friend is a strong word."

"Then you must understand how hard it is for me to say that." Michonne watched me quietly and gestured me to follow her.

* * *

><p>She led us quickly up to a building that, from the looks of it, it was apartments. I turned to here pointedly but she said nothing.<p>

"What are we doing here?" I asked her quietly, ducking around a corner. She scowled at me, paying me no mind. I grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from walking off again. "Who lives up there?"

"The Governor." She smirked. I shook my head in disbelief.

"We aren't here to assassinate somebody!" I hissed, looking around. We were out in the open and we were being hunted.

"I didn't ask you to come with me!" She replied just as angrily. I shut up, watching her quietly. Taking a deep breath I stood, looking up at the building. Michonne walked off quietly and I watched her go, debating for a minute about returning to Daryl and Rick, but begrudgingly following after her.

The apartment was dark when we entered, dark and quiet. Michonne seemed disappointed, but we walked through the door anyways. I looked around, suddenly missing my old dorm room, it reminded of how life used to be, and I felt a tinge of jealously at how easy Woodbury seemed to have it.

While I was admiring his apartment, Michonne had crossed to the dining room table, pulling out a chair, directly in front of the door, and sitting in it. I watched her wide eyed, scoffing.

"Really?" I asked quietly, leaning against the kitchen counter. Despite how aggravated I was with this idea, I couldn't help but chuckle. This woman was a badass, a bad ass with an apparent score to settle.

"I want him to see me, I want him to know he's dead before I slit his throat." Her words made my blood run cold and I quieted, my smile wiped from my face. "He's a monster and he needs to be slain." There was a ton of gunfire outside and my gaze shifted to the window. I crossed the room quickly, peering through the blinds. The street was covered in smoke and I prayed that Daryl was safe. "You can always go help them." She said without looking at me.

"Nah, I believe in them." I said finally. Rick had sent me to keep an eye on her, and looked at her again. "It's you I'm worried about, Ms. V for Vendetta." Michonne chuckled, but a loud thud dampened whatever light mood we created. My head snapped up, looking at the closed door across the room. I glanced at Michonne questioningly. The thudding grew louder, more urgent. Slowly she stood and I walked over to the door.

Without warning I kicked the door open, raising my pistol in front of me. The room was empty, but as I walked in I stared in horror at the left wall. It was covered, floor to ceiling, with what appeared to be fish tanks full of heads. I gagged as I looked at their bloated faces, most of them frozen in snarls, some of them petrified, but all of them dead.

There was another thud, coming from another smaller door. It rattled against the force of whatever was on the other side. I forced myself to look away from the head tanks, my gaze fixating on the door. It thudded again, but this time Michonne took the lead, opening it and stepping away.

"Oh my god." Michonne breathed. From inside the dark a small figure stepped out. Her head was covered by a burlap sack, her arms tied around her in a straight jacket. I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. I stared, wide eyed, as she approached slowly. "It's okay." Michonne cooed her, reaching out for her. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Michonne is she hurt?" I asked, taking a step forward.

"I don't think so." Michonne checked the girl over, not finding anything. She turned to me, shaking her head. "I'm not sure."

"I'll need to check her." I said quietly, dropping to the floor next to the samurai warrior. As I inched closer to the girl a feeling of dread suddenly came over me. The image of Sophia flashed through my mind, but I shook them off. "I need to take the bag off, okay sweetie?" I told the girl quietly, reaching my hand up to the top of her head.

I grabbed the top of the bag, slowly removing it, so as not to startle her. While I was removing the bag, Michonne reached behind her, undoing the chain that was around her neck. I stood, taking the bag off as I did.

"Oh GOD!" I gasped, startled. The girl was not alive, she was a walker, and she snarled at Michonne and I menacingly. She snapped her jowls at us and Michonne shoved her back, turning the girl around as she drew he sword.

"NO!" A man shouted from behind us. I froze, turning to look at him, the girl still struggling in Michonne's grip. I had forgotten where we were and I cursed myself as I stared at the man. I grabbed at the gun in my holster, drawing it quickly, pointing it at him. The governor watched us carefully, not sure who was more of a threat. "Don't hurt her."

Michonne turned, putting the walker between herself and The Governor, while I stood, my gun trained on his chest. The Governor put his hands up in surrender, holstering his weapon as he did. I watched him carefully, glancing back at Michonne. She stood unwavering, staring him down bitterly.

"It's me you want." He stated, undoing his belt and placing it on the counter top beside him. I watched him, utterly confused, but still I did not drop my weapon. "There's no need for her to suffer." I looked back at Michonne, but she was too shocked to speak.

"She doesn't have needs." She replied quietly. The Governor began to walk towards us and I raised my weapon higher at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Easy." I said coolly. "Back up." It was not a request. The Governor didn't step back words, but he didn't move forward either.

"Please, don't hurt my little girl." He begged us, again stepping forward. I frowned at him, suddenly feeling bad for the man. He seemed so helpless in that moment. "Please don't." I glanced at Michonne, her faced steeled, and in one smooth motion she shoved her katana through the walkers brain. My eyes widened in shock, I couldn't believe how heartless that action had seemed, even if the girl was a walker, she was at one time The Governor's daughter.

"NO!" The Governor wailed, lunging at Michonne. I grabbed him, but he tossed me to the side easily, his fist connecting with my cheekbone. I was dazed, confused, and I watched helplessly as the room spun around me.

The Governor had tackled Michonne, knocking over his chair. I struggled to get to me feet, pulling up against the wall. The governors hands found their way around Michonne's throat and I knew I had to strike. I dove at him recklessly, knocking him to the side.

Michonne stood, helping me to my feet, kicking The Governor in his side. The struggled continued, The Governor somehow making it to his feet. He grabbed Michonne by the dreads, flinging her into the fish tank of heads. She sank to the floor, unconscious, and he turned his rage on me.

He threw punch after punch, as I ducked and weaved through them. I was growing tired and still sort of dazed from his first strike, something that caught up with me eventually, and he hit me with an uppercut, throwing me into the wall.

I groaned in pain, slumping to the floor. He began to drag me over to the heads that now lay scattered in the floor, one of their jaws still snapping hungrily. I watched in horror as he put me in a chokehold, my face growing ever closer to the walkers teeth.

I found new strength and I threw my elbow back violently. It connected with his cheekbone in a sickening crunch and he fell backwards. I tried to crawl away, but he grabbed at me again, his arms finding their way around my neck once more. Michonne jumped on top of him, trying to wrestle him off of me, but to no avail. I grabbed at the nearest broken fish tank, ripping off one of the pieces.

I felt the glass cut into my hands, but the pain of that compared to death was something I was willing to trade. I glanced back, seeing Michonne grabbing his hair to steady him, and I threw my hand back.

The Governor wailed in pain, releasing me. I rolled on the floor for a few seconds, gathering my bearings as The Governor screamed. I glanced at him and he clutched for his eye, which was bleeding profusely. Michonne stood over me, helping to pull me to my feet. Once I was steady she released me, drawing her Katana to finish him off.

"NO!" There was a loud shriek and I winced, covering my ears. From the couple of punches I ate, and the chokehold, my head was pounding. Michonne stopped, turning quickly, pointing her blade at the new comer. My eyes began to focus and my coughing died down. I stared with squinted eyes at the woman, my face growing pale.

"Andrea?" I groaned. She looked up at me, seeing me for the first time huddled in the corner. Her mouth dropped, but her gun did not.

"Beau?" She asked. Michonne looked at us, her sword wavering slightly. Andrea's eyes dropped to The Governor who still moaned on the floor beside us. "What have you done?" Andrea asked. There was a chill in her voice and I stared at her wide-eyed.

The two women began to circle each other and Michonne grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. I stumbled slightly, not taking my eyes off of the woman I had once called my friend. She watched me evilly, her eyes full of hatred.

"Get the fuck out of here." Andrea said quietly, dropping to The Governors side. Michonne hesitated and I watched her confused, wondering why she was so adamant to stay. It was a question to for another time however, and slowly we retreated from the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, I'm having a dilema. I don't know what to do with the sick. I'd like to run a few idea across some people so if you're interested in being a beta tester for the two ways I'm planing on taking this story, please let me know either in my reviews or you can PM me.<strong>

**It would really help a playa out.**

**Reviews are so awesome! They really keep me going!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	57. Who The Fuck Are You?

We found our way back to the train yard, each of us stumbling along. I had finally caught my breath, feeling mostly back to normal, other than the soreness of my neck. I grabbed at it as I ran, willing it to stop aching. We crossed under one of the trains, crouching to the other side.

We were met with cocked guns and I stared up, sighing. It was Rick and Maggie. The girl smiled at me, taking me into her arms. I hugged her tightly.

"Glenn?" I asked. She nodded, gesturing behind her. I followed her gaze, seeing him sitting on the ground by the car. Rick walked up to Michonne, mere inches from her face.

"Get what you came for?" He asked coldly. Michonne didn't answer.

"Where's the rest of your people?" I looked around, realizing that Daryl and Oscar were missing. I gasped, looking at Rick.

"They got Oscar." Rick said solemnly.

"Where is Daryl?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"You didn't see him?" I shook my head at Rick's question, everything seeming far away and surreal. Rick turned to Michonne, angry now. "If anything happens to him-"

"I brought you here to save them." Michonne said finally.

"Thanks for the help." Rick was sarcastic. I bit my lip, grabbing his arm.

"We have to find Daryl." I pleaded. Rick turned to the others.

"You will take Glenn back to the car and wait for us." Rick told Michonne. "Beau, Maggie and I will go get Daryl." Rick commanded. Glenn didn't like that idea, but he could barely stand, which left him little room to argue.

* * *

><p>The town was empty as we trekked through it for yet another time. There was shouting coming from off in the distance, by an old warehouse, and that was where we were heading.<p>

As we approached I could see a posse had formed, a circle, and in the middle two figures. One I instantly recognized as Daryl, but the other I didn't know. My heart sank as I watched the hopeless scene in front of me. Daryl and the other man were surrounded, fighting off several walkers held at the end of a stick. I gasped, Maggie and I ducking behind a dumpster for cover. Rick knelt below us and I nocked an arrow, Maggie glaring down the sights of her rifle.

"Fire!" he whispered. I did as I was told, letting my arrow fly. It zoomed past Daryl's head, sinking into the walker beside him. He turned, looking about wildly and we made eye contact as I nocked another arrow, letting it fly. Maggie opened fire, hitting walker and man alike as Daryl and the other man continued to fight them off.

Panic ensued, and just to make sure, Rick threw a smoke grenade to the middle of the crowd. I was useless now, so I shouldered my bow.

"Go! Go!" Rick pointed at the crowd. I took off, unsheathing my knife, staying low and fast to the ground. Rick and Maggie shot out the lights around us, it was dark and the smoke was blinding as I ran in.

"Daryl!" I yelled over the screaming and crying. Someone ran at me and I tripped them, knocking them onto his back. It wasn't one of us, so I socked him, knocking him out cold. "DARYL!?" I screamed again, this tiem more desperately.

"Beau?!" I heard coughing to my left and I turned, reaching out. My hand found solid muscle and I pulled him to me as he coughed again. He stared at me through the smoke and my heart pounded.

I fought the urge to throw my arms around him and instead I pulled him with me, running through the smoke and the crowd, back the way I came. He was moving slow and I glanced behind me. He had someone with him, the other guy from the fight circle.

I stopped abruptly, pushed to the ground, a man standing over me. He pointed Daryl's crossbow at me and I gasped, surprised. I'm not sure what happened, whether he was shot or someone hit him, but the man fell, and Daryl took his crossbow back.

"You ain't tradin' up today, bitch." He said angrily to the man, pulling me to my feet. I saw Rick's flashlight shining a few yards away and we quickly closed the gap, letting Rick lead us out.

"They're all at the arena, this way!" The second guy said. Rick glared at him.

"You're not going anywhere with us!" Rick growled, checking the streets for any sign of life. I raised an eyebrow at them, wondering why Daryl had saved him if Rick hated him. Actually, just wondering how Rick knew the man in general. There was a pounding behind us, the second man banging against the gates.

"A little help would be nice!" He said as he broke free, escaping outside. As I made it through the fence I noticed there were a few straggling walkers. I nocked my bow, taking one down, as Daryl did the same. "We aint got time for this!" the second man shouted running off. Daryl followed after him and I looked up at Rick. He nodded his head for us to follow, and we did.

* * *

><p>We walked for what felt like forever, finally taking a break somewhere deep in the woods. I sighed, putting my hands on my head, trying to catch my breath. I looked over at Maggie, she hadn't left Rick's side all night and now they were talking feverishly between each other, looking over at the newcomer.<p>

Daryl walked up to me, grabbing my forearm rather hard, and pulling me off to the side. The newcomer smirked, watching me being dragged away. I pulled my arm away, rubbing it lightly, glowering up at him. I knew what this was about and I knew I had no right to be angry.

"Where the hell did you go?" He asked me angrily. I sighed, shifting under his intense gaze.

"Michonne ran off, so I followed her."

"The fuck you following her for?" Daryl was angry with me and he wasted no time in letting me know. "She ain't one of us!" He whispered heatedly. I ran my hand through my hair, glancing over at Rick. He was watching us now as well.

"Rick sent me after her! There wasn't any time to-" I tried to defend myself, but Daryl cut me off.

"My terms. You told me my terms'n my terms were for ya not ta leave my sight." Daryl was seething and he began to pace back and forth.

"Daryl, I'm not a child!" I yelled at him. I glanced back at the camp, lowering my voice. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, perfectly fine. So fine you came back with a busted lip!" Daryl scoffed and I growled, grabbing his elbow, turning him to look at me.

"I'm Alive!" I corrected myself. "I may have a fat lip, but I took his eye! I am a _capable_ human being!" Daryl's eyes softened. "I'm not a child."

"I know you're capable. I know you're tough, but ya don't have ta prove that ta me anymore." Daryl sighed, looking back at Rick. "You don't have ta prove it ta anyone." Daryl cupped my cheek. "I jus want ya ta take care of yourself." Daryl glanced over my shoulder back at the camp. I followed his gaze, looking at the people around the fire. Slowly they all looked away, going back to what they were doing before, instead of watching us. "You mean everythin ta me, Darlin."

* * *

><p>We ran into the daylight, making our way back to the car slowly but surely. We remained quiet the entire time, so as not to alert any walkers or patrols to our presence. After Daryl and I's fight, he seemed to cool off, something I was thankful for. We finally came back to the road just when I felt we were never gonna get there.<p>

"Glenn!" Rick hissed as we saw our car. Two heads appeared from the side of the car and my heart fluttered in my chest. Glenn and Michonne both ran up to us, meeting us in the woods.

"Rick!" Glenn said happily. "Oh thank god." He had been cleaned up since the last time I saw him, his face wasn't a bloody mess, anymore, but his black eye was quite impressive.

"Now we got a problem here, I need you to back up-" Rick started. Glenn glanced over Rick's shoulder, immediately becoming enraged.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Glenn screamed, drawing his side arm. Michonne, too, drew her Katana and I stopped in my tracks. Daryl brushed past me, going to calm our young friend and I glanced back at the newcomer. He held his hands up in surrender.

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne yelled, as did Glenn. Again I looked back at him, stepping away from the newcomer. Daryl hesitated; he also looked back at the man. He seemed torn, confused. Rick pulled out his gun holding it up to Michonne's face.

"Drop it!" Rick demanded. Michonne and Glenn watched the Sheriff, wide eyed, in disbelief

"He helped us get out of there!" Daryl yelled. The others began to yell again louder, Maggie joining Glenn and Michonne. Michonne again held her sword up, inching her way over to the second man. I stood in the middle of them, throwing my hands up.

"ENOUGH!" I growled angrily. They all quieted, their eyes darting from me to the man behind me. I turned slowly, looking at Daryl and then to the newcomer. "Who the fuck even are you?" I asked, pointing at him haphazardly. The man smirked at me, taking a step forward.

"I'm Merle. Daryl here's my baby brother." The man smirked at me and my eyes widened. Merle turned back to Daryl. "Looks like you gone native brother." Merle joked with him, leaning up against the tree.

"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there!" Daryl was livid and he stepped up to his brother, getting in his face.

"Oh yeah man, he is a charmer, I gotta tell you that. Been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea." Merle said cockily.

"What? Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn questioned. I nodded, looking at him.

"She held me and Michonne at gunpoint last night." I said sadly.

"You know Andrea?" Rick asked Michonne. I hadn't realized it, but Merle was talking to Michonne when he mentioned Andrea, not any of us. Michonne stood silently, not answering him.

"Yep, her an blondie were huddled up all winter in the forest. My Nubian Queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws. Kept them in chains." Merle paused thoughtfully before continuing. "Kind of ironic now that I think about it." I shook my head at his racial slur.

"Shut up, bro!" Daryl demanded his brother, clearly not finding it funny.

"We snagged em out of the woods. Andrea was close to dying." Merle didn't heed his brothers words and he continued to talk. "Her and The Governor snug as two little bugs now. So whatchu gonna do sheriff? Surrounded by a bunch of liars thugs and cowards."

"Shut up!" Rick demanded him.

"Man look at this, pathetic. All these guns with no bullets in em. Only one here with balls is Goldilocks over there." Merle looked up at me, his eyes lustful. "Damn, if I could get me a piece of that." Merle's eye flickered to his brother briefly, he was trying to get a rise out of him.

"MERLE!" Daryl yelled again, slamming brother into a tree. Merle looked at his brother a coy smile on his face, his plan had worked.

"Oh, but little brother already is-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Daryl warned again, his eyes wild with rage.

"Shut up yourself! Ya bunch of pussies! You roll over-" Rick had had it and he stood, hitting Merle in eth back of his head with his knife. He hit the ground with a loud thud and I stared up at him, my eyes darting from Daryl to Rick.

"Asshole." Daryl said after a long pause, turning to me. His eyes said he was sorry, but he had nothing to apologize for.

* * *

><p>Rick and Daryl drug Merle to the car where he woke a few minutes later pissing and cussing. We all grouped off to the side, away from him, while he stood watching us. I studied him over my shoulder, his arms crossed, picking his teeth.<p>

"We gotta bring him back with us." Daryl pleaded quietly. Rick shook his head, swaying awkwardly.

"It won't work." Rick reasoned with him. Daryl didn't agree with him, but from the stories I'd heard about Merle, I knew bringing him back would be hard on the group.

"It's gotta. Look the Governor is probably on the way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle." Daryl rationalized. He had a sound argument, it would be good to have The Governors right hand man in our corner… if he was truly in our corner. I looked at the man again, catching eyes with him.

"I'm not having him at the prison." Maggie said finally.

"Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Carol and Beth? As Beau even?" Glenn asked. Daryl's stance hardened and I felt his eyes fall on me. I cleared my throat.

"I can take care of myself." I said plainly, not for or against either argument. I was determined to be neutral, since I'd never met the guy until now.

"He aint a rapist." Daryl argued, defending his brother.

"Well his buddy is." Glenn spat, talking about The Governor.

"They aint buddies no more, not after last night."

"There's no way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone at each others throats." Rick seemed sad to say it, but he believed it was true and from what I witnessed in the woods I was inclined to agree.

"So you're gonna cut Merle loose and bring the last samurai home with us?!" Daryl was angry and he gestured to Michonne who stood on the other side of the street as Merle, glaring at him.

"She's not coming." Rick replied quickly.

"She's not in a state to be on her own." I peered over Maggie's shoulder, watching her quietly. "She's injured and she needs medical attention."

"She's too unpredictable." Rick said quietly. The group looked over at her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"We don't know who she is, but Merle, Merle's blood."

"No, Merle is your blood." Glenn said angrily. Daryl narrowed his eyes at the boy. "My blood, my family, is standing right here, and waiting for us back at the prison."

"You're part of that family." Rick said quietly to Daryl. My heart fell, knowing where this conversation was going. Daryl was going to leave, I knew his type, blood was thicker than water to him, no matter what kind of history he had with us. I swallowed, hard, watching him. "But he's not."

"Man, ya'll don't know." Daryl said defiantly. Daryl looked down at me quietly, his eyes searching my face. He frowned at me, before looking back up at Rick. "Fine. We'll fend for ourselves." I gasped, my mouth dropped wide, my eyes even wider.

"Daryl-"

"No him, no me." Daryl interrupted, looking at each of us in turn. "It was always Merle and I before this."

"Don't…" Maggie pleaded.

"You're just gonna leave like that?" Glenn asked. Daryl looked at him coolly.

"You'd do the same thing." He replied. He looked at each of us, his eyes resting on my last. They were begging me to go with him, to strike out on our own, something I wasn't sure I could do. Daryl frowned at me, kissing my forehead, his lips lingering a second longer than normal. "Tell everyone I said goodbye." He said, brushing past us all.

"Daryl! Wait!" I called after him, striding to keep up with him. The others followed, Rick stepping in stride with him.

"There's gotta be another way!" The sheriff pleaded with him. Daryl paused, looking at him. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I waited for his answer.

"Don't ask me to leave him." He said briskly, walking off to join his brother. I watched him go, feeling a war raging within me. I was heart broken and hurt, but I knew what I was going to do.

I took a few steps after him, stopping suddenly to look back. Rick stared at me, almost at a loss for words. Maggie began to cry and she shook her head at me, begging me to stay. I felt tears burning at the corners of my eyes, but I hiked my bow higher on my shoulder, walking backwards away from them before hesitantly turning around to follow after the brothers.

I didn't look back, I didn't say goodbye, I couldn't. We had been through so much together, they were my family, but I couldn't be without Daryl. I didn't cry, I didn't say a word, I simply followed him, like a lost puppy dog to the trunk of the car. He opened it silently, grabbing out his duffle.

"You should stay." He said quietly, not looking at me. "I know you wanna." I said nothing, grabbing my pack as well. I shrugged it on, adjusting my hair.

"Of course I wanna stay, but I'm not going back without you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, I'm having a dilema. I don't know what to do with the sick. I'd like to run a few idea across some people so if you're interested in being a beta tester for the two ways I'm planing on taking this story, please let me know either in my reviews or you can PM me.<strong>

**It would really help a playa out.**

**Reviews are so awesome! They really keep me going!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	58. Yellow Jacket Creek

We had been with Merle for a few hours, trekking through the woods. I wasn't sure what we were looking for, and honestly I don't even think Daryl knew. We had taken a small break, Merle had to piss, and I leaned up against a tree, looking out into the forest.

Daryl watched me quietly, I could feel his eyes on me, and I turned to look at him, giving him a small smile. We hadn't spoken since we left and I wasn't entirely sure he was glad I came. Slowly he walked up to me, standing closer to me than he had in a while.

"Sorry you had ta make a decision like that," He paused thoughtfully, smiling at me again. "but I'm glad ya came with me. I didn't want ta leave ya behind." I smiled at him weakly, looking at the ground. He grabbed my chin, bringing my face up to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"If I hadn't decided to come with you, would you have still left?" I said quietly. Daryl grew silent, shuffling the leaves under his feet. I knew what his answer was and I shrugged. "I guess you weren't that conflicted about leaving me behind." I tried to walk away but Daryl grabbed my arm, just above my elbow, stopping me.

"Merle is family." He replied. I nodded my head at him, biting my lip.

"Then what am I?" he released me and I walked ahead, just as Merle was finishing. The two men talked quietly behind me, something about squirrels and patience. We hadn't seen anything out here all day, but I wasn't particularly paying attention, my mind was back at the prison.

"We should have stopped at one of the houses on the turn off a ways back." I heard Daryl tell Merle.

"Is that what you're new friends taught you?" Merle scoffed. I stopped in my tracks, his tone irritating me. I glanced back at them, my eyes catching Merle's. "How to loot for booty?" When he said the word booty he glanced at me, his eyes drifting down from my face.

"We've been at it for hours." Daryl finally said after a long silence. He hadn't noticed Merle watching me and I didn't bring it up, didn't feel like wasting the energy. "Why don't we find a stream, try to look for some fish?"

"I think you're just trying to lead me over to that road, get me back to that prison." Merle said crouching, checking the ground for tracks.

"They got shelter." Daryl argued. "Food, a pot to piss in. Might not be a bad idea." Daryl looked up at me and I knew he missed the prison.

"For you maybe." Merle looked up at his brother. "Aint gonna be no damn party for me."

"Everyone will get used to each other." Daryl said quietly, looking down his crossbow, into the woods.

"They're all dead." Merle said suddenly. I swallowed hard, thinking about the massacre that was awaiting the group at the prison. "It makes no difference."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked quietly from where I stood. Merle and Daryl looked up at me, Merle smiling cockily.

"Right about now he's probably hosting a house warming party, burying your friends in the ground." He spit and I grimaced, watching it fall to the leaves. "Lets hook some fish." Merle said, walking away. I stared at Daryl, biting my lip, and he frowned at me, following his brother into the woods, spitting as he did, something I'd never seen him do in my life.

"It smells like the Saugahatchee Creek." Merle spoke up from in front of us.

"We didn't go west enough." Daryl replied. "There's a river down there, its gotta be the Yellow Jacket." Merle scoffed, stopping in his tracks.

"You have a stroke boy?" Merle asked his brother. Daryl stopped, looking at him quietly, eyebrows raised. "We aint never even come close to Yellow Jacket."

"We didn't go west, just a little bit south. That's what I think." Daryl glanced back at me for support and I nodded. It helped when we had a map, but I felt confident enough with my direction to know we were Closer to Yellow Jack than Saugahatchee. Merle watched us, scoffing.

"You know what I think?" Merle started, looking between the both of us. "I may have lost my hand, but you lost your sense of direction. Hopefully your woman took it from you, that way it aint gone completely." Merle smiled at me mischievously and I smirked at him.

"Don't need his sense of direction, I got my own." I pointed to my head, taking large steps to catch up with him. "And my sense of direction is telling me that that is the Yellow Jacket." I said, pointing to nothing in particular.

"What do you wanna bet, Goldilocks?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't need to bet anything, I know I'm right." I retorted, not sure if I liked this friendly contest between us. I felt like it was stemming from more than about what creek was down there, it definitely tied into Daryl's attention.

"Why's it always gotta be a competition with you?" Daryl asked from next to me. He stepped forward, inserting himself between us. Merle grinned, clearly happy with the response he elicited from both of us.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy little brother. Just trying to have a little fun here." Merle winked at us, taking the lead again. "No need to get your panties in a bundle." A loud wailing rang out through the trees, stopping all of us in our tracks.

"You hear that?" Daryl asked me, pulling out his bow. I nodded at him, holding my bow in front of me as well.

"Yeah, wild animals getting wild." Merle replied.

"No, it's a baby." I said, my mind jumping to baby Ass Kicker. I felt my heart begin to race and I took a ready step forward. I was running after it if I heard it again.

"Oh come on, why don't you just piss in my ear and tell me it raining too." Merle scoffed. I was growing tired of hearing him do that. "That there is a couple of coons making love sweet love." Merle glanced sideways at us, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You know what I mean." He said elbowing Daryl in the ribs. I felt my cheeks grow red hot and Merle laughed. The sound rang out again, this time clear as day and I sprinted off down the hill after it.

"BEAU!" Daryl shouted after me. My heart pumped faster and faster in my chest as I darted through the trees. The sound was getting louder and I could vaguely make out someone yelling in Spanish. I stopped at the banks, staring up at a tall bridge. Atop the bridge was a small, Spanish family, fighting off a rather large horde.

"Oh god." I said quietly, searching the banks for a way to help them. Merle sauntered up beside me, laughing at the sight before him.

"Hey! Jump!" He called. I stared at him, wide eyed, and he shrugged at me as I brushed past him. I headed up the hill, hearing the brothers trailing behind me. I struggled, but a pair of firm hands caught me, pushing me from behind. I glanced back and Daryl looked at me, his eyes soft. The baby wailed again and I pushed harder, my adrenaline pumping.

"I'm not wasting my ammo on a couple of strangers that aint never cooked me a meal!" Merle moaned from behind us. I glared at the trees in front of me, not even turning to look at him.

"Then stay here!" I called as we reached the top. Daryl and I began to sprint through the trees and as much bitching as Merle was doing, he still followed us. I sprinted out onto the rode, seeing one of the walkers had one of the latino's in his clutches. I aimed my bow, letting fly one of my arrows, which connected with the walker's head.

It hit the ground hard and the men on top of the flat bed looked up at me, watching me. Daryl exited the trees behind me, shooting his bow at the next walker. I grabbed my arrow from the walkers skull, not wanting to waste a good arrow, and nocked it again, letting it fly at another zombie. Daryl stabbed a walker in it's forehead, looking up at the Mexican's on the flatbed.

"Come on man, we're trying to help you out. Cover us!" the man obliged dropping down to the street and grabbing his dropped pistol. I eyed the walkers surrounding a red station wagon and I shot another arrow, killing one of them. The other turned to me and I ran up to her, taking my buck knife to her skull. I gave it a sickening twist before pulling it out and ran to the third walker, smashing its skull in with a rock from the street.

There was more movement in the car and I began to panic as I saw a walker crawling through the back window. The baby began to cry again and all I could think about was little ass-kicker. I jumped to action, running around the back. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, throwing him down into the trunk door, slamming it shut on his head.

I shook the blood off my hands, lifting the hatch and letting the walker fall limp to the ground. His brains were everywhere and I grimaced, wiping my hands on my pants. Daryl ran up behind me, killing the walkers that had come up on me, saving my ass.

"You okay, darlin?" He checked me up and down and I nodded. A walker dropped next to me, a single gunshot wound to the head and I turned, startled. Merle stood at the far end of the bridge, his gun smoking, smiling up at me. I nodded my head in thanks, running back to the woman in the drivers seat.

"Esta bien! Esta bien!" I spoke quickly to her. She was panicking and the baby was crying. I reached my hands up, one of them rubbing the mothers back and the other stroking the baby's cheek. They both calmed considerably and I continued, my voice less panicked. "Es bonita. Como se llama?" I was so glad I chose Spanish as my second language, figuring it would help with the patients I saw who were more often than not Hispanic. The woman eyed me carefully, her eyes full of tears.

"Elena." She leaned into me and Daryl watched, his brow raised. Merle approached the car and I eyed him warily as he opened the door to the back seat.

The woman's husband began to yell in Spanish and Merle held his gun up to him. I watched in horror as he held the family we just saved at gunpoint. I looked to Daryl for help and slowly he rounded the car, not taking his eyes off his brother.

"Whoa there beaner. That aint no way to say thank you." The woman began to cry again and I shushed her, cooing her, as I looked up at Merle.

"Let them go." I said quietly. Merle glanced down at me quickly, his eyes returning to the husband.

"You heard her. Let them go." Daryl's tone was calm, low, it was a warning. I looked up at him, thankful that he was here now. Merle hesitated, before putting away his gun.

"The least the can do is give us an enchilada or something." Daryl walked off to the back of the car, but I knew he was still watching his brother quietly. I watched I disgust as Merle began to rummage through their things. The woman began to cry again.

"Todo esta bein, lo siento." I said quietly, watching Merle. I bit my lip, my eyes watering and I looked at her again. "Lo siento."

"Ey Goldilocks, mind keeping it down? With all the crying and you speaking beanamese I can't concentrate on what I'm looking at." Merle growled. I looked behind him, where Daryl was now standing.

"Get out of the car." Daryl said gruffly. I gasped as he held his crossbow to his brothers back. Merle stopped what he was doing and I sighed, relieved.

"I know you aren't talking to me, brother." Marle said finally. Slowly Merle got out of the car, watching Daryl carefully. Daryl looked at me, nodding his head and I looked at the father.

"Entra en el coche, y salir de aqui." I told his father, begging them to leave. They did as I told them, running to the other side of the car. I gave the woman one more smile, before standing up, walking around Daryl and Merle. The car pulled off, but Daryl didn't lower his crossbow, I watched them as they stared each other down.

After what felt like eternity Daryl pulled his bow away, walking off briskly down the highway. He reached down, grabbing his pack, and one of each of our arrows out of a dead walkers skull. He handed it to me silently as I nearly sprinted to catch up with his fast pace.

Thunder rumbled as we crossed to the other side of the bridge and I looked back at Merle who followed us quietly, reminding me of a child who just got scolded in front of his friends. As I turned a sign caught my attention and I smirked pointing at it.

"What do ya know, Yellow Jacket River." I said haughtily, taking a few backward steps after Daryl. Merle looked up at me, shocked and I shook my head at him before turning around. "Go figure."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope i didn't offend anyone Dx Merle is so... harsh like all the time yo.<strong>

**Also, I'm having a dilema. I don't know what to do with the sick. I'd like to run a few idea across some people so if you're interested in being a beta tester for the two ways I'm planing on taking this story, please let me know either in my reviews or you can PM me.**

**It would really help a playa out.**

**Reviews are so awesome! They really keep me going!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	59. Enigma

Merle remained quiet while we were on the road, but as soon as we got into the forest he was rarin', and ready to go.

"The shit you doing pointing that thing at me brother?" He yelled, pushing me to the side to get to Daryl. His push caught me off guard and I fell to the ground. Daryl turned on his brother fiercely, looking at me before stepping to him. I shook my head, standing up easily and brushing myself off.

"They were scared, man." Daryl replied, still seething about Merle pushing me.

"They were rude is what they were. Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude." Daryl turned, walking away again, no longer listening to his brother.

"So we have Beau ask. She didn't seem ta have any problem talking to em." Daryl glanced at me over my shoulder, shaking his head again. "They didn't owe us nothing."

"Yeah. So you help people out of the goodness of your heart, even though you might die in the process. Is that something Sheriff Rick taught you?!" Merle yelled after him. For the second time Daryl turned on his brother.

"There was a baby!" he screamed. I stopped in my tracks, glancing off into the trees warily. Here was not the time for this.

"Otherwise you woulda just left them to the biters, then?" The brothers were quiet for a second before Daryl sighed.

"Man I went back for ya, you weren't there!" I narrowed my eyes, realizing we weren't talking about what just happened on the bridge anymore. "I didn't cut off your hand neither! You did that!" Daryl spat. He glared at Merle, who stood looking at him dumbfounded. "You asked for it! You asked to be locked up on that roof." My eyes widened at Daryl's words and Merle chuckled.

"You know what's funny to me? You and Sheriff Rick are like this now." Merle held up his hand, his two fingers crossed. Daryl stared at his fingers before his glare returned to Merles face. "I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told him that we were planning on robbing that camp blind!" I gasped, taking a sharp breath.

"what?" I asked quietly, shocked, wanting desperately not to believe what he said. My hands found my face and I covered my mouth, staring up at Daryl wanting for it not to be true. Daryl looked at me, shaking his head, even angrier with Merle. Merle watched the two of us, a sick smile playing on his face.

"Oh. Was that something she didn't know about neither?" He seemed genuinely happy with himself, happy with how he'd driven some sort of wedge between us.

"It didn't happen." Daryl said quietly, again looking at me. Merle looked at me as well, his smile dropping. "Things changed!"

"Yeah, Goldilocks here laid the pussy down real nice for ya. Ya went and caught feelins, baby brother." Merle smirked at him. Daryl exploded, shoving his brother to the ground.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Daryl hissed. I jumped, startled by his tone. Daryl looked up at me, on the verge of angry tears. Her frowned at me and I swallowed. "Her name is Beau and she been there for me! Through a whole buncha bullshit that you was gone for!"

"I was gone because Officer Friendly and his Merry Gang of Welps handcuffed me to a damn pipe!" Merle said standing up indignantly. He was red faced and extremely pissed. "It's his fault I wasn't there to help ya!"

"How about when we were kids? Who left who then?" Daryl spat.

"What? Is that why I lost my hand?!" Merle sneered back at him.

"You lost your hand because you're a simpleminded piece of shit!" Daryl shouted, turning away from him. Merle lunged for him, grabbing the back of his shirt. Daryl fell to the ground and his shirt ripped as he did.

I bit back tears as I watched him, not sure why I was feeling so hurt about something that happened before he knew me. Merle stood over Daryl, breathing hard, but Daryl remained where he fell, staring at the ground. His gaze shifted to me and he frowned, tearing his eyes away. Merle took a deep breath, staring at something on Daryl's back, one of the many scars he had.

"I didn't know he was…" Merle trailed off. I watched the brothers confused and Daryl looked up at me again, grabbing his backpack and throwing it on. Something clicked in my head, those scars weren't from bar fights, and they weren't battle wounds. He didn't go to jail for hitting some hillbillies silly.

"Yeah you did! That's why you left first!" His words solidified my claim, Daryl had been abused by his father, and he went to jail fighting him for it. Daryl stood, walking past me quickly, not even looking at me.

"I had to man!" Merle called after him. I stared at him, struggling to come to terms with the newest information I'd learned about my lover. Merle looked at me, seeming sad. "I would have killed him otherwise." He said quietly. I shook my head at the man, turning and leaving him behind. I followed after Daryl quietly, leaving Merle where he was. "Where you going?"

"Back where I belong, back where we belong! With our family!" Daryl repeated, gesturing between us two.

"I can't go with you!" Merle pleaded with us. I tried to kill that black bitch! Damn near killed the Chinese kid." Tears formed in Merle's eye and for a second I felt bad for him.

"He's Korean!" Daryl replied to him, tired of his brothers political incorrectness. I looked up at Daryl, proud that he had finally used the correct term.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter man! I just can't go with you!"

"You know, I may be the one walking away, but you're the one that's leaving, again!" Daryl's voice broke as he spoke these last words and I placed my hand on his shoulder. I followed Daryl off into the trees quietly, tracing our steps back to the main road.

* * *

><p>Merle ended up following us through the tree's, I heard him stomping after us, far enough that he was alone, but not too far to be away from us. We had closed the gap between us and the prison during the day, each step we took forward I felt the weight lifting from mine a Daryl's shoulders.<p>

Shots rang out through the woods around and I stopped, listening intently. I looked over at Daryl nervously and he ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

"Semi automatic." I said quietly. More shots rang and Daryl took off running, his crossbow raised in front of them, we kept low and to the ground, reaching the edge of the trees. I could see the prison in the background and I my heart sank, realizing that that was where the shots were originating.

I knelt behind the brush, assessing the situations. All hell had broken loose and a van was parked in the middle of the yard, walkers running rampant everywhere. Guns were sounding left and right and I wasn't sure where to look first. I heard a desperate yell from the die of the fence closest to us and I looked. Rick was pinned up against the fence, fighting of two walker.

"Daryl!" I caught his attention, gesturing to the Rick. He nodded, aiming his bow and firing it, killing one of the walkers. Daryl stepped from the bush and I followed him, nocking an arrow and firing it. Merle ran from the trees, stabbing another walker with a long pole he picked up.

Only a few rounds did the job out here, most of the walkers were too far off to be considered a threat. Rick stood from the last walker he just finished bludgeoning, giving Daryl and I a quick nod. I smiled at him, one that was quickly wiped from my face as I looked at the yard. It was over run and I felt my face fall thinking of what we had to do to get through there.

"Hope you aint too tired Goldilocks, looks like we got some house cleaning to do." Merle smirked at me as I bent over to catch my breath.

* * *

><p>There was a heated debate amongst the group the next morning. They locked Merle up over night, something I was thankful for, yet upset with. I was tired of his mouth, but I knew bars wouldn't stop that from running and he did just help to save Rick's life the day before. I felt he deserved a reprieve.<p>

After the meeting it was decided we were staying. It was also decided we were no longer allowed outside during the day time, and only if necessary at night time. I decided to catch up on some much needed sleep in my bunk. My body was sore and I was tired.

I heard shouting from below, something about Merle staying with us, again with the tired argument from both sides. I rolled my eyes, sighing loudly as Daryl walked in, fastening the privacy curtain behind him. He stopped looking down at me.

"Tired of the arguing." I said plainly, laying on my back.

"You heard em down there." Daryl asked, picking my legs up and sitting down, placing my feet in his lap. I nodded at him, closing my eyes. "Bullshit. My brother is a piece of shit at best, but he don't deserve to be cut loose like a wild animal. They already did that to em once."

"I know." I said quietly. Daryl looked up at me, glancing at the floor.

"I guess we had more in common than ya thought." He paused again, thoughtfully, amused by something. I watched him curiously, confused by what he meant. "'Cept when I fought back I ended up in a jail cell." I frowned, finally realizing what he was talking about. "At least one of us got out."

"Hey, we don't have to talk about it." I told him quietly. I didn't really want to talk about it anyways. Whether what Merle said today was true or not, that wasn't my Daryl, it wasn't the man I knew. Daryl smiled up at me, a weak, sad smile.

"Why are you so understandin? You aint even mad at me. You found out twice today that I was a liar," he trailed off, looking down at his hands and sighing. "I should have picked you…" He said quietly, looking back up at me. "Yet you still aint moved out of the cell." I sighed sitting up.

"I love who you are now, not who you were then." I kissed his cheek, and he grinned under my lips, a warm, full grin. I pulled away, wrapping my arms around his shoulder. "Even though I'm almost certain who you were then isn't nearly as bad as you keep saying." He chuckled and the room grew quiet. I watched him, still wrapped around him. "I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you." He turned looking at me, gently brushing his lips against mine. Slowly I climbed into his lap, twisting my hands in his hair, deepening our kiss. It had been a long time since we've had time to be affectionate towards each other, and I could tell from our kisses that it was something each of us longed for.

Slowly Daryl laid me down on the cot mattress, climbing on top of me. I reached for his buttons, undoing them tantalizingly slow, one at a time.

* * *

><p>Daryl left a few hours later, but I remained in our cell. My legs still hurt and I hadn't gotten any rest while he was here. I smiled thinking back on it, turning the page in my book.<p>

There was a knock on my bars and I stood, crossing to the curtain. I opened it, surprised to find Merle on the other side. I looked past him, hoping to see someone behind him, but I didn't. Begrudgingly I held open the door, letting him in. I drew the curtain, tying it off to the side just in case.

"Hello." I said warily. Merle looked the cell up and down. I had sort of made it homey, hanging small trinkets I'd found while I was out on runs, scarves across the bars. He smiled, looking at it all before turning to me.

"Spanish huh?" He asked, picking up the book I'd just read. I watched him quietly and he chuckled. "Don't worry, I wont lose your page." He set the book down, looking up at me expectantly and I nodded, growing more comfortable.

"Yeah. Thought it best to learn a second language. I worked in the ER so we saw a lot of different cultures and I had to help them all…" I trailed off. Merle raised his eyebrow at me, impressed.

"So yous a college girl. I knew it. Didn't quite take you for a spic." I cringed at his use of the word. The cell grew awkward again and he cleared his throat. "So, you got a fancy doctorate or something?"

"Why are you here?" I asked plainly.

"Didn't think you got enough of me in the woods. Thought I'd grace you with my company." He said sarcastically. I didn't smile and his face fell. He scratched his chin awkwardly and sighed. "I uh, I wanted to get to know my sister-in-law, since it seems my brother has taken some kind of fancy to you."

"Oh..." I muttered quietly, suddenly feeling like an asshole. "I'm sorry…"

"Nah, its okay. I wasn't exactly nice in the woods." My brain flashed back to what happened on the bridge. "I didn't ever think my brother could snag himself a college type. Guess I taught him well." I scoffed, crossing my arms. Merle looked hurt and he chuckled. "I'm an enigma to the opposite sex, and that's with one hand. Imagine me with two." He wiggled his eyebrows and my face went red.

"God." I muttered, shuffling where I stood. We both exchanged nervous laughter and grew silent again.

"Ya take care of him? Look after him and such?" Merle asked from out of nowhere. I looked up at the man, tilting my head.

"Yeah, we've uh… we've been through some shit." I thought back to the CDC, the creek at Hershel's. "But to be perfectly honest, I would be dead without your brother." I finished. Merle smiled at me, standing slowly.

"He could say the same about you, that much I can tell." He crossed over to me, his hand on the door to my cell. "Your a damn fire cracker, Goldilocks, don't need a microscope to see that either." He exited the cell, quietly shutting the door behind him. He gave me an approving look and I blushed, looking at the floor as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Any DragonBall Z fans here? bc if so, go to youtube, look up the user Team Four Star and watch DragonBall Z Abridged. You WIL NOT be disappointed. i was in tears. Also does anybody have any good VegetaOC fics? bc obsessed.**

**Reviews are so awesome! I've been getting some good, constructive ones. They really keep me going!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	60. Live It Up, You Wont Live It Down

Daryl came to find me in our cell later that afternoon with an assault rifle and a wary look. Andrea had been spotted entering the prison with a leashed walker and everybody was on edge. Rick had gathered everyone together, leading a small team of us into the yard.

I was crouch patiently behind the truck, my adrenaline pumping, not entirely sure what to expect. I was hoping for the best, that maybe she had escaped and was coming back to us, but I feared the worst, that this was a trap set up by the Governor and his gang.

I clutched my rifle tightly to my chest, peaking around the trucks tail end. The tree line seemed clear, but if the had snipers we were sitting ducks.

"Go." Rick said quietly." Merle took point, running up to the next truck.

"Clear!" He shouted. I stood immediately as Rick and the others moved forward to the gate. I set up next to Michonne on the overturned bleachers, checking the surrounding tree line. I knew Glenn and Carol had our backs on the catwalk, but all the same. "Are you alone?" Rick yelled to Andrea.

"Open the gates!" She requested him.

"Are you alone!?" Rick repeated, this time louder.

"RICK!" Andrea said in almost disbelief. Rick looked at Daryl warily, and Daryl shrugged. The sheriff tossed him the keys and quickly, Daryl opened the gates, letting Andrea inside.

"Hands behind your back! Turn around!" Rick commanded her. Andrea was stunned and she looked at each of us in turn before Rick forced her against the fence, patting her down. He took her side arm, pushing her to her knees. "I asked if you were alone." He said again, taking her pack.

"I am!" he looked at her in disbelief, tossing her pack over to me. I glanced at it, then to the tree line, before picking it up. Andrea watched me grab her bag and I didn't look away from her as I stood. She was confused, not accustomed to the new group of old friends.

"Welcome back." Rick said dryly to her, grabbing her under her arm. He pulled her to her feet, dragging her roughly back to the prison. The others began to follow, but I hesitated, frowning down at the rucksack I held in my hand.

Daryl walked up to me, looking at me quizzically. I dropped my hand to my side, letting the bag hang by its strap.

"This isn't right." I said quietly, watching as the posse led Andrea inside. "She's one of us."

"She held ya at gun point." He reasoned with me. I bit my lip, still not entirely swayed by his words. I didn't like holding one of our own like a prisoner. "She shot ya, darlin."

"That's was an accident and you know it." I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Carl interrupted him.

"Daryl, Beau! My dad want's everybody inside!" I nodded at Carl, squinting back up at Daryl. He gestured to the door, taking Andrea's pack from me and slinging it over his shoulder, grabbing my hand.

* * *

><p>The prison was quiet, not entirely sure how to feel about Andrea's return. I walked in, not surprised to find Andrea and Carol hugging each other tightly. I knew Carol missed her dearly, especially with Lori gone.<p>

"After you saved me we thought you were dead." Carol told her, holding back tears. Andrea shushed her, stroking her head. I crossed the room quietly, taking a seat on the table next to Rick, Daryl joining me.

Andrea pulled away, looking at each of us quietly. It had been nearly nine months since she last saw any of us. She took us in one by one, her eyes finally finding me. I looked away quickly, not over what happened the other night.

"I can't believe this." She said amazedly. She looked at the group again. "Where's Shane?" Rick and I shared and awkward look, shaking our heads at her. "And Lori?" Rick swallowed hard and I found his hand, squeezing tightly.

"She had a girl. Lori didn't survive the c-section." I spoke quietly. My words echoed through the room, giving me shivers. Daryl removed his trigger finger from his crossbow, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Neither did T-Dog." Daryl chimed in. Andrea's eyes fell to his hand around my waist and she sighed, looking at the ground.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. She began to cry silent tears, looking up at Carl. He stood stonily watching her and she took a step forward, rethinking it. She turned to Rick, walking towards him, but she stepped away from her. She paused, changing the subject. "You all live here?"

"Here and the cell block." Glenn said. She turned to him, looking at him. Andrea pointed at the barred gates the stood behind us and Glenn nodded.

"Can I go look?" She started to walk forward, but Rick stopped her. Daryl's hand left my waist, again settling on the trigger of his bow.

"I wont allow that." Rick's words were harsh and Andrea looked at him stunned.

"I'm not an enemy, Rick."

"We had that field, courtyard. Until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up." The sheriff spat.

"He said you fired first." Andrea was confused, apparently the Governor was a liar among other things. I raised my brow at her, looking up at Daryl.

"Well he's lyin." Rick said coldly.

"He killed an inmate who survived in here." Hershel piped up.

"We liked him. He was one of us." Daryl said sadly. I frowned thinking about Axel. I was sad I couldn't find any time to spend with him now.

"I didn't know anything about that." Andrea shook her head. "As soon as I found out I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot out!"

"That was days ago." Glenn's voice was hard and his face stone. Andrea frowned at him and Maggie.

"I told you I came as soon as I could." Andrea shook her head, round on Michonne. "What have you told them?"

"Nothing." The samurai replied quietly. Andrea looked at me and I shrugged, again looking at the floor.

"I don't get it, I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?"

"The Governor almost killed Michonne and Beau, and he would have killed me and Maggie-"

"His name is Phillip!" Andrea said angrily, interrupting him. She glanced up at Merle who had been quiet until now. "Isn't he the one that kidnapped you?!" She asked, pointing at him. Nobody said a word. "Who beat you?!" again we were quiet. Andrea sighed, running her hand down her face. "Look, I can not excuse or explain what Phillip has done, but I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out!"

"There's nothing to work out!" Rick interjected. "We're gonna kill him. I don't know how, dunno when, but we will." Rick looked at Daryl and I and I nodded, frowning at Andrea.

"We can settle this." She pleaded. "There is room at Woodbury for all of you!" I grimaced, the mere sound of it leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

"You know better than that." Merle chuckled.

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Hershel asked her.

"No…" Andrea said quietly.

"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked her again. Andrea shook her head.

"Because he's gearing up for war." Andrea's words took the breath right out of me and I gasped, my hand covering my mouth. "The people are terrified, they see you as killers! They're training to attack!"

"Tell you what." Daryl spoke up, clearly pissed about what she said. Daryl looked at, placing a firm hand on my knee. Andrea watched him quietly. "The next time you see Phillip, tell him I'm gonna take his other eye."

"We have taken too much shit for too long. If he wants a war, he's got one." Glenn said firmly. The rest of our group began to nod, even I found myself agreeing with them.

"Rick." Andrea turned to our leader. "If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a WHOLE town." She turned to look at us again, making one last plea. "Look at you! You've lost so much already! You can't stand alone anymore!"

"You wanna make this right? Get us inside." Rick said, talking about invading Woodbury.

"No."

"Then we got nothing to talk about." He walked away, back to the gate to the cellblock.

"There are innocent people in there!" Rick was done listening to her and kept walking, ignoring her completely. I watched her angrily and I stood.

"What about the innocent people in here?" I spat, walking off back to the cellblock. I was angry and done with her excuses. Rick had stopped at the ammo cell, counting our rounds. I threw him one, silent look, before continuing up the stairs and into my cell.

I had calmed down significantly and after a few minutes I heard Carol and Andrea come up the stairs to Carol's cell. Lil Ass-Kicker, or Judith as Carl and Rick had finally named her, stayed with Carol often.

"You can't leave without meeting Little Ass Kicker." Carol said softly. I watched their shadows move across my curtains, eyeing their silhouettes carefully.

"Can I hold her?" Andrea asked. Carol told her it was fine and I stood, quietly walking over to my curtain. I brushed it aside, watching Andrea coo over the baby girl she held in her arms. "let me guess, Daryl named her Ass Kicker?"

"Her names not really Ass Kicker." Carol smiled at her.

"It's Judith." I interjected. Both women looked up at me, not realizing I was there. I gave a weak smile, opening my cell door and walking out. Silently, Andrea turned back to the baby. "But she'll always be Ass Kicker to me." Despite herself Andrea chuckled, looking up again.

"What happened to Lori?" She asked after a short pause. Carol sighed, looking at the ground and then looking at me. I swallowed, thinking back to that day.

"There was an outbreak at the prison. I had to perform an emergency c-section in a maintenance closet." My words were quiet and I blinked back tears. "Carl had to-"

"Oh my god…" Andrea cut me off, knowing what came next. She looked up at me and for the first time in a while there was warmth in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly. I shrugged, walking up to her and Judith, stroking the baby's cheek lightly, smiling at her.

"It's okay, we have her now."

"Beau!" Daryl called my name and my head snapped up. He watched Andrea and I warily, his eyes trailing to Carol. "Rick's sending us to the garage, we're getting a car for Andrea."

"Coming." I looked at Andrea, smiling weakly at her before walking past and down the steps to Daryl. He raised his eyebrow at me and I shrugged, glancing back at our one time friend.

* * *

><p>Glenn was the one they sent down to the garage after Daryl and I cleared it. He grabbed one of the prisons squad cars, it was pretty inconspicuous and in decent shape with gas and all. I watched silently as Andrea walked over to it, opening the door quietly.<p>

"Can you spare it?" She turned, asking Rick. He gave her a curt nod and again she looked at all of us. "Well, take care." Her words were quiet, she seemed so sad, but this had to be done. She was sleeping with the enemy, literally, and the enemy was a raving psychopath bent on killing all of us. There was no sympathy for the devil.

Slowly, almost begrudgingly, Andrea got in the car. I frowned, despite myself, shifting awkwardly, bow in hand. I heard her sigh from where I stood, and Rick stepped forward.

"Andrea." He handed her a small picket knife and a side arm. She took them, studying them quietly, flipping them in her hands. "be careful."

"You too." She turned the car over, putting in drive. I stepped out of the path, helping Daryl open the fencing. I heard the gate screeching, finalizing what was happening. It was sad watching her drive off, like I was closing the chapter on a major friendship in my life. We had been through things, never did we have a smooth friendship, but we always had each other's back. Now that was driving off into the distance, along with the squad car.

I didn't move, even after she drove off into the woods, I stayed, sitting quietly on the concrete ground. It felt good to be outside, the night air was cool on my hot skin and it breezed through my hair easily.

"Beau!" Rick called to me. I turned and he gestured to the prison with his head.

"Go on inside. I'll be there." I called back to him, gently placing my bow on the ground. There was something I found peaceful about watching the walkers hobble across the yard. They only had one worry and that was what they were going to eat next. I missed they days that I could say the same for myself.

Daryl plopped down beside me, placing he bow next to him. I looked at him silently, surprisingly peaceful, and I looked out onto the field again.

"It's like the quiet before the storm." I whispered quietly. He cocked his eyebrow at me and I grinned. "Even though I know The Governor will be back, with an army no less, I feel surprisingly at peace."

"Thought you was sad bout Andrea." He murmured. I tilted my head, biting my lip.

"I am, but she couldn't stay. She's on his side now." I paused thoughtfully. "I never got close to Andrea, and I regret that now. Even though we fought all the time we had our moments." I paused again, thinking back to the first time at the ravine, talking about our vibrators. My cheeks went red and I grinned up at Daryl. "She likes Judith."

"Ya mean Ass kicker." He replied quickly. Daryl wasn't completely sold on the name Judith either.

"Rick's not gonna let you call her that anymore, now that she's got a name." I chuckled. Daryl smirked, looking at me.

"I'll call her whatever I want. You don't tell the fun uncle what he can an can not do." He grinned from ear to ear, picking up a rock and tossing it through the fence at a walker. It connected and he stumbled, nearly falling to the ground. "She's gonna be an Ass Kicker when she gets older, specially with you around."

"If by Ass Kicker you mean constantly getting tragically injured, then you're right." I pulled at my busted ear. It bothered me less and less lately, I'd gotten used to my muffled hearing now. Daryl frowned at me.

"It'll come back, darlin." He was talking about my hearing. I shook my head, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Nah, but that's okay, still got my health." I joked. It was getting dark now. I marveled at how early you could see stars without a ton of man made lights hanging around. The prison door opened behind us again.

"Hey guys! Rick want's a head count, so everyone inside!" Maggie called to us. I groaned as I stood, picking up my bow and dusting myself off. Daryl took my hand in his, kissing it and quietly leading me inside.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Beth and I had settled in at the bottom of the cellblock. A few days ago she found a pack of cards in one of the forgotten cells and we were playing cribbage, abridged rules, since neither of use really knew how to play. The girl in front of me played her card, heaving a heavy sigh.<p>

"They hung a sign up in our town, 'if you live it up you wont live it down'." Beth began to sing quietly. She looked up at me, hoping that I knew the song and I smiled at her. I knew it, it was one of my grandma's favorites, Tom Waits, a classic. "So she left Monte Rio, son, just like a bullet leaves a gun." I looked up at her, smiling, realizing everyone was listening to her now. "With Charcoal eyes and Monroe hips, she went and took that California trip.

"Well the moon was gold, her hair like wind. She said don't look back just come on Jim. " I chimed in. Beth smiled at me and I looked up at her. "You get the melody?" I murmured, her voice was prettier than mine. She nodded her head, grinning ear to ear. I took a deep breath. "Oh you gotta Hold on, Hold on. You gotta Hold on, Hold on. Take my hand, I'm standing right here. You gotta hold on." I smiled at her, impressed and she smiled at me. I looked around, all eyes on us.

"You take the next verse? I'll come in." She told me reassuringly. I nodded sheepishly.

"Well he gave her a dime store watch and a ring made from a spoon." I sang quietly, suddenly feeling very self conscious. I glanced up to where Rick, Hershel and Daryl stood. They smiled down at us, watching quietly. "Everyone is looking for someone to blame, but you share my bed, you share my name." my face flushed and I looked away from Daryl, thinking about how much those lyrics didn't pertain to us.

"Go ahead and call the cops, you don't meet nice girls in coffee shops." Beth chimed in. I nodded at her, same thing as last time.

We continued singing that way until we were finished with that song, and then we started a new one. Most people listened until we were finished, but some of them went to sleep.

It made me feel better to sit there and belt out tunes that reminded of better days, mostly memories of my grandmother, sometimes memories of college. I was thankful for the fact that I lost my grandma before the craziness. She got to live and die in a good world.

I felt like it said something about all of us, the fact that we were still here. It said that we were strong, it said that we were better then what was happening now. We were survivors in more ways than one, something that made me exceedingly confident about anything we came across. No Matter the odds.

* * *

><p><strong>Any DragonBall Z fans here? bc if so, go to youtube, look up the user Team Four Star and watch DragonBall Z Abridged. You WIL NOT be disappointed. i was in tears. Also does anybody have any good VegetaOC fics? bc obsessed.**

**Reviews are so awesome! I've been getting some good, constructive ones. They really keep me going!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	61. On The Waterfront

I was up early the next morning, but still not early enough to catch Rick, Carl and Michonne before they left on their run. I got ready quietly in my cell, Daryl still sleeping soundly, planting a kiss on his forehead. He stirred lightly his eyes barely open.

"What time is it." He slurred, shielding his eyes form the light. I smirked at him, shaking my head.

"Morning time." I teased, running a hand through my constantly tangled hair.

"Go back ta sleep." He growled, rolling over. I pouted.

"I'm not tired." I whined, crossing to the door. "I'm gonna head down for breakfast, get an early start on chores. You want anything?"

"No." Daryl replied shortly, throwing the blankets over his head. I chuckled to myself, he'd never really been a morning person, and quietly exited the cell, making my way down to the common area.

I stepped over Merle, who was still passed out on the floor, smiling at Maggie as I approached the small breakfast spread she'd sat out. Breadcrumbs and cashews, yum. I filled a bowl with them, taking some water from one of the jugs, making some form of cereal.

"Morning." She said quietly, taking another bite of her breadcrumb cereal. I sat down next to her, glancing around the cellblock again.

"Where's Glenn?" I asked. Usually they were joined at the hip, but today he wasn't here. Maggie pointed at the door with her spoon.

"Vehicles need some tuning up. He's pulling them to the auto shop to fix it." she took another bite and I swallowed my mouthful. "Mostly oil changes, might as well keep the routine while we still got it."

"Does he want help?" I took another bite and she shrugged.

"Probably not, but Carol's got laundry and Beth is better with the baby than anyone. Might as well head down there."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Maggie and I walked hurriedly to the auto shop. We had to be quick, since the only way to access it safely was from outside. Glenn had pulled all of our cars in, except for the green SUV, which is probably what Rick had taken for his run this morning.<p>

Maggie waved at her lover happily, running up to him and hugging him tightly. She planted a wet kiss on his lips and he pulled away, wiping his hands on his rag.

"What are you ladies doing down here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Maggie shrugged, walking over to her dads pick up.

"Though you could use a hand, lots of maintenance to be done." She popped the hood and Glenn shook his head.

"You don't know the first thing about an engine." He told her. Maggie narrowed her eyes at him.

"I may not know an engine, but I know this truck. I always helped daddy with it." Her argument seemed to suffice and he looked at me, waiting for my response.

"I take direction well?" I offered, smiling awkwardly. Maggie chuckled and Glenn smirked.

"Fine, but tinker on Hershel's truck. These cars still have a lot of life in them." He teased, walking back over to the sedan that Carol drove. Maggie scoffed, returning to the front of the car with a jack and a tool kit.

"This truck is a classic, historical plates an everything." She muttered, inching her way underneath the car. "Hey Beau, I just need you to hand me the tools I ask for, kay?" I licked my lips, staring at the toolbox.

"Can you describe them to me if I don't know them?" I asked quietly. I heard Glenn smirk from where he sat at the other vehicle. I glared at him and he returned to his engine.

"I think I could do that." Her words were muffled, but I smiled anyways. Maggie began to ask for tool after tool. I found most of them easily, some she had to describe 'the one with the thingy,' or 'the long skinny one.' It was boring, just sitting there, not doing anything. I now more than ever desperately wished I'd listened when my dad, drunkenly, tried to show me cars.

"We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads, oh yeah." I sang quietly to myself fingering the tools.

"Keep talking, oh keep talking." I narrowed my eyes, looking under the car at Maggie. She stopped what she was wrenching, smiling at me smugly.

"Fuel injection cut offs and chrome plated rods, oh yeah?" I sang it as more of a question and Maggie returned to what she was doing.

"I'll get the money, I'd kill to get the money." She scrunched her face up, much like the actor did in the movie, nodding her head as she sang.

"With a four speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door."

"You know that aint no shit, we'll be getting lots of it in Greased Lightning!" Maggie finished. We shared a raucous laugh, and I nearly doubled over.

"This is not Broadway." Glenn guffawed from where he stood at his car. Maggie rolled her eyes, toiling away again under the truck.

"I coulda been somebody… I coulda been a contender!" Maggie feigned a jersey accent and I couldn't control my laughter anymore. It was side splitting and it felt good to get away from everything, the stress, the death. Glenn gave us both a dirty look and I wiped a few stray tears from my eyes, chuckling as I did.

The doors to the auto shop flew open, slamming loudly against the walls. I jumped, startled, grabbing for my rifle. Daryl and Merle bounded in, looking out of breath. I tapped Maggie's leg, standing as I did.

"What happened?" I asked. They were disheveled, sweaty. They looked like they had been running.

"Woodbury's back." Daryl said plainly, looking at me worriedly.

"What?!" Glenn shouted from back at the car.

"They're knocking on our front gate. I could only see a few of them, lightly armed, but it looks like they mean business." Daryl took a breath. "They cleared out the yard."

"Why would they do that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. Their whole plan was to have us surrounded by walkers, to break our safety net. Daryl shrugged at me, licking his lip nervously.

* * *

><p>Glenn, Daryl, Merle, Maggie and myself quickly made our way to front gates. Daryl was right, there was only three of them standing at the gate, while the rest of them were off in the distance, making a game of shooting the walkers in the yard.<p>

I narrowed my eyes as we grew closer, raising my gun higher, ready to shoot them if necessary. The bigger man of the three standing at the gate held up his hand and his gun.

"Ah-ah. That's close enough." I stopped, as did the rest of our group and the man smirked at us. "If we woulda known it was this easy to get you to roll over, we would have done it earlier." None of us said anything, but a low growl sounded from Daryl's throat. The man chuckled, pointing to us. "You, Blondie. Come here. And bring Shania and Merle with you."

I hesitated, afraid of what was going to happen. The man shifted, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. I swallowed, looking at Maggie and Merle, and slowly I began to walk forward. Daryl grabbed my wrist, but I lightly pulled away from him.

"It's fine." I whispered, smiling at him. He didn't seem to believe me, but he let me go without any further arguing.

"Come on Princess, we aint got all day!" he hollered at us. I still kept my pace, officially taking point. I watched him warily, not taking my eyes off of the shitty grin he wore.

"What." I said coolly, crossing my arms and staring at him. The man smirked at me, looking at his boys, feigning shock. His eyes wandered over to Maggie and he winked at her.

"Hi Country Rose. I've been missing you-"

"Eyes on me. You will talk to me." I demanded. The man switched his gaze to me, smirking cruely. "She is not here."

"Fine. But I gotta say hi to my old buddy Merle. We laid some good beatin's down together." Merle opened his mouth to speak, but I elbowed his side, hushing him. The man started laughing, looking at me. I remained sober, not finding him charming in the least. He sighed. "Since we haven't been formally introduced, my name is Martinez." If there wasn't a fence between us I'm certain he would have held his hand out for me to take.

"I don't care." His eyes narrowed at me and his smile was wiped from his face.

"No need to be hostile. We were sent here as a sort of peace offering." I watched him quietly, tilting my head to show him I was listening. "The Governor has sent us on his behalf. He's requesting a meeting with your leader, Rick Grimes."

"A meeting? He didn't strike me as the democratic type, what with the way he shot up our prison and took our own hostage." I said sarcastically. Martinez chuckled again, looking at his boys.

"He's not, but he doesn't want the violence. There are families in Woodbury, families with kids, older folks. Not the fighting type." I felt a pang in my chest as I thought about the tiny baby we had in our ranks. I turned, looking back at Daryl and Glenn. They were on high alert, ready to run to our aide if necessary.

"So you're trying to sell me on the family man angle?" I wasn't dropping my guard, not to them.

"Na, just practical." Martinez paused, eyeing me up and down. "Tomorrow morning, There's an old mill. Head down the street, take a left. That's where you'll find him. In the back barn." I remained quiet, glaring at him and biting my lip. "Maybe you should get a pen, write it down."

"I'll remember." I spat. Martinez turned to walk away, but stopped suddenly, turning around again to speak.

"Oh, and there's a 4 person per capita. 4 amigos, understood?" He didn't have to elaborate, I knew what he meant. If we brought more than four people, we automatically lost. If we brought more than four people, we were dead.

* * *

><p>Rick, Carl and Michonne arrived later that evening carrying in bags upon bags of loot. I watched them, wide-eyed and full of wonder as they placed each back on the cellblock table. I unzipped them hurriedly, Daryl and Glenn standing behind me, revealing guns galore. One bag alone was completely filled with ammo and grenades.<p>

"Where did you get all of this?" I was practically salivating, afraid to look away, afraid to let go, thus it disappear. I glanced up at Rick and he grinned proudly.

"Ran into and old friend of mine. Saved my life." I looked past him, not seeing anyone other than Carl and Michonne. "He didn't come with us." Rick's voice was sad and I frowned, looking back down at the bags. I zipped them up again, Glenn and Daryl walking them off.

"You're bleeding." I said, noticing a bloodstain on the front of his shirt. He looked down at it, like he had forgotten about it, and shrugged. "Let me see it." I glanced at Hershel and he grabbed up the first aid kit, hobbling over to me. Rick sighed, unbuttoning his shirt. Carl and Michonne walked off into the cellblock

"Carl likes her." Rick said, watching me. I smiled, unzipping the first aid kit.

"She one of us now?" I asked hopefully. I liked Michonne, for some reason I trusted her, not to mention she was excellent muscle to have around.

"She's getting there. Still think she's too erratic, but…" Rick shrugged, grimacing as I pulled off the bandaid. I shook my head, he had been stabbed.

"Somebody got you with a pocket knife?" Rick chuckled.

"Yeah, he did." I widened my eyes at him, silently wiping away the old blood and dirt. It didn't look too deep, a few stitches and he would be fine. Rick shook his head and Hershel handed me the sutures that he'd prepared. "He wasn't the same man that I met a year ago." Rick's voice seemed sad and I frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He had a son when I met him, and he was struggling with coming to terms that his wife was a walker." Rick paused and I showed him my needle. He nodded, and I silently I stuck him with it, beginning to sew it up. Rick winced, but continued to speak. "He couldn't kill her, and neither could his son. It cost the boy his life." I hesitated, taking a deep, sad breath, before continuing. "I wanted him to come so badly, I wanted to show him that there is hope in this world, but I couldn't bring him. He didn't believe me."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, tying off the last knot of my suture. Daryl and Glenn had re-entered the room, walking quietly over to us. I took out a roll of gauze and some tape, placing it over his stab wound.

"Woodbury came back today." Glenn said quietly from behind me. Rick tensed and I stepped away from him, re-zipping the first aid kit and putting it away.

"What did they want?" Rick asked him. Glenn looked at me and I returned to the small group.

"They sent Martinez and a small posse. He said the Governor sent him, he wants to meet with you tomorrow morning at some old mill down the road." I sighed, looking up at Daryl and Glenn. "He said The governor wants to come to some kind of agreement, doesn't want a war." Rick scoffed, he believed that about as much as we did.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lightheartedness :P i just get so tired of how dark TWD is sometimes... Lol<strong>

**Any DragonBall Z fans here? bc if so, go to youtube, look up the user Team Four Star and watch DragonBall Z Abridged. You WIL NOT be disappointed. i was in tears. Also does anybody have any good Vegeta/OC fics? bc obsessed.**

**Reviews are so awesome! I've been getting some good, constructive ones. They really keep me going!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	62. Common Courtesy

The next morning Rick woke Daryl and I up early to leave for the mill. Hershel was adamant to go, and I was certain he still had a vendetta against this man for hurting Maggie. Rick agreed, but Hershel was to drive and stay with the truck in case we had to make a quick getaway.

The mill was quiet when we pulled up, almost too quiet. I didn't see another car. Rick looked at Daryl and I warily as we parked Daryl's bike next to the SUV. Slowly I climbed off, assessing the area. Daryl took point, weaving us through the silos and around the side of the building. I brought up the flank, my bow out and ready.

We stopped suddenly and I looked over Rick's shoulder. We had come to a large open field. Daryl looked back at both of us, gesturing to the shed in the way back. I frowned, not liking the location all that much. It was too out of the way, secluded.

Slowly we made our way down to the shed. Daryl slowed, hovering over a dead walker a few feet away. He looked up at me and I swallowed. It had been killed, recently. I looked around frantically, This meant that they were here, and what disturbed me even more is that we had seen no trace of them yet.

Slowly Rick walked past us, heading to the front door of the shed. I followed him quietly, planting myself next to the front door. I glanced back at Daryl, he was knelt next to the body, looking at something. I whistled at him, raising my eyebrow and he nodded, running to the back of the shed.

"Careful in there." I whispered to Rick. He nodded, giving me a tight smile, before entering the shed. The longer I stood there, the more I decided I didn't like my position, it was too open. There was a large propane tank off to my left so I darted behind it, laying quietly on the ground, my eyes glued to the door.

I could see Daryl from where I laid, something that I knew made him feel better. He glanced in the window to the shed, nodding his head to it quietly. Apparently The Governor had made his appearance.

I waved at him, pointing back towards the silo. He looked inside once more, running over to me. I stood, quietly brushing myself off and shouldering my bow. We quickly made our way back to Hershel, who was in the process of pulling the car around. Hershel looked at us worried, parking the car.

"He's already in there, just sat down with Rick." Daryl called to him. Hershel glanced around slow, uneasily. I followed his lead. The road was deserted, something I didn't like.

"I don't see any cars." Hershel said ambiguously. I sighed, looking up at Daryl. He nodded his head in agreement, also taking in the surroundings.

"Yeah, it don't feel right." Daryl said, looking at me worriedly. "Keep it running." He patted the hood quietly, and Hershel nodded. There was the sound of an engine from the lot across the way and my heart jumped.

"Heads up!" I said as I raised my bow, following the white truck with my sight. They came at us quickly, pulling to a stop just a few feet away. I recognized the man driving as Martinez. He smirked at me, opening his car door confidently. Andrea walked around from the passenger's side door, and I watched her carefully.

"What the hell, why's your boy already in there?" Daryl asked. They raised their eyebrows at us.

"He's here?" Andrea asked quietly, looking over to Martinez. Martinez smirked at her; apparently she hadn't been told exactly how this was going down. Andrea growled, opening the barn door and heading inside.

My bow did not leave Martinez. I trusted this man about as much as I trusted his boss inside. He was too confident, and his smirk hadn't left his face yet. I felt like he knew something I didn't. Slowly, he leaned back against the truck they rode in on, dropping his shotgun.

I hesitated, shifting awkwardly before I too lowered my weapon, Daryl after me.

"Maybe I should go inside." I spoke quietly to everyone, taking a small step towards the door.

"The governor thought it best if he talked to Rick alone." A smaller man said. He rode up with Martinez and Andrea and now he sat scribbling something in a notepad.

"Well Andrea's in there, so he's not exactly alone is he?" The man adjusted his glassed, pushing them up onto his face.

"She's unarmed, we don't let women carry." He said matter of factly. "Trust me, he's alone in there." His tone was demeaning and I licked my lips, wanting desperately to tear this man apart.

"And who the hell are you?" Daryl asked, pacing next to me. He was nervous, antsy, and I knew how he could get when he was anxious.

"Milton Manmet." The nerdy man replied quickly, barely looking up from his note pad.

"Great. He brought his butler." Daryl's words oozed sarcasm and I smirked at him, snorting lightly. Martinez chuckled, looking back at the man behind him, completely amused by Daryl's insult.

"I'm his advisor." Milton corrected him.

"What kind of advice?" Daryl asked. The man still continued to write in his notepad.

"Uh, you know I'm sorry. I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen." Melvin was growing tired of Daryl and his questions, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine." Daryl snapped at him, tensing. I put my arm across his chest as he took a step forward. Martinez sighed.

"If we're gonna stand here all day, pointing our guns at each other, I'd appreciate it if you took a page from your woman and shut your mouth." He said haughtily. Daryl jumped against my arm and I turned, pushing against him.

"WE DON'T NEED THIS!" I shouted. Daryl stopped in his tracks, still staring Martinez down. Martinez stood from his truck, seeming much taller and bigger than he just was. "If everything goes south in there, we'll be at each other throats soon enough!" Daryl stopped pushing against me, smacking his lips. He spared one more threatening glare for Martinez before he turned, walking away slowly.

"Wise decision." Martinez smiled at me. I glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up." I quipped at him, leaning against the hood of the car. He raised his eyebrow at me, shocked. "Common courtesy." I smiled sweetly, crossing my legs, eyeing them carefully.

There were footsteps behind me and I turned my head. Andrea walked out of the barn looking quite upset. Martinez slowly approached her, but she ignored, him, instead taking a seat on the woodpile next to the door. Martinez shrugged, crossing to the barn door, shutting it.

Again Martinez leaned awkwardly against their car. Everyone was silent, Andrea with her head in her hands. Daryl paced the length of the car next to me, and I had situated myself on the hood, bow placed lightly in my lap. Milton continued to write in his notepad and I cleared my throat.

"What are you writing?" Milton paused for a second, looking up at me, as did Martinez. Daryl stopped pacing beside me and I licked my lips, not looking away from Milton. "Its the apocalypse. What are you writing for?"

"Just because the world ended doesn't mean we should all be illiterate hicks." His words were very degrading. Daryl scoffed at him, stepping forward, but I looked at him, stopping him.

"I was just thinking I haven't done that much writing since my thesis in med school soo…" I looked at him coolly. Milton looked up at me slowly, saying nothing. I had one upped him and he didn't have a smart ass remark to come back at me with. Andrea snickered from where she sat and Martinez and Daryl both chuckled.

"It's a list of peaceful resolutions." I was shocked and I knew my face showed it. "There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves." Milton said slow, walking up to us.

"Boss said to sit tight and shut up." Martinez told him matter of factly.

"Don't you mean the Governor." Daryl interrupted him. Martinez glared at Daryl, a look that was returned.

"It's good they're sitting down, especially after what happened." Milton said confidently, looking back at me. "They're gonna work it out. Nobody wants another battle."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a battle." I said quietly, looking at him.

"I would call it a battle. And I did. I recorded it." Milton held up his notepad and I scoffed.

"For what?"

"Somebody's gotta keep a record of what we've been through." Milton nodded. "It'll be a part of our history."

"That makes sense." Hershel said stonily. Milton smiled tightly at him, walking over to him speaking quietly. There was snarling off to my right, back in the lot that Martinez's crew came from. I grabbed my bow, following Daryl quickly. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew Martinez had followed.

We rounded a corner and two walkers stood, slowly creeping after us. Daryl put down his weapon, pulling my arms down, and I looked at him confused.

"After you." He gestured to Martinez, pointing to the two walkers.

"No way. You first." Martinez said, eyeing him warily. I watched the walkers creeping closer, sharing a sigh with Andrea. The two of us brushed past them, Andrea getting the first one with her knife while I shot the second with my arrow.

"Really?" I muttered, turning to them both. "Can we set our egos aside please?" There were more walkers approaching us between the silos. Daryl and Martinez stared each other down for a moment more before Martinez walked forward, bat held high, smashing a walkers head in.

Martinez looked back at Daryl goading him on and Daryl's face flushed with rage. Not to be outdone he stepped forward, dropping a walker. He looked at Martinez, signaling it was his turn, and Martinez, twirled his bat fancily, smashing in another walker's head.

Andrea and I stood silently watching them. I shouldered my bow, crossing my arms across my chest. Andrea sighed heavily, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck." She murmured, pointing at the two men who were full tilt into their pissing contest. I smirked at her and she began to walk back to the cars. Daryl shot another bolt, piercing one walker through the eye, embedding into the one behind it.

Martinez approached the final walker slowly, bat held high. Daryl pulled out his hunting knife throwing it past Martinez's head. It connected with the final walker with a sickening thud and it slumped to the ground heavily. The two men stared at each other quietly a look of mutual respect on their faces.

"Great, can we put our dicks away now?" I asked. They chuckled quietly and I pulled out my bow, brushing past them to sweep the rest of the yard. Daryl followed me, dropping to the first walker and checking his pockets.

"Look what he's got." I heard Daryl say quietly. I turned, he was holding up a pack of cigarettes. I shook my head, making my way back to them. Daryl placed one in his mouth, holding the pack out to Martinez.

"Nah, I prefer menthols." Maryinez said, leaning up against the pole behind him. Daryl looked at me, eyebrow raised and I shook my head. He knew me better than that. "The doctor doesn't smoke. Its bad for you." Martinez joked.

"Nurse. And you're right." I took a seat in the grass between the two. It grew quiet between us while Daryl smoked.

"You army or somethin?" Daryl asked finally, flipping his lighter one more time before putting it away.

"Nah, I just… I just hate these things." Martinez chuckled, looking down at his bat. "After what they did to my wife, kids." I swallowed, feeling for the man who stood next to me.

"Sucks." Daryl muttered, taking another drag of his cigarette. Martinez nodded slowly, hitting the ground lightly with his bat.

"Thanks." He said sadly. We all remained quiet, only the sound of the cicadas could be heard. I picked at the grass next to me, pulling at the weedy flowers quietly and tying them together. I made a small crown, placing it on my head happily, in my own dream world. "You know this is a joke right?" I looked up at Martinez expectantly, squinting at him. "They aint gonna work anything out. Sure, they'll do their little dance, but tomorrow, the next day… They'll give the word."

"No, Rick is a good man, he wouldn't…" I tried to be positive, but the men looked down at me. It was then that I realized how naïve I was being. Rick was a good man, that I knew, but there was no peace in this war. There had to be a winner.

"Hey," Martinez gestured to Daryl's pocket and Daryl nodded, reaching in for the cigarettes he just put in there. Martinez took a cigarette quietly, putting it to his lips and brandishing his own lighter.

We made our way back a while later. The others were mingling amongst themselves quietly, but they all looked up as we approached. Andrea smirked at me and I shook my head at her. I had just resettled back into my spot on the hood of the car when the barn door opened.

The governor walked out, glaring at me and I raised my chin higher at him. I wasn't afraid of him, and he was missing an eye now to prove it. Rick exited after him, both of the men immediately getting into their waiting vehicles. I glanced at Daryl, jumping from the hood of the car and walking over to his bike.

It was quiet, no one spoke, and I frowned at Andrea. She shook her head slowly at me, walking over to the white truck, climbing in. Daryl got on the bike first and I followed him, wrapping my arms around his midsection, holding on to him tightly as he pulled out.

* * *

><p><strong>Any DragonBall Z fans here? bc if so, go to youtube, look up the user Team Four Star and watch DragonBall Z Abridged. You WIL NOT be disappointed. i was in tears. Also does anybody have any good VegetaOC fics? bc obsessed.**

**Reviews are so awesome! I've been getting some good, constructive ones. They really keep me going!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	63. When a Good Man Goes to War Pt 2

"So I met this Governor," Rick had gathered all of us in the cellblock to talk about what happened. I stared at the rifle in his hand, knowing full well that that talk did not go as planned. "Sat with him for quite a while." Rick looked at the ground. Daryl wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling him to me tightly. Apparently he had the same sinking feeling I did.

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked. Rick nodded his head slowly, still not looking at any of us.

"He wants the prison." Rick's words cut like a knife and I sighed, knowing that that was what he was going to say. "He wants us gone." Rick sighed, shaking his head. "Dead." He corrected himself. "He wants us dead, for what we did to Woodbury." The room was silent, no one was surprised. We all saw how ruthless he was when he attacked us the other day. "We're going to war." Rick said finally, walking away from us.

Nobody spoke, we barely even breathed. I pushed off the wall I was leaning on, swallowing the sour taste his words left in my mouth. I looked around at everyone and frowned. We weren't prepared for this, all the guns in the world couldn't prepare us for this. Slowly I made my way to the ammo cell, grabbing up an assault rifle, before heading off upstairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rick called Daryl and I out into the yard with him and Hershel. They had been talking the night before about The Governors terms and my interest had been peaked all night. I couldn't even sleep, I needed to know. He pulled us out of sight, around to the back of the prison, making sure we were far away from everyone before he spoke.<p>

"The Governor said that he'd leave us be if we gave him Michonne." Rick wasted no subtleties and my eyes widened at him. I waited for him to speak again but he didn't.

"Your realize how ridiculous that is right?" I told the sheriff. Daryl nodded his head next to me in agreement.

"He wanted you too, mentioning some bullshit about an eye for an eye," Rick paused, looking at me. He didn't know what happened that night in The Governors apartment. "I managed to talk him just down to Michonne. You wanna tell us what happened in Woodbury that night?" I flushed red when Daryl looked at me, eyes narrowed.

"Michonne had a vendetta against him. She led us to his apartment and while we were waiting for him..." I paused, licking my lips. They all watched me expectantly. "The guy had a room full fish tanks full of peoples heads and a secret crawlspace where he kept his walker daughter. Michonne killed her in front of him and he went ballistic." I sighed, shifting in place. "He had his hands on my throat and I slashed his eye." I pointed to my right eye. Rick grimaced, shifting as well. Daryl was fuming next to me.

"I'll kill the bastard." He spat, looking at me. Rick nodded his head quietly before speaking again.

"Well he wants her in exchange for us. It's the only way." I scoffed, shaking my head. I like Michonne, I felt like she'd proven herself to the group by now. I was appalled at how quickly he was to turn her over.

"But they'll kill her!" I pleaded. Rick didn't waiver and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What did the others say?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No one else knows." He said quietly, shaking his head.

"You gonna tell em?" Daryl asked, stepping closer to me.

"Not till after. We have to do it today, it has to be quiet." I shook my head and Daryl looked at me quietly. His eyes said that he was sorry, he knew I'd grown to like the woman. I pleaded with him silently, and after a long deliberation he looked at Rick.

"You got a plan?" My heart broke as Daryl spoke and I looked at the men in horror. I looked up at Hershel, but he couldn't hold my gaze. He didn't want to do this either.

"We tell her we need to talk, away from the others." Rick told Daryl. I watched Daryl, hoping he would see what I saw, hoping he would take my side, I knew deep down this isn't what he wanted. I stepped away from him, looking at the ground. I could feel Daryl's eyes on me.

"This aint us, man." Daryl said finally. I glanced up at him, blinking back tears. He gave me a tight smile, stepping closer to me, effectively showing Rick which side of the argument he was on.

"No, no its not." Hershel interjected, quietly crutching away from us.

"We do this, we avoid a fight." Rick looked at both of us. "No one else dies."

"You don't know that!" I yelled at him. Rick looked at me quietly. He wasn't angry with me, I knew that much, he just wanted me to see things his way. "You said he originally wanted both of us, do you really think he's going to leave it at Michonne?" I paused, waiting for either of them to say something. Rick shifted uneasily under my stare. I sighed, licking my lip. "If you take her, you can take me too!" I spat, turning on my heel and walking briskly after Hershel.

* * *

><p>I had spent most of the day helping set up guns in small strongholds around the prison. It was going to be guerilla type warfare, meaning we'd be moving a lot. They couldn't hit what they couldn't see.<p>

"Hey." A soft voice said from behind. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned to find Michonne behind me. She chuckled, leaning against the wall behind me. I couldn't look at her, not know what I knew. "Some of us are setting up traps in the yard. I thought it might be a good idea to lay out so tire strips, so that way they cant take down the rest of our fences. You in?"

"Will I get to kill anything?" I smirked at her. She returned the smirk.

"Yes."

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>Maggie and Carl had been stationed in the guard walk to draw away most of the walkers from us and the truck had been loaded with home made tire strips that Glenn had fashioned from barbed wire and wooden slats.<p>

Slowly they drove the truck out into the yard, Michonne, Daryl and I following behind them. I opted for my knife this run and I ran at one of the nearby walkers, plunging it into his forward. Michonne and I worked in near tandem, back to back, while Glenn and Daryl placed the strips.

"Duck!" Michonne said. I hit the dirt and she slashed at a walker behind me, taking of its head. I stood slowly, dusting myself off.

"Thanks." I breathed. She smiled at me, clapping my shoulder gently. I glanced back at the prison where I saw Rick watching us, a bemused smile on his face. I grimaced, walking over to the truck that everyone piled into. Glenn drove us back, and we met Maggie and Carl up top.

"They try to drive up to the gate again, maybe some blown tires will stop them." Glenn told Rick, who was looking at us inquisitively.

"That's a good idea." He said finally, looking at each of us.

"It was Michonne's." I said harshly. Rick looked at me, at a loss for words, and I glared at him, moving away from him, towards Daryl.

"We don't have to win." Michonne said as she climbed from eth truck bed. I looked at her and she shrugged. "We just have to make them getting at us more trouble than it's worth." Rick nodded his head rigidly, turning back to Daryl and I. I crossed my arms at him, my face stony. If he was going to kill her, he was going to feel bad about it.

* * *

><p>I had retreated to my cell, nervously taking apart and re-assembling my rifle. I wasn't ready for any of this, it was all too stressful. I couldn't breath, I couldn't eat, I hadn't gotten good sleep in days. I frowned, looking at the pieces on my bed, forgetting how Daryl showed me to put them back together.<p>

"Goldilocks." My head snapped up to find Merle standing at the door to my cell. He smiled at me, his eyes darting to my rifle. "If ya wanted to impress me all ya had to do was sing some Skynard." I smirked at him, retuning to my gun. I tried to make it look like I knew what I was doing, but Merle saw right through me. "Can't put it back together huh?"

"No." I said finally. With a sigh I fell back onto the bed, running my hands over my face. Merle walked into my cell, standing over me, looking at the pieces on my bed.

"Took it apart nicely enough, did baby brother teach ya how to do it?" I nodded my head, looking sadly at the pieces.

"Yeah, and I forgot." I sighed.

"It's easy ta do. Can't tell ya how many times my drill instructor called me a worthless pile of dog shit because my boomstick wasn't put together right." He knelt on the floor next to me, tapping one of the pieces with his make shift knife. "Take that one, and put it here." Slowly, he began to show me how to assemble my gun until I had it all back together properly.

"Thanks." I smiled at him, leaning the gun on the wall next to me. Merle shrugged me off, walking back to the door.

"Wasn't nothin, now when you forget again I'm gonna give you shit for it. But I promise I wont call you a worthless pile of dog shit." I raised my eyebrow at him, shaking my head. "Constructive criticism."

"I've heard it's an excellent motivator." I agreed with him. We shared a laugh and the cell grew quiet again.

"Don't look so worried, Officer Friendly's got everything under control." Merle said lightly. I frowned at him.

"He thinks that, but I know better."

"He's giving The Governor what he wants aint he?" I looked at Merle, almost stunned he knew about the deal with Michonne.

"He came to you too?" I asked, surprised. I didn't think Rick held much faith in Merle. Merle nodded slowly and I sighed, thinking back to what happened that night in Woodbury. "Even if Rick gives up Michonne, The Governor is still going to come here…"

"Why do you say that?" I raised my eyebrow at him. I guess Rick hadn't told him everything. I shrugged, clearing my throat.

"Because I took that bastard's eye. The Governor wanted both of us as the original treaty, but apparently after deliberation he settled for Michonne." I sighed, smiling tightly up at Merle. He seemed to be lost in thought, probably the realization that The Governor wanted me dead too. "I can still feel the target on my back." I said after a long pause. Merle placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, smiling at me tightly.

"I hate to talk and run, I've gotta head downstairs, we gotta breach in the tombs, gonna see if I can't patch it up." He said suddenly, walking away back to the stairs.

"Want some help?" I offered. Merle shrugged, nodding his head.

"Yeah, yeah sure." He winked at me, chuckling as he descended the stairs. I smiled after him, grabbing up my crossbow, deciding I did indeed like Merle, even with his rough exterior.

* * *

><p>"So where is it?" Michonne asked as Merle led us downstairs.<p>

"Around the corner." Merle said. I nodded, turning the next corner, running point on our expedition. "We gotta clear some walkers, then get the others down here to barricade it."

"Sounds simple enough." I replied cockily, lowering my bow seeing the hallway clear. A walker flung itself onto the closed cell next to us and I jumped as it snarled at us, reaching through the bars for me.

"A breach like this could be an open invitation for The Governor." Merle was right, if The Governor found this it would be a straight shot to our cellblock.

"Easiest take over in history." I muttered.

"He's not much for subtlety." Michonne chuckled at me. She was trying to make me feel better about the tombs, but I didn't. A few walkers turned the corner ahead of us and I narrowed my eyes at him, watching him curiously. I stepped forward, stabbing one between the eyes with my buck knife, Michonne following my lead, while Merle killed the third.

Michonne hit the floor behind me and I turned, kneeling next to her. I felt her forehead, she wasn't hot, she didn't have any apparent injuries. I lifted her head into my lap, but my hand came back wet and I widened my eyes in surprise. There was blood. My hand began to shake and I glanced up at Merle fearfully. He looked down at me sadly, frowning deeply.

"Merle…" I said cautiously, putting my hands up in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked. I knew full well what he was capable of and I cursed myself for trusting him so easily. But he was Daryl's brother, I wanted him to be good so badly, for Daryl's sake.

"I'm sorry, but the needs of the many." Merle pulled his arm back and I screamed. There was an explosion of pain in my face and I crumpled to the floor. The room around me faded in and out and it was hard to breath. I couldn't see straight and I couldn't speak. Every time I opened my mouth my face burned. Merle weaved in and out of my vision, I could feel him tying me up but I was helpless to do anything about it, dazed from his blow.

"Merle…" I muttered painfully. The wire around my wrist tightened and the last thing I remembered seeing was his face before the prison around me faded.

* * *

><p><strong>BUT I LOVE MERLE<strong>. **He will forever be one of my favorite characters.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Stay Beautiful!**


	64. Et Tu Brute?

I came too I'm not sure how much later. I was tossed over someone's shoulder, being jostled around left and right. When my vision came to all I saw was the ground and the back of the person's feet. Then I remembered who exactly was holding me. I began to panic, flailing on his shoulder wildly.

Merle dropped me to the ground harshly, throwing me from his shoulders. I coughed as I hit the dirt with a thud and Michonne bent down next to me, hovering over my face. Merle looked down at me, his face annoyed. I glared up at him, biting back tears.

I screamed, kicking my feet to try and trip him. Michonne grabbed my legs and I tried fighting her off too, until I saw her hands we also bound. A sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You're selling us out…" I said quietly, looking up at him in disbelief. Merle said nothing, simply stared back at me unflinchingly. I growled at him. "You bastard! WHY?!" Merle didn't like my tone of voice and he pulled me to my feet violently.

"The Governor made a deal, the two of you and we all give peace a chance!" he screamed, pushing me back from him. I went to jump at him again but Michonne stepped in front of me, shaking her head warningly. "Rick woulda blinked."

"But not you." Michonne said sarcastically. Merle stared at her, amused.

"He had already talked The Governor down to just Michonne here, but I know Phillip a bit better than that. He's a proud man, woulda came down on the prison anyways until both of ya were dead." Merle sniffed. My lips quivered with a rage I had never felt "Like I said in the tombs, the needs of the many…"

"I stood up for you!" I growled, glaring at him. "I stuck my neck out for you, and this is how you repay me?! You're garbage!" I spat at the ground next to his feet. Merle glared at me, but he did nothing.

"Now that you're awake I think your fine to walk." He returned coolly. Merle turned away from me, tugging at the rope that was bound to my hands. I pulled my bindings to my mouth, trying desperately to chew my way through them. It was no use, so I resigned to walking as slowly as possible. Daryl would notice I was missing sooner or later, he'd come for us.

A walker growled from a lawn beside me and I glanced over at it. Merle chuckled, stopping us where we stood. He reached down for Michonne's sword, grabbing the hilt.

"May I?" He began to walk towards the walker, but Michonne stayed silent, both of us staring after him in disgust. "I'll take that as a yes." Merle called back. He squared off in front of it, and in one clean motion severed it's head from it's body. I jumped, watching the walkers head roll to the floor. Merle laughed, pleased with himself before sheathing the katana again. "You know what? I'd figured you woulda run."

"Wanted our weapons back before we get away." Michonne replied sweetly, smiling at him. I inhaled deeply, controlling my rage. Merle had lost his mind and Michonne was planning on using that to her advantage. Merle laughed at her, walking back over to us.

"It may go down that way, but if I were you two I wouldn't get my hopes up." Merle grabbed up our leashes again, pushing my shoulder. "Move." He commanded. I glanced up at Michonne and she nodded her head, so I did as I was told, slowly walking forward.

Merle led us down a few quiet roads, leading to small subdivisions. I watched the tree line carefully for any signs of walkers, feeling completely exposed to them at this point.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked again, this time more calm.

"I want to be with my brother." Merle said plainly. I glared at the ground in front of me, staring hard at the street ahead. "My brother wants to be in the prison. This little trip? Maybe it'll keep the place standing. If I pull it off, maybe all is forgiven." I narrowed my eyes, suddenly feeling like we weren't just talking about the deal with Woodbury anymore.

"That's a whole lot of maybes." I said quietly. Merle stopped us again, this time in front of a two-story home. It was pretty and perhaps before the world ended I could have lived there. But now it was deserted, run down, and I was fairly certain a few corpses littered the floor inside.

"You gotta play the hand your dealt, I only have one." Merle said coyly, walking up to the van and opening the door. He looked around for only a moment before shutting it again, disappointed.

"You talk about the weight of what you have to do, how you can handle it." Michonne started quietly. Merle shifted awkwardly, not looking at her. "A bad man, someone truly evil, they're light as a feather, they don't feel a thing."

"I've killed 16 men since all this went down." Merle stated matter of factly. He looked up at me and I looked to the ground, shuddering. There were moans off in the tree line behind us and frantically Merle ushered us back out onto the street. "Lets go." He aid quietly.

* * *

><p>We ran swiftly, until my lungs were about to give out. I would never take my arms for granted again, it was hard enough walking with out the use of them, but running? That was another story in itself.<p>

"Alright, I think we're good." Merle said after a while.

"Yeah, we're great." Michonne's words dripped sarcasm. I watched her curiously, wondering how she was able to keep such a laid back attitude about being kidnapped to be taken to our death. He led us over to a run down hotel, quietly tying us off at a pole next to an older, beat up sedan.

I watched him carefully, how hard he struggled with just one hand. I could take him down if he didn't have that stupid shank duck taped to his stump. I glanced up at Michonne to find that she, too, was studying him. Merle grinned up at us before taking off to the car.

"Don't go wanderin' off" he teased. I watched him quietly as he pulled the antenna off to jimmy the door open. I looked at Michonne, her eyes never leaving him and cleared my throat.

"Next time he takes us we should run, one of us can get away, I know we can." I said confidently. Michonne shook her head silently, still watching him. I turned to find the car door open. I could see his feet on the other side as he tried to hot-wire it.

"We have no weapons, I don't even know where we are." She reasoned with me.

"I can track us back to the prison, Daryl's been teaching me." I pleaded with her. Again she shook her head.

"He has our weapons. We can talk him down, I know we can." I sighed, realizing I was getting nowhere with her. I went to open my mouth again when the car alarm began to blare loudly. My heart dropped and I glanced around in horror. Snarling could be heard off in the distance and I shifted anxiously as walkers began to shamble towards us.

"MERLE!" Michonne shouted loudly. Merle didn't move and I grimaced as more and more cropped up out of the trees, from behind buildings. There was snarling behind me and I turned to see a walker step out of one of the open hotel rooms. My eyes widened and I stared at it terrified. I struggled against my bindings, but they didn't give.

The walker grew closer to me and I kicked it back, it stumbled, falling, slowly rising to its feet again. Michonne had just kicked another walker to the ground, smashing its head under her boot.

"Michonne, move!" I yelled. I ran at the walker, wrapping the chord for my binding around its neck. I pulled it backwards into the pole, pulling on the walker with all my strength. I felt the wire tearing at my flesh, but I pulled harder and harder. Michonne grabbed onto my cord, pulling with me and in an instant my cord had decapitated the walker, its head rolling to the ground.

I barely had time to breath when another walker jumped out of the room behind me. I was taken off guard and it grabbed on to my sleeve. I screamed, jerking away from it while Michonne tried to kick out it's knees. There was a gunshot, and the walker dropped to the ground next to us.

Merle stood a few feet away, his gun still pointed on our direction. He fired a few more shots at walkers that were advancing behind us before he ran over to us, cutting our bonds.

"Lets go!" he yelled guiding us t the sedan he'd hot-wired, opening the front and back doors for us. I piled into the back seat, eyeing my bow on the seat next to me cautiously. Merle closed our doors with two loud slams, running around the hood and hopping into his own seat. Faster than I could say 'drive', we had taken off and were heading down the street.

My heart was still racing as I glanced out the back window and down the street. The horde was huge, we were lucky to have made it out of there. I took a deep calming breath, catching Merle's eye in the mirror. They seemed so sad, so heavy. He quickly looked away, back out to the street.

We drove for a while, the car ride silent the whole time. We passed random walkers on the street, a few groups, nothing like what we just saw. I frowned, looking at my wrists. The wire had cut them up pretty good, but the bleeding had stopped, and now they just throbbed dully.

"So is this what you do? Take out the trash?" Michonne spoke up quietly, catching me off guard.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself darlin." I felt a pang of heartache and I sighed, looking at my lip. I may never hear Daryl call me that again.

"The Governor, Rick, anyone who needs their piss bucket emptied and you come a runnin." She continued, pretending like she didn't hear him. Merle chuckled at her lightly. "Things are different for your brother."

"Yeah they are. Rick says jump and he wants to know how high."

"Mmm-mmm." Michonne interrupted him. "Rick needs him. Respects him. Didn't ask him to do this little job now did he?" Michonne spat at him, looking back out the window.

"No, cause he wants it done." Merle said finally.

"You keep telling yourself that." I said dryly, staring out the window coldly. "The truth is, this could've been your shot. With your skills? A whole new beginning. Even with Daryl, Rick and I in your corner, you choose to stay on the outside. No one's gonna mourn you when they find out what you did to us. Not even Daryl." Merle glanced at me through the rearview, but I paid him no mind. "Especially not Daryl."

"You keep trying to get under my skin, I'm gonna cut that tongue out." Merle said, his eyes trained on me through the rearview. He said the words, but he didn't mean them, there was a lack of heart there, a lack of willingness. He was beginning to feel bad now. "Your buddy is turning you two over, because he's trying to save his own ass. Your as much on the outside as I am, Goldilocks."

"Don't call me that." I said coolly, glaring at him. He smirked at me in the mirror.

"Never heard you complain about it before." He stated bluntly.

"Yeah, that was when we were family. But you ain't mine anymore." I spat, sitting back in my seat. Merle grew quiet, I could discern a frown in his eyes through the rearview. Michonne turned her head slightly, glancing at me through the corners of her eyes. We were wearing on him, perhaps she was right.

We drove for a while longer, the entire time silently. Merle didn't say another word to me, and I remained quiet in the back seat, not once taking my eyes off of him in the rearview. When he looked I was there staring at him, just like I wanted.

"You said you killed 6 men since this game started?" Michonne asked calmly. "You ever kill anyone before?"

"No." Merle replied finally. I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering where she was going with this.

"And how about before Woodbury? Before you met him." Merle glanced over at her, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He didn't like her question and I knew why. He remained silent. "Hmm. So he saves your life, cleans you up, fed you a line of bullshit. Why would you kill somebody else for him?" Merle stared silently out into the road, trying his best to ignore her. He couldn't though, I could tell in his posture he was breaking down.

"We could always go back." I said quietly from the back seat. His eyes turned to me and he shook his head, chuckling.

"Ain't happening." He replied.

"All of us." I ignored him, trying to sound as calm as I possibly could. "We can just go back." Merle shook his head again, opening his mouth to speak. He shut it, thinking better of it. He knew he could never go back, not after this. If Daryl didn't kill him, Rick would.

"I can't go back." Merle's voice cracked and he bit his lip. "Don't you understand that? I can't." I remained quiet for a moment or two, debating if I wanted to push the matter further. His shoulder's told me I did, they were slumped, beaten.

"Why?" I asked quietly. Merle sighed, slowly putting on the brakes. I looked at Michonne, my heart racing, and she glanced at me momentarily before her eyes returned to Merle. Merle threw the car in park, sitting quietly before turning to us.

"Because of all these things that I've done." Merle's words were sad. He reached in the backseat for my hand, taking it gently in his, running his thumb over my fingers. I looked up at him quietly and he frowned at me apologetically. In one swift movement he cut my bindings. I sat shock as they fell to the floor, followed by Michonne's.

"You go back with them." He said to Michonne. Merle looked at me again, swallowing hard. "You go back and you take care of my brother. Get ready for what's next." His eyes were wet and he blinked back a few tears. Slowly he reached over Michonne, opening her door. "I've got something I've gotta do on my own."

Quickly I grabbed up my bow and hunting knife, opening the door, and slowly stepping out. I looked back at Merle, our eyes meeting as he handed Michonne her katana. I shut the door quietly, Michonne closing hers as well.

"I mean it Goldilocks, Daryl is my blood. You best treat him well." Merle called to me before driving off down the highway. I stared after him, barely noticing Michonne checking the damage to my cheek and my wrists.

"Where is he going?" I asked her quietly, as the sedan faded into the distance.

"He's going to assassinate the Governor."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for teh long wait guys! My family is in town for the fourth of July so i've been doing stuff with them :( don't hate me!<strong>

**Reviews are awesome! Keep it up!**

**Stay beautiful!**


	65. Firing Squad

Michonne and I had made it back to where we started. It took us nearly an hour, but we got there, somehow dodging the horde that had us surrounded at the hotel. The head of the walker that Merle had attacked with Michonne's katana was still snapping his jaws at the air. I looked on quietly as Michonne shoved her sword into its mouth, ending it's life.

"Beau?" I heard a familiar voice call out over the air. I turned slowly, just as Daryl turned down the street. He smiled at me, running up to me quickly, taking me into his arms tightly. "Are you hurt?" He asked, inspecting my eye. "I'll fuckin kill him!" I had earned another black eye when Merle knocked me out, this one however wasn't nearly as bad as the one Shane had given me.

"No! No Daryl." I said quietly. He looked at me confused.

"Did you kill him." I shook my head, holding back a sob. Daryl seemed to relax and I sighed. Daryl began to run off and I glanced at Michonne. She gestured for me to follow him and I gave her a tight smile before running after Daryl.

"Go back!" He yelled back to me. "You need to get looked at by Hershel, that shiner aint good." He didn't stop running and I was having trouble keeping up, already tired from my earlier adventure.

"No! I'm going with you."

"Why?!" Daryl yelled, stopping in his tracks. I paused next to him, leaning over to catch my breath.

"Because I'm not gonna let you kill him." I said plainly. Daryl scoffed, shaking his head at me.

"He beat the hell outta you, kidnapped you, drug you miles away from safety to sell you out to a man who's gonna have his way with you." Daryl paused, taking a deep breath. "I may be younger'n him, but I'm gonna beat him within an inch of his life." I frowned at Daryl.

"He was doing what he thought best. He was doing it for you." I reached out to take his arm, but he pulled away roughly.

"That only makes me madder!" He spat. I flinched and his face softened. He grabbed my chin, turning my face to his. His eyes bore into mine, a mix of so many emotions behind them. One second he was happy, the next his was raging mad and then he was sad. He pecked my forehead, then his lips gravitated towards mine, where they lingered for a moment, before pulling away. "I wont hit him." He said finally. I smiled at him and he bit his lip. "Hard." He added, before running off down the street.

I told Daryl what he was planning to do and he knew just where to go. The Governor and his man had intended to meet us back at the mill for Michonne's drop off point. It seemed darker than before and I was honestly terrified to be here. If the Governor's men were still here they'd gladly take me as collateral and kill Daryl without hesitation.

Daryl could sense that I felt that something was wrong and he hesitated before rounding the silo. He signaled the all clear and I followed him quietly. Walkers were laying dead everywhere, as well as a few new looking corpses. I recognized a few of them as the men that Martinez brought with him that day at the prison.

"There." I pointed to the black sedan that Merle had hotwired with Michonne and I. Daryl nodded, walking off quickly towards the back of the field, where the shed was standing. We walked past body after body, some had their heads blown off, some of them were chewed on. Almost all of them were The Governor's men. "Looks like Merle kicked some ass." I grimaced as we slowly approached another walker making a meal out of a dead man. Daryl smirked at me before shooting him dead.

We turned a corner as Daryl loaded another bolt and I stopped in my tracks. There was another walker in front of me and my heart stopped as I realized I recognized this one. His broad shoulders and his short hair, the way he carried himself and mostly the metal stump at the end of his right arm.

I inhaled sharply, swatting backwards at Daryl to catch his attention. He shuffled a moment before growing still, walking up rigidly beside me. Neither of us said a word, the only sound to be heard was the walker gnawing on the poor man underneath him. The walker stopped, realizing he had company, and slowly looked up at us.

"Oh god…" I muttered, feeling a stab of pain in my chest. I hunched over, the feeling of dismay overwhelming me, and Daryl began to breath heavily beside me. Merle studied us, his eyes calculating, realizing his next meal was standing in front of him. Daryl began to sob beside me and I felt tears stinging at my eyes.

Merle was dead and his reanimated corpse now stared up at us silently, his face bloodied from the intestines he was just feeding on. Slowly he stood, his sunken, sullen, dead eyes never leaving us. He tripped clumsily over the corpse in front of him and I sobbed, burying my face in my elbow.

Sure, I was livid with the man and when he returned to camp I planned on beating his ass something fierce, but I knew he didn't mean it, he could even go through with giving me or Michonne up. He thought it for the best in a few moments of weakness, but in the end he proved he was a good man.

Daryl cried quietly from beside me, shying away from his dead brother. I took a few steps back as well, still shocked, begging what I was seeing to not be true. Daryl shoved the walker back forcefully.

"No!" Daryl yelled, shoving him again. Merle snarled at him, regaining his already sloppy footing and Daryl shoved him for a third time, this time bringing his knife into Merle's chest. I whimpered, wiping a few stray tears from my eyes.

"No, no, no…" I repeated quietly, watching Daryl wrestle his brother to the ground. Daryl was on top of him now, and he brought his knife down quickly between Merle's eyes. I jumped as Daryl brought his knife back, and then down again and again and again. I fell to my knees, unable to look away from the two brothers as Daryl slowly lost his mind.

"Daryl…" I said quietly. The man didn't hear me, and he continued to stab his brother. "Daryl." Again my cries fell on deaf ears. "Daryl!" I yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. He fell backwards into me, crying heavily, his knife dropping from his hand. I held him tightly, rocking him back and forth as he sobbed uncontrollably.

I kissed the top of his head, letting my lips linger there, and I cried into his hair, burying my face in his brown mop. I wasn't sure what was the worst part of my day, being betrayed by Merle, a man who was the closest thing to a brother in law I'd ever have, watching Daryl kill him, or hearing Daryl sobbing uncontrollably, and not being able to do a thing about it.

I sniffed, managing to tear my eyes away from Merle's body. Our scene had piqued the interest of a nearby walkers and now they made their way over to us. My body went rigid.

"Daryl we have to leave." I said quickly. His choked sobs grew quiet and he sat up straighter in my lap, pulling away from me. My eyes wandered the crowd, where there had only been a few before, there now stood more. "Daryl we have to leave now!" I said panicked.

Daryl leapt to his feet, pulling me up with him. He searched the crowd, trying desperately to find an opening. Back the way we came was completely crowded. I reached for my knife, taking it tightly in my hands.

"Run!" Daryl shouted, darting for a break in the wall of walkers. I followed him, stabbing a nearby zombie with my knife. I hastily removed it from it's skull, ducking another walker as I did. Daryl fought tooth and nail, me right behind him. I kicked out, pushing back an entire wave of them, breaking up loose from the fold.

We had managed to make it to the street, which was relatively deserted. Snarling followed us and I took off down the road towards the prison, Daryl following fast on my heels. We followed the road as far as we could before dark.

"I can't run anymore Daryl…" I said weakly, panting as I did.

"We can't get caught out here!" He snapped angrily. I flinched, taking another deep breath. "That house there." Daryl pointed across the street at a small home. He grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him roughly, leading me through the back yard and to the back door.

Daryl kicked it in urgently, tossing me inside and locking the deadbolt behind us. Snarls could be heard outside and my heart began to pound rapidly. We hadn't had time to properly clear the house. I looked around warily, pulling my knife free.

I took a few shaky steps forward, inching around the wall that led from the kitchen to the living room. It was empty, of walkers and the essentials. Somebody had already looted the place, hopefully the owners and not an unfriendly.

"Daryl." I said quietly, pointing to a room down the hall. There was no answer and I checked behind me. Daryl wasn't there. I began to panic, half sprinting back down the hall and in to the kitchen. "Daryl!" I hissed, turning the corner into the kitchen.

Daryl was where we came in, except instead of standing he was sitting in the floor, his back leaning against the door. He was slumped over and I stepped forward warily, crouching quietly next to him. I reached out slowly, putting my hand on his arm.

Daryl looked up at me, his eyes red. He jerked his arm away and I frowned at him. He watched me quietly for a second, the silence in the room only broken by a loud sob. Daryl buried his face in his hands.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I watched him cry, something I could honestly say I'd never thought I'd see him do. Again I reached out to his hand, taking it in mine, and pulling to my lips, kissing it gently.

* * *

><p>It grew quiet once the sun went down. Any walkers that saw us come into the house had wandered off in search of easier prey. Daryl had sat down quietly in the living room, staring at the blank TV. I took this time to clear the house.<p>

The kitchen had been mostly emptied, any canned goods they had were taken. I scowled, shutting the cabinets and heading off down the hallway to the back bedrooms. The bed to the master seemed to be in tact, it was still made even. I frowned, taking it all in, remembering the nostalgia of making my bed.

As I walked into the room I realized that that was the only neat about it. Whoever packed left in quite a hurry, and the bed room was in as much disarray as every other room in the house.

I took a seat on the bed, sighing as I did. It felt good to sit down, especially after the long day I had. I ran my hand through my hair, wincing as I did. My head was still tender from where Merle hit me.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked quietly from the door. Through the darkness I could vaguely make out his figure leaning against the doorframe.

"I feel like I should be asking you that." I replied quietly. Daryl sat next to me on the bed, tenderly touching my cheek. I winced as his fingers pressed up against the shiner that Merle gave me. Daryl pulled his hand away slowly, sighing.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize." I turned to him, staring at him through the darkness. "You don't need to apologize. I forgave Merle the second he let us go. I know he didn't want to go through with it. In a way he was trying to do what was best for everyone." Daryl said nothing, his hands resting lightly on my shoulders. He took a shaky breath. "Your brother was brave to do what he did. I'd even go so far as to see he may have evened our odds."

Again the room was quiet. I frowned, wishing that he would say something. Daryl leaned back on the bed, pulling me with him. I nestled into his chest while he played with my hair.

"He aint never done anything like that before…"

"Some people are late bloomers." I offered. "Some people just need time to show their true colors."

* * *

><p>We arrived back at the prison the next morning. Immediately we were greeted by smiling faces, but Daryl and I simply brushed past them all. I watched the back of his head silently and he walked slowly through the crowd of people. He retreated up the stairs, not even looking back at us.<p>

I sighed as I watched him go, frowning after him. I heard his crossbow clatter to the floor, our cell door slammed and cot creaked, he was done for the day. Last night had been a long one, and he didn't sleep much. He was up protecting the house, I think finding Merle had scarred him, he was broken inside.

I tried my best to fix it, but I had come up short. We spoke for ten minutes the night before, but that was it. he chose to remain silent about what had happened with Merle. I felt bad, like I had put him between a rock and a hard place. I knew he was angry with his brother for taking Michonne and I, but I knew he felt torn about being angry with mourning him. And there was me, smack in the middle of his two emotions.

"Hey," A soft voice sounded from beside me. It stirred me from my thoughts and I looked up, faking a smile. Rick stood next to me quietly, his hands buried in his pockets. "Are you alright?" he asked, just as quietly. I sniffed nodding my head.

"I'm fine." I assured him, turning to walk back into the common area. Rick grabbed my wrist firmly, stopping me. I sighed, turning back to him.

"What happened out there?"

"Where would you like me to begin?" I chuckled faintly, thinking back to what happened between Merle, Michonne and I.

"I know what Merle did, taking you and Michonne. I promise you that wasn't me-"

"I know." I interrupted him quietly. Rick paused before letting go of my arm. "I know it wasn't you. Merle…" I trailed off, looking at the floor. "Merle was protecting this prison, and that's how he should be remembered."

"Did Daryl…?" Rick said quietly, trailing off and looking at the floor. Again I sighed, nodding.

"Merle took a horde to the rendezvous point, after he let Michonne and I go… He took out quite a few of The Governor's troops but…" I felt the tears burning, but I blinked them away, rubbing a hand down my face. "He turned and Daryl had to put him down." I could barely finish. Rick nodded, frowning. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, glancing back up to where our cell was.

"I will make sure that everyone realizes that he meant the best. I'll make sure they know what he did." There was shuffling behind us and I turned to see Michonne carrying out a box of supplies. I gestured to her.

"Michonne? Is she-"

"She's staying. One of us now." Rick smiled at me tightly. I nodded.

"I'm not gonna say it's the right choice… but it definitely isn't the wrong one." I grinned, wiping my eyes. A few tears had made their way through. Rick nodded, rubbing my shoulder.

"Should we go talk to him?" Rick asked me.

"We should leave him alone for a bit, he'll be ready when we need him, but right now…" Rick nodded, understanding where I was coming. Slowly we turned away walking towards the others.

* * *

><p>I had been tasked with standing watch in the guard tower closest to the yard. We had decided it best to evacuate, give them a subtle feeling of relief when they rushed in guns blazing. I looked down across the yard to where Maggie and Glenn were hiding in wait, dressed to the nines in riot gear.<p>

I laughed as I looked at them, finally not feeling as silly in my gear, and turned back to the street. It was quiet outside, a feeling that was completely off putting. The two way that Rick had leant me crackled and I jumped. I took a deep, nervous breath, scolding myself, before grabbing it up.

"_Got anything up there, Darlin?"_ It was Daryl. I sighed, shaking my head. I realized too late that he couldn't see me and my cheeks flushed as he came across the intercom again. "_Beau, if you don't answer me I'm gonna come up there and kick your ass._"

"Sorry, no, nothing yet." I suppressed a tight smile. He didn't want me up here, but with the concussion I received from Merle, Hershel thought it best if I was withdrawn from the fight as much as possible. There was a pause before the radio crackled again.

"_Keep us posted, Beau and keep your radio on you at all times. We don't need you getting cut off from help._" It was Rick this time. He spoke to me almost scoldingly and I sighed, setting the radio back down on the ledge next to me.

"Will do sir." I muttered to myself sarcastically. Rick had given me one of the assault rifles, but my eyes wandered to the sniper that laid up against the walk next to me. He didn't have a chance to teach me, but Daryl said it was easy enough. I just had to breath into my shot, just like with my bow.

There was a low rumbling off in the distance and my heart skipped a beat. I could see movement through the trees, making its way down the long driveway. I glanced out the window at Maggie and Glenn who were looking around furiously, they heard it too.

"Dammit." I whispered, getting low to the ground. I could see three vehicles making their way towards the prison. One of them was open, carrying a multitude of troops, which I assumed filled the other two as well. I eyed my sniper rifle, shuffling across the floor for it.

A loud explosion rang out across the field and I glanced up. The first guard tower was smoking, pieces of smoldering rubble falling to the ground. The rest of the men opened fire on the surrounding walkers, killing them easily. I looked down at the open truck, Martinez held in his hand a grenade launcher, and he aimed it at the guard tower across the field, blowing that one up at well.

I hit the dirt, my body shaking. We hadn't expected them to come with a grenade launcher, nothing that could do physical damage to the structure of the prison. My radio crackled loudly next to me and I grabbed it up.

"_What the fuck was that? Beau?! Are you okay?!_" It was Daryl, he had heard the explosions.

"I'm fine." I breathed shakily. "Holy shit! They have a grenade launcher!" I whisper screamed into the walkie-talkie. I could hear crunching on the gravel underneath me and I held my breath, slowly switching my two way to the off position.

They marched silently past me, but not without purpose. I snuck a peek, there were at least thirty of them, or more, all heavily armed. A few took point into the prison yard, but most stayed behind the heavily armored truck they brought. It looked military grade, which made me wonder how exactly they got their hands on it.

The Governor signaled towards the prison doors with his head, and his lackeys followed. I glanced down to where Maggie and Glenn were taking cover. They hadn't been found yet, but they looked terrified. My heart stopped as people walked passed their hideaways.

A few men attached the assault jeep's wench to the caged door that led into the cellblock. I prayed that Hershel, Beth, Carl and Judith had gotten out. It didn't take long for them to break it open, pulling the door from its hinges loudly. Slowly they filled in and I watched in satisfaction as every single one of them followed their fearless leader. I couldn't believe it, our plan was working.

Reached over for my radio, turning it back on. It immediately came to life.

"_Beau! I swear to god!"_

"I'm fine I'm fine! They're inside the cellblock. We're moving to phase two." I paused, looking down at Maggie and signaling for them to stand. They obliged, getting into position. "And Daryl?"

"_Yeh?_"

"I love you." I said finally. I paused for a moment.

"_I love you._" He said finally. I could sense the smile in his voice and I grinned, turning off my radio and grabbing up my Assault Rifle.

We waited for what felt like forever until I could hear the sirens blaring inside of the prison. I looked down at Maggie and Glenn again, both of them tensed, ready to go.

The cellblock door slammed open and the hysteric intruders ran from the door, nearly trampling each other. Glenn stood, shouting at them, before he opened fire. I followed his lead, along with Maggie, and I too began to shoot at the unsuspecting soldiers.

I could hear them screaming, but it did nothing to me. I was angry and done. This was my home, they needed to leave. I downed a few of them, making sure to shoot them through the head. the last thing we needed was them reanimating.

The Woodburian's scattered, going in all directions. The governor was still by the door, taking cover, and I fired a few shots, missing him but hitting one of his men. I ducked as one of his guards fired back at me. I took this time to reload, dumping the almost spent clip on the floor.

I paused for a few seconds before returning to my knees. The Governor had disappeared, but I could see him and what remained of their group running back to the trucks they came in on. I left the remaining assailants in the yard for Glenn and Maggie to deal with, turning my attentions towards the Governors truck.

I missed, watching him climb into the front seat of the truck, firing a few more rounds. He was gone, I couldn't catch him, but those that didn't make it into a vehicle were fair game. I put round after round into them while the Governor and another truck drove off.

The movement had stopped in the yard and I paused, watching with narrowed eyes.

"We did it?!" Maggie called out, more of a question than anything. I looked over at Maggie and then down to Glenn. Slowly he took his helmet off.

"We did it!" he confirmed with a big grin. Glenn looked up at me, waving his hand. "Come on down!" I nodded at him, quickly descending the stairs and throwing open the door.

"Mission successful, officer." I said into my two-way with a smile.

"_That's what I'm talking about girl!_" Daryl shouted over the two way, excited and relieved. I grinned from ear to ear as I met with Glenn and Maggie.

"Come on up, they split." I said quietly, giving Maggie a high-five.

"_Roger that."_ Rick chuckled, obviously taking the radio from Daryl.

* * *

><p>Daryl met me up front with a big hug and an even bigger kiss. He grinned wildly at me, his eyes proud. Rick, Carol and Michonne followed him, seeming to be equally as excited.<p>

"You save any for Maggie and Glenn?" Daryl asked as he surveyed the surrounding area.

"I would say we split it 30/30/40." I teased.

"Who had the 40?" Daryl asked me with a raised brow. I grinned at him cheekily.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Me, the answer is me." Glenn chuckled. I shook my head, going to open my mouth when Rick spoke.

"We did it, we drove them out." He turned to us proudly.

"We should go after them." Michonne said suddenly.

"We should finish it." Daryl agree, turning to me. I watched him curiously, my eyes flickering from the gate, where they ran, and back to him.

"We did finish it? Didn't you see how they high tailed it outta here?" Maggie piped up, pointing to the gate. As much as I wanted to believe that it was over, I felt deep down, that it wasn't. I shook my head, sniffing.

"They're gonna regroup. We can't take the chance, he's not gonna stop." I sighed, frowning up at Daryl. He bit his lip nervously, pulling me into his side.

"We take the fight back to Woodbury? We barely made it back last time!" Maggie offered.

"We weren't at full force and Glenn was injured." I reasoned, gesturing to Glenn. Rick nodded, he agreed.

"Lets check on the others." The sheriff said, walking off towards the Cellblock door.

* * *

><p>Beth, Herschel and Carl had been sent off into the woods with a getaway car and Judith. They returned unharmed, but I could hear yelling back in the common area of the cell block. I shook it off, as Daryl threw an ammo bag on the floor next to me.<p>

I bent over, reaching down into the bag. I stocked myself with as much ammo I could, getting prepared for the fight ahead. I shivered, looking up at Daryl as he watched me.

"I'm not staying here." I said finally. It seemed like we got into this argument a lot, and I knew it was because he cared about me, but I didn't care. I was going with them.

"I know, I wasn't gonna ask ya to." He replied. I narrowed my eyes at him, confused.

"Then why are you staring at me?" I asked, pulling away from the duffle bag. Daryl bent over quietly, zipping up the duffle bag and shouldering it. He shrugged at me, leaning smugly against the wall.

"I can't admire my woman?" he asked non-chalant. I chuckled, turning to rejoin the group. Daryl grabbed my elbow firmly, stopping me in my tracks. I glanced up at him quietly. "You're all I got left in this world Darlin, what with Merle and everythin."

"Daryl-" I began, but he interrupted me with a sharp _shh_. He reached into his pocket, pulling out something that I wasn't sure I recognized. It took a minute for it to set in, but in his rough, calloused hand, sat two dull silver bands.

"Woodbury's gonna be dangerous'n if we don't make it, I want to at least die knowin I spent the last few hours with you as my wife." For the first time since he pulled out the rings Daryl looked up at me. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart began to flutter.

"What are you doing?" I breathed. I heard what he said, but it wasn't registering in my mind as right. My eyes darted between his face and the rings.

"I'm trying to make an honest woman out of ya." He paused, Taking the bigger band, the one meant for him, and placing it on his finger. Daryl studied it before smiling, deciding he liked it there. "We don't have to make it a big thing, if ya want we don't have ta tell anyone, but just because the worlds ended doesn't mean commitment died with it." His hand drifted from my elbow to my hand. He took it gently, but firmly, holding the ring out in front of my finger tauntingly.

I watched him quietly for a moment, allowing time for my pulse to slow. I studied him, his face, his eyes, his posture. He seemed genuine, and I never expected anything like this from him. He didn't seem like the marrying type.

I realized then that I loved this man. Deeply and with everything I had, and without him I'd be lost. I had been quiet for too long and I could feel his hand pulling away from mine. I grabbed it, squeezing it tightly, not wanting him to let go.

"I do…" I whispered. Daryl's face lightened up, his frown immediately replaced with a smile. He took me in his arms, hugging me tightly, his lips crashing into mine.

Rick cleared his throat behind us and we pulled apart, turning to him. The sheriff tried to stifle a smile, but he couldn't.

"Michonne and I are heading to Woodbury." He said through a cautious grin. "You should make sure you're ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait guys! My family was in town for the fourth of July so i've been doing stuff with them :( don't hate me! I feel like I definitely made up for ti this chapter :D<strong>

**Reviews are awesome! Keep it up! PLease let me know what you thought about this chapter. the end is probably one of my favorite Daryl/Beau scenes.**

**Stay beautiful!**


	66. We Were Soldiers

We left Glenn and Maggie at the prison, they decided it best to stay behind in case if The Governor and his men returned. We had been driving for a few minutes when we came across two of the Governors cars. I narrowed my eyes at the scene and Daryl tensed underneath me.

Slowly he pulled the motorcycle to a stop, Rick's and Michonne's truck stopping behind us. I hopped off the bike, not taking my eyes off of the sight before me. There were a few walkers around, casually feasting on the flesh of the corpses left behind. They didn't even look up at us.

I withdrew my knife, following Daryl as he drew his crossbow. The walkers were easily killed and I looked around at the bodies. They were The Governors men, I recognized most of them from the prison earlier. I stopped in front of the open truck, standing next to Daryl.

There was a thud behind us and I jumped, screaming outloud. Daryl held his bow up to the truck window, while I willed my heart to stop racing. It was a girl, and by the looks of her she wasn't a walker. Daryl threw open the door, while Rick and I both shoved our pistol's in her face. She didn't fight us as she stepped out, her hands held high.

Rick tossed her to me and I grabbed her elbow, drawing her hand behind her back forcefully. The woman cringed, but she still didn't fight.

"Where's your friends?" Rick asked quietly, glaring at her. The girl whimpered, her jaw quivering. I thought for a second about loosening my grip on her arm, but then thought better of it. Daryl and Michonne scanned the tree line, we were prepared for an ambush.

"They're on the ground dead!" She yelled at him, her voice breaking. I glanced at the dead bodies around us. Rick chuckled, shaking his head and looking at Daryl. Daryl shrugged.

"What's your name?" Rick asked quietly, his face still hard.

"K-Karen." She whimpered, again groaning from my elbow hold.

"What happened here, Karen?" The sheriff asked, a little friendlier this time. The woman looked back at me and Rick nodded. I let her go and she shook out her arm, grabbing her elbow.

"He fucking killed them!" She shouted, breaking into sobs. "He wanted to go back and we didn't! He fucking murdered all of them!" Rick paused and I shook my head. It was only a matter of time, I thought grimly. "The ones he didn't give a facial too chased me into the truck. That's where you found me." The woman had calmed down considerably and now she stared at her feet.

Rick pulled us all to the side, huddling together.

"What do we think?"

"Look around Rick, do we really have to have a huddle to figure out what happened?" I hissed, glancing back at the woman to make sure she wasn't playing any schemes. "There's no weapons, no Governor. I believe her."

"I do too…" Rick said finally after a moment. He glanced up at her. "Should we send her back to the prison?" I sighed, rubbing my face.

"I'll take her back, then I'll meet you back at Woodbury. I'll need your keys though." I told him. Rick nodded, fishing in his pocket for them and handing them over. The huddle broke and slowly we approached the woman. She trembled, from shock or fear I didn't know.

"We can take you back to the prison, you'll be safe there. Beau will make sure your cuts get treated." He pointed to her forehead. The woman nodded and I smiled at her quietly.

"Wh-what about you?" She asked, glancing at each of us.

"We're going to Woodbury. We're gonna finish this today." Rick told her without hesitation. The woman stood taller a look of realization coming over her face.

"I'm going with you." Karen said finally. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking over at Rick. He seemed shocked, but at the same time relieved. "I should have gone with Andrea the other day, she tried to warn me. He killed everyone I know, I'm going with you."

"Andrea?" Rick asked her. Karen nodded, confused. My mouth dropped open.

"She-She never made it?" Karen asked us. Slowly Rick shook his head. "She was heading out to warn you about his army. That was like… two days ago."

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time we got to Woodbury. We ran in a tight formation, Karen practically ready to get there. She was angry and hurt, confused. I watched her warily, afraid of what she might do with the gun Rick gave her. We parked a few streets away, deciding it best to travel on foot the rest of the way.<p>

A single shot rang out, the pot shattering next to Rick's foot. The sheriff immediately opened fire, and the rest of us followed his lead. I dropped behind the car, taking cover and changing my mag. Daryl reloaded as well, looking at me pointedly before turning around to fire again.

I waited for him to empty his clip before I turned, taking his pot on the line. The wall was pretty well fortified. Metal on bottom, rubber tires on top. It was going to eat so much ammo to even get through the barrier.

"Tyreese!" Karen during the momentary halt of gunfire. "It's me! Don't shoot!" Karen stood quietly and Rick pulled her to the ground. There was a long pause, my heart racing furiously.

"Karen?!" The voice on the wall called back. Karen's head snapped up, looking wildly at the barricade. "Karen are you okay?!" The voice called again.

"I'm fine!" She yelled, standing up and stepping away from Rick. She held her hands up quietly, approaching the wall

"Where's the Governor?!" Tyreese called back.

"He fired on everyone! He killed them all!" She told him, holding back a sob. I glanced over at Daryl who sat quietly next to me, his head leaned back against the car door. I took his hand in mine, squeezing it tightly. There was a long pause.

"Why are you with them?!"

"They saved me!" Karen told him. Another long pause and Rick looked at Daryl and I.

"We're coming out!" The sheriff called. Daryl shook his head at the man and Rick grimaced, standing slowly, putting his hand in the air. Daryl groaned, pulling me with him to the other side of the car.

"If this goes south, we run for that thicket." He gestured back to his right and I spared a quick glance, nodding. Daryl sighed, shaking his head again before raising his hand in the air. I followed his lead, letting my riffle dangle by its trigger guard. I didn't like this, and neither did he, but neither of us said a word, merely stared down the wall.

There was a loud click as the door in front of us open. I stopped, breathing heavily, until a single man and woman stepped out from behind the doors. I took a step towards Daryl and he sighed, his eyes never leaving them.

"What are you doing here?" the man, Tyreese, asked. His tone was surprisingly familiar and I glanced up at Rick.

"We were coming to finish this, until we saw what The Governor did." Rick told him quietly.

"He-He killed them?" Tyreese asked in almost disbelief. Rick nodded and Tyreese watched him sadly.

"Karen told us that Andrea hopped the wall, going for the prison. She never made it. She might be here." Rick paused, this time begging them. "Please, you have to let us look." After a long pause, Tyreese nodded, stepping to the side.

Even though The Governor was still missing, which definitely didn't put me anymore at ease, Tyreese led us the back way , back to where we found Glenn and Maggie a week before. I still wasn't sure if he believed us, but I took it as a good sign that he was leading us to where we wanted to go.

"The Governor held people here?!" Tyreese asked as we entered the old factory. I nodded at him, looking up at Daryl.

"He did more'n hold em." Daryl said dryly, checking the corner in front of us. he gave us the all clear and we continued. It was dark, but there was still enough light to see the metal door in front of us.

I gasped, looking down at the ground. It was wet, a deep red, and it was leaking from underneath the door. I stopped, backing up into Daryl as I did. He sighed, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, before taking a step in front of me, up to the door. Daryl held his rifle high as Rick reached for the lock.

The sheriff kicked the door open, and it slammed loudly against the wall behind it. In the center of the room sat a chair, and in front of that chair sat a body I recognized. It was Milton, and he was dead. I frowned, looking back at Tyreese and the woman I came to know as Sasha.

"Andrea!" Michonne suddenly said rushing into the room. Daryl and Rick rushed after her as she dropped to the ground next to a quivering heap.

"I tried to stop them…" She said shakily. I knelt next to her, feeling her forehead lightly.

"You're burning up." I told her, following her line of sight to Daryl. Andrea sighed, taking the large coat she was wearing and pulling back the collar. I whimpered, looking down at her neck. She had been bitten.

"Us. the rest of us." Rick corrected her. Andrea grinned again

"Are they alive?" Andrea asked. I stood slowly, biting back tears. Rick hesitated, looking back at us.

"Yeah, they're fine." Andrea sighed, relieved, before turning to Michonne, her old friend. Michonne sobbed quietly, the first time I'd ever seen her cry.

"It's good you found them…" Andrea told her. Michonne nodded, trying to smile, trying to be brave for Andrea. "No one can make it alone now…"

"I never could." Daryl said quietly, drawing me into his arms. I went to stand, but Andrea grabbed my hand tightly, studying it quietly.

"I'm happy for you…" She said quietly, looking over at Daryl's hand. "Both of you." She smiled up at him, tightly, weakly, giving my hand another firm squeeze. I kissed her hand, silently standing as Daryl hugged my from behind. "I just didn't want anyone to die…" Again she sighed. "I can do it myself…"

"No!" Michonne yelled.

"I have to, while I still can." Andrea reassured her friend. Michonne began to sob openly and I could no longer hold back the tears. I turned to Daryl, burying my face in his shirt. He held me tightly, rubbing my back. "Please…" Andrea begged Rick.

I could hear Rick slowly handing her his gun. Andrea took it gratefully, flipping it over in her hands.

"I'm not going anywhere." Michonne cooed. There was a long pause and I turned to look at Andrea again. She looked at each of us, her eyes settling finally on Rick.

"I tried." She told him. Rick nodded his hand, his shoulders shaking.

"I know…" He whispered quietly. Daryl ushered me from the room, and I let him lead me out into the hallway. The door creaked shut behind us and I sighed, frowning at Rick. His eyes were wet and he shook his head, looking pointedly at Tyreese and Sasha. They, too, started crying.

We waited for what felt like eternity in the dark hallway, standing by the door. The gunshot was quick, almost surreal, and it didn't fully sink in until I heard Michonne wailing from the other side of the door. Another one of my friends was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been commisioned to work on this Manga so its taking up some of my time now :( <strong>


	67. It Feels Like the First Time

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE. Here's teh chapter you've all been waiting for! (In more ways than one ;) you catching my drift?)  
><strong>**Well... for those of you that aren't, here is your long awaited Lemon YAY. So enjoy that. **

**Warning for minors and those that don't want to read smut... ITS AT THE _BEGINNING_.**

* * *

><p>It had been six months since the assault in the prison by The Governor and his men. Six months since we'd had any real fear for our lives. We'd grown a lot since then, we took in what remained of Woodbury, their supplies, even managed to get our hands on the Woodbury generators. We had a working kitchen, overhead lights, which meant no more nights spent in the utter darkness and hot showers.<p>

I sighed to myself as the water ran down my body. I remembered life before the warm showers and shuddered, relishing in this newfound gift. It took us sometime to hook up the generators, we needed certain cables, but once they were up and running it was like heaven. We had returned a bit of normalcy this completely unnatural world.

Slowly I worked my hands through my hair, using the last bit of shampoo I'd managed to salvage from a convenience store shelve. I hissed as my hair got caught in a big knot, pulling harshly at my scalp. I removed my hand, looking at it in the water, where I saw my ring, my wedding band, and smiled.

I heard footsteps approaching and I rinsed off my hair before peaking out through the curtain. Daryl walked in, already in the process of removing his shirt. He tossed it sideways, onto the bench against the wall and I pulled away from the curtain turning back to the water.

The curtain screeched behind me as Daryl drew it open and I hissed as the cool air hit me.

"Close the curtain." I whined, fake shivering. Daryl smirked at me, doing as I asked him, slinking his arms around me tightly. I melted into his chest.

"We're goin on a run later, ya ready for it?" Daryl asked me quietly, kissing my shoulder. His lips sent shivers down my spine.

"Piece of cake." I replied just as quietly. I felt his lips twist into a smile as he placed them again on my shoulder, more gently this time. I sighed heavily, leaning my face to the side. I entwined our hands slowly, looking down at our fingers, the rings glinting in the dim light. Again I smiled, just looking at them. Six months…

His lips moved up my shoulder, until they came to the sensitive skin of my collarbone, this time more rough. I stifled a moan, instead pulling my hair to the side so he could get a better angle.

His hands roamed my body eagerly, one resting on my upper thigh, while the other snaked it way up my rib cage. He teased me, but only for a moment, before his hand cupped my breast, flicking my nipple playfully. I shuddered and he grinned, doing it again, as his other thumb lightly grazed my folds. I moaned, grinding back into him.

Daryl spun me around, picking me up and crashing us against the shower wall. His lips found mine eagerly, and I kissed him back just as hard. He teased me, prodding me gently with his fingertips, while his other hand roamed over my breasts.

"God, just take me." I begged, out of breath. Daryl smirked at me, but he did as he was told. He entered me, and in one thrust buried himself deeply. I moaned, grinding up against him, eliciting a deep, throaty growl from him. I ground down on him again and he shuddered underneath me, squeezing my thighs tightly.

Daryl began to thrust, slowly at first, his rhythms matching mine perfectly. The shower steam made it hard to breath, which only made me even hotter. I wrapped my legs around him tightly, keeping him deep, bottoming out inside of me.

A familiar warmth grew deep down in the pit of my stomach, and I clawed at his shoulders arching my back stiffly. With every thrust I could feel myself drawing closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh god… Daryl…" I swooned as he rocked me, his thrusts becoming rougher, more pointed. I clung to him for dear life, my shower long forgotten, and I yelled out in pleasure as he pushed me over the edge.

His moans mingled with mine, which only made my climax more intense. I squeezed him tightly, drawing him deeper into me. His lips met mine again, as he moaned into my mouth. He was close, and I was dizzy, but in my sex-induced stupor I pushed off the wall, impaling myself with all of him.

"Oh god!" He moaned. Daryl slammed my hips down on to his, his fingers white with how hard he was gripping my thighs. Daryl stiffened inside of me and I came again, causing him to shudder with release.

We stayed clung together for what felt like a lifetime, panting heavily. I looked into his eyes, my heart full of love and affection, and he smiled at me, kissing my forehead gently.

"I love you…" I whispered.

"I love you." Daryl returned.

* * *

><p>It was my turn to cook breakfast that morning, but Daryl had made me late. When I got outside a few people had already sat down, waiting for me.<p>

"Beau!" They yelled to me. I sighed, rolling my eyes. One of the new girls, Sarah, held her hands up, mocking impatience. "What the hell, woman, we're starving!" She called.

"Oh stop. Or you'll be last in line." I teased, hopping around the makeshift counter we'd constructed. On top of the power generators, we'd made an outdoor eatery, something I liked to take credit for, complete with it's own brick grill and condiments. Those, however, I couldn't take credit for, that was all Daryl.

It only took me a few minutes to get the eggs ready and everyone came up to get their fill. The cellblock door creaked open and I glanced up to see Daryl making his way outside. Everyone that he passed called to him, he'd grown popular in the past few months and I smirked as he walked up to me, obviously uncomfortable.

"About time." I teased, handing him a plate. Daryl raised his eyebrow at me, before leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Smells good, Darlin." He winked at me, grabbing up a piece of bread.

"Hey Daryl!" Another survivor called to him. Daryl cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn't like the attention, but whether he liked it or not, these people looked up at him.

"Just so you know, I liked you first." I pouted, filling his plate.

"Stop." Daryl guffawed, as if I said something completely ridiculous. He looked out at the people we'd taken in, some were from Woodbury and some were from random, smaller camps we found. "Rick brought in a lot of them too." He said, gesturing to the people. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Not recently." I told him. A little girl waved at him as she walked by, a gesture that he returned awkwardly. I chuckled, watching her walk off with her mother. "Giving strangers sanctuary, keeping them fed, you're going to have to live with the love." The girl looked over her shoulder and I smiled at her, waving.

"I can live with it, but can you?" He eyed me devilishly and I smirked at him.

"Keep doing what you did this morning and I think I can manage." I purred. Daryl chuckled, taking a bite of the food I'd prepared for him. I sighed, looking over at the fence that surrounded the prison. It was beginning to get over run again, and I was just out there yesterday.

"What?" Daryl had noticed my change in demeanor.

"I need you to see something. Patrick, you wanna take over?" I turned to the young man who was waiting at the prep table. He looked up, nodding at me eagerly and I handed him my spatula.

"Yes ma'am." He said, taking the piece of cutlery. "Uh Mr. Dixon," Daryl stifled a sigh and I brought my hand to my mouth, covering my grin. "I just wanted to thank you for bringing that buck back yesterday, It was a real treat sir. And I'd be honored to shake your hand." My grin widened as Daryl went red in the face, looking over to me for help. I cleared my throat, stepping away from the men.

Daryl glared at me, sighing heavily. He squared off at Patrick, sucking each one of his fingers loudly before taking the boy's hand firmly in his. I chuckled heartily as Daryl shook his hand, turning and walking away. I heard Daryl's heavy bootsteps behind me and I glance over my shoulder at him.

"Though you said you could live with the love?" I teased walking out onto the yard. I waved over at Rick and Hershel, who were busy plowing the vegetable patch they planted.

"From a distance." He smirked at me. I smiled, looking up at the fence line. My smile dropped as I saw the oncoming horde. The morning stakers had already made their way into the guard run, eagerly striking down the walkers as they came. "I don't know if Karen is gonna be able to spare a lot of people for the run today."

"But that place is good to go, we jus gotta move on it." He said matter of factly.

"You know how Rick and I were just out here before lights out last night? Yeah… We had a pretty big build up over night." I sighed, pointing to the fence. "Dozens more towards tower three. I haven't seen it this bad since last month. They don't spread out anymore." I sighed crossing my arms.

"With more of us sitting here, we're drawin' more of 'em out. Get enough of those damn fence clingers, they start to herd up." Daryl pointed at the large group that the stakers were currently working.

"So you see the dilemma." I teased him. Daryl glared at me, chewing on his food. "It's manageable, but unless we get ahead of it, not for long, sorry pookie." I pouted. Daryl scoffed, nudging me with his elbow and turning away. I chuckled, following him with my eyes, but I stayed rooted where I stood.

My smile faded slowly as I studied the fence, biting my lip anxiously. Something had to be done about those walkers, but what I didn't know. They were already buckling the fence under their weight, it couldn't handle too many more groups like this one.

There was laughter down by the fence, a bunch of the kids had gathered around and it seemed like they were playing with the walkers. I frowned, furrowing my brow as I approached them silently.

"Nick look over here!" I heard one of the girls shout. I narrowed my eyes at them as they began to laugh, pointing at the other walkers and calling out names. They were naming them, a thought that left me deeply unsettled.

"Hi Nick!" The called to him. I frowned as the children waved at them.

"You're naming them?" I said in disbelief. The kids stopped abruptly, turning to look at me. A few of them seemed rather ashamed.

"Well one of them had a name tag, so we though all of them should…" The younger blonde girl said quietly. I looked from her, to the walkers on the other side of the fence. One of the snarling walkers was pushed up against the side with a nametag that clearly read 'Nick.' Slowly I crouched down so I was at eye level with the children.

"They had names when they were alive, but they're dead now." I told them, looking at each one in turn. They had to understand that these things were not people anymore, they were monsters, killers.

"No they're not, they're just different." Another girl spoke. She stood taller, defiantly looking at me, where as the other kids shied away from me. I licked my lips, trying desperately to phrase what I needed to say to her in the best manner, bc honestly I wanted to grab her by her shoulders and shake her.

"Sweetheart," I started slowly. "They don't talk, they don't think." I sighed, looking at the other kids. I figured I needed to stop beating around the bush. "They eat people. They _kill_ people."

"People kill people, they still have names." I didn't quiet know what to say, it was true, I was guilty of that and people still called me Beau. I glanced over at the snarling walkers who were rattling against the fence.

"They're not people, and they're not pets." I sighed. I stood, asserting my authority. "Don't name them." The girl glowered up at me momentarily before rolling her eyes.

"We're supposed to go read, come on." She told the other kids, stalking away from me. They followed her quietly, each of them giving me a dirty look. I sighed, watching them walk off, seeing Carl watching our interaction from the pigpen. I shook my head, grabbing up a nearby stake.

I walked up to Nick, watching him quietly. He was gross, definitely been dead a while, and he snarled at me hungrily. I rolled my eyes, not letting the little girl get to me, and shoved my stake through his face, watching him drop to the ground. I felt eyes on me and I turned around.

The girl from before had stopped on her way up to the prison and now she stared at me angrily. I didn't look away from her as I staked another walker at the end of my pole. It hit the ground with a satisfying thud and she turned away, leading the kids back up to the prison.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its taking so long guys, but i am going to slow down on posting bc of my manga, but you should expect a chapter DEFINITELY once a week. :( i so sowwy<strong>


End file.
